You and me against the world
by CloakSeeker
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. FourTris prevent the war. But before Jeanine goes down she reveals that Tris is divergent. I will update every other day. Reviews are always welcomed. For every reached mile stone (100 reviews, 100 fav, 100 follows) I will post 2 chapters. I will do this every time this story reaches a new mile stone (for every 100 2 ch as thanx)
1. Chapter 1

1

I can't believe I survived initiation. All the initiates and the majority of Dauntless gathered in the Pit to wait and see the final rankings. I'm so nervous. I hope I made it. If not I truly have no idea what I'm going to do.

Max appears and the crowd of Dauntless start to calm down. He gives a speech, but I'm not really able to listen to what he is saying. My heart is pounding in my chest and I swear it tries to jump out. I take deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself, but soon realize that it's futile. Until I see my name on the rankings board telling me I made it into Dauntless nothing could calm me. I close my eyes unable to look at the board anymore. I failed. I surely failed and now I'm Factionless.

I hear cheering and someone hugging me. I open my eyes and find Christina's face just inches away from mine. Her eyes are sparkling and she has the brightest smile plastered on her face I've ever seen.

"We did it" she shouts over the noise the other Dauntless make. She probably means _she_ and Will made it. There's no chance I made it. But then I force myself to look at the board and my mouth falls open when I see my name on top of the list. I can't believe it. I ranked first. Christina congratulates me and then turns to face Will. They kiss, rather sloppily for my taste, and I turn away from them when I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn around to look up into Tobias's dark blue eyes and smile.

"Would it give away to much if I would hug you?" he asks smiling down at me.

"You know what?" I ask grabbing his collar "I really don't care" I say before kissing him in front of the whole Dauntless crowd. When we break apart Christina turns me around to face her, shock all over her face.

"What? When? How?" she asks stuttering.

"I'll explain everything later" I assure her. Before she manages to say something Will comes to me and gives me a hug congratulating me and I do the same. One by one both friends and strangers walk up to me and shake my hand or give me a hug telling me that I did a great job.

After what seems like an eternity the crowd calms down and from my peripheral I see Eric glaring at me. I force myself not to look toward him, but end up doing it anyway. Our eyes meet and he suddenly gives me an evil grin. I shudder involuntarily and Tobias hugs me from behind.

"Are you alright?" he ask a little concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I say not taking my eyes of Eric. We still stare at each other and I know that he will do everything he can to make my life miserable.

"I'll put an end to this" I hear Tobias say. As he unwraps his arms from around me I grab his hand before he can walk over to Eric. I'm sure he would punch him, but Eric is one of our leaders and I don't want Tobias to get in any trouble.

"Just ignore him" I say and place my hand on his cheek. He leans in and looks down at me. I smile and he relaxes a little bit. He leans down and kisses me and we get carry away.

Suddenly the Dauntless become quite as Max explains that for security reasons we all need to be injected with tracking devices. It seems odd to do that and think of a way to get out of the Pit, but unfortunately I get pushed forward and momentarily loose Tobias. I look around to see if I can get a glimpse of where he might be when I feel a sudden sting in the left side of my neck. I turn around and see Eric grinning at me.

"Everyone needs to get a tracker even you Stiff" he says glaring at me.

I put my hand to where the needle penetrated my skin and rub the place. Tobias finally appears seemingly out of nowhere and wraps me in his arms.

The next thing I know is I have a terrible headache. Tobias looks at me concerned. I try to dismiss the pain, but it seems that it only increases the more I try to ignore it.

I know the pain though. I had it a few times in the past. And it always means trouble. I close my eyes focusing on the place the headache started. I feel myself drift and I am suddenly enveloped by darkness. I can feel Tobias wrapping his arms around me trying to hold me up, but my body slumps into him motionless. I can't explain it, but while my body stopped moving my mind races faster than ever. My eyes are closed and yet I see better than ever. I feel myself leaving my body and rush through the crowd of Dauntless that started to form a circle around my unconscious form. I see Tobias trying to wake me up, but I don't move. He lifts me up and rushes me to the infirmary. I want to follow but something is holding me back. I turn around and see Max standing now next Eric. They ignore what happened to me and walk away. I follow them.

When we reach a door Max pulls out a key and opens it. It's an office. Maybe Max's. They both enter and I follow them.

"Is everything ready?" Max asks.

"Yes. Everyone has been injected with the serum. As soon as Jeanine arrives we can start the war simulation" Eric explains. _War simulations?_ What on Earth is going on?

I remember this morning Tobias telling me about Erudite bringing into Dauntless computers and serums over the past few weeks. I wonder if those have anything to do with the conversation I'm listening in right now.

I have to find out more. It's been a while since I last did this, but I have to find out what is going on. I approach Eric and touch his hand. He shivers slightly but doesn't say or do anything. After all, what could he do? As far as he knows a cold current of air just hit his hand. I concentrate and search through his memories. It's amazing. I can see him growing up in Erudite, his parents and friends. Jeanine approaching him shortly before his choosing ceremony, telling him about the Divergent and the importance of eliminating them. I see him during his initiation, his fight with Tobias, him becoming a Dauntless leader and plotting to destroy Abnegation. Oh my god, they want to kill all of Abnegation. I have to warn them. But I need proof.

_Come on, Eric, show me where I can find all the evidence to prove that you and that bitch Jeanine are plotting to kill innocent people._ Eric's mind races to his office and I can see his computer turning on, I see the file with the war plans and everything related to the plot. A list of names of those involved. I need to tell Tobias to make a copy of the files and hand them to the council. But I need to warn Abnegation first. Time is of the essence here.

I let go of Eric's hand and focus on my mother's face. I suddenly find myself in my old house. My parents are sitting on the couch watching a younger version of me and Caleb play on the floor. It must be a dream. My mom's dreaming. I call her and she looks up.

"Mom" I say.

"Beatrice?" she asks incredulous. We have done this before. At first it happened because I couldn't control it, but in time I managed to.

"Mom, I'm here. I'm really here. Listen, I don't have time. Erudite, Jeanine, they are going to kill Abnegation using a serum to force the Dauntless attacking you. Here, touch my hand" I stretch my hand out and she grabs it. At first we could only do this while awake. Now I'm able to share my thoughts with her while in this "in between" state as I call it. My mom gasps and forces herself to wake up. Our connection breaks and I open my eyes.

The bright light in the room forces me to close my eyes again. Where am I?

"Tris?" I hear Tobias whisper my name. "Please, open your eyes" he begs. I force myself to open them and I see his face only inches away from mine. He smiles a forced smile, worry clear on his handsome features.

"Four" I say, not sure if we are alone "I need to talk to you. It's important." I try to get up but he pushes me back down.

"No, you have to rest. You fainted" he explains. He doesn't know that I already know that.

"I need to get up. Please" I insist. He gives up on trying forcing me back down. "I need a favor" I say looking around to see if we are alone. Fortunately, we are. "You need to get to Eric's office and copy a file. It's imperative that you do." He opens his mouth to argue, but there's no time to waste. "Remember what you showed me just this morning?" I ask and he nods in understanding. "Erudite is planning to kill everyone in Abnegation using the serum and a very elaborate war simulation. Don't ask me how I know, just trust me that I do. Please, we need to stop them. Abnegation is warned" he raises his eyebrows indicating that he thinks I've gone nuts. "I promise, I'm telling you the truth. Do you trust me?" I ask, suddenly very aware of the fact that he might not. Or at least not while I sound like a crazy person.

"I do" he answers without hesitation. "Stay here. Don't move" he asks me and I nod in agreement.

I hope he can get the files. I close my eyes and focus on my mom.

"_Mom" I say in my head "can you hear me?"_

"_Yes, Beatrice. I've alerted your father and he alerted the Abnegation and City Council. Everyone in Abnegation is being evacuated as we speak" she tells me. A wave of relief washes over me._

"_What did you say when they asked you about why it needs to be done?"_

"_I told them your father's phone rang. He was asleep so I answered. Someone that I didn't recognized told me that some Erudite planned on attacking Abnegation using drugged Dauntless. Considering that for the past few months Erudite published several articles attacking us it didn't take long for Marcus and the other City councilmen to react." At the mention of Tobias's father I flinch. She doesn't know that behind his perfect Abnegation façade lies a monster that tortured Tobias for years and haunts him even now._

"_Please get out of their as soon as possible. I don't know when exactly they plan on attacking. I've send someone to retrieve information that will prove that Erudite, not all of them, planned on doing this."_

"_That's good. Marcus, your father and a few others went to Candor headquarters to tell them about the attack. I don't know if they will believe them or not but at least they are made aware of the situation. Are you all right?" she asks me, clearly concerned. _

"_Yes. I just need to rest. I'm waiting for the person who I've send to retrieve the information" I assure my mom._

"_I think it would be good if we would have some prove from Erudite. Have you tried contacting your brother?" _

"_I haven't yet, but I will. Please, be safe mom."_

"_I will and you keep safe as well. I love you, my brave girl."_

I open my eyes and see Tobias entering my room, followed closely by a dark-skinned man.

"Tris, this is Zeke. He's my best friend. He helped me with you know what" he tells me rather quickly.

"We've met" Zeke says. I look closer at him and recognize him.

"Yes, we have. You are Uriah's brother, aren't you?" I ask, pretty sure I'm right.

"Yeah, I am. Good to see you again and congrats on ranking first" he says with a warm smile.

"Tris, you were right" Tobias cuts in a bit abruptly.

"Do you have the proof?" I ask.

"Yes. We need to get out of here." Just as he finishes his sentence we turn to look at Zeke, who changed visibly. His eyes are unfocused and he is unresponsive. Tobias shakes him, but he seems passed out, only he is standing on his own two feet. I realize what's happening and Tobias seems to get the picture as well.

"Come on, we need to get out of here without being seen" he says.

"We need to go to Candor. The City council members are there alerting the other factions of what's going on" I explain.

"How?" he asks.

"I will explain everything later. I promise. But right now we need to get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

2

Tobias gets us safely out of Dauntless and we make our way to Candor hiding in the shadows of the night. Every now and then we hear something and take cover. Unfortunately, we couldn't chance to get to the training room to grab some weapons, so right now we are pretty much defenseless.

It takes us nearly 90 minutes to get to the Merciless Mart, Candor headquarters, but we are finally here. Tobias checks the area for unseen dangers, but I highly doubt there is anyone other than us here. When he is satisfied that the path is clear we make our way into the Candor HQ lobby. To our surprise both my parents and Tobias's father, along with several council members and Candor and Amity members await us. Tobias stops abruptly when he sees his father, but I touch his Dauntless tattoo telling him to be brave. He looks at me and I smile. He grabs my hand and we approach the large group.

"Beatrice, thank god you are alright" my mom says hugging me close to her.

"Hey, mom. I can't breathe" I say a little breathless. She let's go of me and looks down at my and Tobias's joined hands. She looks into my eyes and smiles.

"And who's this?" she asks clearly meaning Tobias.

"Uhm, right. This is Four. My boyfriend" I tell her.

"We actually met, Mrs. Prior, on visitation day. I want to apologize for my behavior that day" he says, looking a little ashamed.

"Don't worry, Four. I understand. I won't say anything" she says, hinting that she full well knows who he really is "but there is someone here that might not keep it to himself when he sees you."

We all know who she is talking about. In her mind she probably thinks that Marcus will rush to Tobias hugging him tightly, forgiving him for betraying Abnegation and choosing Dauntless. But I know better.

"Tobias" I hear Marcus say as he approaches us.

"My name is Four" Tobias says sternly.

"What kind of a name is that?" Marcus asks, venom in his voice, but he quickly changes his demeanor as to not let others know he's true nature. "That's a number not a name, son."

"I'm not your son anymore. And it's Four. If you call me any different I won't answer" Tobias stands his ground.

"Alright have it your way" Marcus says in defeat.

"Could somebody please tell me what is going on?" a Candor man asks.

"This is Jack Kang, one of Candor's leaders" my mom explains.

"Beatrice" my father approaches me and pulls me into a bear hug. I thought I would never see him again. And I would have never expected him to hug me the way he does in this moment.

"Dad" I say relieved that both he and mom are safe and sound.

"I like family reunions as much as the next person, but could we please get back on track here" I hear Jack Kang say.

"Yes. My apology" my dad says. "Let's go somewhere we can talk."

"Follow me" Jack says. We all follow him through the black and white halls of Candor HQ until we arrive at a big, black, wooden door with a white scale painted on it. Jack opens the door and enters the room, followed closely by his fellow Candor members, the Amity, the council members, Tobias and me.

The room is circular, like an amphitheatre with a podium in the middle. We all sit down in the first row of chairs. I sit next to my mom on my left and Tobias to my right. He deliberately chose the last chair n the right to avoid anyone else, especially his father, to sit next to him. Next to my mom sits my dad, then the other council members, the Candor, the Amity and the last two chairs are occupied by Jack Kang and Marcus Eaton.

"It was brought to my attention earlier tonight that Erudite plans on attacking Abnegation using the Dauntless" Marcus starts to speak. "To be honest, I'm still not entirely convinced that this is even true. Nevertheless, the Abnegation council and I have made arrangements for the residents of Abnegation to take refuge in Amity. Shortly before our Dauntless liaisons arrived" he points toward Tobias and me "I got word that everyone has safely arrived in Amity."

"I would like to know if any of this is true" Jack Kang stands up facing Marcus.

"I can't tell you for certain it is…" Marcus starts, but is interrupted when Tobias gets up and speaks.

"I can. I have here" he shows the flash drive he used to copy the file from Eric's computer "proof that Erudite conspired with the Dauntless leaders to inject a simulation serum into the Dauntless members and start a war against Abnegation. The serum is a new one that is long-range. If I've hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it" Tobias explains.

"What do you mean _you've seen it_?" Jack Kang asks.

"Over the past few months Erudite brought crates filled with vials with a orange serum in them. The simulation serum used for the fear landscapes is clear, so obviously this serum is used for something entirely different. Also, they brought computers and several devices, that are currently locked up somewhere in Dauntless" Tobias says.

"Before we left Dauntless they must have turned on the simulation because those who were injected suddenly started acting weird. They started marching in sync and were unresponsive. We decided to leave before anyone could see us" I add to his story.

"How exactly is it that the two of you are not under this alleged simulation?" Jack asks.

"Because we weren't injected" Tobias answers, which is a lie, at least in my case. "One of our leaders, Max, announced after the rankings were made public, that for security reasons every Dauntless will be injected with a tracker. I recognized the vials and knew that something was up. I work in the control room and I'm rather good with computers. Because of what I've observed over the past few months I started let's say observing our leaders a little bit closely. I witnessed several arrivals of Jeanine Matthews at Dauntless and also some non-Dauntless running around the compound. Even though they were dressed in black you could tell they were Erudite. My guess, they were preparing for this a while now. Tris and I took advantage of the commotion created by Max's announcement and avoided successfully being injected with the serum."

"But how did you figure it out so quickly? Who informed Abnegation of the attack?" an older Candor asks.

"I contacted my mother" I say.

"You told me it was an anonymous tip" Marcus says to my mother.

"I asked her to do that. Would you have believed her if she would have told you that it was me?" I ask glaring at Marcus. "Allow me to answer – you wouldn't have. I've seen a few strange things two and earlier tonight, thanks to all the fuss happening in Dauntless because of the welcoming party of the new members Max and Eric got careless and I managed to overhear a conversation. They talked about all this and said it would happen tonight. I contacted my mom as soon as I could and asked Four to break into Eric's office to retrieve the file. But I promise you, the attack is happening. Every Dauntless that was injected with the serum is on his way now to Abnegation. We saw them heading to the tracks, boarding the train" I tell everyone my side of the story. Sort of.

"Let's say we believe you young lady" Jack starts and I fight the urge to roll my eyes "where would these criminals be? From where are they controlling the Dauntless?"

"Erudite, obviously" Marcus states, as if he knew that for a fact.

"I doubt that" Tobias interjects.

"Why?" an Amity woman asks.

"The Dauntless compound is a fortress. If they are going to do it anywhere it's there. Otherwise why bring all the computers and Erudite to Dauntless?" Tobias points out.

"I think he is right" my dad agrees.

"Then what should we do?" Marcus asks everyone.

"Most of Dauntless is in Abnegation right now leaving the compound basically defenseless" I say.

"There will be guards but not as many as on a normal day. We could take them out and take control over the compound again" Tobias says.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Jack asks.

"Candor has well trained guards, right?" Tobias asks Jack specifically. Jack nods and seems to understand. "If Candor guards help us we can take control over the compound again and arrest the conspirators. Jeanine is most likely at Dauntless, but Max and Eric and probably the other Dauntless leader are in Abnegation supervising the mission." Everyone agrees.

"We have to move quick though. Abnegation was evacuated., It won't take long till they find out that there is no one there to kill. They will return to Dauntless and there's no way we could fight that many manipulated Dauntless. We need to move now" I basically yell the last part.

"Young lady, that's neither a way to behave nor to speak" Marcus scolds me.

"I'm Dauntless" I just say. That makes him shut up for once. He knows I don't give a crap on what he says.

"Fine" he says in theatrical defeat.

"Mr. Kang, could you please call your guards to help us. Tris and I know how to get back in, but we have to move now" Tobias addresses Jack.

Jack takes out his phone and talks to someone on the other line. He left the group to be able to talk privately and I'm not sure if I like it or not. Maybe I'm overly cautious. He returns a moment later telling us that his best men will meet us in the lobby in five minutes. He also tells us that they would bring additional weapons for all of us who choose to return to Dauntless.

We all go to the lobby and greet the Candor guards who as promised brought additional weapons. I take a rifle and two knives, while Tobias takes a rifle, a handgun and ammo for both his weapons and mine. Jack decides to join us. My mom wants to come to, saying that coming from Dauntless she knows her way around but I tell her not to. My dad holds her by her shoulders and comforts her. He even tries to talk me out of returning to Dauntless.

"Beatrice, it's too dangerous to go" he tells me, after we walked away from the crowd.

"I'll be fine, dad. I've trained for situation like this one. Besides, my place is next to Four" I proudly say.

"_Four_? He is a traitor" my father says in a low voice.

"He's not!" I say angry. Fortunately, no one heard me. I don't want other people listening in on our conversation. "Why would you say that? Because he left Abnegation in pursuit of his own happiness? If that's the case then you must think the exact same thing about me" I say, only now realizing that he actually might see me as one.

"No, Beatrice. I don't think that you are a traitor" my father says, hanging his head.

"Then why say _he_ is?" I prompt.

"Well, he left Marcus and…" my father starts.

"And what? So did I and Caleb. And he left because of Marcus" I say, but as soon as the words come out of my mouth I regret them. It's not the right place or time to discuss this. In fact, I shouldn't discuss this at all. But it upsets me that people think that Tobias is a traitor, when he only did what he did to protect himself from his abusive father.

"I hope you don't believe the lies Erudite tell about Marcus" he defends.

"No, I don't believe lies. But I saw first hand what Marcus is capable of. Four took me through his fear landscape" I pause and look at mom, she knows what I mean "ask mom to explain to you what that means. I have to go. My boyfriend needs me" I say.

"Boyfriend?" my father asks incredulous, but I don't stick around to explain myself.

I join Tobias and the others and we prepare to leave. Jack Kang decides to join us, as does Marcus. Even though I hate his guts for what he did to Tobias I have to admit it would be better to have the City Council head with us when we arrest Jeanine and all the other conspirators.

We exit the lobby and two large trucks wait for us just outside the building. We all get in and within minutes we reach the compound. I take deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

"It'll be ok. I'm right here with you" Tobias assures me and he helps. It really helps. Knowing that he is with me gives me knew strength and courage to do this.

When we finally reach the compound we get out of the trucks and Jack asks Tobias to lead the way. For a moment Tobias seems lost, taking several turns and stopping abruptly in front of me, making me bump into him.

"What is it?" I ask as quietly as possible.

"I know where they are" he says turning around.

"What do you mean?" Jack asks.

"I know the most likely place for them to hide" Tobias says. He turns around and at the first junction he turns right, then left, then right again and I suddenly know where we are. During the second week of initiation Christina, Will, Al and I went exploring the compound. When we got here two of the most frightening Dauntless guards practically cut us to pieces by just looking at us. Clearly they were guarding something no one was supposed to know of. Back then I had no clue what they were guarding, but now it makes perfect sense. And Tobias was right. In front of a large metal door are the same two Dauntless with a rifle each making sure no one gets in. Tobias turns around and makes a hand gesture so that we all gather around him.

"There are two guards on the outside. There probably some on the inside. We need to be quick and make as little noise as possible" he whispers. He then lays out his plan and we all get into position. Tobias steps out of the shadows and starts firing toward the guards that stand between us and the door.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I don't know if it's luck or skill, but Tobias takes both guards by surprise and they don't even get a chance to point their rifle at him. He rushes to them and takes their weapons. Two of the Candor guards handcuff the Dauntless guards and we all follow Tobias inside. The room is long and surprisingly empty. If it wouldn't had been for the guards outside the door I would have dismissed this room completely upon entering. Seems like Jeanine isn't as smart as she thinks she is.

We see large thick wires running along the floor and we decide following them. They are for electricity, so wherever they lead is probably where we will find Jeanine and her Erudite lackeys.

My theory proves to be correct. At the end of a long dark corridor is a room filled with computers and on the screens I can see the Dauntless marching through Abnegation. It seems they've just arrived there and start searching one house after the other. Jeanine is standing in front of one large screen.

"I don't understand. Where are they?" she says, clearly frustrated that her zombie Dauntless couldn't find anyone in Abnegation to slaughter.

"They are safe" Tobias says entering the room pointing the gun on Jeanine.

"How did you get in here?" she asks confused by his sudden appearance. "Never mind. Get him" she orders two Erudite men with handguns. Tobias is quicker and shoots the guns out of their hands.

"It's futile. You can't stop this" Jeanine says laughing.

"Really?" Tobias asks mockingly.

"Yes. Erudite will win. By the end of this day Erudite will lead this city into a new era of progress" she says. I put my hand out to stop Marcus from going in. I get what Tobias is doing. His making her confess her crimes without even trying to move a muscle.

"And how do you think you can do that?" he asks, faking interest.

"You see this" Jeanine says pointing at the Dauntless on the screen "they are my puppets and I am their puppeteer. I command and they obey my every wish."

"Really? How did you convince them to join your sick plan?"

"Convince? Oh, no. They are under a simulation. You see this vials over there" she points toward a crate filled with the same vials Tobias showed me just this morning. "The serum in there is one of my greatest accomplishments. You see I wanted to expand the control range of the serum. And I succeeded. And what better way of trying it out than by using it on this brainless fools" she says laughing.

"Well, turn it off and delete the program" Tobias says clenching his teeth.

"Delete it? I will not. And you won't be able to do a thing about it."

"Will see. I will stop you."

"Really? You and what army?" Jeanine asks mockingly and I know it's the perfect time to come out of the shadows.

"This army" I say as I jump out from where I was hiding, followed by the Candor guards.

"Jeanine Matthews, you are under arrest for attempted murder on everyone in Abnegation, manipulating the Dauntless and conspiracy to overthrow the government" Marcus says with satisfaction in his voice.

"You can't do that!" Jeanine shouts as a Candor guard puts her in handcuffs

"Yes, we can" Jack says.

"Shut down the program" I say.

"You? You little bitch. It was you" she says to me, venom filling her voice.

"Shut the program" I repeat.

"I won't. Can't you see that what I did was to protect our city?" she says addressing Marcus and Jack.

"Protecting our city from what?" Jack asks her.

"The Divergent. There are everywhere. They will destroy our way of life" she says and I suddenly am afraid she might know that I'm divergent.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jeanine" Marcus says.

"I'm not. They are trying to take over our city" she continues to plead, but it seems the more she insists the more they dismiss her reasoning. I need to make her shut down the program. As long as it is running we are in danger. The Dauntless don't know what they are doing. If someone would order them to kill us they would. If someone would order them to kill each other they would. I need to make her shut down the program. But how?

I look around and see a vial with the simulation serum on the desk to my left. I grab it and set in into the injection device. I get close to Jeanine who is still desperately trying to convince everyone that she is acting in the city's best interest and the Divergent are to blame for all this. It makes me sick. While she is distracted I plunge the needle into her neck and inject her with the serum. I look toward Marcus and Jack who just look shocked at what I did. Jeanine turns around astonished and when her eyes lose focus I know she can't control herself anymore.

"Shut down the simulation and wipe the program" I order. Tobias takes the keys to Jeanine's handcuffs from one of the Candor guards and releases her hands. She turns to the main computer and pushes several keys until I can see on the screens in the room that the Dauntless, who are still in Abnegation, slowly regain consciousness. They seem confused as to why they are even there, but other than that they are fine. I see some of them returning to the tracks. And then I see them. Max and Eric look confused. They don't know what happened here, but they must have figured something went wrong, because they suddenly leave Abnegation, running toward the city, not the train tracks. Great! Now we have to look for them.

Jeanine returns to her normal self once the program is successfully shut down and deleted. She tries to recover her data but everything she's trying is in vain. She lost on so many levels today.

She turns around and I can see pure hatred in her eyes.

"You!" she shouts. She launches herself toward me, but I punch her in the face, knocking her out.

"Nice right hook" Jack compliments.

"Thanks. Four taught me that during initiation" I say and turn to look at Tobias. He smiles at me warmly.

"Arrest everyone in here and get them transferred to Candor" Jack orders his men. He lets us take three of his men to check the rest of the compound for other Erudite.

After we check the compound twice most of the Dauntless have returned to the compound confused and angry that no one seems to tell them what happened. Tobias and I decide to gather everyone in the Pit to tell them what happened, including how their own leaders offered the whole Faction to Erudite as guinea pigs.

Tobias gets on one of the rocks and grabs the microphone Zeke prepared. No one other than me and Tobias know what happened last night and during the early hours today.

"My fellow Dauntless, please stay calm and listen" Tobias starts. When there are still people talking Tobias puts his most frightening Four face on and yells into the microphone "SHUT UP."

Everyone seems to have heard that. I for sure did. Every pair of eye is now focused on Tobias and I'm thankful I don't have to stand where he stands right now.

"Last night our leaders told us that for security reasons we will all be injected with a tracker." Most of the Dauntless nod. "That was a lie. It wasn't a tracker. I have witnessed for the past several weeks how our leaders allowed Erudite members to enter our compound and deposit computers and other hardware and also crates filled with vials, containing a special serum. The serum is a simulation serum similar to the one we use in the fear landscape, yet makes us believe that what we are doing is right when in fact our actions are wrong. With help of a program Jeanine Matthews, head of Erudite, send out the command to all the Dauntless who got injected to gear up and march on Abnegation killing everyone there." Tobias stops for a moment to let the information sink in. I look into the crowd and some people looked confused, outraged or simply can't believe their ears. "Fortunately, Abnegation was warned in time and the whole Faction was successfully transferred to a safe place, that wasn't disclosed." Well, that's not true. We know where they are. But if there are still traitors among us they better not know that. "With the help of our City Council and Candor leader Jack Kang and some brave men from Candor we managed to arrest Jeanine Matthews, who operated right from here, from this compound" Tobias says pointing around to emphasize his words. "Even though some of the conspirators have been arrested there are still others at large. As far as I know, our five leaders are still somewhere out there in the city. I won't order you, since I'm just one like you, but I will ask you to help me wash the name of our Faction clean. It is outrageous that they would use an entire Faction to kill another one. I'm not looking for revenge, I'm looking for justice. Whoever wants to join me is welcome. We need as many as we have to find them and bring them to Candor headquarters where they will be tried for treason" Tobias finishes his speech. I expected them to keep a moment of silence and reflect, but instead they cheer as they always do.

"Let's find those bastards" one man shouts from the middle of the crowd.

"Yeah, they will pay for what they did to us and our Faction" another joins in.

"Lead us, Four" a third one starts chanting and soon the whole Pit chants his name. I have to admit, I'm very proud of him right now. He is a born leader.

It takes a while until those who want to go looking for the Dauntless leader organize into smaller groups. Thanks to the electronic shop who offers walkie-talkies for the groups to stay in touch more easily Tobias divides the crowd into seven groups. One group is designated to search the Factionless sector, another one searches Abnegation, a third searches the Amity farms, two groups stay behind searching and protecting the Dauntless compound and the remaining two are send to search Erudite. Jack Kang promised Tobias he would send his best men to search Candor for the escaped Dauntless leaders. Also, I made sure that every faction knew that we were looking for dangerous criminals and everyone promised they would cooperate with us when we come searching.

I'm on Tobias's team together with Will, Christina, Uriah, Zeke and a few others I still don't know. We chose to search Erudite, since neither Tobias nor me trust anyone else for this task. We go to the train tracks and jump on the train. It takes us at least fifteen minutes until we reach Erudite headquarters. Tobias stands near the door, while the others sat down on either the benches or the floor. I walk to Tobias who is so deep in thought that he doesn't even see me even when I'm standing right in front of him.

"Penny for your thought" I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"What?" he asks snapping out of his thoughts.

"It's an old saying. Means I would pay to know what you are thinking" I explain. He smiles down at me and wraps one arm around me.

"I was just thinking about the last twenty four hours. Seems like a lifetime ago, doesn't it?" he asks, but I'm not sure if the question was actually meant for me.

"Yeah" I just say. "Tobias" I whisper his name "when this is over I need to tell you something. Something important. Something about me. Something you might not like. Something that maybe would make you not like me anymore" the last words come out as a pitiful whisper and I have to look away, afraid to look him in the eyes. He puts his right index finger under my chin and pushes slightly upward, making me look into his beautiful dark blue eyes. His look is serious, but also kind.

"There's nothing you could tell me that would make me not like you. In fact, there is nothing in this world that would make me stop loving you" he says and my breath catches in my throat. _He loves me? _

"You love me?" I ask shyly.

"Yes, Beatrice" he uses my given name, but I don't mind. It sounds sweet coming from his lips. "I love you" he confesses. My eyes tear up and I have to swallow hard pass the lump in my throat to tell him that I love him too.

"I love you too, Tobias." He smiles and then leans down and kisses me gently on the lips. It's sweet and loving and warm and I feel a million butterflies in my tummy and I'm so happy right now I could jump up and down. Too soon he pulls away and I automatically pout. He smiles and leans close to my ear "we are there".

I look outside and see the tall building that is the Erudite headquarter. We all jump off the train and walk confident toward the entrance. Upon our arrival we are greeted by one of the Erudite representatives. We are allowed to search the whole building and then the adjacent ones. We are still in the main building when one of our teams report that they found two of our leaders hiding in the Factionless sector. After another hour Jack Kang calls Tobias and tells him they found another one hiding in Candor. By the time we reach the last few apartments of the Erudite members another team, the one that went to Amity reports they found Max and the forth Dauntless leader. Which leaves only Eric. Chances are he is hiding here. He came from Erudite after all and he conspired with them to kill members of Abnegation and basically manipulate an entire faction into doing their bidding.

There five apartments left and I feel increasingly nervous about this whole situation. Even though I know that Tobias is much stronger and a better fighter than Eric you can never know what tricks this son of a bitch will use to escape. I force myself to concentrate on Eric to visualize where he is. When we reach his parents apartment I stop Tobias from knocking. I pull him aside and he furrows his brows at me.

"Don't" I say.

"What? What is it?" he asks a little angry.

"He's not there" I say.

"What? How do you know?" he asks.

"Call it female intuition or gut feeling, but he is not in there. He is hiding in the apartment next to his parents. Call Uriah and Zeke and tell them to search the apartment while we search the one next to theirs. He will probably wait until a team enters his parents home to make a run for it" I explain and while I do I realize how far-fetched it sounds. But I know I'm right. Tobias sighs and calls Uriah and Zeke to meet us here.

"We're here" Zeke says as soon as they reach us.

"You two check Eric's parents apartment, while Tris and I search the one next to theirs. These two are the last ones. If he's not in one of them he is not here anymore, but I don't want to give that bastard a chance to escape" Tobias tells them.

We wait for Zeke and Uriah to be let into the apartment before we practically break into the next apartment. But I was right. In the middle of the room stands a shocked Eric who doesn't really get how it is that we are here when he clearly heard us knock on the neighboring door. He doesn't remain motionless for long. He grabs his gun from the table next to him and fires at us.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so amazed that so many people read this story (430 views since I published it). It popped into my head Tuesday morning and ever since I get one idea after the other. I want to thank those who have already reviewed it. It really helps. Lisablackroses - I know how you feel. I hate cliffhangers too. But lets face it - without them our lives would suck :)

If any of you want to read something in particular please write either a review or PM me and I'll see what I can do.

Thanks so much.

4

The moment I hear the first shot I freeze. I'm afraid. I'm paralyzed with fear. Not for myself, but for the one I love. He stands in front of me, shielding me from harm. But if anything would happen to him, I would die. I know that now that his life is in danger. Everything happens so fast that I think this is it. I've lost him. But he stands tall, still shielding me and I look toward Eric. He fell to the floor surrounded by a pool of his own blood. I stare in disbelief at the unconscious form lying there and I'm only pulled out of my own thoughts when Tobias wraps me in his arms. I put my arms around his shoulders and pull him closer to me until I swear we occupy the same space. I bury my face in his chest breathing in his scent. I can only hear Zeke and Uriah enter the room calling for an ambulance to get Eric to the hospital. While Uriah calls the ambulance Zeke calls the other members of our group letting them know where we are and what happened. They all come rushing toward us. Zeke and Uriah successfully keep Eric's parents outside, while one of the Dauntless in our group make sure that Eric doesn't bleed out until the ambulance arrives.

I find myself crying. Not because of Eric. Even though I don't wish anyone death, not even him, I cry because of everything that happened. Because of everything that might have gone wrong. It could have been Tobias lying on the ground and not Eric. He could be bleeding out now. At that thought I grab Tobias even tighter. He runs his hand up and down my back trying to comfort me. He must think I'm crazy.

"Shh, it's ok. It's over" he whispers in my ear. I shake my head no. No, it's not over. This is only the beginning. I'm still sobbing when the ambulance arrives and after the paramedics take Eric to the hospital I finally let go of Tobias. I look up into his eyes and he brushes the tears away.

"I could have lost you" I say still sobbing. "I don't ever want to lose you. Promise me you won't ever do that again" I ask him.

"I can't do that. He would have hurt you. I'd rather die than let anyone hurt you" he says solemnly.

"And you think I could live without you, especially knowing that you did it to save me?" I ask, suddenly angry at him.

"Calm down, Tris" he tries to sooth me.

"I can't! I love you. Promise me you won't ever put your life at risk like that" I ask him again.

"You know I can't."

"Then at least promise me you will always do your best to make it back to me. I don't want to lose you" I say as new tears spill over my cheeks.

"I promise. But you have to promise me never to do anything stupid either. I don't want you to get hurt. I love you too much" he says before he kisses me. When he pulls away I say "I promise". We walk out of the apartment, Tobias putting his arm over my shoulder holding me close to him, while I wipe the last tears away from my face. Zeke and Will went with the ambulance to make sure Eric is fine and can't escape. The others, Tobias and I return to the tracks and wait for the train. I see Christina and Uriah trying to come near me, but Tobias tells them in his most intimidating Four voice to back off and give me some space. I hate being this weak especially in front of other Dauntless. The train finally comes around the corner and we all start running alongside the tracks and jump on. The ride to Dauntless seems longer than ever. I can't wait to get back, take a shower and get some sleep. Although I doubt I would be able to get all of that in the dorm.

"Tobias" I whisper so that only he can hear me.

"Yes."

"Would you mind if I would take a shower at your place and maybe take a nap. I feel exhausted" I say shyly.

"Of course, it's ok. I actually wanted to ask you this, but I never got the chance. It's ok if you say no" he says and I wonder what it is he wants to tell me.

As he is about to tell me what he wants Christina approaches the door and I feel Tobias stiffen. I look outside and see the compound. We are home. We all get ready and when the train slows down we jump. We let the others go ahead and wait until they are out of earshot to resume our conversation.

"What was it that you wanted to ask me" I break the silence. He smiles at me. I love it when he smiles. He seems so much happier and younger than when he has to put on his Four mask.

"I wanted to ask you if you would consider moving in with me. I know we haven't been together for long, but I love you and I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can. But don't feel pressured. If you are not ready I'll understand, I promise" he assures me. He reaches for my hand and leads me back into the compound. It's his way of telling me that I can think about it while we go home. _Home_. I do feel at home when I'm with Tobias. And I love him, more than anything I realized today. I was scared for my family today, but when Eric pointed that gun at Tobias and took that shot and for a split second I believed that he got hit my entire world fell apart. He's right, we haven't been together for a long time, but sometimes people can spend a lifetime with someone and never truly know that person or spend an instant with each other and know everything. I don't want to wait for something bad to happen to be with him. Well, not be _be_ with him, but at least take this relationship to the next level. And I'm sure he would never pressure me into something I don't want. Yeah, I want to live with him. I want to know everything about him and I want him to know everything about me. I need to tell him. Before I accept his offer he needs to know my secret. The other one.

I am surprised to see that we reached his apartment. I was so engrossed in my own little world that I practically forgot there is an actual world surrounding me. Tobias unlocks his door and lets me enter first. I sit on one of his chairs and motion him to sit next to me.

"Before I give you my answer I need to tell you something. Something that I haven't told a soul before. The only other person who knows this secret is my mother." I swallow pass the lump in my throat and chant _be brave, be brave_ over and over before I open my mouth again. "I'm a telepath."

I look at Tobias who keeps the most neutral face I've ever seen. I can't tell if he's shocked or angry or scared or anything. I want to yell _say something_ but I keep my mouth shut. I know that something like this is rather hard to digest. Assuming he believes me.

"You can read minds?" he finally asks.

"Yes and no" I decide to be completely honest. "I can create connections with other people, but those people need to be strong, their minds need to be strong and focused. As a matter of fact, my mom is the only person I've managed to create a connection like that with. I tried it with my brother, but we rarely are in sync. It's difficult to explain. Can you follow?" He only nods. "It's easier to project myself onto another plane. For instance, yesterday when I fainted I projected myself onto another plane, which means I was there and yet not. I was able to walk around unseen, like a ghost. I saw Max and Eric talk and I had a gut feeling that something was up. So I wanted to find out what. I projected myself and in the process fainted. Well, my body fainted at least. My mind, if you will, followed Max and Eric into Max's office. Everything I told you yesterday I've heard from them. When I'm _a ghost_ or _in between_ I can touch people, but they feel a slight cold that they easily dismiss. It's then when I can tap into their minds and their memories. I cannot search through their minds as I please. I have to ask for permission, so to speak."

"What do you mean _you ask for permission_?" he asks confused.

"For instance, I touched Eric's hand and asked him to think of something to prove that he and other conspirators were planning on killing members of Abnegation by using the Dauntless. He experienced it like a simple connection his mind made and dismissed it easily. In any case, it was just in his mind, right?"

"This is how you knew about the file." It's a statement, not a question. I nod. "Did you warn your mom the same way?"

"Kind of."

"Did you ever do it to me?" he asks. I feel a pain in my heart that he even suggests that I would do it to him, but I have to remind myself that first we haven't known each other for long and it's impossible for him to know if I would or would not do certain things. And second, I just told him the most freakish story about myself, so of course he's freaking out.

"No. I never tried and I never wanted to either. As a matter of fact, yesterday was the first time I did it since I chose Dauntless at the Choosing Ceremony. It's very hard to do anyway. It takes a toll on me. I'm always exhausted afterwards so I avoid it as much as possible."

After I explain every last bit of my ability we remain silent for a long time. When the silence becomes unbearable I speak up again.

"Do you hate me?" I ask in a low voice. My question must have startled him, because he looks at me shocked.

"Of course, not. I love you. That will never change" he says leaning in and placing a soft, gentle kiss to my lips.

"I love you too. And you are not disgusted or freaked out by me?" I push.

"Of course, not. Is it surprising? Yes. I read about those things in books at school, but I never thought something like that actually existed. You need to give me some time to adjust to this. Please be patient" he says and my heart melts. I'm the freak and here he is asking me to be patient with him. I get up and sit down on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You are the most wonderful man in the whole world, did you know that?" I ask, leaning my forehead against his.

"You make me this way. Before you I was nothing. You gave me hope and love and a purpose in my otherwise meaningless life. Before you jumped I made a decision, that I would leave Dauntless and live factionless, but then you came and changed everything. I couldn't leave, not as long you were here. I fell in love with you literally the moment you fell into the net and in my life."

I place my hands on both sides of his face and kiss him passionately. I still can't understand how someone as perfect as Tobias can love someone as insignificant and freakish like I am, but I'm thankful and happy he does. And I love him _so_ much. A yawn makes me break away from our kiss and he laughs.

"I guess someone needs to take a nap" he says still laughing.

He gets up and carries me into his bedroom placing me gently on his bed. He starts to walk out but I grab his hand before it's out of my reach.

"Don't go. Stay with me. You must be tired too. And there's no way in hell I'm letting you sleep on the floor" I say firmly.

"Alright, Tris. You're the boss" he jokes. He gets in bed next to me and we cuddle. He rubs my back until I fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I wake up more refreshed and relaxed than ever and realize it's because of the man currently holding me tightly in his arms. I must have turned around while I was asleep, since we are in a spooning position right now. Tobias is still asleep by the regular rise and fall of his chest. His lips are slightly parted and his breath hits the skin on the back of my neck with every exhale. I want to get out of bed but I don't want to wake him up. He needs his rest, especially after everything we've been through the past twenty-four hours. I decide to lay still and wait for him to wake up on his own. After all, there's nowhere I would rather be and no one I would rather be with. I smile.

"I love it when you smile" he suddenly says sleep still thick in his voice.

"You are awake" I say surprised. "I didn't wake you, did I?" I ask.

"No." I turn in his arms and look up into his dark blue eyes. I could get lost in these eyes.

"Hey" I say grinning like an idiot.

"Hey back" he says before kissing my lips gently. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did actually. You?"

"Best nap ever" he says smiling. His expression changes and I wonder why. "You never answered my question" he says. _What question?_ He must understand my silence, because he kisses the tip of my nose before saying "living with me". Oh, that.

"Yes. I want to live with you. I love you and want to spend as much time as possible with you" I say honestly.

"Great. I will buy a couch then. Even though I don't mind sleeping on the floor, during winter it might get a little bit chilly" he says jokingly.

"I don't mind a couch, but you are not going to sleep on it" I say seriously. He raises an eyebrow and looks with a curious expression at me.

"And where would I sleep?" he asks.

"Here. With me. I don't mind. I don't mind at all" I say, a blush coloring my face.

"You don't have to" he says seriously, knowing that I felt uncomfortable ever since he appeared in my fear landscape.

"I know, but I want to. The reason I slept so good is _you_."

"Are you sure?" he asks again.

"Yes, I swear. I'm still not ready for more, but I'm comfortable with you lying next to me" I assure him.

"Alright. I'm glad to hear that" he says. "Tris, there are a few things I have to tell you. After you fell asleep I thought of what you told me. What you shared with me is big and I thank you for trusting me to tell me something so important and personal. I never had anyone trusting me that way and I want to be able to tell you all of my secrets as well. But I'm afraid this can only happen in time."

"I know, Tobias. Whenever you are ready to share I'm here for you and don't worry everything you tell me stays between the two of us" I say assuring him.

"I know. Same goes for me. But I want to tell you at least one of my secrets" he tells me. I'm curious to find out what he has to say to me. "Tris, the reason why I recognized your divergence is… I'm divergent myself."

I sit up and look at Tobias as if he suddenly grew a second head. I don't know what to say.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I ask, a little angry.

"When?" he asks defensively.

"When you confronted me about _my_ divergence perhaps?" I ask.

"Come on, Tris. Back then I wasn't sure of anything. Now I am. Besides why didn't you tell me about _your_ divergence when you broke the glass in that tank. I asked you and you had the opportunity to tell me the truth. Why didn't you?" he asks angry. I open my mouth to say something, but he's right. I haven't told him anything about my divergence until very late. Well, he figured it out on his own.

"You are right, Tobias. I'm sorry. But we need to be honest with each other from now on. If we want this relationship to work we need to talk to each other. I felt hurt that you haven't told me about your divergence, but I realize you must have felt the same way when I told you about my secret. Promise me we will always talk to each other, no matter what" I say hopeful.

"I promise. I don't want to have secrets from you, but some things are still hard to talk about. I will tell you about them, but in time. Please, don't be mad."

"I'm not. We still have a lot to learn. And we need to be more patient with each other. This is all so new for me" I say throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"For me too, Tris" he says. "Everything you experience for the first time I experience as well. I told you, you are my first girlfriend. I never shared anything with anyone until I met you. There are only a handful of people here in Dauntless that I can call my friends and know a few things about me. But they have known me since I joined the faction. The things they know are basically about where I came from and my name. But that's because they were in my initiate class. Other than them no one knows my real name and obviously where I came from. I made it pretty clear over the past two years that I'm Four and I belong in Dauntless" he tells me.

"I know. I'm sorry for being so insecure and for getting upset earlier. I mean you let me into your fear landscape and I know you never let anyone do that" I say caressing his cheek. He leans into my touch and I feel the urge to hug him. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me close, resting one hand on the small of my back while the other one rubs my right thigh. We lean in and kiss each other but are soon disturbed by a buzz. We break apart and Tobias groans. He turns around to grab his phone from the night stand and answers. He only gives short answers like _yes, no, I understand_. Before he hangs up he tells the other person _we will be there_.

"Who was that?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Jack Kang. The City Council calls everyone to Candor to listen to the testimonies of everyone involved in the attack. It's going to be public and apparently the whole city is coming. We need to inform Dauntless of this. Come on" he says and gets out of bed. He puts on his shoes and I follow his example. I don't remember taking them off, but I guess he did it after I fell asleep. We walk down to the Pit hand in hand and tell everyone we see to tell everyone they know or see to gather in the Pit for a big announcement. It takes about twenty minutes until the Pit is flooded with hundreds of curious Dauntless. Everyone wants to know what news we have.

Like before Tobias grabs the microphone and climbs the highest rock in the Pit.

"I was just informed by Jack Kang, one of Candor's leaders, that the trials of those involved in the attack will be public. The whole city is invited, it's not mandatory, but I think we should be there. Also, the City Council suggested that everyone in the city should go under truth serum so that we figure out who else was involved in this mess. I personally don't like the idea of sharing my most intimate thoughts with everyone, but in light of recent events I understand the necessity. You can chose not to do it, of course, but everyone in the city will be registered in a special data base. I will talk to the council to see how exactly they plan on interrogating everyone, including if the interrogations are public or not. I don't think they will be public, unless there is proof that someone conspired against the city and its inhabitants. Any questions so far?" he asks.

"Yes. When are they going to interrogate the citizens?" one tall dark-skinned man asks.

"After the interrogation of the already known criminals. Pending on what names we learn had anything to do with the conspiracy they will arrest more people on the spot or send out teams to find and apprehend them."

"What happens if we refuse to go under truth serum?" one red-haired woman asks.

"I don't know for sure. I guess unless there is someone incriminating you under truth serum they won't do anything. But my guess is, since it's a city wide thing they want to be sure. I think it would look suspicious if people would refuse to cooperate. But I understand and share your feelings. I don't want the whole city to know my deepest thoughts. Doesn't matter how trivial they are, they are mine and no one else's. I will talk to the council and ask that the interrogations take place behind closed doors, without anyone, except a few select members of the council that are trustworthy. I will also suggest that those who will interrogate us should be interrogated first to see if they are trustworthy and not biased against Dauntless. Any other questions?" he asks the crowd.

"Since all of our leaders are arrested, who is going to lead us now?" another man asks.

"I don't know and I would suggest we wait until the interrogations are over before we decide on new leadership" Tobias tells the crowd and we all agree with him. It would be pointless appointing someone as our leader, when anyone could be a traitor. I hate to think that, but it's true.

"When are they going to interrogate the people they have already arrested" Tori, from the tattoo parlor, asks.

"They will start this evening, at seven. We have an hour left. I can't force you to go, as I've already told you, but I think it would be best if we all go or at least the majority. We all need to hear what drove them to such shameful acts of cowardice and made them betray our faction." Again the crowd agrees and the majority of those gathered in the Pit leaves Dauntless to march toward Candor.

Tobias and I lead the way. I don't know why, everyone knows how to get to Candor. We walk hand in hand in complete silence. We hear our fellow Dauntless talking behind us, but we are too far ahead to understand what they are saying. Not that I really care. I'm just glad I'm with Tobias right now and that's all that matters to me.

We arrive at Candor ten minutes before seven and try to find a place where to stand. It seems like everyone in the city, including some factionless came to witness the testimonies of the criminals. I look around to see if I can find my parents or my brother but I'm out of luck. Instead I see Jack Kang approaching us quickly.

"Mr. Kang" Tobias greets him, stretching out his hand to shake Kang's.

"Four, Tris, please follow me to the front. The council invited you both to have a front row seat to witness this" he says and turns to leave before we even can say something. Tobias tells the others that we were summoned to the front to sit with the city council. The few Dauntless who were in earshot just nod and we leave to follow Jack.

I'm glad to see that both my parents are alright and I take a seat next to my mom, followed by Tobias who sits next to me. Thankfully Marcus sits on the other side of the row next to a dark-skinned woman from Amity, engrossed in whatever conversation they are having and completely oblivious to the fact that his son is here.

Exactly at seven o'clock Jack Kang stands in the middle of the improvised podium in the backyard of the Candor headquarter announcing the reason why everyone was summoned here. He explains Jeanine's plan to overthrow the government by killing everyone in Abnegation, believing that her faction should be the governing one. He emphasizes the fact that the action of one or a few individuals are not the actions of an entire faction. I have to agree. Even though I never liked Erudite much and now less than ever, I can't but agree with what he says. Especially, since all the Dauntless leaders conspired with her and sacrificed their faction for Jeanine's personal vendetta against Abnegation and I'm sure against the divergent population of the city.

"Before we start the interrogations I want to tell you all that we wouldn't be here and especially the Abnegation wouldn't be alive if it wouldn't have been for two brave Dauntless who risked their lives to not only warn Abnegation and the council of Jeanine Matthews's plan, but they also successfully overpowered her allies and retook control of the Dauntless compound. Ladies and gentlemen, we all have to thank Four and Tris. Please you two, stand up" he says and I feel a deep blush spreading across my face. I hate to be the center of everyone's attention. I can see Tobias get up and hear the Dauntless in the back cheering as loudly as they can. I'm incapable of moving until Tobias bends over a little and offers me his hand. "Be brave, Tris" he whispers to me and I stand up. The moment I stand the cheers become louder than before and I honestly can't understand why.

Jack gestures to the crowd to calm down and Tobias and I sit back down. A door to our right opens and two Candor guards escort Jeanine Matthews to the chair placed in the center of the podium. She sits down and Jack walks up to her injecting her with truth serum. He waits a minute for the serum to activate and then starts to ask her questions. He starts with simple ones, such as her name, faction and age.

"What is your name?" he asks.

"Jeanine Matthews" she answers.

"What is your age?"

"34" she says.

"To which faction do you belong?"

"Erudite."

"Did you plan to attack Abnegation using the Dauntless?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because they are traitors to our system" she spits.

"What do you mean?" he asks curious.

"They harbor divergents" she says with an evil grin.

The crowd starts commenting the moment the word _divergent_ came out of her mouth. For years now people live with the impression that divergents are super-humans and therefore bad people, of course a complete misconception. But people believe lies and rumors so easily that I don't think anyone ever bothered to actually understand what it meant to be divergent.

"Why do you say that?" Jack continues his interrogation, ignoring the whispers in the sea of people behind him.

"Because it's the truth."

"Do you have any proof?" he inquires.

"Yes." My heart starts beating. She knows. Oh my god, she knows.

"How?" he questions further.

"Erudite develops and manufactures all the serums in the city. To improve the formula we need to see how the serum reacts when administered. Because of that we have access to the test results of the aptitude test. Over the years we were able to identify and successfully eliminate divergents."

"You mean kill them?" he asks shocked.

"Of course" Jeanine answers in a sweet voice, just like a teacher does when her pupil got the right answer.

"What gives you the right to kill people?" he asks, now furious.

"They are a threat to our system. They need to be eliminated." I hear people behind me gasp in shock.

"Explain to me, how are divergents endangering our system?" Jack asks, taking Jeanine by surprise and frankly me too.

"Well, for starters, they don't belong anywhere" she explains.

"Does that mean all the factionless are divergent?" he asks. I see where this is going.

"No" she answers confused I would say.

"Why not? They don't fit anywhere. According to your description someone who is divergent is a person that doesn't belong to a faction – like a factionless" he argues, a little like an Erudite if I might say so.

"No."

"Alright, then explain."

"Well, they can't be controlled…" she starts to explain again but gets interrupted by Jack.

"Ah, so you want people you can control. Like you did with the Dauntless when you injected them with that simulation serum and send them to kill the Abnegation" Jack prompts.

"Yes" she answers and I can see that she isn't pleased with herself for answering that. The truth serum must work really well.

"To your knowledge, does someone who is divergent have special powers?" he asks and I watch Jeanine curiously.

"No."

"I'm asking because for years people were so afraid of divergents that I wonder why. If they don't have special powers, how is it that they are a threat and a danger to the system and our society?" he asks, turning around to face the crowd. It seems to me he actually asked everyone that question not just Jeanine.

"Well, I told you, they don't fit anywhere" she tries to argue.

"Let me get this straight. Divergents are people who don't fit anywhere, but they are not all factionless. Which means some of them live in fact in a faction. According to you, Abnegation was harboring divergents which means divergents can live in Abnegation, in a faction. Am I right?"

"Yes" he says in a low voice and I have to admit he is crushing her with his reasoning. I wonder…

"If these people, the divergent, are so dangerous why haven't they done something already?"

"I don't know" she answers, her voice barely audible.

"I'll tell you why, because your Erudite logic is flawed" he says exactly what I was thinking.

"No!" she shouts. "It's not. They are evil" she says.

"Why are you saying this?" he asks.

"Because one of them stole something from me" she answers.

"Wouldn't that person be a thief then?" Jack asks mockingly.

"She stole the love of my life" she says.

"And who is the love of your life?" Jack insists.

"Andrew Prior."


	6. Chapter 6

6

I'm shocked. I did not see that coming. I place my hand over my mouth and stare at Jeanine like she just lost her mind. I turn my head to the left to look at my parents. Both are shocked, but they quickly control themselves and avoid any kind of eye contact with anyone, including themselves. I can tell it's uncomfortable for them.

So, Jeanine is in love with my dad, always has been. She is totally pissed that my mom married him. She wants revenge and hides behind the divergent-thing. What a bitch!

"Silence!" Jack shouts a few times and then the crowd seems to calm down.

"Let us go back to what you said. You said that you are in love with councilman Prior and that someone stole him away from you. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Is that someone by any chance his wife, Natalie Prior?"

"Yes" she says with venom in her voice.

"Wouldn't that mean that you have a grudge against Mrs. Prior?"

"Yes" she says now glaring at my mother.

"Just because Mrs. Prior got to marry Mr. Prior doesn't mean that she is divergent. Why do you think she is?"

"Because I observed her. And when I saw the aptitude test results of their children I knew for certain" she says and I know I'm busted. She will tell everyone that I'm divergent. "Her daughter Beatrice is divergent, just like she is." I can literally feel every pair of eyes staring at me. Tobias grabs my hand and squeezes a little too hard, but I don't mind. He is here with me and that's all I need to know.

"Silence" Jack shouts again. He looks at me and I think I see compassion in his eyes, but I'm not sure. He turns to face Jeanine.

"Alright, lets summarize what we have learnt so far" he says mockingly "first, in your opinion, divergents are people who don't fit anywhere, but are not always factionless but indeed live in a faction that annuls your statement that divergents can't fit somewhere. Second, divergents are a danger to the system and our society because they can't be controlled, although no divergent tried to actually harm the system or our society as far as you can tell. Third, you planned on killing innocent people because you believed they harbored divergents. Forth, you conspired not only to kill members of Abnegation but to overthrow the government, who, as you always said it in the articles published by Erudite failed to do its duty to the people of this city, something that yet needs to be proven. Fifth, you actually designed and manufactured a serum that takes one person's free will away and lets you control that person to do your own bidding. And you started this entire vendetta against divergents because one woman who happens to be divergent, at least that's what you said, stole a man from you, who I'm not really sure ever belonged to you. Have I missed something?"

"No" she answers.

"As far as I can tell, you used the general misconception about divergents to your own personal advantage to take revenge on a person that supposedly stole the love of your life from you. Also, you say that divergents are a threat to the system and yet you admit that you wanted to overthrow the government because it became inefficient. Why are you any better than the divergents, who by the way never tried to overthrow the government? I'll tell you, all of you, she is not. She is just a very ambitious criminal."

Jack motions to the two guards who brought Jeanine to take her back to her cell.

The crowd starts cheering. I understand why. Jack's reasoning is flawless. The fact that throughout this interrogation he defended divergents makes me believe that he knows someone that is divergent or maybe he himself is one.

But that's irrelevant now. Jeanine just told the whole city that I'm divergent. It's futile to deny it, they are going to administer truth serum and ask me that question and I won't be able to hide it. _Oh, what the hell._ I get up from my seat and walk toward Jack, who currently has he's back turned to me. I tap him lightly on the shoulder and he turns around.

"I think we need to talk" I say.

"I think you are right. Let's go to my office" he says and I nod. We start to walk away, but someone suddenly grabs me by the wrist. I turn around and see Tobias looking confused down to me.

"Where are you going, Tris?" he asks.

"To my office. We need to talk. You can join us, if you like and if it's ok with you Tris" he politely says.

"Yes, it's actually very ok."

We follow Jack inside Candor headquarters and to the first elevator we see. We get inside and let it take us to the fifth floor. The hallway before us is just like any other in Candor. The floor is made of white and black tiles, just like a chess board and the walls are painted white and every now and then we can see the faction symbol painted in black, creating a nice contrast. At the end of the hallway is a dark-wooden door with Jack's name on it. He takes out his key and unlocks it. He opens it and lets me and Tobias enter first. He offers us each a seat on the couch in the middle of the room, while he sits in an armchair across from us.

"I guess you want to discuss what Jeanine said about you" he says straight to the point.

"Yes. She is right. I am divergent." I can see from the corner of my eyes that I took Tobias by surprise. He probably thought I would deny it.

"Thank you for your honesty" he says.

"It's not much I can do about it now, is there?" I ask. "After all, Jeanine just told the whole city that I'm divergent. The moment I go under truth serum and someone asks me that question I won't be able to deny it" I tell him.

"When did you find out about your divergence?" he asks, genuinely interested.

"During my aptitude test."

"Me too" he confides. I'm surprised he is sharing this information with us. I would understand that he would tell me, if we were alone, but with Tobias here seems a little odd.

"You are divergent too?" Tobias asks surprised.

"Yes. I got Candor and Erudite as a result" he tells us.

"I figured" I say. They both look at me strangely.

"What? It was only logical. The way you argued and refuted her reasoning made it clear. You may be Candor, but you are very smart. You beat her with her own logic" I say.

"You are quite smart yourself" he says. "What was your test result?"

"Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless" I answer.

"What? Three? I've never heard of anyone getting three results" he says in wonder.

"Well, that's me" I say half joking.

"Alright. Now that Jeanine told everyone that you are divergent you can't go back to pretending that you are not" he says and I agree.

"I know. This is why I want to go under truth serum next, before anyone else. I want to show the city that divergents aren't dangerous or evil. In fact, we are just like anyone else. The only difference is we can actually fit in more than one place. I think it would be better if people knew more about divergents and stop believing stupid rumors."

"I agree. But I honestly don't know if they would be as understanding as you think or hope. However, you will have to go under truth serum. Now that Jeanine opened that door we can go back. Are you sure you want to do this now?" he asks again.

"Yes. I won't be able to go home to Dauntless while so many heard Jeanine say that I'm divergent and I just keep my mouth shut about it. It's no point in denying or hiding it. I want to tell my fellow Dauntless as well as the rest of the people in the city that I'm divergent and I'm not afraid to say it. Well, sort of."

"Alright. Let me inform everyone about your testimony. You can wait here until I come for you" he says and leaves me alone with Tobias.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tobias asks me.

"I don't want to, but I have to. There's no point in delaying this. There is only one problem though" I say looking up into his loving eyes.

"What?" he asks.

"You. I know about your divergence" I whisper the last word, afraid someone might hear us. Its one thing if the whole city knows I'm divergent, I don't want them to know about Tobias.

"Don't worry about me. If they ask you about me or if you know other divergents just say my name. You are right, there's no going back now. Whatever comes we will face it together" he says reassuringly.

"You and me?" I ask.

"Yeah, you and me against the world" he says cupping my face in his hands and placing a sweet, tender kiss on my lips.

"I love you, Tobias."

"I love you too, Tris." We kiss again but are soon interrupted by someone clearing his throat. We break apart and look to where the sound came from and see a smirking Jack Kang standing in the doorway.

"It's time Tris. I told the council that you volunteered to testify next. Your parents weren't happy, but didn't argue with your decision."

We follow him back outside and Tobias takes his place again while I sit down on the chair that was occupied only half an hour ago by Jeanine Matthews. Jack approaches me with a syringe and I get anxious to get this over with. I feel the needle piercing through my skin and a warmth enveloping me. Jack waits a minute and then starts his questioning. He tells the crowd that given Jeanine's testimony I volunteered to go under truth serum in front of everyone.

"What is your name?" he asks.

"Beatrice Prior, but since I joined Dauntless I'm known as Tris" I answer quickly without even thinking. Whoa, that was strange.

"How old are you?"

"16."

"Into what faction were you born and what faction did you choose?"

"Born Abnegation and chose Dauntless."

"What are the names of your parents?"

"Andrew and Natalie Prior."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes. One older brother, Caleb."

"Earlier we heard the testimony of Jeanine Matthews and she accused you of being divergent. What can you tell us about that?"

"It's true" I say and I can hear the people start talking. It takes a while before they calm down and Jack can question me further.

"You are testifying that you are divergent, is that correct?" he asks.

"Yes."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have aptitude for more than one faction. I got Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless as a result" I say confidently.

"Three factions?"

"Yes."

"So, you don't fit in any of those?"

"That's not true. In fact I could easily fit in any one of them. But I chose Dauntless. I realize that even though I'm smart, I could never be truly an Erudite and while I was raised in Abnegation I found it always difficult to be selfless. I would lie if I would say that life in Dauntless is easy. Initiation alone was excruciating painful, but I wouldn't trade it in for anything in the world. I love my life as a Dauntless and I'm proud I made it through initiation" I say sincerely. I can hear the Dauntless in the back cheering and I smile.

"Do you have any powers?" he asks. _Oh my god_. I will spill out that I'm a telepath. I try to focus but my head starts hurting. "Tris, are you alright?" he asks concerned.

"My head hurts a little" I say.

"Don't try to think too much, let the serum take over" he tells me, but I can't. If I do I will tell everyone about my ability. And the worst thing is it has nothing to do with my divergence. If people would find out about my secret they would think that all divergents have special abilities. Which they don't. I think.

"Ok" I whisper.

"Let me repeat, do you have any powers?" he asks again. Here goes nothing.

"No" I say and I feel my whole body on fire. But I did it. I lied.

"When did you find out about your divergence?"

"After I took my aptitude test."

"Have you told anyone about your divergence?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I was told that if anyone knows that I'm divergent I will get myself killed. I kept it to myself."

"Who told you that?" Damn. I don't want to say it.

"The woman who administered my aptitude test" I say ambiguously.

"What's her name?" he asks. I think I should say Tori's name. After all they can check who administered my test. If I lie they'll figure it out and probably won't ever believe me again.

"Tori, I don't know her last name. She is Dauntless and works in the tattoo parlor." I hope Tori doesn't hate me for telling the whole city that it was her who found out about my divergence.

"Why did she advise you to keep your divergence hidden?"

"She told me later after I chose Dauntless that her brother was divergent too and got killed for it."

"There are many rumors regarding divergents. Some say they have powers or are pure evil. What can you tell us?"

"I can't say much. But it's absurd. Just because someone is divergent doesn't mean that person is evil. Anyone in the city can do something bad or just be plain evil without being divergent. Jeanine said that divergents are a threat because they don't fit in anywhere. But how can that be true. I'm divergent and I'm in Dauntless. I didn't really fit into Abnegation because I felt I couldn't be selfless enough. And what about all the factionless who aren't divergent? They didn't fit either, but for other reasons. I still don't understand why people are so afraid of divergents. I bet there are many divergents in the city, living in factions, living normal lives, having everyday problems like anyone else. Jeanine said that divergents threaten the system, but the truth is the system threatens divergents. No, that's not even true. Not the whole system, just a few people who don't understand divergence. I for one don't want to change our way of life. I'm ok with the factions, but maybe if we would be allowed to have closer relationships with people from other factions than we could live peacefully and not always watching our backs like we are at war. If people from other factions would get to know Abnegation better they would know for certain that what Erudite said about secret warehouses and other shameful things is in fact a lie. Abnegation doesn't store food and goods in secret warehouses for themselves. There are no warehouses. Abnegation gives it to the factionless. If people would get to know Dauntless better they would know that they are not just some adrenaline junkies and some nut jobs. They are actually nice and caring and can be your best friends. My best friend, Christina, she's from Candor and transferred to Dauntless, she can be very verbal and outspoken sometimes, but I love her. We shared a few childhood memories and compared the different way of life in each of our birth factions. Am I a bad Dauntless for doing that? I don't think so. Will I become a better person? I don't know. I hope so. My friend Will transferred from Erudite. He can be a bit of a know it all when he wants, but he is the most kind and helpful person I know. In my personal opinion and according to my own experience knowing more about other factions only helps us strengthen the system instead of damaging it. If we all would work together there would be no more suspicions or ill will among different factions and their members. If that makes me dangerous, than that's what I am. But I hardly believe it has anything to do with my divergence."

"That was quite some speech, Tris" Jack says smiling.

"I meant every word" I say firmly.

"I know, you are still under truth serum" he says and a few people laugh. "Do you know other divergents?" he asks serious again.

"Yes. But I don't want to say their names."

"Why not?"

"It's their secret to tell, not mine."

"If you could change something, what would it be?"

"The way people think of divergents. If people would know divergents they would see that we are just as anyone else here. It's not our aptitude that makes us good or bad, it's our choices. Jeanine Matthews is not divergent, but in my opinion she is a bad person. Killing innocent people is a bad thing no matter what the reason. Conspiring to kill an entire faction is evil. Manipulating another faction is evil. So you tell me, all of you, who is really evil, me for being divergent or Jeanine for all she did and still wanted to do?"

I hear cheers again, but not just the Dauntless but everyone else starts cheering and applauding. The council tries to calm the crowd but it takes a while before the last cheers quiet down. Jack left me a while ago and went to talk to the City Council. It seems like they are debating but I can't tell what they are saying. I look toward Tobias and I see a faint smile on his face. His trying to put a brave face on for my sake and I'm thankful for it. I really need him right now. Jack returns to the podium and stands half turned to me half to the crowd.

"Tris, I've spoken to the council and we want to ask both you and all the citizens something" he says and I wonder what he wants. He turns completely toward the crowd and asks out loud.

"For too many years people were forced to believe that divergents are evil people and have some special powers. Tris here testified in front of all of us under truth serum that those allegations are wrong. There is no reason to deny the existence of the divergent population. We all knew they existed but never admitted it out loud. I think it's time we all learn what it means to be divergent. Therefore, I'm asking all of you here present, do you want to learn about divergents? Too really get to know them and to know what it means to be divergent? To understand what they are and form an opinion based on your personal experience?"

He allows the people to think about it for a while before one after the other say yes out loud. The more people say yes the louder the crowd gets. It seems they all want to know what it really means to be divergent and I'm glad. There's nothing much to it. All the crap about super powers and stuff is just an urban legend, probably fueled by Erudite.

When the crowd calms down Jack turns to look at me.

"Tris, would you show us what it means to be divergent? To let people get to know you, to understand that you are just as normal as the rest of them?" he says deliberately _them_ and points toward the crowd.

"Yes. I want you to know me and understand that I'm still the same. I'm no better than anyone else here. I have my flaws and sometimes I make mistakes, but I'm only human" I honestly say and a few people whistle and cheer.

"Mr. Kang, would it help if there were more divergents who would come out and show everyone that divergents are not to be feared?" Tobias asks while standing up. I don't want him to do this, but I can't stop him either. It's his decision.

"It would actually" Jack says.

"In that case" Tobias says approaching Jack and me "I'm divergent too" he says while turning around to face the crowd.

"Me too" my mom says coming next to us.

"So am I" Jack says.

"I'm divergent too" Uriah says, running to the podium. I have to say I'm surprised. I didn't know he is divergent.

After Uriah comes to the podium at least fifty other people from different factions told the whole city they are divergents. There might be more out there, but maybe they are still not convinced it's safe for them to come out like this. _I'm _not completely convinced it was the right thing to do. But there's no going back now.

By the time people calm down its past nine o' clock. The council decides to interrogate the ex-Dauntless leaders tomorrow along with all the other traitors.

"Please, everybody, calm down" I hear Marcus saying, trying to calm the crowd. Everyone starts to calm down and look forward to what he has to say. "Today was an eventful day. Unfortunately, this whole situation cannot be fixed today or tomorrow. It will take probably several months. The things we've heard today shatter our beliefs to the grounds. But I believe we are strong and we will survive this crisis. As head of the City Council it is my duty to look after everyone in this city. Therefore I have to ask the Dauntless present here to choose new leadership. The faction cannot remain without leader and representation" he says.

"We decided to wait until the interrogations of every Dauntless are over and then choose a new leader" Tobias says in his most intimidating Four voice. His father turns around slightly taken aback by the man that stands before him. Marcus only knew the frightened boy that he tortured for so many years, not this strong and fearless man.

"I'm afraid we cannot wait that long" Marcus says. Tobias opens his mouth to say something, when one tall Dauntless man with at least half a dozen face piercings shouts "I nominate Four and Tris to be our new leaders. Who agrees?" The whole Dauntless group gathered here cheers and whistles and stomps their feet in agreement. I'm overwhelmed. I get why they want Tobias, he is a born leader. But me?

"There you have it" Marcus says "Your faction nominated you two. Do you accept?" I'm speechless. I look at Tobias and he stares into my eyes.

"I'm doing it if you do it with me" he whispers in my ear, making me shudder. "You and me" he starts saying.

"Against the world" I finish. "Alright, Tobias. Together" I say.

"We both accept this honor" Tobias says and the Dauntless crowd gets louder, if that is even possible.

"It's settled then" Marcus speaks again. "The next interrogation will start tomorrow at ten in the morning. You can all come" he says toward the crowd. "You two have to come. For you it's mandatory."

"We'll be here" Tobias says glaring at his father.

I walk toward my mom and hug her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, Beatrice" my father says, joining us.

"Thanks, dad." I hug my dad and realize I haven't seen my brother at all since this whole mess started.

"Mom, dad, where's Caleb?" I ask concerned.

"He is at Erudite. After Jeanine and the other Erudite conspirators were arrested we needed proof that could only come from Erudite. Caleb brought it to us and is currently helping with the decryption of the files" my father explains.

"Thank god, I was so worried" I say. Tobias approaches us after talking to Zeke, telling me we have to go.

"Wait" I say and grab his hand. "Four, this is my dad, Andrew Prior. Dad, this is Four, my boyfriend" I say proudly. Tobias bows his head Abnegation style, but my dad just looks stunned.

"Your boyfriend?" my dad asks in disbelief. "I thought you were joking earlier"

"Why would I joke?"

"But you're too young to have a boyfriend" he says.

"No, I'm not. Mom, could you talk to him" I ask my mom, before kissing her goodbye.

"I will. Don't worry, sweetheart. Take good care of my precious girl, Four" she says hugging him, surprising us both.

"I will, Mrs. Prior" he answers, sounding more like Tobias than Four right now.

"Please, call me Natalie" she says smiling.

"Alright, Natalie. Have a good night. You too, Mr. Prior" he says to my dad and we walk hand in hand away. I just hear my dad stutter "But, but, she's too young, Natalie. She's my baby girl". I have to smile. My dad loves me and I love him.

I can't wait to get back home. I'm so tired. And tomorrow Tobias and I have another long day ahead of us.


	7. Chapter 7

7

We finally reach the Dauntless compound and I feel my eyelids getting heavier with every step I take. A lot of the Dauntless that were present during Jeanine's and mine interrogation already reached Dauntless, but I feel like I have no energy left to even keep my eyes open. Tobias slowed down his pace in order for me to keep up. He offered to carry me, but I refused. He is as tired as I am.

We enter the Pit and everyone there starts cheering and stomping their feet. The noise wakes me up and I look around to find a clue as to why they are cheering. And then they chant our names. _Four. Tris. Four. Tris. Four. Tris._

Those who rushed back to Dauntless told the others who chose to stay at the compound during the interrogations what happened, including the revelation of my divergence and the fact that those present at Candor chose me and Tobias to be the new Dauntless leaders. By the looks of it those who stayed home are not only ok with this new development, they actually embrace it. I realize that we need to say something. Both of us. I grab Tobias's hand and we walk to the same spot he gave his speeches the other two times, only this time I stand right next to him on the rock. He grabs the microphone and starts addressing the whole of Dauntless.

"My fellow Dauntless, it is an honor for both Tris and me to be your new leaders. We thank you for your faith and trust in us and we promise to do the best we can for our faction. It might be rough sometimes, mistakes will be made. But we will learn. Together. I realize you have many questions, but give us a few days to settle in and then we will have a meeting with all of you, back here" he says. He looks down at me and silently asks me if I want to say something. I shake my head no, but then grab the microphone from his hand.

"I'm sure you all know by now that I'm divergent" many of them nod. "Are you afraid of me? Or do you harbor any kind of negative feeling?" The majority shake their heads. "If you still have questions about divergence and those who are divergent ask us now. Let's get this over with. There is no hard feeling, I swear. I rather have all out in the open than have anyone feel uncomfortable."

"I have a question" a young blond girl not older than maybe eighteen or nineteen says.

"Yes, please" I say.

"I think I speak for a lot of people when I say that we all grew up believing certain things about divergents. Most of those things are lies and rumors. It would be nice if we would have some actual information on the subject. Is there anything written down on divergents?"

"I honestly don't know. Erudite might have something, but I wouldn't trust it though, considering recent events." And then a thought crosses my mind. "I think I have an idea. I'm going to present it to the council as soon as possible, but I'm going to tell you now anyways. I think it would be better if we gather this information first hand. Meaning I want those of you who are not divergent to write down questions or concerns regarding divergents and I want the divergent to help me answer them as best as we can. You can choose to ask me directly or leave a written note in a special designed box, signed or not, and we can answer them and at some point we can gather here and answer them out loud. I'm going to ask the other factions to do something similar, so that we all have a better picture on the matter. What I really want is that we all work together, divergent or not, we are all Dauntless because we all chose Dauntless. I think I can speak for Four as well when I say that we want a better Dauntless. I've learned over the past weeks since I came here that things used to be different here. That people worked together and helped each other. But because of the malicious influence of some people our former leaders chose to advertise rivalry and cowardice. The first night here Max said that _we believe in small acts of bravery_. The faction manifesto says that. And he is right. Only he and the other leaders never encouraged it. Instead vicious and reckless behavior was encouraged. I don't know how many of you know this but one of my fellow initiates was stabbed in the eye and was forced to leave the compound, being unable to finish his training. He was good, really good. Also, Four told me that when a Dauntless reaches a certain age he or she is asked to leave. I find this outrageous. These are a few topics I would like that we all discuss freely at our next meeting. Think about more topics and let me and Four know. Also, think of solutions. Things need to change here and we can only do that if we work together, as a team. What do you say?" The loud stomping and clapping answers my question. Good.

Tobias grabs my hand and leads me out of the Pit. We stop at the dorm to get my things and then go to his apartment. He frees a drawer for me and I put the few outfits I own away. When I get back to the kitchenette Tobias hands me a muffin and a warm glass of milk.

"Sorry, I don't have anything tastier" he says.

"It's ok. This is actually wonderful. I'm starving." We eat our muffins and drink our milk.

Tobias lets me use the bathroom first and I decide to take a quick shower, since I don't think I can keep my eyes open any longer. I let the warm spray of water wash the exhausting day away from my body and relax my muscles. I quickly get out covering myself with the towel Tobias gave me and walk into the bedroom. I am so tired that I forgot to get my clothes. Tobias is sitting on the bed reading a book when I enter and our eyes meet momentarily. I blush crimson and he smiles a little, but doesn't say anything other than "is it my turn?" I only nod and he passes me on his way to the bathroom, but not before kissing my left cheek lightly. This simple gesture sends a swarm of butterflies through my tummy and I can feel a heat wave wash over me. I quickly dry myself with the towel and change into some sweatpants and a t-shirt and jump under the covers. I wait for Tobias to come out but fatigue takes over and I fall asleep before he finishes his shower.

I wake up the next morning still a little tired, but at least I got some sleep. I try to look at the clock but Tobias holds me tightly to his chest and I can't move an inch.

"There is no escape" he says jokingly.

"I would never escape" I say and turn around in his arms, so that I face him now.

"Good morning, sweetheart" he says and my heart melts at the term of endearment. Maybe I should try one out for him.

"Morning, handsome." He leans forward and kisses me lightly at first, but soon the kiss becomes passionate and his tongue touches my lips and I open my mouth, letting our tongues mate with each other. Our kiss becomes more and more aggressive and hungry for more and soon we both let out moans of pure pleasure. My mind races a million miles per hour and my head is dizzy. The only thing still keeping me sane and grounded is Tobias. His strong arms around me, his warm, soft lips on mine, his velvet tongue in my mouth, exploring every part of it, his scent that always seems to drive me crazy. When I feel his desire pressed against my leg however I wake up from my intoxicating daydream and slow our kiss down. We pull away from each other, both panting heavily after our heated make out session. When our breaths return somewhat to normal Tobias looks into my eyes and smiles. I smile back. I was never happier in my whole life.

"You have to promise me to always tell me when to stop, Tris. I love you very much and I don't want you to feel pressured by me." I nod. "But sometimes it's really difficult to keep my hands off of you."

"You mean like now?" I ask half laughing.

"Yeah, like now."

"I want you, Tobias, but I'm not ready yet. Please be patient" I say, hoping he will understand.

"Don't worry, Tris. I would never do anything you don't want to" he says caressing my cheek. "Come on, we should get up. We need to be at Candor at ten."

I look at the clock and see it reads 8 AM. I get out of bed, grab a new outfit and head into the bathroom to change. I come back five minutes later, allowing Tobias to do the same. I walk to the fridge to see what we could eat, but there's nothing there. I open a few cupboards but still nothing.

"Looking for something?" he asks startling me.

"You startled me" I say, putting my left hand to my chest.

"I'm sorry, honey, I didn't mean to" he says apologetically.

"It's ok. I was looking for some food, but apparently you have a very light diet. As in no food whatsoever." He laughs at my joke and hugs me tightly.

"I love you" he says.

"I love you too, teddy bear."

He pulls away from me and looks me in the eyes a little bit confused.

"What? I am not allowed to use terms of endearment?" I ask pouting. He kisses my pout away and then shakes his head.

"It's not that. It's just, why teddy bear?"

"Because you are like one. You look all scary when you act like Four, but when we are alone you are the sweetest, fluffiest, cuddliest teddy bear I've ever seen" I say in a baby voice and he laughs even harder.

"Okay, if you say so."

"I say so. But don't worry I won't call you teddy bear in front of your friends."

"Or Dauntless" he adds.

"Or Dauntless" I assure him. "How about honey? Can I call you honey in public?" I ask.

"I think that's alright. Come on. Let's go down to the cafeteria and grab some breakfast" he says leading me out of the apartment.

We walk hand in hand toward the cafeteria and every time we pass someone they greet us with smiles on their faces. It seems like the Dauntless are really ok with Tobias and me as their new leaders. I hope I won't disappoint them. I will try and do my best to be a good leader and I'm sure with Tobias by my side I will succeed.

We sit down at Tobias's regular table and fill our plates with pancakes, bacon and some cheese. Tobias asks me if I want some coffee and I say yes. I never had coffee before, but there's a first for everything, right? I taste it but then realize it's too bitter for me, so I add two tea spoons of sugar. Ah, much better. When I'm about to take another sip from my coffee I see Christina and Will walk into the cafeteria and wave at them to come and join us.

"Is it ok that I called them here?" I ask Tobias, suddenly aware of the fact that he might not like them to sit with us.

"Of course it's ok. Any friends of yours are my friends too. Well, so to speak" he says laughing.

"Hey Tris, Four" Christina says.

"Good morning" Will says from behind her.

"Good morning" Tobias and I say at the same time.

"Please, take a seat" I tell them and they sit in front of us. They both fill their plates and I can see that Christina wants to ask or say something, but probably doesn't know how to do it.

"Just spill it" I say.

"What?" she asks confused.

"You want to say something. Go ahead, say it."

"Ok. It's just so many things have changed" she starts but I interrupt her.

"Tell me about it."

"Are we still friends?" she asks insecure. I look at her in shock. Why would she even think we ever stopped being friends?

"Of course we are. Unless you don't want to."

"I want to, Tris. You are my best friend. But things have changed" she says.

"But I'm still the same. I was divergent when I chose Dauntless and the whole time during initiation. The only thing that really changed is that I'm now one of the Dauntless leaders" I say smiling at her, trying to reassure her.

Tobias clears his throat next to me and I look at him questioningly. He raises one eyebrow. I get it.

"And I have a boyfriend now" I say proudly turning to face Christina. "I didn't forget" I say turning back to Tobias who looks amused.

"Congratulations by the way, Four, Tris" Will says.

"Thank you" we both say at the same time.

"If there is anything we can do to help please tell us" Will says.

"Thank you, Will. I appreciate it" Tobias says.

While we continue eating and having small talks about little things Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene and Lynn join our table. Tobias introduces everyone and tells me we have to get going.

"Wait, I have a question" Uriah stops us.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I know you have other stuff on your minds now, but when do we get to choose our jobs" he asks.

"And when do we get apartments to finally leave the dorms?" Lynn asks.

Shit. We never got the chance to even think about this stuff, let alone talk about it. I don't know what to tell them. Fortunately Tobias takes over.

"We will look into it. Right now we have to get to Candor. Please be patient" he says and we leave. We decide on taking the train since one is about to pass the compound shortly.

Within minutes a train appears and we jump on it, Tobias first and then me. We sit down on the other side opposite the door and just enjoy the ride. I look at Tobias and he is just staring at the scenery we pass, his mind a million miles away. I take his left hand in mind and kiss the back of it pulling him out of his thoughts.

"How are you?" I ask him.

"I'm fine" he answers, but I can tell he's not.

"Tobias, you can talk to me. I know that seeing _him_ can't be easy" I say, meaning his dad. He looks at me very serious for a second before his expression changes to a more relaxed one.

"Thank you for caring for me" he says placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "But I'm fine."

"I'm not just caring for you. I love you. When you're ready you can talk to me, alright?"

"Alright. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I can't force him to talk to me if he doesn't want to. Also, it might not be the best time. After all, we are on a train and are barely able to hear our own thoughts let alone have a conversation as important as this one. But I want him to know that he can count on me no matter what. I hope he talks to me though.

We soon reach our destination and get off the train. Tobias takes my hand and we walk hand in hand toward Candor. A lot of people have gathered already, although not as many as yesterday. We see Jack Kang approach us and walk the short distance to greet him.

"Good morning" he says.

"Good morning, Mr. Kang" Tobias says.

"Please Four, call me Jack" he says smiling.

"Alright, Jack" Tobias says.

"You too, Tris" he says to me.

"Hello Jack. So, what will happen today" I ask.

"Today the former Dauntless leaders are interrogated. We will start with Max and then continue until all five of them have been questioned" he explains.

"What about Eric?" Tobias asks. We haven't heard much about him. Will told us yesterday that he was stable when he left, but the doctors told him the next twenty four hours will be critical.

"I called the hospital this morning to get an update. He's fine. The doctors say he can be released soon. I took the liberty to add two Candor guards to the already two Dauntless guards to make sure he doesn't escape again" Jack tells us.

"Thank you for your help" I say.

"Don't mention it. We should get going. The interrogations will start soon." He turns around and we follow him. I see my parents sitting in the same place they were yesterday and I walk toward them.

"Good morning, mom, dad" I say hugging them at the same time.

"Good morning, sweetheart" my mom says.

"Good morning, honey" my dad says.

"Good morning Natalie, Mr. Prior" Tobias says from behind me.

"Good morning Four" my mom says smiling.

"Yes, good morning" my dad says a little too abrasive for my taste. "Can I have a word with you, young man?" he asks. I want to protest, but my mom grabs my hand and gives me a knowing look.

"It's ok Tris" Tobias says to me. "Please, sir, after you" he says toward my father and they leave us to talk privately, away from the gathered crowd.

"What's going on, mom?"

"Your father is still a little upset."

"Why?"

"Well, you are his little girl and as far as he sees it you will never grow up."

"But that's absurd. I'm sixteen."

"I know, but he feels you are too young for a boyfriend."

"Oh come on. What about you?"

"Me? Well, I would love to stop time too but I can't. You are a young woman capable to make your own decisions. I'm proud of you, by the way. Your father too. When the Dauntless chose you to become their leader I was so happy and proud I'm sure I broke a few Abnegation rules" she tells me and we both laugh.

"What about dad? Is he proud too?"

"Yes, very much."

"Doesn't he think I'm too young to be a Dauntless leader?"

"In his mind your too young. Period. He wants you to be forever he's little girl. But he will come around. He loves you very much and wants you to be both safe and happy. Give him some time."

"I love him too. And you of course. But I also love Four. He might not seem like it, but he is very kind, generous, loving, caring, honest, sweet and I could go on. He puts on this mask to not get hurt" I say.

"Beatrice, you have to understand that your father is friends with his father and he saw the heartbreak and disappointment Marcus went through when his only son left him."

"Mom, there are things you don't know. Or actually, you do, but you and everyone else chose not to believe it. I cannot tell you more. It's not my business, but trust me when I tell you that To…Four had every right to leave his father. He had to do it. I know that Abnegation sees him as a traitor, but they shouldn't. And if dad sees him like that as well that means he sees both me and Caleb as traitors. We chose what was best for us. So did Tobias. And if dad cannot understand this then I'm sorry for him. But I won't break up with my boyfriend just because my dad has some preconceived ideas about him" I say sternly.

"This is why I asked to talk to him without you" my dad says from behind me startling me.

"Dad?" I'm so busted right now.

"Beatrice, I had a long talk with your mother last night. You are both right. You are not my little girl anymore and I have to accept that you grow up. You _are_ grown up. But you're still my daughter and I love you and I want what's best for you."

"Thank you, dad. I love you too. And I will always be your daughter and I will always need you and mom no matter how old I am. But trust me, he" I say and take Tobias's hand in mine "is what's best for me. I'm 100% sure of it." Tobias leans down and presses a gentle kiss to my left temple. Both my parents smile.

"This is why I invited them to join us for lunch as soon as possible" Tobias says.

"That would be lovely" my mom says.

"We will have to wait a little though" Tobias says "for all this to calm down."

We all agree and take our places, since Jack announced that the first criminal will be brought out shortly.

The door to our right opens and two Candor guards escort Max outside and toward the chair in the middle of the podium. He sits down and Jack administers the truth serum.

Just like with Jeanine and me Jack starts with simple questions working towards the reason he worked with Jeanine betraying Dauntless and almost becoming a mass-murderer. Max wasn't involved because he believed in what Jeanine said, but for the money. When Jack finally asks him what his biggest regret is he answers "Betraying my faction." Unfortunately, it's too late for that.

The interrogations of the other former Dauntless leaders are rather short compared to Jeanine's and Max's, but we learn that all the other Dauntless leaders including Eric who is yet to be interrogated as soon as the doctors give the all clear were Erudite spies.

By lunch time the last former Dauntless leader is interrogated and escorted back to his cell. Since the next interrogations start at 1:30 PM Tobias and I decide to have lunch in the Candor cafeteria together with my parents.

We sit at a small four seats table and have a light meal. My parents have the fresh garden salad with olive oil, while Tobias and I eat some fish and backed potatoes. We talk about little things. My mom asks me if I'm still sleeping in the dorm and I answer no.

"Where are you sleeping then?" my dad asks.

"Tris decided to move in with me" Tobias answers.

"What?" my dad asks a little loudly. A few people turn their heads toward the noise and my mom rubs her hand up and down my dad's arm in an attempt to calm him.

"Relax, dad."

"How can I relax?"

"Mr. Prior, I promise you nothing happened. I love and respect your daughter. I would never do anything against her will" Tobias says.

"Before you explode, dad, let me tell you one thing. I've been thinking about this for a while. I love Four and he loves me. We decided together that we wanted to live together. We both realize it's rather soon in the relationship but there's no reason to wait for it. I want to ask you to respect my wishes and decisions. They are mine and mine alone. I appreciate your concern and I know you react like this because you love me. But when you do, it only shows me that you don't trust me. I'm aware that this is new for you, but so is this for me. And Four by the way. We are happy together and we want you to be happy for us and support us. But if you think you cannot do that then we have to limit our encounters" I say sternly.

"Tris, you don't have to do this. It's only normal that your dad is worried about you. I'm a stranger and as far as he knows I'm a faction traitor" Tobias tries to calm me.

"I don't really believe that" my dad tries to defend himself. "I saw what it did to your father, but I don't think you're a traitor. I would be a hypocrite if I would believe and say that. You chose what was right for you and so did my children. It hurt of course and I miss them, but they chose this new life. And Beatrice I don't want to lose you."

"Me neither. But if you have real concerns about Four then talk to us or to him. Get to know him. Don't judge him before you even know him. Because I swear to god if you do that I won't ever forgive you. And it's not just about him. It's you not trusting me and my judgment. Let me ask you something. When you heard the Dauntless nominating me to be their leader were you proud?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I can do this? That I'm mature enough to do it?"

"Yes."

"So you trust that I can do that?"

"Yes."

"Then why can't you trust that I know how to pick my boyfriend. It didn't happen overnight. And we are not together because we look cute together. We fell in love with each other. If this, _us_, is a mistake let it be my mistake not yours. But just that you know I don't believe that loving Four is a mistake. In fact, I think it's both the best and wisest thing I ever did in my life and I thank god for crossing our paths. I'm sure I will never meet anyone as caring and supportive and honest and brave and loving as he is. And if you can't see that, then I'm sorry for you. But I will never ever let you dictate my life. It's mine and mine alone. Have I made myself clear?" I ask a little loud.

"Yes, Beatrice" my dad says smiling. What in the world is he smiling about.

"I think you passed some sort of test" Tobias whispers pulling me out of my own thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"It wasn't a test" my dad says obviously having heard what Tobias told me. "Not really. I wanted to talk to Four to learn about his intentions about you and he told me a lot. Including that you two are living together. I wanted to see if you would tell me or not. You have to understand, both of you, that it is hard for me to picture my little girl as the strong, independent woman she has become. I'm really proud of you and the fact that you defend your love and relationship so ferociously I might add is proof that you truly love him. And he was just as convincing about his feelings when I talked to him privately. I just want to make sure that you are happy and safe and well taken care of and I do believe that Four is the right one for you. But if you ever hurt my little girl, Four, I will kill you" he says pointing a finger toward Tobias, but his voice is even and doesn't betray any kind of ill will. He wouldn't be my dad if he wouldn't try to look out for me.

"Good. I want my family near me and Four is now a part of it" I say and glance toward him. He smiles a warm smile that melts my heart.

"You two are so cute" my mom says and we both blush.

We finish our meal and head back to the yard where the interrogations will continue. We just arrive in the yard when Marcus comes toward us, a fake smile on his face. I feel Tobias stiffen beside me and grab his hand.

"Hello Tobias" Marcus says.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Tobias tightens his grip on my hand but I remain silent. I know how uncomfortable he s right now.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is FOUR?" Tobias spits.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you were still keeping that silly nickname now that you're a faction leader" Marcus says in the most innocent voice he has.

"Well, I do. So if you want to talk to me, which to be frankly I hope you don't, please address me with Four" Tobias says angry.

"What have I ever done to deserve this kind of treatment from my own son?" Marcus asks outraged.

"Really? You can't think of anything?" I ask mockingly. Marcus glares at me and I feel the urge to back off but I don't want to show any kind of weakness in front of this… I don't think man would be an appropriate term. This monster. Yeah, that's better.

"Please, don't interfere between my son and me, girl" Marcus snarls at me.

"Don't you dare disrespect her" Tobias warns.

"Now what did I do to deserve this aggression?" Marcus asks defensively, clearly putting on a show for my parents and those who are watching us.

"What do you want?" Tobias asks dismissively.

"I want to talk to my only son. Am I not allowed too?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"We should sit down. The next interrogation will start soon" my mom says trying to calm the situation.

"Yes, come on everyone, let's take our seats" my dad encourages. I tuck at Tobias's hand and make him follow me to our seats leaving Marcus just standing there. God, how I hate that man. I wish we could go home and I could hold Tobias in my arms, soothing his pain away.

The interrogations of the remaining criminals go smoothly and by six o 'clock we are done and can finally go back home. During the interrogations we've learned a few new names that will be arrested shortly and then interrogated. According to Jack we don't have to be present at those interrogations since they are all Erudite. I find it a relief since we really need to focus on Dauntless now. I need to talk to Tobias, but I'll do that tomorrow. We need our rest and he needs to relax.

We say good bye to my parents and leave to get the train. The train ride home is quiet. I don't want to disturb Tobias. He will talk to me when he feels like it.

Fortunately we manage to get to his apartment without being seen. He unlocks the door and opens it, allowing me to enter first. It's still early for supper so I decide to take a shower first. I think it's best to let Tobias think things through without me as an audience. I grab some black yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt, as well as a big, fluffy towel. I let the warm spray of water hit my skin and for a moment I close my eyes.

I can't believe that only two days ago my greatest worry was if I made it into Dauntless or not. Now I'm not only a member, but also one of the two new leaders. Thank god Tobias is in this with me. I don't think I could do this without him. I open my eyes and grab the body wash. It's Tobias's and it smells woodsy. I love it, but I think I'll buy myself another one. If I think about it I need a few things. And we need to stock up the fridge. Not that I mind eating in the cafeteria, but it would be great to have at least some snacks in the apartment for whenever we feel like just staying home. Home. I thought it would be awkward to call this apartment, _his_ apartment, my home, but it's not. No scratch that, it's not even the apartment, it's Tobias. I'm home whenever I'm with him. I never thought I would feel this way for someone other than my parents and brother, but I do. And what's remarkable I feel even more at home with him then with my family.

I get out of the shower and towel dry myself and put the new clothes on. I walk into the bedroom and find Tobias lying on his back staring at the ceiling. I decide to lie down next to him. He immediately wraps me in his arms and places a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Tobias."

"Hmm?"

"We need to go shopping" I say. He laughs. "What's so funny?"

"I thought you would say we need to talk" he answers.

"We'll talk when you're ready. But we do need to buy some stuff. I need to buy a few things. Do you want us to go now before supper or afterwards?"

"We can go in a minute" he says serious now.

"Ok."

"Tris?"

"Hmm?"

"About what happened today… thank you for standing up like that for me in front of your parents and defending _us_" he says. I sit up to look at him.

"You don't need to thank me. You would have done the same" he nods "besides my dad needs to get the idea that I'm not a child and I love you very much and I'm not gonna allow him or anyone come between you and me. If we want to be together that's our business. If we wanna split, again our business. But I don't want to break up. Ever" I say and a few stray tears roll down my face. He wipes them away with his thumbs and kisses my lips.

"I don't want to break up either. Never. I love you so much Tris" he says emotion thick in his voice.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What did my dad tell you? Did he threaten to hurt you?" Tobias laughs.

"Yeah, he did actually. But I told him there is no need to threaten me" he starts talking but I interrupt him.

"'Cause your stronger than him" I ask jokingly knowing full well that that was not what he meant.

"I kept that to myself. No, I told him that I love you and that I would never hurt you. At least not on purpose. And I told him that I wanted him and his wife to get to know me."

"That's sweet, Tobias. I want that too. Once my dad sees that you're not only a good guy but the best thing that ever happened to me he will absolutely love you. My mom probably loves you already" I say. He blushes slightly and I find it the most adorable thing in the world.

"I really want your dad to like me. Even though you are your own boss and make all the decisions I still want your parents to like me."

"Of course you do. You know why? Cause you are a nice, honest, decent guy that would never do anything shameful or dishonest and I love that about you."

"There's another thing."

"Marcus?" I ask already knowing the answer. He nods.

"I can't stand being close to him. I want to ask you something. I know it's selfish and I probably shouldn't, but I'll do it anyway."

"Tell me."

"Could you go to the monthly meetings of the city council?" he asks surprising me. I thought he would ask or tell me something more intimate. But I get why he's asking. If I were in his shoes I would do the same.

"You are not selfish. Besides we are partners in this. But for the record you owe me mister" I say jokingly. He smiles and pulls me close to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and we start kissing. Our kiss is slow and emotion thick at first, but then becomes more and more passionate and feverish. I can feel the now familiar warmth that I always feel whenever he kisses me spread throughout my whole body. I let my right hand glide up and down his back, while my left one explores his front resting every now and then over his heart. His heart is beating as fast as mine and it amazes me how someone so gorgeous as him likes someone so boring like me. But for some reason he does and I'm not going to question him. The heart wants what the heart wants.

While I explore his upper body freely he holds me firmly in place with his left arm around my waist, while his right hand slides up and down my side. When he reaches the hem of my t-shirt he slides his hand underneath the fabric and his warm hand sets the skin it touches on fire. His hand travels upward to my breasts and I only now realize I forgot to put on a bra. But for some reason when he cups my left breast I don't stop him. I want more. I want him. He leaves my mouth and travels down my neck placing open-mouthed kisses on every exposed inch of my skin. I suddenly feel very hot and I can feel a tingle between my legs. I push him away slightly and for a moment confusion, rejection and pain rushes over his face. I smile at him and pull the t-shirt over my head exposing my upper body. His eyes widen and he now understands why I pushed him away. He smiles at me and returns his mouth to my neck kissing and sucking the soft flesh. He continues his exploration with his mouth along my collarbone while he uses one hand to knead my now aching breast. Every touch, every kiss sends a bolt of electricity through my body and I feel like I'm going insane. But it's unfair. I'm half naked and he is still fully clothed. We need to change that. I push him away again but this time he isn't upset about it. He patiently waits for me to move. I sit up again and reach for his shirt pulling it up and exposing his upper body to me. We switch places and now he lies underneath me while I'm straddling his hips. I give him the same amazing treatment he just gave me. I take my time exploring every inch of his hard upper body trailing my fingertips up and down his torso eliciting small moans from him. I can't believe that he is so happy right now because of me, because of what I do to him. I love it when he is happy. I always want to see him happy. I can feel his manhood pressing painfully I imagine against his tight black jeans. I wonder how it looks like. I only saw one in biology class in the book the teacher had there. I wonder how a real one looks like. I wonder how it feels like under my fingertips, in my hand, inside me. I blush crimson at that thought and stop suddenly. Tobias looks down to me, his face flushed too, although I wonder if for the same reason.

I crawl back up to his lips and kiss him for a long while, but unlike before the kiss is slow and sweet and just loving. I love the feel of skin on skin and again my mind drifts to more than just kissing. When we finally break apart we look deeply into each other's eyes and smile like two fools.

"That was amazing" he says still smiling like a big goof.

"Yeah, it was. Tobias, I'm still not ready for more, but I'm getting there."

"I know, honey. Don't worry. Whatever the pace, I'm good with it. I promise. But don't ever do anything you don't want to, ok?"

"Ok. But I wanted it. This. I love you."

"I love you too."

We kiss for a little while longer and then Tobias gets up to take a shower. A cold one I imagine. While he's in the bathroom I pick up my shirt that landed on the floor and decide to put a bra on first. Tobias is back out in no time and we decide to go to the store and buy the absolute necessities until tomorrow.

We walk hand in hand to the Pit and people, complete strangers for me, greet us. We walk into the store and I buy myself some new deodorant, a shampoo and hair conditioner, a body wash and some tampons. Tobias and I might be more comfortable with each other than before, but I don't think I want to ask my boyfriend to buy me tampons. I heard some girls do that. Maybe one day I'll do that too, but for now I rather keep that as private as possible.

After I get the toiletries I walk to the refrigerated section and Tobias has already picked out a few items. We decide to buy some eggs and milk, but also bacon, cheese and fresh vegetables. We pay for our groceries and leave the store to grab something to eat for dinner. We decided to pick something up and eat in the apartment just the two of us.

We enter the cafeteria and stop at our regular table where our friends currently eat their supper. I decide to wait there while Tobias gets our food.

"Hey, Tris. You free tomorrow?" Christina asks me.

"I have nothing planned. Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure. How about we see each other at breakfast and then go out shopping" I ask surprising her completely with my proposal.

"You want to go shopping?" she asks disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I need a few things."

"Ok."

Tobias gets back to us and we say good night to our friends. We walk back to the apartment and I'm happy we pass only a few people on our way. Tobias opens the door and as usual lets me enter first. We put the bags down on the kitchen counter and take our meal to the bedroom. It's not much, just a few sandwiches.

"We absolutely need a couch" I say before taking a bite.

"We do" he agrees. "Want to go shopping for one tomorrow?"

"After breakfast I promised Christina I would go with her. Well, actually she is coming with me. I still need some new clothes. By the way, we need to figure out what to do next, I mean as leaders. What exactly are we supposed to do?" I ask.

"Lead."

"Ha, ha very funny. Seriously."

"For starters we need to look over the offices, check out the paper work and the first thing we need to do is to assign apartments to the initiates. We also need to figure out what available jobs there are" he explains.

"Ok. How about this? After breakfast I take one hour to buy some stuff and talk to Christina, since she wanted to talk to me about something and then we meet up and check things out. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great. While you are with Christina I will look over the files in Max's old office. He was the head leader and he has all the files. Do you know where his office is?" I shake my head no. "Ok, how about we meet in the Pit after your shopping trip. Or better yet here in the apartment since you need to leave your bags. By the way, here this is for you" he says handing me a key. I raise an eyebrow and he explains further. "It's my spare key so that you can come and go whenever you like." I take it and thank him.

We clean up and I go into the bath room washing my face and brushing my teeth. After I'm done Tobias does the same while I slip into my PJs. Tobias puts on some dark grey sweatpants and a black tank top. We both slide under the cover and snuggle together.

The more time we spend together the more familiar and comfortable we get with each other. It's still new and odd sometimes but it's also exciting to experience all these things with him. I rest my head on his chest letting his steady heart beat lull me to sleep. I yawn a few times and then finally give in and fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: First I would like to give a special thanks to Lisablackroses for being such a loyal reader. I'm always happy to read everyone's reviews and it really helps me write. I also want to thank everyone else who reads this story and follows it. A week ago when I posted the first chapter I didn't think that people would actually read this, but I'm so happy you guys do and that you like it. Right now this story is up to 1548 views. Wow!

I know I'm a pain in the butt, but I would love to read your opinions on the story. Stuff you like or don't. It would help me a lot.

As for the posting - at some point i might update every other day or so, depending on how far ahead I've gotten with the story.

And now... chapter 9.

9

The next morning I wake up and find Tobias's side empty and cold. I blink a few times to wake up properly and see that the clock reads 6:30 AM. I turn around and see the bathroom door ajar and hear the water running. Tobias is taking a shower. I don't want to get out of bed so I just sit up and wait for him to come out. After five minutes or so he appears with a towel wrapped around his hips while towel drying his hair. He is so engrossed in what he is doing that he doesn't seem to notice that I'm awake. Which is actually not so bad. I can look him over as much as I want without blushing. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm probably red as beetroot right now. While I'm still taking in his perfect form he turns around and catches me devouring him with my eyes.

"Like what you see?" he asks.

"Very much actually" I answer boldly.

"Interesting" he says grinning and walks over to the bed sitting down on my side. He leans in and captures my lips. We kiss for a while leisurely but then get carried away again. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. He now lies almost on top of me holding himself up with his arms. When the weight becomes too much he pulls back and I pout. He laughs and places a soft kiss to my lips.

"We should stop Tris. Otherwise I can't promise I'll be able to control myself any longer" he says panting. I look down at his lap and can see that he is very much excited right now. At the sight I blush crimson and he stands up, walks to his dresser, grabs an outfit and disappears into the bathroom, this time closing the door.

If things continue this way we'll have sex by the end of the week. And it's Thursday. I get out of bed and put on some black skinny jeans, a black tank-top and my combat boots. I walk into the kitchenette and wait for Tobias to come out.

"Ready?" he asks when he walks toward me.

"Yeah. Let's go. I'm starving."

We walk down to the cafeteria and sit down at our usual table. Uriah and Marlene are already here and we are soon joined by Lynn, Shauna and Zeke. I'm eating my second sandwich when Will and Christina get here. Christina hurries with her breakfast and we get going. Tobias and I decide to see each other in an hour back at the apartment and we kiss good bye. It's a sweet, innocent kiss but Uriah yells "get a room". Tobias glares at him and I blush.

Christina is awfully quiet this morning and I wonder why.

"Chris, what's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Uhm, nothing."

"Come on. Tell me."

"It's just… I feel like I've lost you" she says in a pitiful voice.

"What? Why would you say that?" I ask surprised.

"Well everything has changed. You are a leader. You are divergent. You are Four's girlfriend. So many changes. And you haven't told me anything" she accuses.

"Christina, I'm your friend. I haven't told you about my divergence because back then I was afraid for my life. It's not that I don't trust you, but what if things wouldn't have turned out the way they did. What if someone would have captured you to get to me? I would have never forgiven myself for that. Make sense?"

"I guess it does. But why haven't you told me about Four? I told you about Will" she takes that accusing tone again. I hate it when she does that.

"First of all, I really don't like it when you attack me like this. And second of all, Four and I started seeing each other shortly before initiation was over. I didn't tell you anything because it wasn't really something I wanted to advertise. I didn't want you to think that my ranking had anything to do with my relationship with our instructor. And it didn't. It really didn't. I worked my ass off and you know it."

"I would have never thought that your rankings had anything to do with you and Four being together" she defends. "I'm just saying it would have been nice if you would have told me."

"Chris, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, I swear. But I wanted to wait until initiation was over. Even if you would have been ok with it, what if someone like Peter, Molly or Drew would have found out. They hated me for just existing, imagine what they would have done if they would have known something like this. Not to mention Eric who hates both Four and me. There are rules against fraternizing with your instructor. The Dauntless leaders could have kicked us both out."

"I'm sorry Tris. I haven't thought about that."

"It's ok. Doesn't matter now. And if it's worth anything I wanted to tell you the moment initiation was over and we were official members" I say, hoping she believes me.

"It is. Thanks."

"And as for becoming a leader, well you know that story" I say and we both laugh.

"So, any news on the apartment/job front for us other initiates?" she asks hopeful.

"Four and I are scheduled after our meeting to look over the files in the leaders offices. We are going to check if Max and the other former leaders had anything prepared. As soon as we have something I'll let you know, I promise." This seems to keep her mind at ease. The rest of our shopping trip is filled with meaningless chatter and all kinds of advices on what to wear, courtesy of Christina.

Our time together soon comes to an end and we say good bye. I hurry up to get to the apartment almost sure Tobias already waits for me there. To my surprise he's nowhere to be seen and I decide to pack my things away. It doesn't take me long but when Tobias is over twenty minutes late I start to worry. It's not like him to let me wait. What if something happened? I decide to go and look for him. I lock the door behind me and realize I don't know where to go. I look around to see if I can find someone to show me where Max's office is. You would think I remember the way since I already was there, but I was so focused that night to listen to Max and Eric that I didn't pay attention to the path. Maybe if I'm back on the same path I'll remember. Just as I turn a corner a figure appears in front of me. Great. Peter. From all the people I could have run into I run into him.

"Hey, Stiff" he says.

"Don't call me that" I say angry.

"No need to get angry. After all that's what you are" he says with a sneer.

"First of all, wipe that stupid sneer of your face. Second, don't you ever call me that again. And third, I'm not an initiate anymore. I'm a Dauntless leader. Your leader. If I were you I would watch my tongue" I yell at him.

"Or what?" he asks mocking.

"Or I'll cut it out" I hear Tobias growl from behind Peter. Peter backs away from me and raises his hands chest high in defense.

"I was just kidding Four" he says defensively.

"Let me be clear Peter. First, the shit you pulled during initiation didn't pass unnoticed, so watch your back. Second, Tris is one of your new leaders. You will show her the respect she deserves. Unlike others here she was chosen by an entire faction to lead and represent them. I'm well aware that she's more than capable to put you in your place, but always remember there are many Dauntless that would gladly beat the living daylights out of you. Third, if I ever see you near my girlfriend again for any other reason than business I will personally wipe the Pit floor with your sorry ass. Have I made myself clear" Tobias shouts in his ferocious Four voice.

"Yes" Peter says full of spite.

"I didn't hear you."

"Yes, Four" Peter repeats a little louder.

"Now beat it." Peter leaves and Tobias wraps me in his arms. "I know you can handle yourself and I'm sure you're pissed right now, but this is me being your protective boyfriend. You can punch me if you want" he says. He is right. I can take care of myself and I am a little pissed. And I do want to punch him. But at the same time it's the sweetest thing that he acts all macho protecting me from jerks like Peter.

"Maybe later" I say with a fake offended expression. Tobias smiles and grabs my hand leading the way to Max's old office.

"I'm sorry I wasn't at the apartment when you got back."

"It's ok. Where were you anyways?"

"Max's office. I was reading some files and lost track of time. The moment I checked the time I rushed out. I was on my way home when I heard you arguing with someone. It was only when I saw who it was that I lost it. I trust you to defend yourself, I taught you that much, but when I saw Peter I remembered that night when he and those other two almost killed you. I wanted to kill him. All three of them."

"It's ok, honey. I'm not really pissed. I think it's actually sweet" I say.

"Well, you're my woman" he says half jokingly.

"Relax, caveman otherwise you might get a splinter from your bat." He laughs hard at that.

"Wouldn't mind as long as you nurse me back to health."

"Somebody has to. And after this morning I'm not sure I can let you loose on the female population in Dauntless."

"Are you jealous?" he asks with a stupid grin on his face.

"I'm just looking out for all the girls here. They might hyperventilate if they see you shirtless" I say enjoying our little game.

"You haven't answered my question" he points out.

"What question?" I play dumb.

"Are you jealous?"

"I don't have a reason to be. Although it may or may not have crossed my mind to handcuff you to me."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, I have to say, I wouldn't mind getting handcuffed to you" he says stopping and pulling me into his strong arms. "I trust you completely, but I'm still jealous when other guys are around you. You can call me a caveman for that if you like, but that's the truth. You are mine and I love you."

"You are my caveman and yeah I get jealous. But then I remember that I have no reason to be, like after I take deep breaths for ten minutes or so, I mean" I say eliciting another laugh. We kiss for a moment and then continue to the office.

When we reach it Tobias unlocks it and lets me enter first. We sit down next to each other at the desk and look over some files Tobias pulled out. He and I had the same idea, namely check if the former Dauntless leaders had anything prepared for the initiates. Fortunately for us they have at least the apartment assignments done. As for the job openings we need to assign nine jobs since I already have one.

"Honey, are you going to train initiates next year as well?" I ask. He smiles. I think he likes that I call him _honey_. I like it.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Would you mind if I would join you training the transfers?" His face lights up and he presses a soft kiss to my lips.

"I would love it" he says. Good. "Then how about we add another initiate trainer for the Dauntless-born?"

"Sounds good. But these are only temporary. We need to find out what permanent jobs are available."

We spend the next three hours looking over the files we could find on job availability and come up with three ambassador jobs, two jobs in the infirmary, one in the tattoo parlor, one in the control room and two fence guarding jobs. We decide to check them out after lunch. We make a list of the jobs, lock the door and head out to the cafeteria.

We grab a quick meal and decide to check if the jobs we came up with are indeed available. Our first stop is at the tattoo parlor. We enter and look for Tori who is currently working on a short pink-haired woman.

"Hello Tori" Tobias and I greet her.

"Oh, hi you two" she says. "How can I help you?" she asks smiling. I don't think I've ever seen her smile. At least not like that.

"We were going through the available jobs earlier and we were wondering if the one here is still available" Tobias explains.

"Yeah. I need help. A lot actually" she answers.

"Ok good."

"Tori, I have to ask you something. Can we talk in private for a minute" I ask her. She nods and leads me into the backroom.

"How can I help you, Tris?"

"I was just wondering, and I know this might cross some boundaries, but I was wondering what made you so happy? Don't get me wrong, I glad that you are, but I've never seen you smile like that. Has it anything to do with recent events regarding divergents?" I ask.

"It's ok Tris. Yeah, I'm glad that this urban legend is out. And I'm thankful for it. I thank you and everyone who is divergent for coming out and showing this idiots that there's nothing wrong with being divergent. Maybe now my brother can rest in peace" she says, her smile a little sad.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up" I say bashfully.

"Don't be. It's a good thing. Whenever you need help please contact me. And if you ever need someone to talk to you know where to find me."

"Thank you" I say and boldly give her a hug.

We walk back out and Tobias and I leave to check the other jobs. Our next stop is the control room. We know for certain that one job is available, since Tobias isn't going back to his. But he decides to check it out anyway. We enter the room and I'm momentarily shocked to see that many computer screens. Tobias told me that there are cameras in the compound, but I had no idea that there were so many. I'm still looking around like a kid in a candy store, not knowing which treat to pick, when Tobias taps my shoulder lightly and I turn around to find him and Zeke standing behind me.

"Hey Zeke. Nice to see you again" I say.

"Hey Tris. Good to see you too" he says.

"We were just checking things out" Tobias starts to explain "and we thought we visit you."

"Oh, how sweet of you" Zeke says jokingly.

"No, serious now. Since I'm not coming back here there is a job opening for one of this year's initiates. But I also wanted to talk to you. Could you come to my office, say in two hours?" Tobias says.

"Your office?" Zeke asks.

"I mean Max's old office" Tobias explains. "Or did you want that one" he asks me.

"No, I'm fine with whatever office" I say honestly. Besides it's not like I've seen any office other than Max's or should I say Tobias's.

"Ok, then. Zeke?"

"Sure. Meet you there in two hours."

We say goodbye and head to the infirmary. We ask to speak to the head of the infirmary, a Dr. Morris, and he invites us into his office. The office walls are filled with all kinds of charts and pictures of the human body, the shelves are stuffed with medical books and some jars with odd looking things swimming inside them. I really don't want to know what's in them if I'm completely honest.

The doctor motions us to sit on the couch while he takes a seat in the adjacent armchair.

"Dr. Morris, as head of the infirmary you surely know if and what kind of jobs are available here, right?" I ask.

"Yes."

"We found in the files of our former leaders that the infirmary offers two jobs here. Is that right?" Tobias asks.

"Yes, that's right. We have two nurse jobs available" he tells us.

"Good. I hope by the end of tomorrow to have two new employees for you" Tobias says.

"That would be great. The sooner they learn how to treat patients the better. We always need a helping hand around here. Especially when school starts and the winter season begins" he says smiling.

"We better get going, Four, to check on the other jobs as well" I say.

"Yes, you are right. Thank you Dr. Morris" Tobias says shaking the doctors hand. I do the same and we leave to go back to the Pire.

"What next?" I ask him.

"The ambassador jobs" he answers. "The fence guard jobs are always available."

"How can we check if the ambassador jobs are available?" I ask.

"We ask Connor Harrison. He is in charge of all the Dauntless ambassadors. We also need to think of a close staff we can trust. But let's discuss this in my office" he says.

"Look at you. Your office" I say grinning. "You like this."

"Well it grew on me. And the more I think about it the more I'm convinced that we made the right decision accepting leadership. We can change things for the better" he says excited. And I have to agree with him. I'm sure there will be ups and downs along the way but together we'll manage.

Tobias opens the door and we enter the office. He uses the phone on his desk and dials a number.

"Hello? Ah, Mr. Harrison. This is Four. Could you please come to Max's old office. I need to talk to you." After he hangs up he turns to me and smiles.

"What?" I ask.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he asks and I blush deeply.

"No, but I don't think I'm that pretty."

"You are right. You are absolutely gorgeous and I'm the luckiest man in the city to call you mine" he says closing the distance between us. He places his lips on mine and wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. We kiss leisurely until a knock on the door pulls us back to reality. We let each other go breathlessly and Tobias walks to the door to open it.

"Mr. Harrison, please come in and take a seat. You know Tris?" Tobias asks and Mr. Harrison nods. "Alright then. Tris and I have looked over the available jobs for the initiates and found three available ambassador jobs. Is that accurate?" Tobias asks.

"Yes, it is. We need someone to be our liaison with Amity, someone for Abnegation and someone for Candor. We have three ambassadors assigned for every faction" he explains.

"Good. In your opinion is that a suitable number or not?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" he asks confused.

"I don't know much about the job obviously, but are three ambassadors necessary for each faction?" I ask.

"Yes and no. It really depends. Sometimes there is more work to be done than other times" he explains.

"Alright. Is there anyone who supervises them? I know you are in charge, but what exactly do you do, if you don't mind me asking?" I ask him genuinely interested.

"I don't mind, Tris. It is my job to train them and then assign them to the different factions. For that I take into account if the ambassador was a transfer or not and if he showed any kind of ill will toward a faction. For instance if a ambassador was Erudite born we won't assign him Erudite. At least, that's how it should be" he says looking down.

"I gather the former leaders assigned Erudite-born transfers to be our connection with Erudite" Tobias states. Mr. Harrison nods.

"Is that still the case?" I ask. Again he nods. "Thank you, Mr. Harrison for your honesty. We will get back to you regarding every ambassador new or old." He nods and we say goodbye to each other.

After Mr. Harrison leaves I look at Tobias and he looks concerned.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"We need to get the interrogations done. Could you call your dad and ask him if he could come here?" Tobias asks me.

"Sure. No problem. When do you want him to come?" I ask.

"Whenever it's good for him" he says. "I will also call Jack afterwards to ask him to join us."

"Okay." I stand up and walk behind his desk and dial my father's number. While I'm waiting for my dad to pick up someone knocks on the door and Tobias goes to open it. Zeke enters and takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Hello?" I hear my dad answer.

"Dad, hi, it's me, Beatrice" I say.

"Beatrice, honey, is everything alright?" he asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen I was wondering if you could stop by. Four and I need to talk to you."

I make an appointment for later this afternoon with my dad and ask him not to bring Marcus. And if possible not even mention this to him. When he asks why I remind him that Tobias and his father are not on the friendliest of terms and my dad seems to give in. We say goodbye and hang up.

"I talked to my dad" I say and both Tobias and Zeke turn to me. "He is at Candor right now for the rest of the interrogations. He told me they also interrogated Eric in the hospital. He says he can be here around six in the evening, if that's ok. Since you said anytime I said it would be okay."

"Great, thank you Tris" Tobias says smiling. "I was just talking to Zeke about a promotion" he says looking at his best friend.

"Seems like all those crazy nights when we went on double dates really paid off" Zeke says jokingly. Tobias however glares at him. I know for a fact that Tobias never liked any of those girls, but it still upsets me. I mask it however with humor.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Zeke, can we please focus?" Tobias asks a little angry.

"Chill, man. She knows you had a life before she came along" Zeke says still joking.

"Really? I thought it started when I appeared" I join the teasing.

"Great. Now my best friend and my girlfriend make fun of me" Tobias says trying to sound offended, but he probably realized I'm not that upset so he lets it go.

"Oh, don't be upset, honey. We were just joking I say and kiss his left cheek."

"Aww, you guys are so adorable" Zeke says but then looks serious at us "and if you ever tell a soul I said that I will deny it and terminate our friendship."

"Chill, man. It's not like everyone in Dauntless doesn't know you are a big… Tris what's the word I'm looking for?" he asks me smiling brightly.

"Uhm, teddy bear" I say with a serious face.

"Right. Teddy bear" Tobias says turning to Zeke.

"Alright you two. You had your fun. But seriously, man. What's up with the promotion?"

"First of all, I want you to know that I'm not doing this because you are my friend. You deserve it. Second, I need someone I can trust to supervise the control room. You are more than just my best friend. In the past two years you became like a brother to me" Tobias says emotion thick in his voice.

"Man, I feel the same way. Even though I have a brother I feel closer to you than to anyone" Zeke says chocked up. The two of them hug and I smile. But I can't really contain myself from teasing them.

"Alright ladies, do I need to step out for this bromance moment or can we get back to business?"  
>I ask and both guys turn around looking at me like I've grown a second head.<p>

"Girl, that was the funniest thing I've ever heard" Zeke says and bursts into laughter, joined closely by Tobias and me. It takes us a while to calm down again.

"Seriously now" Tobias says still smiling "I need you to be my eyes and ears in there. I need someone I can trust. I will ask the council to start the interrogations as soon as possible, but I already know I can trust you with my life. There is only a hand full of people in this city I can say that about and two of them are right here in this room."

"Ok, man, whatever you need I'll be your guy. When do I start?"

"We'll wait after the interrogations of the Dauntless members to make it official, but I want you to keep an eye at the monitors in case something fishy is going on. Until this whole mess is cleared it's better to be safe than sorry."

"No problem. So, you guys have any news about apartments and jobs for the initiates?" Zeke asks.

"Did Uriah ask you to ask us?" I inquire raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We met by accident when I was on my way here and he insisted I ask you. So?"

"Tris and I found the list of apartment assignments the former leaders prepared. We also checked on the jobs that are currently available. We will give each initiate a copy of the job list at supper."

"That's great. Is there anything else you want to discuss Four" Zeke asks Tobias and the two of them share a knowing look, but Tobias quickly dismisses him and Zeke leaves without insisting.

"What was that all about?" I ask the moment the door closes behind Tobias's friend.

"What was what?" he asks innocently.

"That look. I saw that" I say.

"What look?"

"Tobias!" I say in exasperation.

"Alright. He wanted to know if we could hang out later and when I hesitated to answer he said of course after I ask for permission. He was just teasing" Tobias tells me.

"You don't have to ask for my permission, honey, but it would be nice to tell me though. I don't mind if you hang out with your friends."

"Are you already bored being with me" he asks with fake hurt in his voice.

"Of course not. But it's important to have relationships outside this one. There are things that I can only discuss with Christina, cause she's a girl and I'm sure there are things you only discuss with the boys. Am I wrong?"

"No." He kisses me softly and I feel like flying. "Come with me. I've got something to show you."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

I take his outstretched hand and follow him out of the office and up a flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs is a long hallway with doors on each side. I wonder what this place is.

"Tobias, what are we doing here?" I ask.

"As leaders we are entitled to get a bigger apartment. So I thought, why not? This floor is completely empty. We can choose whatever apartment we like. What do you say?" he asks me, his eyes sparkling.

"Wow. Have you seen them?"

"No. I wanted to look at them with you. There are five in total. So which one first?"

"Let's start from the other side of the hallway" I say and we walk to the end of it. He fishes out the right key and opens the door.

It's very dark inside and Tobias looks for the light switch. Once we have some light the room looks nice, dusty but nice. We decide to look around a little. The apartment isn't much bigger than Tobias's. It has a small kitchen, two bathrooms and two bedrooms. It looks more like a bachelor's place than anything else. We both decide this one is not for us. We exit and Tobias locks it again.

The next apartment is on the opposite side of the first. This one is similar to the first, but also has a balcony. But again, it doesn't feel right. The third apartment is right next to the second. Tobias opens the door and my breath is taken away. The sun shines through the tall windows flooding the room with natural light. Unlike the other two apartments this one has a second floor. We decide to inspect the upstairs rooms. We climb the stairs and a small hallway to our right shows us five doors. Three of them lead to three almost identical in shape and size bedrooms, the forth door leads to a large bathroom. The fifth door is the one leading to the master bedroom. I open the door and I fall in love. This room is amazing. Not only is it spacious and has a small bathroom attached to it, it also has a small balcony. I take big steps across the room and open the door to the balcony stepping outside. The view is spectacular. I've never seen anything like it.

"Wow, that's one beautiful view" Tobias says from behind me.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. It's absolutely amazing."

"Can I assume this is it?" he asks smiling.

"We haven't seen the other two, but I'm fairly certain this is our place."

"I like the sound of that. Our place."

"Yes, our home" I say.

"I never had a home before you" he says with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, baby" I say wiping away the stray tear that's running down his cheek. "I promise you as long as I'm around no one will ever hurt you. I love you so much and I want this to be our home. Forever."

"I love you too. But home is not a place. Home is where you are. I don't need anything else. But I have to admit, this looks pretty good too."

"Yeah, it does. Let's explore more. We still have time until my dad arrives. By the way, did you call Jack?" I ask suddenly remembering that he wanted to do that.

"No. I forgot. Doesn't matter, I can talk to him tomorrow. First I need to talk to your dad."

We climb down the stairs and we look around. The room is very big and only now I see that outside the tall windows is an even bigger balcony than the one attached to the master bedroom. I walk outside to inspect it, followed closely by Tobias.

"Tobias, look how amazing this is. This whole balcony just for us" I say in wonder.

"Yeah, it's really big."

"This is so great. If I ever had any doubts not anymore. This is our new home" I say excited.

"It's settled then. This will be our new home" he says while wrapping me in his arms.

"We need to get furniture and all kinds of stuff. Although it will take some time to have that kind of money to move in here" I say feeling a little disappointed.

"Don't worry about the money. I have plenty put aside. I never bought anything but necessities and just for the record you have already earned for two days of work 140 points" he tells me.

"What? How? I barely moved a finger" I say in disbelief.

"As leader you are entitled to 70 points per day, including weekends and holidays since our jobs require non-stop availability. Also, I worked for two years in the control room. I earned 55 points per day. Therefore I have some money put aside. How about we go to the furniture store and buy what we absolutely need right now?" he asks me.

"Tobias, I can't do that. It's your money" I say.

"Tris, it's our money from now on. I don't care. I love you and I want this to be our home. But it's a little hard to see it as our home if it's empty" he points out.

"Alright. Let's go. It's 4:30 PM. We are just in time to take a quick survey and then meet with my dad outside the compound at the tracks. I told him we would meet him there."

Tobias and I leave the apartment and walk together to the Dauntless furniture store. The saleslady greets us politely and asks us if she could help us. We tell her no thank you, since we are just window shopping, so to speak. We want to see what they have and decide what we like. Tobias said he would ask Zeke to help him take measurements later or maybe tomorrow so that everything fits. I'm so excited. I feel like I'm dreaming, but if I am I never want to wake up.

A/N: What did you think of Four acting all macho?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Warning: This chapter contains explicit content. Some FourTris smut for those dirty little minds of yours :)

10

We spend at least an hour in the furniture store when Tobias tells me we need to go. I want to protest at first but then he points at his watch and I remember we were supposed to pick up my dad. We thank the saleslady for her help and patience and head outside the compound towards the train tracks. My dad is nowhere to be seen yet, but it's still early.

"I saw some amazing furniture for the living room while you looked over desks for your home office" I tell him. "I need to show it to you tomorrow when we go back."

"Okay. I'm going to ask Zeke to help me take measurements tonight and tomorrow we can go back and order the furniture we want."

"That's awesome. Do you need me to come with you later or do you need some alone time with your best buddy" I ask teasingly.

"For the record, I always need you" he says wrapping his arms around me and kissing me thoroughly. "But I would like to spend some time with Zeke if that's ok with you" he says.

"Sure. I don't want Zeke telling everyone I'm keeping you on a short leash." He starts laughing and I join in.

"Alright. I'm going for a drink with him after we finish at the apartment, but I won't be long."

"Okay. But Tobias" I start and I'm suddenly nervous about how to tell him this.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something. Don't get mad."

"What is it?" he asks concerned.

"Remember the last time you had a drink?"

"Yeah, after capture the flag. I told you that you looked good" he says.

"Yeah. You were kind of weird that night. Not at all like yourself" I say with caution.

"What do you mean?" he inquires.

"Well it wasn't something bad, but you were I don't know too happy" I say hoping he gets it.

"I wasn't drunk, Tris" he says a little upset. _Shit_.

"I didn't say you were. You were only different. I don't know how to explain it. You acted a little too carefree, so unlike yourself. Don't you remember?" I ask.

He is quiet for a while, thinking maybe about what I said. Maybe he is more upset than he lets on. But we promised to tell each other the truth no matter what. And he really acted differently that night after he drank. But back then I didn't care so much. He was just my instructor and I didn't have to put up with this shit. Now it's different. I'm his girlfriend and we live together.

"Thank you for telling me, Tris" he finally says pulling me out of my own thoughts. I look at him and he stares down into my eyes. "I usually don't drink that much. One beer or two tops. But that night after capture the flag, after we had our moment on the Ferris Wheel you went with Uriah zip lining and I got extremely jealous. I got back to the compound and drank one beer after the other. I thought I wouldn't see you till the next day, but then you entered the Pit looking so happy and beautiful and the alcohol made me tell you exactly what I thought. I always thought you were beautiful, but I never had the balls to tell you. Besides how could I? I was your instructor. If you would have stayed any longer in the Pit I would have kissed you senseless that night" he confesses.

"You were jealous?" He nods. "Of Uriah?" He nods again. "Well, you don't have to be anymore. I'm all yours" I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yes you are. But I'm still going to get jealous whenever a guy comes near you. But I trust you and I know you love me and that you would never betray me. Just like I would never betray you" he says.

"Damn right. Come here" I say and we start kissing again. After we break apart Tobias rests his forehead on mine and stares deep into my eyes.

"I promise I won't drink more than one beer" he says. "But you have to tell me if I act not like myself when I get back to the apartment. If only one drink makes me lose control over myself I will stop drinking altogether."

"You have a deal. I love you, Tobias."

"I love you too Tris."

Just when he leans down to kiss me again someone clears his throat and we both turn to see who it is. Unsurprisingly it's my dad, who just arrived.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Prior" Tobias says straightening up.

"Good afternoon, Four."

"Hi dad."

"Hello Beatrice. So, how can I help you?" he asks.

"Please, Mr. Prior, let's go to my office. We can talk there in private and a lot more comfortable" Tobias says and the three of us head back to the compound.

The walk back is quiet and a little uncomfortable. I know my dad still feels uneasy about Tobias, but I'm sure once he gets to know him better it will all go away. I love Tobias with all my heart and I don't think I would ever love anyone ever again.

We reach Tobias's office and he unlocks it letting me enter first, followed by my dad. He closes the door behind him and me and my dad sit in the chairs in front of Tobias's desk, while he takes his place behind it.

"Mr. Prior, I'm sorry I've asked you to come here, but I don't know anyone else on the council other than you and my father and frankly I don't want to talk to him. The reason I asked you here is that I wanted to know if the council made any decisions regarding the interrogations of everyone in the city."

"Not yet. Why?" my dad asks.

"What happened with our former leaders shook us to the core. In order to rebuild and improve the faction I need to know who I can trust. Of course there are a few people I trust even without the truth serum, but it's better safe than sorry."

"Well we haven't really organized anything but to be honest no one other than you asked about this. But I guess we could organize something."

"That would be great. Is it possible to do the interrogations here?" Tobias asks.

"I don't see why not. But I will have to talk to my fellow councilmen and then get back to you" my dad says.

"There is something else. I want the people who interrogate the Dauntless to be put under truth serum first. Specifically, I want them to be asked if they harbor any kind of ill feeling toward my faction. Also, I want to be interrogated first, since Tris already went through her interrogation. And one last thing I don't want my father here under any circumstance. But if he insists I won't be able to stop him, but at least I don't want him in the room during my own interrogation."

"I think we can make that happen. When do you want to do this?" my dad asks.

"Monday. It's already too late in the week and you are probably still busy at Candor. Here is my private cell phone number. You can contact me whenever you need anything or want to talk to me or Tris."

"Thank you. I assume this number is for my eyes only, right?"

"And moms" I say. My dad nods understanding what we ask.

"As for the interrogations I will talk to the council and get back to you. I think four interrogators will be sufficient. What do you think?" he asks us.

"I think that too. I don't think the interrogations will take very long unless someone is against our faction. We have holding cells here and if anyone sticks out we can transfer that person to Candor."

My dad stays a little while longer and we talk about what else needs to be done for the upcoming interrogations. I write everything down that needs to happen before the actual interrogations take place and make a mental note to get myself a cell phone as well.

Soon my dad says goodbye and leaves the compound with Tobias, who insisted to walk my dad out. I decide to make copies of the list with available jobs for my fellow initiates and grab the keys to all the apartments. When Tobias comes back we decide to head to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. The moment we enter all the initiates gather around us and talking one over the other. It takes for Tobias to put his most intimidating Four mask on to make them shut up.

"We usually have a ceremony where we do this" he starts saying as loud as he can and the Dauntless in the cafeteria stop talking, trying to listen to what their new leader is trying to say. "Given recent events we are going to postpone the welcome party for the new Dauntless members until this whole situation is clarified. Until then Tris and I have here the apartment assignments. We haven't gotten a chance to inspect the apartments ourselves, we found the list among the files of the former leaders. I wanted this to make it a little bit more welcoming for you, but since some of you insisted on getting their apartments" he says glaring at Uriah who shrinks back a little "I will just hand you your apartment key and a list of available jobs."

"I will read your names and you will come forth to get your key and a copy of the job list" I say standing on a bench to be seen by everyone. "Uriah. You are in apartment 36. Welcome" I say and Tobias hands him his key and a copy of the list. "Lynn" I continue "you are in apartment 43. Welcome." This goes on until every initiate gets his key and list with available jobs. Tobias helps me back down and we walk to our regular table were our friends already sit and started eating.

"Nice of you to wait for us" Tobias says sarcastically.

"Not my fault you decided to give the initiates their keys now" Zeke says with his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

Tobias and I sit down and we each fill our plates with potatoes and chicken wings, some pickles and take a slice of Dauntless cake, just to make sure we have it, considering Uriah sits with us. We eat our dinner avoiding talking with our friends as much as possible.

"Are you going to stay with Four?" Zeke suddenly asks.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"I didn't see you getting a key" he says.

"Yeah, only we are moving" I say.

"Which reminds me. Could you come and help me after supper. I need to take some measurements to give the saleslady in the furniture store tomorrow" Tobias says and Zeke agrees to help him.

"What apartment did you get?" Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend asks.

"Apartment three. It's near the offices" I say.

"That's a leader's apartment" Lynn says surprised.

"Well duh" Christina starts "she is a leader after all" pointing at me.

"Can we see it?" Marlene asks.

"Well, it's still empty. There's nothing in there. We are going to the furniture store tomorrow to order what we need. But if you want you can help us when the stuff gets here" I say.

"Sure. We will gladly help you" Shauna says smiling.

"Just tell us when and we will come and help you guys" Christina says.

"Thank you, that's really nice of you."

"Can we gentlemen come too or is it just the ladies" Zeke asks putting on a pouty face.

"I thought that was implied when Shauna offered" Tobias says to Zeke.

"Hey. She's not the boss of me" Zeke says offended.

"Sure I am. Unless you want to cuddle with the couch cushions?" she asks and he blushes a little. We all start laughing at their interaction.

"I will help you too" Will offers.

"So will I" says Uriah.

"Alright then. As soon as we have our stuff we will call you guys" Tobias says. "Zeke, we better get going. I want to get this done."

"Sure. See you later guys" he says to us and gives Shauna a little kiss on the lips.

Tobias gets up too and kisses me on the lips. We say goodbye and I turn my attention back to our group.

"Uriah, you shouldn't eat so much cake. You will get sick" I say when I see him take another slice.

"I never get sick from Dauntless cake" he proudly says.

"Dude, you had like three pieces already" Lynn says. "At this rate you are getting huge."

"Huh" Uriah says, putting his left hand to his chest, acting offended "are you implying I put on some weight?" he asks in a squeaky voice.

"I'm not implying. I'm telling you. You got fat. And you will get fatter." We all start laughing, but Uriah ignores us and continues eating his favorite cake.

"What jobs do you want?" Marlene asks.

"I think I will take the tattoo parlor job" Lynn says. "How about you guys?"

"I want to become a nurse" Marlene says.

"I want to train initiates" Uriah says "and become a faction ambassador."

"I want to train initiates too" Christina says "and I think I will also choose to become a faction ambassador. I don't think I would be a good fit in the control room."

We continue talking for a while but then fatigue takes over me and I yawn. I excuse myself and go back to Tobias's apartment. The walk back seems like forever and when I finally reach the door I unlock it, get inside, lock it back up and walk straight into the bedroom. I'm so tired I only take of my shoes and let myself fall on the hard mattress. I instantly fall asleep.

The next thing I know is that I'm somewhere in the city, in a place I've never been before. It's inside a building I assume. I walk around to see if I recognize something, anything, but I don't. It's dark and I suddenly feel like I'm not supposed to be here. Just then a young woman walks toward me. She looks like she has been crying. I watch her come closer and look at her clothes, trying to assess to which faction she belongs. She wears a black t-shirt and some blue pants. She also looks like she hasn't showered in a while. When she is only inches away from me she looks up and I recognize her. Myra. She is Edward's girlfriend. She left Dauntless after Edward was attacked and he had to leave.

"Myra" I call her name, but soon realize my mouth isn't making any sound. I try touching her but my hand goes right through her. _Is this a dream or am I really here?_ I decide to follow her. Maybe I get a clue as to where I am, although I think I must be in the factionless sector. I try to keep up with her but she quickens her pace. Where is she going? And why am I here? I start running after Myra and stop when she stops in front of a tall woman. I can't see her features, but I'm guessing she is also factionless. Who else would be here? I try to get closer, but suddenly I feel a pull. I try to fight it, but then everything becomes a blur and I wake up.

"Tris, are you alright?" I hear Tobias asking me concerned.

"Tobias?" I ask, sleep thick in my voice.

"Yeah, baby, I'm here" he says caressing my cheek.

"What happened? What time is it?" I ask.

"It's past eleven. I came in and you were whining in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?" he asks genuinely concerned.

"I don't really know. I was in a building, I think in the factionless sector, and I saw Myra" I tell him.

"Myra? She is Edward's girlfriend, right?" he asks.

"Yeah, she was crying and I tried to ask her why but I couldn't make a sound. She also couldn't see me. It was strange. She then started running and I followed her. When she finally stopped a woman appeared and they started talking, but I couldn't hear anything. And then I woke up" I tell him.

"Come here" he says opening his arms for me. I let him wrap me in his arms and I breathe in his scent. I love the way he smells.

"Did you have a nice time with Zeke" I ask him after a while.

"Yeah, I did actually. And I had one beer" he says.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Come on, let's go to bed" he says.

"Yeah. I better put on my PJ's" I say and get up. I go to the dresser and get my PJ's and then go into the bathroom to change. When I come back Tobias has already changed and is currently sitting in the bed waiting for me. I crawl up beside him and snuggle close to him. He wraps his left arm around me and I put my head on his chest over his beating heart. It doesn't take long and I fall back to sleep.

I find myself again in that dark, unfamiliar building that I assume is located in the factionless sector of the city. Like before I walk around trying to find something or someone that can tell me what I'm doing here. I hear voices and instinctively hide, although I doubt anyone could see me. I don't even know if I'm here or if _here_ is actually real or a figment of my imagination.

The voices come closer and I can hear three distinct people talking. Two men and a woman. One man sounds young and a little bit familiar, the other one is a complete stranger. The woman has a deep voice, but other than that I can't recognize anything or anyone. Maybe I am dreaming. There's no way I could verify if I am or not actually dreaming. Unless…

I try to concentrate on my mom. I start calling her in my mind over and over again until she finally answers.

"_Mom?" I ask._

"_Beatrice? What is wrong, sweetheart?" she asks clearly concerned._

"_I don't know. I don't know if this is real or if I'm dreaming" I say whining._

"_Where are you? And more importantly, are you there or did you project yourself?" she asks._

"_I've projected myself. And I have no clue where I am. I think I'm in the factionless sector. In a building. It's dark and there are people here."_

"_How did you get there? You usually project yourself and then follow people. Did you follow someone there?"_

"_No. That's the thing. Last thing I remember I fell asleep and woke up here. What's happening?"_

"_I don't know, but we will find out. How about I come and see you tomorrow. I'm not part of the council so no one will question my absence tomorrow."_

"_That'll be great, but we should meet outside of Dauntless. How about that small meadow east of Abnegation. You used to take me there when my ability first showed."_

"_That's a good idea. Your father gave me Four's number. I will call you in the morning and ask you to come and see me. We don't want to draw attention toward us. Especially now."_

"_You are right. Mom?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_How can I get back home?"_

"_Try to concentrate on Four. He is there with you, right?" I blush at the thought of my mom knowing I'm currently in bed with my boyfriend._

"_Yeah" I say in a low voice._

"_Good. Concentrate on him. It should work. If not call me again" she says before adding "I love you."_

"_I love you too, mom."_

I interrupt the connection between my mom and me and try to focus on Tobias. I remember every inch of his handsome face, every detail of his faction tattoo, every touch and every kiss. The more I focus on him the blurrier my surroundings become and suddenly I'm back in my bedroom, wrapped in Tobias's arms. I open my eyes and his lips are slightly parted and I can't help myself and kiss him lightly. When he starts kissing me back I almost regret doing it. I didn't want to wake him. He must be tired.

"You can wake me up like this every morning for the rest of our lives" he says and I feel a warmth spreading throughout my body.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted a little kiss before I fall back to sleep" I say bashfully.

"What time is it anyway?" he asks.

"No clue." He turns around and grabs his phone and looks at the time.

"It's past two" he says turning back to me. "I'm not really tired right now, if I'm completely honest" he says with a grin.

"Really?"

"Really."

"And what do you have in mind if not sleeping at this late hour?"

"Kissing you senseless" he says before crushing his mouth to mine. Our kiss is feverish and hungry and becomes more demanding by the minute. Tobias pushes me into the mattress laying almost completely over me.

He licks my bottom lip and I open my mouth for his tongue. He explores every little part of my mouth with his tongue making me yearn for more. So much more. He leaves my mouth and starts placing open-mouthed kisses along my neck, sucking and biting gently on the soft flesh. While his mouth worships my neck and collarbone his right hand runs up and down my left side. He reaches the hem of my shirt and pulls it upwards exposing my tummy and my bra covered chest. He leaves my collarbone and starts placing soft kisses on my breast without taking my bra off. He travels further south to my navel licking and sucking his way down. He then pushes lightly his tongue inside it eliciting a moan from me. His adoration set me already on fire but now as he travels even closer to my already soaked wet womanhood I feel like going mad. He suddenly stops and looks up at me, asking silently for permission. I don't know what to say. I still feel uneasy, but at the same time nothing seemed more right than this right now. I nod my head and he continues downwards. He places his hand on my pants and pulls them down, while I prop myself up and then pull my shirt over my head. I'm now lying just in my underwear in front of my boyfriend. I take deep breaths trying to calm my racing heart, but it doesn't seem to work. If anything the moment Tobias looks me up and down the pace of my heart increases so much I'm afraid it will jump out of my chest. I suddenly feel self-conscious and try to cover myself with my arms.

"Don't do that. You look so beautiful. Don't ever try to cover yourself up again" he says lovingly. I still can't understand how someone as perfect as he is likes someone like me. I'm short, I barely show any curve… I really don't get what he sees in me. But whatever it is I'm thankful that it made this happen. He bends down and captures my lips again and I wrap my arms around his neck and boldly snake my legs around his waist pulling him on top of me. We both moan at the contact and I can feel his engorged manhood pulsating underneath the fabric of his shorts. We kiss hungrily like there is no tomorrow and I can hardly breathe anymore. When air becomes an issue we stop and Tobias leans his forehead on mine and looks deep inside my eyes. This is it. It's going to happen. I thought I would be afraid. But I'm not.

Tobias seems to read my mind somehow because the next thing he asks surprises and excites me at the same time.

"Are you sure?" he asks. _YES_ I shout in my mind, but only nod enthusiastically. He smiles and pulls back a little. He takes his shirt off and moves to his shorts. He gets rid of them in one swift movement leaving him in his birth suit. Oh my god. He looks absolutely gorgeous. I try to swallow past the lump in my throat but find it really difficult. I let my eyes travel up and down his body and I stop at his pulsating member. The lack of light makes it difficult to see properly, but from what I can tell he is big. Really big. At least eight inches. How will that ever fit me?

He leans back down, covering me with his body but making sure to not rest his entire weight on me and starts to kiss me again. He explores my mouth, then travels along my neck down to my collarbone, presses open-mouthed kisses here and there, licks, bites und sucks gently, until he reaches my bra covered breasts. I move to unhook my bra and slide in down my arms and toss it to the floor. Tobias captures one breast with his hand, kneading it, while he sucks on the other one. The sucking combined with the gentle and yet firm touch of his hand makes my bodyheat increase rapidly and I feel like the flames of passion will soon consume me. I arch my back needing to feel more of Tobias. Oh my god. I want him. He switches breasts and sucks on the other one, while his hand kneads my other breast. I don't know how long I can take this torture anymore. I feel like I'm going crazy. When Tobias's hot mouth travels further south to my navel I think I will completely loose it. By now I've moaned and groaned and called out his name so many times and probably so loud that I think the entire compound must know what we are up to. Tobias leaves my navel and finally reaches my now completely drenched panties. He places his head between my thighs and if I wouldn't be so completely focused on his wonderful mouth on my body I would totally be embarrassed by now. He places soft kisses to the inside of my right thigh, then my left, then he returns to my right kissing further down to my right knee, then repeats his actions on the left leg, then he kisses down to my right foot and from my right foot he moves to my left kissing his way up to my womanhood.

When he puts his hands on my panties he looks up at me and I nod in agreement. He removes my panties quickly tossing them on the floor along with the rest of our clothes and kneels down in front of the bed, his face mere inches away from my womanhood.

"You smell so good, Tris" he says and I feel a deep blush color my face. I want to say something but my breath is taken away when he places a gentle kiss to my entrance. I moan loudly and it seems to encourage him because the next thing I know is he starts licking my wet entrance pushing his tongue inside every now and then, while circling my sensitive clit with his thumb. I gasp for air when I feel one of his fingers slowly entering me. He remains still for a while before starting a slow in and out pace with his finger, never removing his mouth from my womanhood.

"Faster" I moan and he obliges. "Quicker" I moan and he obliges again. "More." He adds a second finger and I feel him stretch me more but I don't mind. I welcome the sensation. He resumes his quick in and out movement and I can feel something building inside me, a foreign yet wanted sensation. I thrust my hips against his hand keeping the steady rhythm he started and feel a wave of pure pleasure wash over me as I cry out his name. He continues thrusting his fingers inside me, letting me ride out my orgasm until I fall backwards panting heavily. I feel him remove his fingers from inside me and kiss my entrance one last time before crawling up to lie next to me. I look at him and he has a cocky grin plastered on his face, obviously proud with himself for making me come for the first time. He kisses my mouth, thrusting his tongue deep inside my mouth and I can taste myself. It's a foreign taste that I can't describe, not bad, just unusual. We kiss for a while until we need air again and we pull apart.

"That was… wow" I say.

"You enjoyed it?" he asks.

"I didn't just enjoy it. It was incredible. I've never felt this way before" I say honestly. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I had two years of listening to the guys telling everyone who wanted to listen what kind of studs they are in bed. I heard one or two things, but never had a chance to try them out until you came along. Don't worry, I've never talked to them about us, not like that, and I never will. What happens between you and me stays between you and me. But after we had our heated make out session yesterday I realized that even if we waited a while longer before we actually make love I should probably read a thing or two to make sure you are comfortable and ready" he tells me and I can't believe how thoughtful he is.

"That's so sweet of you" I say and kiss him again, this time more gentle. "That was amazing. Thank you. Now lie back" I say. He looks at me curiously. "You made me feel great, now it's my turn to do the same to you."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Warning! Explicit content in this chapter.

11

He smiles at me but does as I tell him, lying back on the mattress waiting for me to do something. The only problem is – I don't know what to do. We never talk about these things in Abnegation and even though Christina is very outspoken we never talked about these things either. I think I should do what he did. After all I enjoyed it very much.

I position myself above him, straddling his hips. I bend down and place a gentle kiss to his lips, I then kiss his left cheek, then his right, I kiss my way down along his neck breathing in his unmistakable scent. I linger at his pulse point kissing, licking and sucking gently. I hear him moan and I smile against his skin. I continue my worship of his body kissing my way down and along his collarbone, to his chest giving extra attention to his nipples. I suck on his right nipple and I feel him arch his body toward me. I bite the hardened bud and he moans loudly my name. I then turn my attention to his other nipple licking and sucking it. Tobias grabs the back of my head and pushes me more into him and I know I must be doing something right.

I continue my way down his body placing open-mouthed kisses on his washboard hard abdomen and I feel him contract his muscles every time my hands or mouth touch his skin. I reach his navel and I kiss around it, lick it and push my tongue inside it and Tobias tilts his head back savoring the pleasure I give him. I swallow hard, because I know what is coming. I remember one time hearing some girls in the bathroom in Upper Levels talk to each other about oral sex and even though I was embarrassed listening in I stayed curious to hear more. I always wondered what it would be like and now I will find out.

I get off the bed kneeling down in front of it holding onto Tobias with both hands. He looks at me and even though it's still dark in the room I can tell he is as nervous as I am right now.

"You don't have to do this" he says in a rough voice.

"I know. I want to" I say boldly, surprising myself a little.

I put my right hand around his hard member and I hear him breathe in hard. I start moving my hand up and down his shaft and I hear him moan loudly. I decide to quicken the pace and I feel him pulsate underneath my fingers. I slow down and try something out. I bend forward and place a soft kiss to his tip. I start licking around it and then boldly open my mouth and take the tip in, sucking gently. I hear Tobias gasp and look up to see if he is alright.

"I'm fine" he says breathless.

I smile and return to my task. I take the tip in my mouth again and start sucking on it. I take more and more in although I'm sure I won't be able to take all of him in. When I feel him at the base of my throat I start stroking him with my hand, compensating for what I can't do with my mouth. I increase the pace and I feel Tobias squirm underneath me. I feel him grow bigger in my mouth and when he calls out my name he releases his seed deep inside my mouth. More than half of it runs down my throat but the rest stays in my mouth. When I release Tobias's member I finally taste him. It's not a bad taste, but just like in my case it is unusual, unfamiliar. But I don't regret it.

I wipe my mouth from the extra liquid and crawl up into Tobias's arms. I lay my head on his chest and feel his racing heart. I smile at the thought that it was because of me that he felt this pleasure.

"That was amazing, Tris" he says breathlessly. We remain silent for a while just enjoying the closeness of our naked bodies pressed against each other. He finally breaks the silence when he asks me "where did you learn that?"

"Girls bathroom, in Upper Levels" I tell him.

"Really?"

"Yeah" I say propping myself up to look into his sparkling eyes. "It was shortly before the aptitude test. I was in the girls bathroom, inside a booth, and I heard two girls talking about it. I didn't make myself noticed when they came in and I felt guilty to just get out and making them realize that what was supposed to be a private conversation had in fact an audience. I waited till they left and then got out myself. I kind of dismissed what I've heard, though. There was no reason for me to dwell on what they said."

"It was great. I love you" he says and places a kiss to my lips.

"I love you too" I say after we part again. I snuggle into his embrace and Tobias starts rubbing my back, lulling me effectively back to sleep.

I wake up hours later still in his arms and feel more refreshed than ever. I blink a couple of times to adjust to the now bright room and hear the phone ring. I try to grab it from the nightstand but I'm too far away and Tobias holds me tightly in his arms. I stretch my arm as much as I can to grab the phone, but Tobias grabs it before I can and answers it sleepily.

"Hello" he says in a raspy voice. He still has his eyes closed but opens them momentarily, blushing slightly. "Yeah, just a minute" he says and hands me the phone.

"Hello" I say not knowing who it is.

"Good morning, sweetheart" my mom says. The moment I hear my mom's voice I understand why Tobias blushed and I myself blush a far more deeper shade of red. I jump up sitting completely naked on our bed, letting Tobias have a perfect view over my naked upper body. He quickly regains his composure and grins stupidly at me. I grab the bed sheet and wrap it around my body, turning my back to Tobias who still grins like an idiot.

"Hey mom" I say, trying not to give away anything. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if we could get together today" she tells me and I realize that last night really happened. I really was in the factionless sector and I talked to mom.

"Sure, mom. When and where?" I ask her.

"The meadow east of Abnegation" she says. "Maybe after lunch? Let's say maybe one thirty?" she asks.

"Yeah, sure. See you then and there" I say. We say goodbye and hang up. I turn to Tobias who is currently pouting.

"What?" I ask.

"You turned away from me and I couldn't watch you anymore" he says pouting even harder. I start laughing and he soon joins in.

"Seriously? I had to. You made me laugh and I couldn't just tell me mom why if she would have asked" I tell him.

I bend down and kiss him and he wraps me in his arms. We kiss for a while before I pull away.

"I'm sorry, Tobias" I say, realizing that I fell asleep last night. He probably had more in mind than just oral gratification. He looks at me confused and I add. "I fell asleep last night or actually this morning."

"So?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"You probably wanted more" I say.

"No" he says firmly.

"No?" I ask him.

"Well yeah. But first of all I told you I'm okay with waiting. And second, what happened this morning between us was more than I could have imagined. The sole fact that you let me do those things to you was more than gratifying. But when you took control and gave me so much pleasure I thought I died and went to heaven. I don't mind that we didn't make love. Actually, we did. Just because it wasn't all the way doesn't mean that it wasn't love" he tells me and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he means it. "We'll do it when we are ready" he reassures me.

"The thing is… I was ready" I say shyly.

"Really?" he asks surprised.

"Yeah. I just knew that I was. I love you and I trust you and I know that you will always make sure that I'm safe and happy and you would never do anything I don't want you to" I say.

"I'm glad to hear that. But we weren't ready" he says and I look confused at him and he adds. "Protection" he says. "I don't have any. Do you?"

"No." I look away embarrassed for not thinking of the most important thing. We really need to get some condoms.

"I'm going to buy some condoms later" he says as if reading my mind.

"I think I'm going to make an appointment with a gynecologist. I heard from Christina there is a shot they give women every three months or so" I tell him.

"Here? I don't think the infirmary is equipped with that sort of thing" he says.

"No, silly. The hospital in the city. Besides I don't need anyone to know what I'm up to" I say grinning.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asks genuinely interested.

"I don't know. I don't even know where to call" I say.

"Maybe I can help you with that. Zeke's mom is a nurse here at Dauntless. I can give her a call and ask her if she has the phone number of the hospital in town. Would that help?"

"Yeah, it would actually."

I hand him the phone and he calls Hana, Zeke's and Uriah's mom. They have a little chat and Tobias writes down the number of the hospital. He says goodbye and hands me both the note and the phone to make my call.

I'm lucky. The gynecology section had an opening for three this afternoon and I take it. I get out of bed, letting the sheet fall down and giving Tobias a good view of my naked back.

"I'm going to take a shower" I say, but before entering the bathroom I turn my head and look over my shoulder and say "you are welcome to join me." I have no idea where this bold Tris came from, but I like her. And so does Tobias. He jumps out of bed and runs toward me sweeping me off my feet, caring me inside the shower cabin. He puts me back down and turns on the water making sure that the cold spray doesn't hit my skin. When the water is warm enough I stand underneath the shower cap enjoying the warmth. Tobias takes my body wash and starts rubbing his hands. When he is soapy enough he starts massaging my neck and back and I can't help the small moan that escapes my lips.

"You like this" he says and I can envision the smirk on his face.

"Uhum" I manage to get out.

"Your back is done. Now turn around" he says and I oblige.

He pours some of my body wash over my chest and starts rubbing it in, kneading my breasts thoroughly in the process. When he's finally done I walk under the spray of warm water and let it rinse the soap away.

"My turn" I say. I take his body wash and start rubbing a generous amount over his chest and abs. After I thoroughly wash his front I turn him around giving his back the same treatment. I trace every detail of his faction tattoo with my fingers making him shiver. I let him go under the warm spray of water to rinse and we both decide to get out and start our day. I'm sure if we would stay in there any longer we won't be able to stop ourselves from exploring each other's body some more.

I towel dry my body and walk into the bedroom. I decide to put on some of the new underwear I bought with Christina – a black lace bra and a black lace thong, I put on black yoga pants and black tank top and a sweatshirt over it. I decide to wear my combat boots since they are comfortable and are best suited to jump on and off trains.

I walk into the kitchenette and make some coffee while Tobias puts some clothes on. Ever since we had this intimate experience together I feel more comfortable around him. I don't know why but I'm more excited and curious than ever to make love to him. I know that the first time will probably suck and it will hurt, but I still want this. I want him. I only now realize how much I yearn for him. I want to feel his mouth and his hands on me, I want to feel his naked body pressed impossibly close to my naked body, I want to feel him inside me, I want to be one with him.

I'm lost in my own thoughts when Tobias comes into the kitchenette and wraps his arms around my middle, pulling me out of my thoughts and close to him.

"Where did you go?" he asks amused.

"I was just thinking about how much things have changed" I say.

"Yeah. I honestly wouldn't have seen myself as a leader. Ever."

"I actually meant us. But yeah, that too."

"Oh. But it's a good change, right?" he asks.

"Very good." He kisses my cheek, never letting me go.

"So, what are your plans for today?" he asks.

"I'm going to drink a cup of coffee, then I'll go to the cafeteria to eat something. Afterwards I go with my gorgeous boyfriend to the furniture store to buy furniture for _our_ new apartment. Afterwards I will… I don't know, depends on how long we take in the furniture store, I will probably eat something for lunch and then head out to see my mom. She wanted to see me and we decided to meet at one thirty. Afterwards I have the doctor's appointment at the hospital and I would like you to come with me" I say looking up to him to see his reaction.

"Of course I'll come. This is not just your responsibility" he says lovingly.

"Good. I'm glad. I don't want to ask Christina. And I definitely don't want my mom to know" I say and I blush.

"Alright. Where are you meeting with your mom?" he asks.

"There is that meadow east of Abnegation" I say and he nods. Everyone in Abnegation knows it. "Why?"

"Do you mind if I pick you up?" he asks.

"No, not at all."

"Ok. When is your doctor's appointment?"

"Three."

"Then how about I come and get you around two thirty?" he asks.

"That'll be great. Thank you."

We drink our coffees and head to the cafeteria to eat something. We walk in and sit at our regular table. None of our friends are here. Either they have already eaten or they are yet to come here. In any case, I enjoy just being with Tobias. We both eat pancakes with caramel syrup and drink a glass of fresh orange juice. By the time we finish our breakfast no one has made an appearance so we decide to go to the furniture store and start picking out our furniture.

The saleslady greets us politely and asks us for the measurements. Tobias gives the note to her and we walk around the store picking out our favorite items. We decide to pick out living room furniture first, since we want to call our friends over soon to celebrate – the end of initiation, me ranking first, Tobias and me becoming leaders and of course the new apartment and our new life together. We look around and see one set in particular that we both like. A set containing a sofa, loveseat, ottoman and coffee table all in a beautiful chocolate color. The saleslady explains us that it's the only one they have in this color and we decide to take it. She suggests that we also buy a matching rug. We look around and Tobias shows me one that I really like. It's a fluffy, soft, khaki colored rug that just makes the whole assembly look homey. We also buy two end tables in the same color scheme and two lamps, with a metal base and a brown fabric shade.

We then look over dining room furniture. The room downstairs is huge and accommodates kitchen, living room and a dining area and we want everything to fit. I look over a few dining tables and find one that's absolutely adorable. It's a cherry wood dining table with six side chairs, each with khaki colored cushions. I show it to Tobias and he immediately agrees. We buy a similar rug only in a somewhat lighter color and look over kitchen islands. Tobias and I decided to buy one since we probably wouldn't use the dining table every day, only on special occasions and I had to agree. I look at several islands before I find something that is both Dauntless and homey alike. It's all black, except for the work surface which is a copper color, a drop leaf table for when we use the island to take our meals, plenty storage space for dishes and such and it also includes two black stools.

We then proceed to the bedroom furniture. The bed is the trickiest piece of furniture. We need to find something that we both like, that is comfortable and big enough for both of us. Although Tobias's current bed is big it's still just for one person. We look around, we sit or lie down on several beds before Tobias taps my shoulder and points toward the biggest bed I've ever seen. It's huge! The saleslady sees us looking at it and comes to assist us.

"This is the only one we have" she says. "We ordered only one, because we weren't really sure if anyone would buy a platform bed."

_Platform bed? You can say that again_ I think to myself. It's really big and gray. Must be another reason no one bought it. Although I think the prize must also be a factor. The saleslady continues to explain to us of what the bed is made and tells us how comfortable it is. At some point she offers to let us try it out, lie in it, get a feel for it. She leaves us alone and we both sit down.

"It's really big" I say.

"Yeah" Tobias agrees.

"And gray" I add.

"Yeah, although it's dark gray, but I get what you mean. So, what do you think?"

"I don't know. Can we afford this?" I ask.

"Of course we can. Besides it's a long term investment. Imagine all the fun we will have in this oversized bed" he says with a cocky grin that's making blush.

"Tobias, not here" I chastise him. He smiles and comes over to where I am standing and takes me in his arms.

"How about this? Think of early mornings when our kids come running into our room because they want to cuddle with mommy and daddy" he says and I can already see it. Tobias and me lying there, in that bed, still asleep when two toddlers run inside our bedroom trying to get our attention and when we finally wake up we help them into bed and we all cuddle together. My heart melts at the thought of that actually happening and I look at Tobias who smiles brightly. I just now _really _realize what he said. _Our kids_. He actually thought of him and me having kids.

"You want kids?" I ask shyly.

"Yeah. Lots of them."

"How many?"

"At least ten" he says.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Come on."

"Alright. At least two, but maybe four." I don't get the chance to say something, because the saleslady returns and asks us we decided. We both say yes at the same time and start laughing. We also buy two matching nightstands, with two lamps similar to those in the living room, only with dark gray fabric shade, a black wardrobe, a black six-drawer double dresser and a black vanity set with matching black bench with white cushion. The saleslady writes everything down and tells us that the store's movers will deliver everything tomorrow at ten at the new apartment. We thank her and leave the store heading to the home store where we buy bedding, towels for both the bathrooms and kitchen, kitchen supplies, pans, pots, dishes, tableware and lots more. The store offers a delivery service as well and we ask that all our purchases should be delivered tomorrow at noon to the new apartment. Tobias pays for everything and we head next to the electronics store. I didn't want to, but Tobias insisted.

I've never been to an electronics store before. I look around at all the devices and gadgets and wonder if I will ever learn what they are and what they do. Tobias looks over a huge screen and asks the salesman something I can't really hear. The music in the store is so loud that I can barely hear myself think. Tobias leaves me alone for a while, telling me he needs to check something and I look over some cell phones that are on display. I see one that I really like. It's black, but it has a magenta colored butterfly engraved. I try to look at it more closely, when someone snatches it out of my line of sight. I look up and the same salesman that talked to Tobias puts the phone in a box and gives it to me.

"What should I do with it?" I ask him.

"It's yours" he says.

"What?"

"Your boyfriend saw you looking at it and told me to give it to you. Do you need some help with it?" he asks smiling. I nod my head and he explains how everything works. By the time the salesman finishes his explanation Tobias appears next to me and hands me a small card.

"What do I do with this?" I ask holding up the card.

"It contains your phone number and allows you to make and receive phone calls. Here" he hands me a note with a sequence of numbers "it's your phone number. You can give this note to your mom so she can call you whenever she likes and you can call her with your new phone. Here, let me help you" he says and takes both the phone and the card out of my hands. He slides the card in and starts the phone. He types a few keys and then gives it to me. "I memorized my number in the phone. You can call me whenever you need me" he says smiling.

"Thank you" I say and I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him on the lips. I so don't care that we are in public right now. I must have the most thoughtful boyfriend in the whole world.

Tobias pays for everything and we head to the cafeteria to eat lunch. I can't believe we've spend almost four hours buying stuff.

We sit at our regular table and one by one our friends join us. We tell them that we purchased most of our furniture and that everything will be delivered tomorrow at ten and then a second delivery from the home store at noon. They all tell us they'll help us and we thank them repeatedly. I finish my lunch and say good bye to my friends. I would have walked alone to the tracks, but Tobias insisted to come with me. We don't wait long for the train and I almost think of not going at all. But I really need to talk to my mom. I need her help and advice now more than ever. I kiss Tobias goodbye and jump on the train leaving my new home behind and heading to my old one for the first time in months.

A/N: Here some links for FourTris's new furniture.

1. Living room furniture

Bobkona-Seattle-Microfiber-Loveseat-Chocolate/dp/B003SX0KE2/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1421780610&sr=8-1&keywords=living+room+furniture

2. Living room rug

Luxbon-Wholesales-Flexible-Bathroom-Decoration/dp/B00JO6Z0L0/ref=sr_1_49?ie=UTF8&qid=1421781023&sr=8-49&keywords=living+room+rug

3. End table

Leick-Chair-Table-Slate-Finish/dp/B001OM4WH0/ref=sr_1_10?ie=UTF8&qid=1421781231&sr=8-10&keywords=living+room+side+table

4. Lamps (living room)

Simple-Designs-LT2013-WHT-Nickel-Basic/dp/B00CM5TWGO/ref=sr_1_6?ie=UTF8&qid=1421781403&sr=8-6&keywords=lamps

5. Dining room table

Brand-Cherry-Finish-Dining-Chairs/dp/B00I8PBJXQ/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1421781704&sr=8-2&keywords=cherry+wood+dining+table

6. Kitchen island

Home-Styles-5003-94-Kitchen-Distressed/dp/B002KE6ZAI/ref=sr_1_15?ie=UTF8&qid=1421781865&sr=8-15&keywords=kitchen+island+stools

7. Stools

Winsome-Saddle-24-Inch-Counter-Walnut/dp/B001E95R3G/ref=sr_1_1?s=home-garden&ie=UTF8&qid=1421782407&sr=1-1&keywords=island+stools

8. Bed

/12784/luxury-platform-bed/luxury-platform-bed-with-rossetto-coco-king-size-platform-bed-in-brown-finish-1597kb/

9. Nightstand

Prepac-Sonoma-2-Drawer-Nightstand-Black/dp/B0018SSCZI/ref=sr_1_2?s=home-garden&ie=UTF8&qid=1421784730&sr=1-2&keywords=grey+nightstand

10. Wardrobe

South-Shore-Collection-Storage-Cabinet/dp/B008P7TGBY/ref=sr_1_1?s=home-garden&ie=UTF8&qid=1421785023&sr=1-1&keywords=black+wardrobe

11. Dresser

South-Shore-Collection-6-Drawer-Dresser/dp/B002TSAEAC/ref=pd_sim_hg_6?ie=UTF8&refRID=0AG2KMSEB2N3BX57SPQ2

12. Vanity

Linon-Home-Decor-Vanity-Butterfly/dp/B00578EI5S/ref=sr_1_7?s=home-garden&ie=UTF8&qid=1421785051&sr=1-7&keywords=vanity


	12. Chapter 12

12

I barely register that the train approaches Abnegation. I jump to my feet and walk to the door waiting for the train to slow down enough for me to jump off. I almost fall over when I hit the ground but manage to regain my balance quickly. I really need to practice more jumping on and off trains. I'll ask Tobias if he would like to do that with me. Or maybe Christina. I wasn't a really good friend to her lately. I make a mental note to ask her when I get back to Dauntless. I walk the familiar path through Abnegation and resist the urge to walk toward my parent's house. It's odd. I thought I would still see it as home. It is, sort of, but now that I'm starting my new life with Tobias my home is with him in Dauntless.

I walk passed the gray Abnegation houses and head east toward the meadow where my mom probably waits for me. I'm not disappointed when I find her sitting under the old oak tree, where we used to spend hours when I was a kid. It was the only place Caleb and I could enjoy our childhood without the restriction of Abnegation upbringing rules. Back then I didn't understand why my mom let us do this, but now that I know that she was Dauntless-born it makes sense.

"Hey mom" I say and apparently pull her out of her own thoughts.

"Hello, sweetheart" she says smiling.

"Thanks for meeting me here" I say.

"Beatrice, please. You know I would do anything for you and your brother" she says. "Do you want to sit down or take a walk" she asks.

"Let's take a walk" I say. We walk for a while before I start telling her what happened yesterday after I fell asleep. When I finish my story mom remains quiet for some time, obviously thinking about what this means and why it happened.

"And it never happened before?" she asks.

"No, I would have told you. On the train ride here I thought maybe my mind connected to Myra's since I met her during initiation, but we were never close to bond like this. I mean if I couldn't create this bond between Caleb and me, why would it be possible with a complete stranger?"

"Maybe it had nothing to do with her" mom suggests.

"Then why would I go there? I don't know anyone there."

"Yes, but maybe it doesn't have anything to do with a person. Maybe it's the place that's _calling_ you" she says, not sure of what she is implying.

"Really mom? Am I not enough of a freak?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"You are not a freak" my mom says and starts laughing. I join her. The freak-thing is our inside joke for my ability. After a while my mom looks serious at me and adds "Maybe your ability develops, grows. Remember when you where little you could only hear my thoughts when it was completely silent around you and you touched my hand?" she asks. I nod. "Then when you got older you managed to read my mind by just concentrating, without touching me. And after that you managed to create the connection between the two of us and we started talking in our minds with each other. I'm well aware that you had to practice a lot to be able to do this, but it also came in time. The older you got the stronger you became. Maybe this is a new stage" she suggests. I have to think about it. But until I can figure out what it really means maybe I shouldn't kill myself over things I can't control.

"I went furniture shopping today" I say and she looks curiously at me. "Four and I are moving into a bigger apartment" I explain.

"That's nice. I can't wait to see it. If I'm invited, of course."

"Of course, you are. Both you and dad. Four and I would love to have you over."

"You really love that boy" my mom says caressing my cheek.

"Yeah, I do. And he loves me" I say happy.

"I've noticed. So did your dad. I know he was a little harsh in the beginning, but he didn't really know the boy when he lived here and when he left Marcus he thought that he was just ungrateful. And when you told us that he is your boyfriend your father lost it a little. He loves you very much and wants what's best for you" she says and I try to say something, but she holds her hand up silencing me. "Your father insisted on talking personally to him, get to know him a little. After that talk at Candor your father told me that he was convinced that Four loves you very much, especially after he defended your love for each other the way he did. I think it also helped that you stepped up too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Tob… I'm sorry, Four is eighteen years old and a lot more mature than you at your sixteen years, but the way you defended Four's honor and fought for your love made your father realize that you are not our little Beatrice anymore, but a strong, independent, grown woman."

"Mom, I'll always be your Beatrice, but yeah I've grown up a lot since I left Abnegation. Four helped me a lot. But I can assure you he would take a bullet for me before hurting me. And I would do the same for him."

"I'm glad to hear that. That you love each other so much, not the taking bullet part" she says and we laugh.

We walk around for a while longer talking about small things and I don't even notice when Tobias approaches us.

"Good afternoon, ladies" he says and I jump up when I hear him.

"You startled me" I say.

"I'm sorry" he says and kisses my cheek. "Hello Natalie."

"Hello Four. It's nice to see you again" my mom says smiling. Yeah, mom really likes my boyfriend.

"Nice to see you too. Here, this is for you" he says and hands her a package.

"What is it?" she asks curious.

"Dauntless cake" he says smiling.

"Really? Oh my god, I haven't had Dauntless cake since I transferred to Abnegation. Thank you so much. That was very thoughtful" she says.

"You're welcome. Maybe we can organize one when you visit us for that lunch" he says.

"That would be wonderful."

"Did Tris tell you about the new apartment?" he asks enthusiastically.

"Yes. I can't wait to see it."

"Maybe you and your husband can come over for lunch next Sunday. I would have loved it to be this one, but we get the furniture delivered tomorrow and it will take some time to clean up" he says.

"If you like I could come and help you" she offers.

"That's not necessary" Tobias says. "Our friends will come over and help us."

"It's not a problem. Unless you don't want me to come."

"No, no Natalie, that's not what I meant at all" Tobias says apologetically. "You are always welcome to come over. I just meant you are our guest, I won't let you work."

"Please, we are family now" she says and we both blush.

"You know what? If you want to come and help us you are more than welcome to join us tomorrow" I say. "Right, Four?"

"Definitely" he agrees.

"Alright, it's settled then" my mom says.

"Tris, we really need to get going" Tobias says and I realize that I have the doctor's appointment.

"Thank you mom for everything" I say and hug her tightly.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. And thank you for the cake, Four" she says hugging him.

"You're welcome Natalie. How are you planning on coming to Dauntless?" he asks.

"I'll take the train. I was Dauntless after all" she says smirking.

"That's out of the question. I'll pick you up tomorrow. Say nine thirty?" he asks.

"How are you going to do that?" I ask curiously.

"I'll drive here" he says ambiguously.

"With what?"

"The Dauntless SUV" he answers. "How do you think I got here?"

"The train?"

"With the Dauntless cake in my arm? I don't think so. Being a leader has it's perks" he says grinning.

"Alright."

"So, Natalie, is nine thirty okay for you?"

"Yes. I'll wait for you at the Bus station" she says.

"You don't have to. I can pick you up from in front of your house."

"I know, but I also know you don't want to see your father. Now I don't know the reason, that's yours to know, but I saw that you don't see eye to eye" she says.

"Thank you Natalie. That's very thoughtful of you. Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow at nine thirty at the Bus station."

We say goodbye to my mom and she heads back to Abnegation and we toward where Tobias parked the car. It's unsurprising to see that the SUV is all black and I have to smile. We get in and Tobias drives expertly through the city toward the hospital.

We arrive at the hospital ten minutes before my appointment and get ourselves to the gynecology section. I give the front desk nurse my name and she tells me to take a seat until the doctor can see me. Tobias and I sit down on one of the loveseats and hold hands in complete silence. It doesn't take long and a tall red-haired woman comes out and calls my name. I get up and pull Tobias with me. We both enter the doctor's office and sit down in the two chairs in front of her desk.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Montgomery and you are Beatrice Prior, right?"

"Hello, yeah, although since I've joined Dauntless I'm known as Tris" I say.

"Alright" she says writing something down, probably my Dauntless name. "And you are?" she asks Tobias.

"I'm Four, Tris's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Four" she says smiling.

"Nice to meet you too" he says.

"So, how can I help you today?" she asks.

"Well" I suddenly feel my throat very dry and I'm nervous.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. Everything you tell me stays between us. If you want to talk to me alone I'm sure Four wouldn't mind waiting outside" she says and Tobias nods in agreement. He actually gets up but I'm pulling him back down.

"No. I want him here. It's just, I'm not used to talk about these things" I shyly say.

"Don't worry, Tris, you don't have to be ashamed. I have a lot of young girls coming to me for advice" she says reassuringly.

"Alright. You see, Four and I have been together for a while and we love each other very much" I say and I feel Tobias holding my hand "and we decided that we are ready for the next step" I say and the doctor nods in understanding.

"Alright, Tris, I understand. First of all you need to understand, both of you, that having sexual intercourse is not just fun, but also a big responsibility. You two are very young and even though there might be many of your friends who engage in this sort of activity you should never feel pressured to do it just because your friends do it. Also, you should never engage in having intercourse if one of you doesn't want that. There are many studies that show that in many cases if the partners engage in oral or vaginal sex one or both might feel guilty or experience negative feelings afterwards. When you give yourself to the other it needs to happen on your own terms and not because of a schedule. It is also important to communicate what you like or dislike, not just physically, but also emotionally. You have to understand that once you make this move you will never go back."

Tobias and I sit there listening for another twenty minutes to what the doctor has to say. I knew that having sex was a big deal, but I never guessed this. Dr. Montgomery explains the pros and cons both physical and emotional of having sex. She explains the different kinds of contraceptive methods and the benefits and contraindications of each. When she is done explaining both Tobias and I are red as beetroot, but the doctor doesn't comment. Instead she actually congratulates us for seeking counseling before we have sex for the first time, unlike so many other's our age that just come in when they get pregnant or feel like they have made a terrible mistake or even contracted some disease. She then asks Tobias to leave the room to give me a proper physical exam. I go into the small bathroom attached to her office and change out of my clothes and put a hospital gown on. I exit the bathroom and sit on the examination table and wait for the doctor to start.

"Whenever you feel uncomfortable or something is wrong please tell me" she says.

"Okay."

While she examines my most intimate part she explains everything she is doing, as well as what she is using or what she is looking for. She asks me if Tobias and I have tried out things and even though I still feel a little uncomfortable talking about these things I tell her about our morning experience. She tells me that while for men oral gratification is just another way of having sex, for most women it's just foreplay. She also tells me to make sure that I'm ready for the actual sexual contact, no matter if it's the first or the hundredth. It's always important.

When she's done examining me I go back into the bathroom and change into my clothes. When I get out Tobias sits in his chair again and I sit next to him. She explains to me that for some contraceptive methods I'm too young and even though condoms protect you to ninety nine percent from unwanted pregnancies and venereal diseases, they are somewhat unpopular among stable couples. Therefore she prescribes me a monthly shot that I can get at the hospital. She asks me if I'm okay with that and when I agree we walk behind a room divider and she gives me the first shot. I need to come back every month at the same time. She also tells us that it will take at least twenty four hours for the contraceptive component in the shot she just gave me to activate and we should use condoms before that time. Before we leave she gives us some pamphlets on safe sex, venereal diseases, pregnancy, condoms and the contraceptive shot. We thank her, say goodbye and I make an appointment for next month to get my second shot.

Tobias takes my hand in his and we walk to the car in silence. The drive back to the compound is also unusually silent and I start to feel uneasy.

"That was quite a lot" Tobias suddenly says and I look up to meet his eyes.

"Huh?"

"The information the doctor gave us."

"Yeah, a lot" I manage to say.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just it's so real now" I say in a low voice.

"Yeah, it is. But just because you got that shot doesn't mean we have to you know."

"I know."

We stay quiet after that and before I know it we are back in the compound. Tobias parks the car in the underground garage we get out and walk back to his apartment. I walk into the bedroom and fall backwards on the bed sighing loudly.

"What is it?" Tobias asks amused.

"That was so clinical" I say.

"Yeah, it was" he says and lies down next to me, propping his head in his left hand. He runs his right hand up and down my right thigh and I shiver slightly. He smiles at me and bends down to kiss my lips. When we part we look into each other's eyes and smile. "I meant what I said. I'm okay with waiting. There's no rush." He is so sweet sometimes.

"I know. Thank you." I cup his face in my right hand and he leans in. We kiss leisurely for a while and then decide to just go to the cafeteria and eat supper. It's no surprise to find that the cafeteria is practically deserted. Well, it's only six thirty in the afternoon. Most Dauntless won't eat their supper until at least seven thirty. Tobias sits across from me so that we can engage in some light conversation about what we want to do the next few weeks. We decide to make a plan once we return to work Monday morning and set some targets for each week, then month and maybe year. By the time we finish our meal none of our friends is in sight, so we head back to the apartment. Tobias let's me take a shower first, but I beckon him with my finger to join me. He doesn't argue and follows me inside the bathroom. We undress each other while kissing passionately and almost forget to actually shower. It takes us over an hour to finish and I have to say I highly doubt I will make it any longer without being with Tobias. I have to applaud his self-control. He had to tell me _three_ times to slow down and I have to admit I've surprised myself with this behavior. We get out of the shower, wrapped in fluffy towels and lie in bed kissing and touching each other. It's innocent really, none of us wants to ignite a fire we can't stop. Tobias never went for those condoms after all and we still have to wait until tomorrow for the shot to activate in my system. Maybe it's a good thing, though. I know for certain that I love this man and that I want him. And there's no chance I will ever regret giving myself to him. Besides I'm not the only one who's giving something. He is too. I give him my virginity and he gives me his. I realize that this is special for both of us on so many levels. I think we should do something special to mark this milestone in our relationship.

"Tobias?" I ask in a low voice.

"Yes?"

"I want us to make love in the new apartment, in our new bed" I say and blush.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." He leans in and kisses me thoroughly, while exploring my body with his right hand. I love it when he touches me. I feel excited and at peace at the same time. I feel loved, cherished, worshiped… he makes me feel like I am the only person in the universe and that he only breathes for me. I know I feel like this about him. The more time I spend with him the more I know this to be true. I live and breathe for him.

"We should go to sleep, we have a lot of work tomorrow" I say.

"You are right. We should put some clothes on, though" he says and I realize we are both practically naked in each other's arms. We laugh and get up to put our PJ's on. We climb into bed and snuggle close to each other.

"Good night, my dear caveman" I say. Tobias laughs.

"Good night, my dear cavewoman" he replies. We both laugh and the kiss each other good night. I rest my head on his chest, letting the steady beat of his heart lull me to sleep.

Thankfully tonight I sleep through. No more midnight escapades into the factionless sector or passionate mornings with Tobias. The latter I wouldn't mind actually.

I blink a couple of times before I can keep my eyes open. I look for Tobias but he's nowhere to be seen. I touch his side of the bed and it's cold. Then the smell of fresh made coffee hits my nostrils and I know where my loving boyfriend is. I get out of bed and walk barefoot into the kitchenette where Tobias is currently making some scrambled eggs with bacon. I snake my hands around his middle and let him know that I'm up.

"Morning handsome" I say.

"Morning beautiful" he replies.

"I gather we eat here" I say.

"Yep. You mind setting the table?"

"Not at all." I take two plates from one of the cupboards and forks and knives from the drawer under the table. I set everything on the table and pour two mugs of coffee. By the time I set the mugs down, one in front of each plate, Tobias finishes cooking and puts some of the eggs on my plate and the rest on his. He does the same with the bacon. He turns around to the counter and grabs the toast he made earlier and puts in on the table between us. We eat our breakfast in relative silence. I send Tobias to brush his teeth and get ready, while I clean up in the kitchenette. When I'm done I brush my teeth and put some comfortable clothes on. We walk to the new apartment and are greeted by our friends who all came to help us.

"You are early" I say.

"We finished up early with breakfast and we decided to come up here" Zeke says.

"Yeah, we figured you guys would come here first" Christina adds.

"Also we want a tour of the apartment" Uriah says.

"Alright. Then let's take a look" Tobias says smiling. He takes his key out and opens the door.


	13. Chapter 13

13

They all walk into our new apartment and have their mouths hanging open. I imagine Tobias and I looked just like them when we first saw it. Within minutes they run around like quicksilver exploring every part of it.

"It's huge" Marlene says.

"And I love the balcony" Shauna says.

"The bathroom upstairs is awesome" Zeke says. "I wish I had one like that."

"Why do you need four bedrooms?" Uriah asks.

"Kids!" the girls say in unison and I blush.

"Oh come on. Don't be such girls. They are too young for that" Uriah says to them.

"We are girls, you Dauntless-cake-eating moron" Lynn says to him.

"Hey, no name calling" Shauna scolds her younger sister.

"It's not name calling if it's the truth" Lynn defends.

"Besides no one said that they would have them right away" Marlene says.

"Imagine a little Four and a little Tris running around Dauntless. I'm sure they would be the cutest kids around here" Christina says and I blush even deeper. I look toward Tobias and he is a little embarrassed as well.

"It's a great apartment" Will says coming down the stairs.

"So, we still have time before the movers bring the furniture. What shall we do?" Zeke asks.

"I'm going to pick up Tris's mom. She wanted to help us" Tobias says. We kiss goodbye and he leaves.

"I didn't know your mom would come" Shauna says.

"Me neither. I met with her yesterday and it kinda happened" I explain.

"Won't she feel uncomfortable here with us?" Marlene asks.

"No. You see my mom is Dauntless-born and transferred to Abnegation" I tell them.

"Get out" Uriah shouts.

"No, really" I say.

"Well this explains you then" Lynn says. "And here we thought you were just a Stiff" she adds jokingly and we all start laughing.

"Wanna know something funnier?" I ask and they nod their heads still laughing.

"My dad is Erudite-born."

At that everyone stops laughing and they all stare at me.

"Really?" Will asks. "I didn't know that."

"Until very recently me neither. My mom told me. They both chose Abnegation and practically detached themselves from their old lives. This is actually something I want to change. I already thought about it. For those of you who were there at my interrogation at Candor this is no news. I truly believe that we can improve our lives, everyone's in the city, if we work together. But to be able to work together we need to know each other and to get to know each other we need to be allowed to talk to other people from other factions without being sanctioned for it. How many of you believed or maybe still believe that Abnegation have secret warehouses where they store food and goods? Come on, answer honestly. I swear no hard feelings or judgment" I say.

Almost everyone, except for Zeke and to my surprise Will, raise their hands.

"Will, why didn't you believe that?" I ask him.

"Because, believe it or not, my grandmother transferred from Abnegation to Erudite. Whenever someone would say something about Abnegation she defended her old faction. She always told me never to judge a book by its cover. To investigate and then pass judgment. She also told me about her youth in Abnegation and how she volunteered to feed the factionless. She repeated over and over again that these allegations are untrue and heinous."

"Okay. I didn't know that about you. Thank you for sharing" I say. "You Zeke?"

"I don't have relatives but I know from a safe source that the story about secret warehouses and other crap like that is bull" he says. I know he means Tobias.

"Anyway, I want to change that. I want to persuade the council to allow us interact more with other factions, without disbanding the faction system. I am pro factions but it's time for us to grow. For instance, I grew up thinking that Dauntless were adrenaline junkies and not really the brightest. Why? Because I wasn't allowed to make friends. Well, not really. And on the other hand who would have been friends with me? I mean I was a Stiff" I say and they smile, but nod in agreement. "And because of those Erudite articles attacking Abnegation I started to hate them, when most of them were innocent. And just think of how people see the Amity people – like nut jobs. I mean, what the hell is wrong with them? Why are they always so damn happy? Or Candor – they would tell you that you look like shit in the middle of something important, like I don't know a book report. My point is if we would be allowed to get to know each other better I really think we wouldn't have so many problems between factions. We all need each other after all."

"I agree, Tris" Will says. "For too many years I've heard Erudite talk ill about Abnegation and they absolutely disregarded Dauntless. Amity is a joke to them. Well not all of them. But I know what you mean. If we would truly know each other we wouldn't live with these misconceptions about people in other factions." The others nod in agreement. I knew I wasn't the only one who saw that. "Whatever you need to make this happen you can count on me" Will says to me.

"Thank you, Will, I really appreciate it."

"You can count on me too" Christina says.

"And me" Zeke says and gets an elbow to the ribs from Shauna. "I mean us."

"Us too" Lynn, Marlene and Uriah say at the same time.

"Are we interrupting some special bonding moment" Tobias asks from the doorway.

"You are back" I say surprised. I look at my watch and see that he was gone for twenty minutes. I can't believe it. We were so engrossed in our talk that time practically flew by. "Hey mom" I say and go to hug her.

"Hello Beatrice" my mom says while hugging me back.

"Guys, this is my mom, Natalie Prior" I proudly say.

"Hello everyone" she says.

"Mom these are my friends – Zeke, his girlfriend Shauna" I motion at the two with my hand and they say hello. "Lynn, Shauna's sister" I point at her and she says hi "Marlene and Uriah" they say hello "Will" he politely says good morning "and my best friend, Christina" I point at her and she says hello.

"It is so nice to make your acquaintance" my mom says.

Some of them say "Likewise" others only nod.

"Beatrice, is it possible that you give me a quick tour before the furniture arrives?" she asks and I take her hand and show her around. First we go upstairs and I show her the master bedroom with the attached bathroom and private balcony, afterwards I show her the bathroom on the second floor, I show her the three extra bedrooms and then we head downstairs. I show her the small bathroom, the storage room under the stairs, the extra large living area that will include living room, kitchen and dining area and then I finally show her my favorite part – the extra large balcony.

"It's beautiful, Beatrice" she says amazed.

"Yeah, it is" I say.

"I wish you and Four to be very happy here" she says emotion thick in her voice.

"Thank you, mom" I say hugging her.

Just then Shauna comes outside and tells me the movers brought the furniture. I get inside followed by my mom and friend and we start unpacking. Tobias arranged with the movers to help us and they go upstairs with Tobias and Zeke to set up the bedroom, while the rest of us stay downstairs and unpack the rest.

By the time the home store delivers our purchases we are far from finished and we decide to take a break and get to the cafeteria to eat something. Tobias tips the movers generously and we all head downstairs.

We enter the cafeteria and see that most Dauntless are already gathered here. They look at my mom clearly seeing that she doesn't belong here, at least not anymore, but I ignore it and we all sit down at our regular table. We eat and talk and tell jokes and just have a good time together. After we finished we all head back upstairs and continue working until very late in the afternoon. But it was all worth it. Mom, Shauna and me vacuum, dust and wipe the floors, while Marlene, Lynn and Christina put the dishes, tableware, pots and pans and all the kitchen utensils away. Uriah and Will finish setting up the home cinema set Tobias bought in the electronics store, after they finished with the stereo. After we finish everyone takes a tour of the house to see it now with the new furniture. I write down things that we still need to buy while walking around. I'm so happy our friends offered to help us. We wouldn't have made it today if it wouldn't have been for them. We thank them several times before they say goodbye and leave to get some supper.

Tobias asks me if I want to come with him when he takes my mom home, but I'm so tired I decline. I say goodbye to my mom and kiss her cheek. She hugs me and says she can't wait to come back. I tell her that next time she will be my guest and I will cook for her.

After Tobias leaves I walk to his old apartment and pack my clothes in a rucksack. I take as many things as I can, including two bags of groceries to stock the new refrigerator. I manage to get back to the new apartment just when Tobias appears in the hallway and takes the bags off of me. I unlock the door and we enter.

"Did you go shopping?" he asks.

"No. I went to the apartment, the old one, and got my clothes and the food. I was hoping to make a second trip before you came back, but you beat me to that. You mind if I pack your things and bring them here?" I ask not sure if he would mind me going through his things.

"I do actually" he says and I feel a little hurt that he doesn't trust me. "I'm not gonna let you carry heavy things all by yourself. I'm coming with you" he says and I feel a burden lift of my shoulders. I'm such an idiot for even thinking that.

"Tobias, you are tired. I can do this" I say.

"No way. And so are you. You have worked all day long, I've seen you. You were like a hard-working bee today" he says with a chuckle.

"Still, you and the guys did most of the heavy lifting" I say.

"I don't care. I'm not gonna let you do this alone" he says firmly, telling me there's no room to argue. I hang my head in defeat and say "alright".

We walk back to his old place hand in hand and pack the rest of his stuff. Surprisingly it's not that much. The furniture he owns is left behind. We can pick it up some other time if he wants it. We get back home in no time and I sit down on one of the island stools and sigh loudly. That was a really exhausting day.

"You want something to eat?" Tobias asks me.

"Not really" I say. "Do you? I can make you something."

"No. Do we have muffins?"

"Yeah, the cupboard right behind you." He takes the bag out and we both eat two muffins each and drink a glass of cold milk. We clean up and go upstairs.

I'm so incredibly tired I think I'm falling asleep as I walk. I can barely keep my eyes open but when I enter our bedroom and see the platform bed just in the middle and the wardrobe just in front of it, the dresser on the wall next to the door and the vanity on the opposite side next to the window I wake up momentarily seeing the assembly for the first time put together. I meant to come upstairs to see how it looks but I never got the chance. I enter shyly like it's not my own home. I take in every little detail of this room. My room. No, mine and Tobias's room. I gently touch the dresser as if it might fall apart if I apply to much pressure. I walk to the bed and touch the silky dark gray sheets. I walk along it still wondering how on earth the men managed to get this huge bed through that small door. I walk to the vanity, still empty but it soon will hold my things, and sit down on the bench. I look out the window and see the sunset. It's beautiful. From behind me Tobias asks me if I like it. _Like_ is not even enough to describe how I feel about this room, this apartment. In one word I would describe it as _home_.

I stand up and turn around, tears streaming down my face. Tobias rushes to me and cups my face with his hands and wipes the tears with his thumbs away. "I'm home" I say smiling. He smiles too and we kiss. It starts out innocently, but soon becomes more hungry and demanding. We pull apart only when air becomes an issue and look deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Beatrice" he says to me.

"I love you too, Tobias." He gives me a small kiss on the lips before pulling me into a tight embrace. We stay like this for a while before fatigue takes over again. I decide to take a quick shower and Tobias let's me go first. I'm in and out in five minutes and then allow Tobias to take one himself. Just like me he takes a quick shower and comes out ready for bed. We both lie down still unfamiliar with the bed, but hold each other close and fall into a peaceful sleep.

I wake up early in the morning and turn around to look at Tobias. He's still fast asleep and I manage to get out of bed without waking him up. I go downstairs and fix myself a bowl of cereal and eat it while playing with my new phone. After I finish my breakfast I wash my bowl and my spoon and go upstairs to brush my teeth and wash my face. I enter our bedroom carefully to not wake up Tobias and grab some clothes. I close the bathroom door behind me and get ready for the day. When I get out of bed I find Tobias sitting up on the bed rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, honey" I say and walk to his side. I sit down on the bed and kiss his lips. "Did you sleep well?" I ask.

"Wonderful" he answers smiling. "And good morning to you, sweetheart."

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes?"

"You got it" I say. I want to get up but he pulls me back and kisses me again.

"After I get my good morning kiss" he says and I have to laugh. We kiss for a long while before his stomach growls loudly and we break apart laughing. "Now I want pancakes."

While I'm preparing his breakfast in the kitchen he gets ready and comes downstairs. He opens the balcony door to let some fresh air in.

"It's amazing" he says looking outside.

"Yeah, it is" I say from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready."

He comes to the kitchen island and sits down on one of the stools. I put a full plate of pancakes with caramel syrup and whipped cream in front of him, as well as a bowl of fruit salad and a mug of coffee.

"Where's yours?" he asks confused when he sees only his breakfast.

"I already ate" I say. "Go on, dig in. I know you are starving." While he eats his breakfast a little too quickly I leisurely drink from my mug, savoring the full aroma of the coffee.

"What are we going to do today?" he asks after he finishes his coffee.

"Do we need to do something?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "We did something all week. Can't we just stay home for once and do nothing?"

"Oh, come on, sweetheart. It's such a nice day" he says grinning. He's up to something. I know it.

"Tobias, I wanna stay home" I whine.

"Let's go on a date" he says.

"What?"

"Well, we never got a chance to do normal couple stuff" he says.

"Honey, we are anything but normal" I say and we both laugh. "But alright. What did you have in mind?"

"Let's go to the Navy Pier" he says.

"Want to climb the Ferris Wheel again?" I ask amused.

"No" he says firmly. "But it's part of our history and I always wanted to go back there with you as my girlfriend" he says.

"Alright. Let's go. How about we pack a picnic basket?" I ask.

"That'll be great. We can go to the grocery store and buy everything we need."

We finish cleaning up together and take an old blanket, then we go to the grocery store. We buy a basket, some sandwiches, two bottles of water, some strawberries a two slices of Dauntless cake. I pay for everything, even though Tobias insisted he should, but I tell him that he bought way to much already and it's my turn now. After all we are together now. There's no mine or yours anymore. He agrees in the end and we walk out of the store. Tobias insisted we should take the SUV again and I agree. I really don't want to jump on and off trains with a basket full of food.

The ride to the pier is shorter than I would have expected. Tobias parks the car, I grab the basket and we walk hand in hand through the site. We both decide to have our picnic under the Ferris Wheel, since it's sort of our place. This is the place where we really talked to each other far away from anyone else. He lays down the blanket and I put the basket down. It's still early for lunch so we lay back and watch the sky. We talk about little things what we want to do as leaders, what we like or dislike and for the first time we have an ordinary girlfriend-boyfriend moment. But then Tobias's mood changes. I know there's something on his mind. I honestly don't know if I should probe or just wait for him to say something. Before I can make up my mind he starts talking.

"There is something I haven't told anyone" he says. "It's difficult to talk about it. Promise me to let me finish before you say something." I nod my head in agreement. "After I finished initiation I got a note. It said _On the day you hated most, at the time when she died, in the place where you first jumped on_. At first I thought it was a joke, but who would know me well enough to write such a cryptic note? No one. At least not in Dauntless. The only person that came to mind was Marcus. But why be so cryptic about it? I soon realized that it couldn't be him. I started analyzing the note line by line. At the time she died – there's only one _she_ – my mother" I nod. I remember going to her funeral, although I can't seem to remember Tobias. "The place where I first jumped on – that's the train platform where I first jumped the train after my choosing ceremony. It took me a while to figure out this part – on the day you hated most. I didn't know what kind of a day. A birthday, holiday, a day of the week and then I realized. Wednesday. Every Wednesday the council met to discuss current problems. Every time Marcus came back he was pissed and usually took it out on my mom and later just me. So it was easy from there – Wednesday at two a.m. at the train platform near the Hub. When I got there I thought of all kinds of things – that it's still a joke or a trap. The only thing I haven't expected was to see _her_" he says and looks deep into my eyes. Her? Who is she? Tobias must see that I'm trying to figure out who he meant because he takes my right hand in his and smiles a sad smile. "My mother."

What?

A/N: The note is from _Four - A Divergent Collection_. I thought it would go perfectly with the story.

What do you think of Tobias's revelation?

What will Tris do?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: First of all, i want to thank all my loyal readers. I still can't believe that people actually read this. I have so much fun writing it, I hope you have just as much reading it. Second, 3,100 views - woohoo *thumbs up*

Third - Warning: Explicit content in this chapter.

Enjoy!

14

"Your mother?" I ask astonished. "But she's dead. I went to her funeral" I say disbelievingly. "How?"

"She didn't die. She left. She couldn't take Marcus's abuse anymore and she left" he says a little angry.

We stay quiet for a long while. I don't know what to say or if I should say anything. Tobias's mother is alive. She never died. She left her abusive husband and let everyone believe that she died. She left Tobias. She left Tobias with that monster. She abandoned him. I hate her for that.

My mind races a million miles per hour. I feel so many things that I can't even begin to categorize them. If this is how I feel I don't think I want to know how Tobias felt when he found out. Or how he is still feeling. I need to say something. He told me this because he trusts me and because we both agreed no more secrets. But what could I possibly say? I'm glad your mom's alive. What a bitch for leaving you. I honestly don't know.

"Tobias, I have no idea what to say" I finally say.

"I know. I don't know what to say and it has been two years since I've found out."

"Do you talk to her? I mean, I don't know, do you get together and spend some mother-son time?" I ask not really believing it.

"We met a few times" he says ambiguously.

"May I be blunt" I ask.

"Sure."

"What kind of mother abandons her only son with an abusive man?" I ask, anger clear in my voice.

"That's what I've asked myself ever since I've found out she is alive."

"Did you ask her?"

"She said she didn't think he would be violent with me, but I don't know. I was always afraid of him. And he started beating me even before she left" he tells me.

I wrap my arms around him and rub a hand up and down his back. At first he remains motionless, but then he holds on to me and starts silently crying. I don't say anything. I let him cry. Who knows if he ever did this. Sometimes it's better to let it all out even if it shows weakness. When his tears dry off and he starts sobbing I cup his face in my hands and kiss him tenderly.

"I love you, baby" I say.

"I love you too" he replies.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. Whenever you feel the need to talk about this, please know that you can always count on me."

"I know. Thank you."

"I think we should eat" I say trying to lighten the mood. He smiles and agrees. I take out the sandwiches and the water bottles and we both eat in silence. After we are done we eat our Dauntless cake and resume our lying position watching the clouds pass above us.

When the silence becomes unbearable I decide to say something.

"I hate her." It's not the best thing I've ever said.

"What?" he asks surprised.

"Your mom. She left you with that monster. I know you told me she was abused, but so were you and no matter what, a mother never abandons her child. Or she shouldn't. I know I'm selfish for thinking like this, but I don't care. I could never abandon you and if God almighty grants me to be a mother someday I would rather die than leave my child" I sternly say still looking up into the sky.

I feel Tobias shift beside me and suddenly kissing me hungrily. We kiss for what seems like forever and when we finally part we are both breathless. It takes us a few minutes to breathe normal again.

"I love you so much, Beatrice. Thank you for saying that" he says, emotion thick in his voice.

"I meant every word, Tobias. I don't know what kind of relationship you have with your mother, but I for one will never _ever_ forgive her for what she has done to you. I hope you don't resent me for that, this is how I feel."

"I could never resent you. I'm happy we are in a place where we can be completely honest with each other. I rather be pissed at you five minutes and then realize that you are right or not, than have you lie to me. This is life, sometimes we will agree with each other, other times we won't. But I want us to always be honest."

"Me too."

"As for my mother we have a very tensed relationship. I don't even think we could call it a relationship. I cannot even call her _mom_ anymore. It's just Evelyn."

"Where is she anyways?" I ask, aware that I have no clue.

"She lives factionless. After leaving, pretending to be dead, she couldn't go back to Abnegation or anywhere else for that matter. She's been living factionless for the past nine years."

"Do you want to have a relationship with her?"

"I don't know, honey. I wish I could go back to the one we had before she left, but I know it's impossible. Things have changed. We have changed. But I would lie not only to you but also to myself if I would say I don't wish I could call her mom again" he says sad.

"You know what I think of her" he nods "but if you want to restore your relationship and you think that you can find it in you to forgive her you should at least try. Not for her, but for you. But if you don't want that, it's okay too. Whatever you decide I'm completely on board with it. I promise."

"Thank you, I knew I could count on you. This was really difficult for me. I told you I haven't told anyone about my mom. I've been keeping this secret for two years now."

I hug him and then kiss his cheek. He pulls me close to him and I sit in his lap hugging him tightly. After a while he whispers in my ear.

"She wanted me to leave Dauntless and come live with her." This surprises me and I break the embrace.

"What? Why?"

"Several reasons. For one she said that I didn't belong there, which isn't entirely untrue. And on the other hand she said she wanted to spend more time with me."

"Aha" I say a little sarcastically. "Forgive me, but that's a little bit on the stink side, don't you think. You might have chosen Dauntless to get away from your dad, but you belong there. I could ask random people in Dauntless and they would all tell me that you belong there. For God sake's, Tobias, they made you their leader. You belong there."

"Calm down, Tris" he says kissing my cheek. "She asked me two years ago to do that and to be honest I actually considered it. I told you that before I met you I wanted to leave Dauntless and live factionless, but after you fell into that net and into my life I couldn't. I just couldn't. I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you" he says smiling brightly and it melts my heart.

"But you don't want to leave? Not anymore?" I ask insecure.

"No. Never. I could never leave Dauntless now. I will never leave you."

"And I will never leave you."

He leans in and kisses me passionately and I feel the now familiar butterflies in my tummy. If we keep this up we might make love for the first time right here, right now. No, we should stop. This is not the place. I don't want to make love to the man I love for the first time on a picnic blanket under a Ferris Wheel. Especially like this out in the open. I break our kiss and Tobias looks confused.

"We are getting carried away" I say and he nods. We decide to go back home since it's already past four in the afternoon. We pack our things and head back hand in hand to the car. We drive back to Dauntless chit-chatting about the littlest things. Before we reach the compound Tobias turns to look at me and smiles.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing" he says still smiling.

"What?"

"Have I told you that you look beautiful today?"

"No."

"Well, you do."

"Thank you" I say with a slight blush spreading across my face.

"Let's go dancing" he says.

"What?"

"Dancing. I bet you never danced before" he says grinning.

"Abnegation, remember" I ask raising an eyebrow and he laughs. We weren't allowed such selfish things like music or God forbid dancing. Or worse have some actual fun.

"Well, then it's about time you learn how to dance and have some Dauntless fun" he says.

"Can _you_ dance?" I ask skeptical.

"Nope. But I can learn. And what better way than with my girlfriend."

"Alright, mister. It's on. I need to go shopping though."

"Why?" he asks confused.

"Cause I've got nothing to wear" I say.

"You can wear your PJ's and you would still be the most beautiful girl here in Dauntless" he says and I blush at the compliment.

"I'd rather wear a dress, thank you very much."

"Alright. Let's go buy you a dress" he says smiling.

"Nah-ah. You are not coming. I'm going alone. Actually, I'm going to ask Christina to come with me shopping. I haven't spent much time with her lately. You will see the dress tonight when we go out."

"Okay."

We walk together for a while until Tobias takes a right turn going toward our apartment, while I go over to Christina's. I hope she's home. I don't have to walk far and I see her in the hallway with Will.

"Hey guys" I say as I approach them.

"Hey Tris" Christina says.

"Hello Tris" Will says.

"Chris, I need your help. Could you come with me" I say without revealing that I have a date later with my boyfriend.

"Sure" she says before kissing Will goodbye. After we are out of earshot she asks curious "What's up?"

"I'm going on a date with Four later and I need a dress. And you are the only one I can trust to pick something out." At the mention of going shopping her eyes light up.

"Wow, to hear you say that is just… wow. Come on, I'll make you the sexiest thing that ever walked this halls."

"Chris, I just need a nice dress" I say exasperatedly.

"Listen to me. You are a leader now, not just some random Dauntless girl. Also you wanna look sexy for Four, don't you?" she asks and I nod shyly. "Yeah, you do. You are beautiful on your own, but sometimes you need to point out certain things" she says with a smirk. Oh, I'm going to regret this.

Christina drags from one store to the other. Apparently when you go dress shopping you also need shoes, accessories, make-up and lingerie. She first drags me into the lingerie shop where she looks over several items before she decides on something that will absolutely set Four on fire, her words. It's a black tulle and lace bustier, with see-through parts here and there, a lace-up back and a thin black band in the middle with rhinestones in the front. Christina makes me try it on, including the thong that goes with it. I take the items and go into a cabin. I'm too embarrassed to come out, so I call her inside to see if everything fits. Her wide grin tells me she likes it and I have to say even though it's the most daring thing I've ever seen I can't help but get excited thinking of how Tobias might react. I change quickly and pay for my purchase. We leave the store and go looking for a dress. We enter several clothing stores before we find the perfect dress for me – a chiffon strapless A-line knee length black cocktail dress with a band just underneath the chest with a bow above the left hip. Our next stop is the shoe store. Christina makes me try on several pairs before she gives her okay. The winner in the category footwear, drum roll please, a beautiful pair of black embellished strap three inches heeled sandals. We decide to not buy any jewelry. Sometimes less _is_ more, as Christina put it, although I think she had something else in mind.

I thank Christina for her help and rush back home. I unlock the door and look to see if Tobias is around. I walk towards the stairs and see him on the balcony talking on the phone. It seems he hasn't noticed me. I walk upstairs to put my purchases away and rush back down stairs and out on the balcony.

"Hey, your home" he says surprised.

"Yeah, I just got back and you were on the phone. I didn't want to disturb you" I say and hug him.

"You never disturb me" he says placing a soft kiss on my lips. When we part he smiles at me at first but then his expression changes to a serious one.

"What is it?" I ask concerned.

"Jack called" he says. "They are going to read the sentences of the conspirators tomorrow. They are going to be executed" he says in a grave voice.

"Oh God" I say. I've expected it, but to actually know it for a fact is quite different. They did terrible things and would have done even more if we wouldn't have stopped them. Nevertheless, I don't wish this fate on anyone, no matter how evil they are.

"The executions will take place probably on Wednesday. They want to give the families of the conspirators enough time to say goodbye" he explains further. He hugs me tight and rubs my back soothingly.

"Do we need to go to Candor tomorrow, for the sentencing?" I ask.

"It's not mandatory. We can if you want to."

"I don't. I don't wish anyone to die, but they deserve it. There's one thing that Jeanine is a psycho, but every Dauntless involved, Erudite spy or not, betrayed our faction in the most cruel and selfish way. They deserve punishment."

"I agree. But let's stop talking about sad things. We have a date" he says trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. Let's focus on that." We kiss and then I pull away from him slightly. "Let's eat at home and just go dancing. Is that okay?"

"Whatever you want."

"Okay, how about I make us some fries and chicken wings. It's not much but it won't take too long either."

"It's perfect. Let me help you" he says, but I shake my head no.

"You go take a shower and get ready and afterwards I'll go." He reluctantly agrees and I get started on our supper.

After about twenty minutes Tobias comes back into the kitchen dressed in some black jeans, a black button down shirt and of course black shoes. We eat and casually talk about the nightclub, where I never went before and some other places I didn't even know existed. Tobias tells me there's a fully equipped spa and a indoor pool. I can't wait to try them out. I make Tobias promise me to go sometime and he happily does so. I think I'm going to the spa with Christina. Actually we can invite Marlene, Lynn and Shauna to join us. I never had girlfriends before and even if I had we wouldn't have been allowed to do such selfish things like enjoying a spa day or just hanging at the pool. I can't wait to tell Chris.

I go upstairs to take a shower and get ready, while Tobias cleans up in the kitchen. It takes me almost half an hour to get ready. I put on my sexy lingerie, my new dress and sandals, I apply some light make up just like Christina showed me and I decide to pull my hair into a high ponytail. I look myself up and down in the tall mirror in our bathroom and see that shy Beatrice transformed into confident and sexy Tris. When I'm satisfied with my appearance I walk downstairs. Tobias is on the balcony again. He loves it just as much as I do. I try not to make any noise and manage to hug him from behind. He lifts my left hand to his lips and kisses the back of it before he turns around. When he sees me he looks surprised. He looks me up and down with his mouth open and I can tell I made an impression.

"Tris, you look…hot" he says still looking me up and down. "Wow. I always think you're beautiful but damn. I can't take you out looking like this" he says.

"Why not?" I ask a little offended.

"I'm strong, but not enough to fight of all the Dauntless that will try to hit on you. Geez, you look hot."

"Oh, stop it Tobias" I say slightly amused.

"I mean it. How did I ever get so lucky?" he asks before he pulls me into his arms and kissing me thoroughly.

"I'm the lucky one" I say breathless.

"Let's agree we are both lucky to have each other" he says smiling brightly.

"Agreed. Let's go."

We walk down to the nightclub hand in hand and there are more than one pair of eyes looking me over. I blush every time someone's eyes linger longer than necessary and Tobias puts his arm around my shoulder glaring at every male that passes us. I don't know how to feel about any of this. Luckily, we soon get to the nightclub and to my surprise our friends are all here. Damn. I wanted some alone time with Tobias.

"Hey Four, man. I don't think Tris would appreciate it that you brought this hot chick to the club" Zeke says smirking. Tobias glares at him.

"Hey Zeke" I say.

"Hey Tris. You look smoking hot, girl" he says.

"Thank you" I say blushing crimson.

"Hey Tris, you look gorgeous" Shauna says to me.

"Thank you. You look great too. I love your dress" I say.

"Thank you."

We greet all our friends and all seem to enjoy making me blush, because every single one of them tells me I'm hot or sexy or any other synonym they can come up with. Tobias drags me away from our group to the dance floor and we start dancing. Or at least we try. We have absolutely no clue what to do. When a ballad plays Tobias pulls me close into his arms and whispers how much he loves me, kissing my neck every now and then sending bolts of electricity through my body.

"I told you I can't take you out looking like this. You look way to hot. There should be a law against it."

"Stop it, Tobias" I say smacking his shoulder lightly.

"Since we got here I counted seven different guys that practically undressed you with their eyes" he says and I blush, although I doubt he can see that. It's so dark in here I wonder how people don't trip over each other.

"You are the only one who can do that with his hands" I boldly say. He looks down into my eyes and I can see lust and desire sparkle in his.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asks in a husky voice. I nod once and he practically drags me out of there. We don't even say goodbye to our friends and rush back home.

We are back inside our apartment in no time. Before I know it Tobias sweeps me off my feet and carries me upstairs into our bedroom. He puts me back down on my feet in front of our bed. We look into each other's eyes for a long while. Tobias cups my face with his right hand while his left rests on the small of my back. He closes the distance between us and kisses me softly at first, but the kiss becomes more passionate and hungry with each passing second. When air becomes an issue he travels down my neck to my collarbone, he kisses each of my ravens, sucks on the soft flesh, bites and licks his way down to my breast. His hands cup both my breasts and knead them. I moan loudly and he seems to consider this enough encouragement to unzip my dress and get rid of it. When the dress hits the floor Tobias's eyes almost pop out when he sees the sexy lingerie I'm wearing. He was upset with those guys who undressed me with their eyes earlier, but right now he is doing the exact same thing. He seems to have lost all ability to talk, let alone move, so I boldly take over.

I grab his hand and turn him toward the bed and give him a little push. He sits down and I straddle his lap feeling his excitement pushing upwards. That must be really painful. I should get rid of his clothes. All of them. I start kissing his lips, then his cheeks, his nose, his jaw. I return to his lips, licking the full bottom lip and he opens his mouth for me. I shove my tongue inside and mate with his. The more we kiss the higher my body temperature rises. I leave his mouth and suck and bite along his neck, then along his collarbone while my hands get rid of his shirt. When I finally undress him of it I let my hands roam over his defined chest and arms. I trail open-mouthed kisses on my way south paying extra attention to his nipples that I suck gently. When I hear him moan my name I bite one hardened bud and pinch the other one. I push him backwards on the bed and continue my exploratory travel of his body. I reach his navel and lick around it before pushing my tongue inside eliciting a louder moan from him. When I finally reach the hem of his pants I get suddenly nervous. I breathe in a few times before helping him get rid of them. I pull them down but realize I can't pull them off before he doesn't take his shoes of first. I do it for him, tossing them aside, followed momentarily by his pants. I can see the engorged bulge still hidden by his boxer briefs and decide to go all the way. I want this. I wanted this for a while. I love him and he loves me. And he will make sure to make this as special as he can for me. Might as well enjoy myself. I grab his briefs by the hem and slowly slide them down his muscular legs. When they are finally off I take a look at his majestic member. I almost forgot how big he is. What if he doesn't fit? Doubts start to bubble up again and I take deep breaths again. Tobias seems to notice my hesitation because he props himself up on his elbows and looks at me.

"We don't have to" he says, although I can tell he wants to. He really, really wants to. And I want it to. It's just I'm a little scared.

"I want to. I'm just a little nervous" I say.

He gets off the bed and pulls me up into his arms rubbing my back and kissing my head. I can feel his member pulsating between us and I know it's now or never. I can chicken out. Especially since I really want this. I'm doing it for him. Well not just for him. Damn it, Tris. Be brave, for God's sake. This gorgeous man was willing to take a bullet for you.

"Tris, we can wait, sweetheart. There's no rush" he says softly. I only nod. "Do you want to lie down?" I nod again. I take of my shoes and we both get into bed. I lay my head on his chest listening to his heart beat. It's erratic, which is understandable. He traces his fingers up and down my spine and this simple touch seems to set me on fire. I look up at him and he stares at the ceiling.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Huh? What?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Us. Everything we've been through and how it made us stronger." He looks down to me, his eyes sparkling. "I love you, Tris, more than anything in this world." He closes the distance between us and kisses me softly. When we break after a while a single tear runs down my cheek and I say "I love you too" before kissing him again. This time the kiss is more hungry and passionate and Tobias turns on his side covering me with his body, making sure not to rest his weight on me. He holds himself above me leaning on his left elbow, while with his right hand he explores my body. He starts kissing my neck, traveling to my collarbone, sucking and licking the soft flesh, kissing each of my ravens, cupping my left breast and kneading it while kissing the other one. He gently moves his hand from my breast to the zipper of my bustier, never once lifting it off my body. He unzips it and removes it, tossing it on the floor and leaving my upper body exposed to him. He returns to his previous task, kneading and sucking again. He switches breasts a couple of times before traveling further south to my navel. He kisses and licks the area around it, before pushing his tongue lightly inside eliciting a guttural moan from me, all the while letting his hand travel even further to my womanhood, rubbing it gently through the fabric of my thong. Tobias's talented mouth and tongue travel further and he grabs the hem of my thong with his teeth, pulling it off of me. He positions himself between my now outstretched legs and starts licking my entrance. He alternates sucking, licking and gently biting my clit, effectively driving me crazy and I scream out his name when I feel a wave of pleasure washing over me. I'm not done riding out my orgasm when Tobias pushes his tongue inside my womanhood several times before entering a finger. He establishes a steady in and out pace before I loudly moan "faster". He picks up the pace and I can feel another orgasm approaching. But it's not enough. I need more. "More" I manage to say between moans and heavy panting. He obliges and adds another finger keeping the rapid pace he established. I soon come again and I feel like dying. This is so wonderful. I can't imagine anything being better than this. I can't imagine how actual sex can top this. I don't get the chance to think about it, because when I open my eyes I find myself looking into his dark blue ones, silently asking me if I'm ready. God, I'm _so_ ready. I nod my head and he bends down to feverishly kiss me. I can feel him between my legs and I'm nervous again. This is it.

Tobias breaks our kiss and positions himself at my entrance. He gently pushes inside me one inch at a time. I feel how he is stretching me, but I can handle it. He pushes again and I can feel him hit my barrier. The next push will hurt. I know that much. Tobias looks my lovingly in the eyes and I know I can trust him forever. He pushes again and I feel a sharp pain. I close my eyes trying to get accustomed to the pain and the sensation of being filled. I feel Tobias retracting and I grab his arm. I open my eyes and he looks at me apologetically.

"It's okay, baby, I knew it was coming" I say "just give me a moment." When I feel I can handle the pain I wrap my legs around Tobias's waist and push his buttocks slightly, indicating that I'm ready. He starts a slow in and out pace, allowing me to get fully accustomed to him, but when I no longer feel any pain I tell him to go faster. The louder I moan the more confident he gets. He increases the pace more and more and I can feel another orgasm approaching me quickly. "Faster" I command and he obliges. "Harder, deeper" I manage to say between moans.

"You feel so good, Tris" he says breathlessly pounding harder and deeper than before.

"Oh God, Tobias, I'm coming" I scream out loud.

"I'm coming too" he growls.

And like never before I feel the wave hit me so hard I think I'll pass out. I throw my head backwards and I'm fairly certain I stopped breathing for a few seconds, because of the intensity of my release. I feel Tobias speed up even more, if that's even possible and then him getting bigger before releasing himself deep inside of me. He cries out my name and collapses on top of me, but for some reason I don't even feel the weight. On the contrary, I welcome his weight on me. I wrap myself around him even more, not wanting to ever let go of this man. God, I love him so much.

After we are able to speak again Tobias props himself up, lifting some of the weight off of me, looking deep into my eyes and smiles.

"I love you so much, sweetheart" he says lovingly.

"I love you too, honey. That was amazing" I say honestly.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you" he says, hurt clear in his voice.

"Don't be" I say cupping his face in my hands. "It was necessary and it lasted only a moment. You didn't hurt me. You made me a woman, your woman and I'm happy. So don't be sorry" I say.

"And you made me your man" he says smiling down on me. We start kissing again, only this time it's sweet and loving, not at all passionate. He slips out of me and we both sigh in disappointment at the loss of this intimate connection. Tobias gathers me in his arms and kisses my head while rubbing my back.

"Thank you" I say "for making this so special."

"No, thank you for allowing me to love you the way you deserve. I promise you I will do everything in my power to make you the happiest woman in the world" he vows.

"I already am. I have you and that's all I ever need" I say and kiss his lips.

We stay silent for a while, I don't want to sleep, I want to repeat what we just did, but soon fatigue gains the upper hand and I fall asleep.

A/N: I originally planned on making them wait a while, but then I was like ... meh... let's write some smut :p

Now I really want some feedback...

1. Lingerie set for Tris's first date

sleepwear/lingerie/tulle-lace-bustier-the-victorias-secret-designer-collection?ProductID=213023&CatalogueType=OLS

2. Chiffon strapless black cocktail dress

.

3. Black embellished strap three inches heeled sandals

. ?iid=4728996&cid=4172&Rf989=5029&Rf-200=4&Rf929=2312&sh=0&pge=0&pgesize=36&sort=-1&clr=Black&totalstyles=25&gridsize=3


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey everyone. I decided to update every other day for a while, since I'm not that far ahead. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

15

I wake up early the next morning. It's still dark outside so I assume it's around six a.m. I feel Tobias stir behind me and I smile to myself remembering the events of last night. I can't believe we did that. I thought it would hurt more but it didn't. It was just as I told him, a moment of pain, and then everything went from good to extraordinary.

I love the way his naked body is pressed impossibly close to mine, how his breath hits the skin on the back of my neck, how his member is pressed into my buttocks…hey, hang on. It's erect. Is he awake? By the steady movement of his chest he seems to be still sleeping. I remember reading something in school – apparently men get excited in the morning. I have to smile at that. I try to turn around in his arms without waking him up. He stirs a little and he almost wakes up, but I manage to turn around and I'm now only inches away from his face. I reach up and kiss him softly on the lips. He soon starts to move his lips with mine and our kiss deepens when he slips his tongue into my mouth. I moan contentedly and he pulls me even closer to him. When we finally part I open my eyes to find him looking at me, a happy smile on his face.

"Good morning, love" he says.

"Good morning, honey" I reply.

"We should do this every morning" he says grinning.

"What?" I ask a little confused.

"Waking each other with a kiss" he answers.

"Oh, right. We should."

"How are you this morning?" he asks me.

"Extremely happy" I say smiling. "You?"

"Just as happy."

"I can tell" I say and blush a little. He soon understands what I mean when I press my pelvic bone against his throbbing member.

"Well I'm really happy this morning" he says with an even wider grin. He turns around to grab his phone to check the time. "It's six a.m. We have plenty of time until we need to go to work" he says turning back to me. "What should we do to make time pass quicker?" he asks.

"There are a number of things I can think of" I say and before I know it he throws the cover off of us and covers my body with his, pushing me into the mattress.

He starts kissing my cheeks, my nose, my jaw line, he travels down my neck, licking and biting every now and then, he licks along my collarbone and sucks on my pulse point. He places open-mouthed kisses over every raven, before traveling toward my chest. He sucks on my right breast, while kneading the left one with his right hand. He swirls his tongue around my erect right nipple before gently biting the hardened bud sending a heat wave straight to my core. He repeats this process on the left breast, while kneading the right one. When he's done playing with them he continues his journey down to my navel kissing every inch toward it. He circles it with his wet tongue before pushing it inside eliciting a guttural moan from me. When he's satisfied that he had kissed every part of that area he continues to where I need him the most. He stops kissing me just right above my clit and continues trailing open-mouthed kisses on my right leg, starting with the inside of my thigh and then switches to the left leg repeating every move. He deliberately teases me and avoids my womanhood, effectively driving me crazy.

"Tobias" I whine "stop teasing me." I can feel his smug grin on the skin of my left thigh. He finally places a kiss on the sensitive bundle of nerves, licking and sucking gently on it. When he lightly bites I come undone. He lifts his head a little and grins like an idiot, being satisfied for making me come by just teasing my clit. He returns to his task licking my entrance several times before pushing his tongue inside. He repeats this motion a few times before he replaces his tongue with two fingers. I'm so wet right now I don't even feel him enter, but the moment he starts moving in and out the now familiar sensation of an approaching orgasm clouds my mind and the only thing I can do is moan loudly. He quickens the pace, thrusting deeper and harder at the same time, while swirling his tongue around my sensitive clit. I grab the sheets into fists, arch my back and push myself closer to his mouth when a powerful wave of pleasure washes over me. When I start coming down from my high I feel the bed shift and Tobias is now lying on top of me, between my outstretched legs.

He looks down into my eyes and I can tell he's very proud of himself right now. He finally kisses me and I can taste myself on his tongue. I suddenly decide to take over. I push him lightly and he lies back on the bed, letting me straddle his hips. I bend down and kiss his lips, then his cheeks, I kiss the tip of his nose, his jaw line, his neck, I suck his left earlobe, I lick and bite along his neck, all the while he's leisurely roaming over my body. I kiss his hairless chest, sucking on his nipples, licking around them and biting the hardened buds. He moans loudly my name and I continue my exploration of his gorgeous god-like body. I let my hands travel over his taut abdomen making him squirm underneath my fingertips. When I push my tongue into his navel he almost throws me off of him because of the pleasure I caused. I steady myself before getting off of him completely, wanting to pay attention to his throbbing member that was asking for my attention since before he woke up. I slide down between his legs and put my right hand around his shaft, stroking him lightly. I bend down and kiss the tip of his cock before opening my mouth and taking him in. Like the first time I'm unable to take all of him in, but I suck as hard and stroke as fast as I can to make him come. He moans louder with every stroke and when he suddenly tenses and grows bigger I know that he's there. He releases his seed in my mouth and I gladly swallow all of it. I wipe the rest of my face and crawl back up to straddle him again. He opens his eyes and smiles up at me.

"That was amazing, Tris" he breathlessly says to me and I smile too. "But I hope you don't think we are done" he says and I can feel him getting bigger underneath me. I shake my head no and boldly grab his member and rub it along my entrance, eliciting moans from both of us. When his cock is wet enough I let myself glide down. I remain motionless for a little while getting accustomed to the fullness again, before establishing a steady in and out pace. When I'm comfortable with the sensation I speed up thrusting downwards hard, while he thrusts upwards meeting me halfway. When we both approach our orgasms I bend forward and Tobias holds me close to his chest while frantically thrusting upward. I feel my release nearing and meet his thrusts as best as I can and soon my walls clench around his shaft in sweet agony and I come hard, his own release seconds away. He explodes deep inside me and we both collapse on the bed breathless, but happier than ever.

We are still intimately joined when we regain our breaths and we look into each other's eyes. Tobias is the first one to speak again.

"Remember when I said you can wake me up with a kiss for the rest of our lives?" I nod. "Can I have this for breakfast?" he asks and we both laugh.

"Sure" I say and we kiss leisurely, him still buried deep inside me.

After a while he slips out and I feel suddenly empty. I didn't know I would feel like this, but I do. I must have made some noise because Tobias looks at me curious.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asks genuinely concerned.

"No, it's just… I feel so empty when you slip out" I confess.

"I know what you mean" he says and this time it's my time to look strangely at him. "When I'm inside you I feel I don't know like I belong there, like I'm home, not that I'm not always at home when I'm with you. It's just different. I don't know how to explain it. When we are like this, joined in the most primeval way I feel like you were made for me and me alone and I was made for you and you alone" he says.

"That's so sweet. I love you, Tobias."

"I love you too, Tris." He kisses me and we almost start all over again when his phone rings. He groans and reluctantly grabs it. "Hello?" he asks, obviously not knowing who disturbed our quality time. "Oh, Mr. Prior, good morning" he says and he sits up more rigid, while I blush crimson. I feel like my dad actually caught us making love, although I know that's absurd. Tobias gives short answers and hangs up as soon as the conversation is over. "Can I just say, wow. When I heard your dad's voice I almost felt him beat the living daylights out of me for having my way with his daughter" he says.

"First of all, you didn't have your way with me. Okay, maybe a little, but so did I" and he looks at me smirking. I shake my head and continue. "And second of all, he doesn't know what we did and he doesn't have to find out."

"No, he doesn't. He already doesn't like me, I don't need him to hate me for making love to you."

"Don't tell me you are scared of my dad" I say raising an eyebrow.

"I might. Well, not really, but I don't want him to dislike me more than he already is" he says.

"Don't worry. My mom told me that my dad actually likes you. He was very impressed by you when the two of you had your private talk at Candor. But I guess he keeps up the protective daddy mask to make sure he's right about you. Which he is. You are a wonderful, loving, honest, kind man that loves me."

"Very much" he adds.

"And I love you very much. And we can invite my parents next Saturday for lunch. This way you and my dad can get to know each other better."

He smiles at me and then kisses me thoroughly. He gets out of bed and I automatically pout which makes him laugh. He comes over to my side, picks me up and carries me into our bathroom, where he deposits me inside the shower cabin. Oh, he wants to take a shower with me. I turn on the water and take his body wash, while he takes mine. We wash each other clean, enjoying this bonding time together.

"What did my dad want" I ask while I wash my hair.

"He told me that four council members will arrive at nine a.m. and we can go over the details of the upcoming interrogations."

"Okay. At least we can get that out of the way soon. Did he say which council members?" I ask.

"No, but he said he will be one of them. He also told me that if I want they could put me under truth serum today and afterwards we can start with the rest of Dauntless."

"Alright. Are you okay? I mean they might ask you things about your past" I say and he nods.

"I would lie if I would say that I'm completely okay with it, but I owe it to my faction and the city to do this."

"Alright. If you need me you know I'm here for you, right?"

"Of course. I love you, Beatrice."

"I love you too, Tobias."

"Come on. Let's get out. We will be late otherwise" he says and turns off the water. We step outside and wrap each other in fluffy towels. We really need to buy some bathrobes. I'll put them on the list with stuff we still need.

We decide to eat in the cafeteria, since it will be our only chance to see our friends. We get dressed in typical Dauntless attire and head downstairs.

We are lucky to find our friends at our regular table and sit down next to them. We both fill our plates with scrambled eggs and bacon and Tobias pours us a cup of coffee each. After we finish eating we tell our friends about the meeting with the council members and ask each one of them to submit to be interrogated today.

"We all need to be interrogated anyway and even though you are my friends I want you to be interrogated first to show everyone that it is okay and more importantly that no one needs to fear anything if they are loyal to our faction. I will discuss with the council to ask you specific questions and not get into too many personal details" Tobias explains. "Since Tris already went under truth serum it is now my turn to do so. I would like you Zeke to go after me and then whoever wants next. I need all of your help to set an example" he says looking at all our friends. They agree to help us, even though I'm sure they are not entirely comfortable with this. I can't blame them. You are stripped of your own will during this interrogation and you have to answer truthfully, otherwise you feel like you are on fire. Not the most pleasant feeling. We thank them again and get up.

"When are we going to choose our jobs?" Will asks.

"After the interrogations" I say. "I will call our faction accountant to discuss a few financial issues with him, but I hope I can get some extra points for the initiates while they are still not working. It won't be much, but enough to live on until we can get you settled in."

"Thank you" Will says. I nod and Tobias and I leave the cafeteria. On our way to his office several Dauntless members greet us and wish us all the best. We arrive at Tobias's office when his phone rings. He answers it and we walk outside to greet the council members.

"Good morning" Tobias says politely.

"Good morning" the four council members, including my father, reply.

"Good morning gentlemen, dad" I say.

"Good morning, Tris" my dad says, remembering that here I'm known as Tris.

"Please, follow me to my office" Tobias says. We turn around and he grabs proudly my hand leading our guests to his office. He unlocks the door and lets me enter first, followed by the council members and then him. He closes the door to ensure that we won't get disturbed. I ask our guests if they would like something to drink and all of them ask for water. I get them all a glass of water each and we sit down, the three council members on the couch, my dad in the adjacent armchair and Tobias and I take the two chairs from in front of his desk and put them next to my dad.

"Before we start I would like to introduce Jonah Smith, Daniel Jacobson and Michael Prady. The three of them are my colleagues on the council and they have volunteered to help me with the interrogations of the Dauntless" my father explains. The three men bow their heads as it is customary in Abnegation. "Gentlemen, this is Four" he says pointing toward Tobias and he nods his head "and you probably remember my daughter Beatrice, although she goes now by Tris." I nod my head as well and wonder if they know who Tobias is. My dad makes a sign for Tobias to talk and he explains why he requested that the Dauntless interrogations take place as soon as possible. Since the councilmen have only a limited number of vials with truth serum they agree to interrogated only a few people today, starting with Tobias.

"I can tell by the way you look at me that you know who I am" Tobias says and they nod. I knew it. How can they not. Marcus is not only a well known Abnegation member he is also the head of the council. "I want you to call me Four. This is the name that was given to me when I came here and this is how people know me. I left that other part of me behind when I let those blood drops fall on the coal." We all know what that means and the three strangers nod their head in agreement. "We can start my interrogation whenever you like."

Jonah takes out a vial and syringe and goes to inject Tobias. I stop them and tell them I would wait outside. I know his secrets but if there's anything he hasn't told me yet I want him to decide when to share that information with me or not at all.

"Don't go, Tris. I want you here. I don't have secrets from you" he says smiling. I can't help but also smile. "You to Mr. Prior. I meant it when I said I want you to know me. If you have any additional questions please ask them. I want you to trust me and trust that I love your daughter more than anything in this world." My dad and I agree to stay in the room and sit back down.

Jonah administers the truth serum and starts his interrogation shortly.

"Please state your name" Jonah says.

"Tobias Eaton, although here in Dauntless I'm known as Four" Tobias answers automatically.

"What was your faction of origin?"

"Abnegation."

"What faction did you choose?"

"Dauntless."

"Why?" he asks. Oh boy.

"Because of my father" Tobias answers and I see his face contort. He doesn't want to speak about it.

"Can you be more specific?" Jonah inquires.

"He was abusive. He beat me every time he saw fit." I can tell this is news for the council members, including my dad. They all believed the lies Marcus told everyone in Abnegation. But none of them can deny the truthfulness of his words. That's actually a plus for the truth serum.

"I've known your father for years. Please, forgive me if I'm a little shocked" Jonah sincerely says.

"It's okay. Most people, if not all believed it to be a lie" Tobias says. "Sometimes I believed that I was wrong. My father used to tell me he did it for my own good. But how can it be for a child's on good to be beaten unconscious with a belt by his own father? Or locked into a small closet? He used to say that I would be a better man and I would thank him some day."

They all remain silent after this new revelation. I can tell they have a hard time believing it. It was much easier to believe a lie than see the truth.

"How could he hide this?" Daniel suddenly asks.

"He always made sure to hit me where it wouldn't be detected. I have several scars on my back. During summer, when there was no school he sometimes hit me in the face. I was unable to leave the house for days before my wounds healed. He was more cautious during the rest of the year when I would have to go to school, but sometimes he came home from work and was in such a bad mood that even my sole presence would set him off. He would beat me senseless, usually leaving my unconscious body where it fell. I often prayed to pass out soon" he says, tears gathering in his eyes. I have long given up on holding back my tears and I'm now sobbing like a little child. Tobias told me all this, but every time I'm reminded of it I can't help but cry for him, for everything this monster put him through. If Marcus would be here right now I would rip him to pieces and I doubt anyone could or would stop me.

"My God" I hear my dad say. "I had no idea. He always told us you were a sick little boy and that he had to take care of you. When you chose Dauntless two years ago we all thought you were an ungrateful brat. And to think that we thought of you as a traitor to our faction, which by the way he started if my memory doesn't trick me" my dad says and the other three nod in agreement.

"I don't care that I'm seen as a traitor in Abnegation. The only thing I did care about was to get out of his house. And choosing another faction was the only way to ensure never seeing him again. Or at least not daily."

"Why did you choose Dauntless?" Michael asks.

"I thought of my possibilities. Candor – I couldn't risk it. They would have administered truth serum and everything would have been out in the open. Amity – I'm not the most patient or kind person. At least not with everyone" he says looking at me and I try to smile. "Erudite – I'm smart, but not that smart. Dauntless was my only real option. Here I learned how to fight, how to defend myself. I knew that I would ever have to see my father again he would never lay a finger on me again."

"Why didn't you come forth and say something about the abuse?" my dad asks.

"Would you have believed me?" Tobias asks. "Besides I don't want to be a victim. I never wanted to be one."

"Still, you should have said something" Michael argues.

"Like what?" I find myself asking. They turn around and look at me like I've lost my mind.

"That his father is abusive, he could have shown us his scars" Jonah says.

"That's easier said than done. My father didn't just beat the crap out of me, he made sure to make me submissive. And even if I would have brought up the courage to say something he would have found a way to explain it."

"Why do you think that?" Daniel asks.

"Because he made you believe that my mother died" Tobias confesses.

"What? What do you mean?" my dad asks skeptical. "She died. I went to her funeral."

"No, she didn't. Nine years ago she had enough and left him. She lived factionless ever since. She contacted me two years ago after my initiation."

"Did he beat her too?" Jonah asks terrified of the answer as far as I can tell.

"Yes. She left him. But she also left me. They both let me believe my mother had died. I don't know what is worse my father beating me or my mother abandoning me. I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive either of them." New tears stream down my cheeks.

Everyone is quiet for a while before Jonah resumes his questioning.

"Did you ever aspire to become a Dauntless leader?"

"No."

"Are you glad that you are one now?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I believe I can change things here for the better. I saw firsthand how unjust our former leaders were and I plan on changing that."

"Do you believe you can be a good leader?"

"Yes, especially with Tris's help" he says and I smile warmly at him. Jonah turns around and looks at me.

"Do you think Tris will be a good leader?"

"Yes. She may not know it yet, but I think she will be the best leader Dauntless ever had. And I plan on helping her."

"You love her?"

"With all my heart. I would die without her."

"Beatrice" my dad says looking at me.

"Yes?"

"Could you please wait outside. I want to ask Four a few things without you here. It might be embarrassing" he says.

"Don't worry, Mr. Prior, I don't have and I don't plan on having secrets from her" Tobias confidently says.

"Alright" my dad says reluctantly. "This is more of an informal questioning. I didn't plan it, since I thought I would be waiting outside during your interrogation." He gets up of his seat and approaches Tobias. "I know my daughter loves you and I already knew that you love her. What are your intentions for the future?" my dad asks and I want to protest. That's unfair. This has nothing to do with his honesty or loyalty toward Dauntless. I open my mouth but Tobias already answers.

"With your blessing I'm going to marry her" he proudly says. _What?_ How can he think of that already. We've been together for just a few weeks. We love each other, very much actually, but still.

"You want to marry her?" my dad asks incredulous.

"Yes. Not right now, I'm aware we have been together for only a few weeks. But I'm sure I want to make her my wife and the mother of my children. Before that however I want us to build everything up again, for Dauntless, for the city and it's an extreme hard work ahead of us. I want us to live in peace and enjoy every moment we will have together. But I will never love another woman ever again. I would walk through hell and back for her."

"Thank you, Four" my dad says. "Jonah, could you please administer the antiserum." Jonah gets up from where he was sitting and injects Tobias with the antiserum. I get up from my chair and grab a glass of water for Tobias. I walk over to him and kneel down in front of him, tears in my eyes.

"Please, don't cry sweetheart. I'm fine. It's over" he says wiping the tears of my face with his thumbs.

"You want to marry me?" I ask in a low voice.

"Yes. I love you with all my heart. And even though I know that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, I'm well aware that we are not ready yet. This was something I actually didn't want to share. I will ask you when we are both ready, okay?" I only nod and kiss his lips. When we part I hand him the glass of water and he eagerly drinks it.

After Tobias feels better we talk about the rest of the interrogations. We tell them that some of our friends will be interrogated today and starting tomorrow the rest of Dauntless. We decide that Tobias will be in the room with my dad and Jonah during the interrogations, while I will be with Daniel and Michael.

"Just a few things before we start with our first volunteer, gentlemen" Tobias says. "Please, don't ever mention my real name. I'm Four. And another thing, please, do not tell anyone about what you have just learned. It is a private matter and I want it to stay that way. And especially do not tell Marcus any of it. In fact, if you could pretend that this never happened, that would be great."

"I don't know if I can, Four" my dad says. "I trusted your father, we all did. It's horrible that he mistreated his son and wife, but it's even more disturbing that for years he had us fooled. But we are also to blame, we never questioned it. Even when Erudite released those articles. I'm ashamed."

"We all are, Andrew" Michael says.

"It's okay. Please, try to not change your attitude toward Marcus. I don't want to cause trouble. Don't be friends with him anymore, if you don't want to, but don't let what you've learned here get out of this room. It's not worth speaking about anymore. And he is not worth it to even be part of a conversation."

"You are a bigger man than we gave you credit for" Daniel says and the others agree.

"I think we should start the interrogations" Jonah reminds us. We all agree and I walk outside to call our friends.

A/N: I hope I nailed Tobias's interrogation. I wanted to show a little emotions on his part, but not make him appear like a wuss, cause his not. But domestic abuse is terrible and there's no way to get out of it unharmed - physical and emotional.

What do you think the Abnegation members will do regarding Marcus, now that they've learned about his abusive nature?

How will Andrew perceive Tobias now?

Will he finally except him or will this be more of a reason to keep his daughter away from him?


	16. Chapter 16

16

The interrogations of our friends don't take as long as Tobias's. For one because they are asked specific questions and for the other we split up into two teams. Tobias stayed behind in his office with my dad and Jonah, while I went to Eric's old office with Michael and Daniel. One by one each of our friends is interrogated. My team interrogates Will, Christina and Marlene and to my surprise Tori, who heard from Lynn. By lunchtime we are done with today's interrogations and we walk our guests out.

"We will see each other tomorrow at nine" Jonah says.

"Alright" Tobias says. "Goodbye."

"Dad, you have somewhere you need to be?" I ask.

"No, not really. Why?"

"I would like to show you our apartment. Mom saw it on Saturday, it's only fair you see it too" I say.

"That's a great idea" Tobias says from behind me. "You should also stay for lunch. We can cook something at home" he suggests.

"I don't want to be a burden" my dad says.

"Please, it's not a burden, Mr. Prior."

My dad finally agrees and we walk up to our apartment. While Tobias starts lunch I show my dad around, avoiding the bedroom. I know he must know Tobias and I sleep in the same bed, but I'm still uncomfortable with him actually seeing it. So I just tell him about the rooms upstairs and decide to show him the balcony instead.

"It's beautiful, Beatrice. And the view is breathtaking."

"Yeah, I love it here. We both do."

"Beatrice, I'm sorry for giving Four such a hard time" my dad says.

"It's okay, Mr. Prior" Tobias says, coming outside to join us. "I'm sorry, I wasn't eavesdropping. It will take at least thirty minutes before lunch is ready."

"Four, I'm sorry for being so unfair to you."

"No, please, Mr. Prior, you were looking out for Tris. That's what any good father would have done. I don't blame you. I would have if you wouldn't have."

"Please, Four, call me Andrew, we are family now. And not because of what you said in your office, well that too, but for allowing me to hear your story."

"Alright Andrew. And even though I said I don't want anyone to repeat it you can of course tell your wife what you have learned. I was planning on telling her anyway. I want both of you to feel comfortable around me and understand why I don't want anything to do with my father."

"I understand."

"And Andrew… please call me Tobias when we are alone. It is my name and I know you will respect my wish to be called Four in public. But as you said it, you and your wife are part of my family now, whether Tris and I are married or not. There will be no other woman for me for as long as I live. And I want you and Natalie to get to know me as Tobias, not Four. Four is just part of who I am" Tobias says and I know he means it.

"Thank you, Tobias, I really appreciate this" dad replies.

"How about I leave you two to talk a little more. I'm going to call mom and let her know you are here with us" I say and leave before either can say anything.

I walk into the kitchen to see what Tobias cooked for us. I'm surprised to see that it is a traditional Abnegation lunch, some pea soup with toast. I take my phone out and dial my parent's home number. After the second ring my mom answers the phone.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Hi mom."

"Beatrice, what a lovely surprise. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. We finished for today and dad is here with Four and me. We invited him over for lunch. Well, I actually wanted them to bond a little more while supervising" I tell her.

"That's good. I told your father to be nice to your boyfriend. Is he nice?"

"Yeah, especially after Four's interrogation earlier this morning. Dad will tell you all about it."

"But aren't they supposed to remain private?"

"Yeah, but Four actually told dad to tell you. He will tell you himself when you come over on Saturday for that lunch we planned. But I think it's best if dad tells you the story. I don't want to put Four through it over and over again. You'll understand when dad tells you everything."

"Alright. Thank you for calling me and letting me know where your dad is."

"Mom, have you heard anything from Caleb?" I ask a little worried.

"He called us yesterday. They are trying to rebuild Erudite, but until they start interrogations over there too it might take a while. But he's fine. A little overwhelmed with work, but he's fine. He asked me to say hello next time I see or speak to you, so hello." We both laugh at that.

"I can't wait to see you again, mom."

"Me neither, sweetheart. But trust me, this week will pass in no time."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Especially since Four and I will be supervising the interrogations. Listen I need to go. Lunch is ready and I haven't really paid close attention to dad and Four."

"Don't worry, sweetie, everything will be fine."

"I hope so. Bye mom."

"Goodbye Beatrice and give Four a hug from me."

"You like him, right mom?"

"Of course I do. He loves you very much and that's all that matters to me. And your father by the way. He just likes to be overprotective."

"Okay. Bye. Again."

"Goodbye."

We hang up and I take the soup of the stove. I set the table and call my dad and Tobias. They come inside and sit down. We eat our meal in silence before my dad speaks again.

"This soup is delicious, Beatrice."

"Yeah, it is. But you have to thank Tobias for it. He made it."

"I'm impressed, Tobias, it's really good."

"Thank you. I don't know how to cook many dishes, but those I know I'm proud to say are very good."

"Will you be cooking on Saturday too?" my dad asks with a smirk.

"Hey!" I yell offended.

"What's wrong, Tris?" Tobias asks confused.

"Beatrice can't really cook. She once almost burned down the kitchen" my dad tells amused.

"Not true. That was Caleb. He left the kitchen towel on the stove" I defend.

"But you were in charge of watching the food. If you would have paid attention you would have seen that the towel fell from the lid on the stove and caught fire" my dad explains.

"Okay, that was one time. Doesn't mean I can't cook" I say pouting.

"Of course not. But every time your brother let you cook all by yourself you either forgot to put something in or replaced an ingredient or put too much of something in."

"That's not fair. That happened only when I had to cook something new" I say still pouting.

"That's true. Oh, come on sweetheart, I was just teasing" he says to me before turning to Tobias. "She can cook a few things."

"Doesn't matter, Tris, we can learn together. I would love that" he says and I smile at him.

"Yeah, that would actually be great. I'm going to ask mom to write me down a few Abnegation recipes and then we can alternate between Dauntless and Abnegation dishes. What do you say?"

"I think it's a great idea."

We finish our meal and then walk my dad out of Dauntless. Tobias offered to drive him home but my dad wanted to take a walk, to clear his head. After that Tobias and I return to his office and lock ourselves in.

"We need to make an announcement. People need to come tomorrow for their interrogations" Tobias says. "We also need to inform them of the sentencing of the former leaders."

"When is that going to happen?"

"This evening at six." Tobias takes a microphone that is attached to an odd looking device and makes the announcement.

"Do you know who the Dauntless accountant is?" I ask him after his done.

"A Joffrey Walsh. Do you need me to call him?"

"Yes, please. We should talk to him."

"I agree. We need to talk to everyone who had a key position here in Dauntless. I think we should make a list and ask these people to come tomorrow for questioning. Based on the results of the interrogations we can decide who keeps his or her job and who doesn't. We need to be able to trust our staff."

"You are right. Let's see" I say "accountant, chief of the infirmary, that's Dr. Morris, Connor Harrison who is charge of the ambassadors, Zeke who will be in charge of the control room. Who else?"

"There is someone in charge of our supplies and storage unit" Tobias looks over some files "a Beth Aubrey. Then we have someone who is in charge of the cafeteria, Michaela Stone, Jeremy Renner in charge of personnel, Angus Writhe in charge of spaces, both private and public. These are the most important. We should contact them all and ask them to meet with us."

"I agree. You have their phone numbers?" I ask. He nods and hands me a list. We call everyone to his office, thankfully they all could spare a few minutes to talk to us.

"Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice" Tobias says now transformed into Four.

"We asked you here because we are well aware of your position here in Dauntless. Each and every one of you has an important job that keeps this place going" I continue.

"We wanted to ask you to come in tomorrow morning and go under truth serum first, setting a good example for all the other Dauntless" Tobias says.

"You can count on it, Four" Dr. Morris says.

"Absolutely" Mr. Harrison agrees. The others nod their heads.

"After the interrogations are over some Dauntless might not keep their current positions" Tobias announces.

"Why is that?" Mr. Walsh, the accountant asks. Geez, he looks like a snake.

"Because it's very possible that others among us are traitors" I say eyeing his reaction. He flinches. Huh, I wonder if his Erudite-born. "Mr. Walsh, by any chance were you a transfer?" I ask.

"Uhm, yes" he answers nervous.

"Erudite-born?" I dig further.

"Yes" he says in a low voice before realizing what I'm actually asking. "I assure you, Tris, I'm not a traitor" he says rushing the words out.

"No one said that" Tobias says calm, yet intimidating. I wonder if I will ever be able to pull a Four voice. I have to try it out sometime.

"You have to understand my uneasiness" I say in a calm, sweet voice. "The recent events cut deep into us all, no matter if we were here for a long or a short time. We all chose Dauntless and we were all betrayed by our former leaders."

"I can assure you I'm loyal" he says in a louder voice.

"No need to get loud" Tobias growls at him and he backs off.

"What I'm saying is, we don't know each other, not really. And for us to rebuild this place we need to be able to trust the people surrounding us. I'm not talking only about Four and myself, but also you. Most of you have seen my interrogation and know who and what I am. Four went through his earlier today and was validated by the City Council. If you have any objections or concerns regarding us this is the time to speak up." I let them think for a while before the cafeteria lady, Mrs. Stone, speaks up.

"We chose you two to lead us. We trust you. When all hell broke loose you fought for our faction and the city. If it wouldn't have been for you we would be murderers right now. You prevented that and you retook control of the compound. And then you Tris volunteered to be interrogated in front of the whole city, even though you did nothing wrong. You told everyone that you are divergent and explained what it meant. I'm Dauntless-born but I never felt so ashamed in my life. I believed the rumors and lies and judged people for being different and then you, a mere girl of sixteen, proves to all of us what our faction manifesto promotes – small acts of bravery. As far as I'm concerned, wherever the two of you lead I will follow" she finishes her speech and I'm so struck by her sincere words that I walk over and hug her.

"Thank you. To hear this gives me new strength to carry this heavy weight. I promise you, all of Dauntless, that I will do everything in my power to give everyone a good life here. But to be able to do that I need your help. Don't misunderstand Four and me, we want to trust everyone, but after what happened forgive us for being cautious. I'm sure everything will check out during your interrogations."

"Don't worry, Tris, we understand. You would be fools and not the people we think you are if you wouldn't question us and our loyalty" Mr. Harrison says.

"We want to help you rebuild our faction and make it a better place" Mrs. Aubrey says.

"It used to be different here" Mr. Renner says and the others nod.

"People used to work together, help each other. But for the past five or so years things changed dramatically. The leaders adopted a every-man-for-himself policy" Mr. Writhe adds.

"Four told me about this" I say.

"This is one of the things we want to change as soon as possible" Tobias says.

"We will help you accomplish it, if you allow us" Mr. Harrison says.

"It would be our honor" Tobias says.

"Please be here at nine a.m." I say and after saying goodbye they all leave.

"Mr. Walsh, can I have a word with you?" I ask.

"Of course" he says.

"Please sit down" I show him the chair in front of Tobias's desk. I whisper in Tobias's ear, telling him to sit at his desk, while I stand on his right side eyeing the accountant. "Mr. Walsh, would it be possible to give the initiates an allowance until they start working?" I ask.

"I suppose. How much?" he asks.

"What do you suggest? It should be enough for them to live. What's the minimum wage for a full day of work?"

"Thirty five points" he answers.

"Alright. How about they each receive 20 points per day, Saturdays and Sundays not included?"

"That'll work. I'll put it in the books and program the computer to pay them every day. Since when do you want to pay them?" he asks. He always looks toward Tobias, although Tobias remained silent the whole time. I don't know if he doesn't like me or thinks I'm less of a leader compared to Tobias.

"Since last Tuesday, when we all became members" I say.

"I will set up ten special accounts for the initiates until they start their jobs" he says smiling, but it's a cold smile that creeps me out.

"Nine" Tobias says.

"Pardon?" Walsh asks confused.

"Nine accounts" he explains.

"I thought we had ten initiates" Walsh says.

"We do. But as you can see Tris is a leader and has been working ever since the former leaders arrest" Tobias says glaring at Walsh.

"Of course, my mistake. My apologies, Four" he says avoiding looking at me.

"You need to apologize to her not me" Tobias says and I can hear in his voice that he gets angrier by the minute with Walsh's attitude toward me.

"Of course, my apologies Tris" he says looking at me.

"It's okay, everyone makes mistakes" I say smiling.

"How much will Tris earn?" Walsh addresses Tobias again. Yep. He doesn't like me.

"How much does a leader earn?" Tobias asks.

"Uhm, seventy points" Walsh answers.

"So I, as a leader, would earn seventy points a day, correct?"

"Yes."

"Tris is a leader" Tobias says. When he doesn't receive an answer he asks "Correct?"

"Yes."

"Then why ask how much Tris would earn if you already know. Tris is as much of leader as I am and you owe her the same respect you owe me. Can I ask you what problem do you have with her?" Tobias asks bluntly.

"None. I have no problem. Why would I have a problem?" Walsh stutters.

"I saw the way you look and the way you talk to her, like she is my secretary. She is not. And if you ever dare being disrespectful like that again I will sanction you, according to our faction rules. Have I made myself clear?" Tobias raises his voice and Walsh practically burrows himself into his chair.

"Yes, Four. My apologies Tris, I didn't mean to. It's a misunderstanding" he tries to get himself out of this mess.

"It's ok, Mr. Walsh. Let's start over. Water under the bridge" I say. "Please, make sure that the initiates receive their allowance" I say and extend my hand signaling that this meeting is over. Walsh shakes my hand, and yuck he's sweaty, then leaves the office.

"I wanted to beat the crap out of him for being so rude to you" Tobias says angry.

"Calm down, honey."

"How can I calm down, Tris. He avoided you the entire time and then offends you by putting you in the same place with the other initiates."

"I know, but it doesn't matter."

"How can you be so calm?" he asks pulling me into his lap. I place my right hand on his face, while the left one holds his head in place.

"I'm not going to let this slime ball ruin my day. And neither should you. Besides, after today I doubt he will ever try to be disrespectful again" I say before kissing his lips.

"You are too good" he says smiling.

"Nah, I'm just in a good mood" I say and he laughs.

"But seriously now. What do you think of them?" he asks.

"They seem honest and willing to help us. But I'm not going to form an opinion before their interrogations. And as for Mr. Walsh we should keep an eye on him. Even if he passes tomorrows interrogation doesn't mean his job is safe or anyone else's. We should implement a system that rewards hard work and if someone is lazy or makes too many mistakes he or she should be removed. Also that person should be allowed to learn a new trade. I mean think of the initiates and the jobs we offer them. Maybe someone picks to be an ambassador but does a terrible job. He only got it because of ranking. I'm not saying we should abolish this practice, but reevaluate if someone fits in or not."

"Wow, you really thought about this, didn't you?" Tobias asks surprised.

"Yeah, between love making and showering together" I say and he laughs hard.

"If those activities help you work better, than by all means I'll help you more" he says, smiling at me sexy.

"Maybe I can help you get some of these good ideas too" I say biting his left earlobe. He moans and pulls me closer to him.

"You should definitely help me come up with some ideas of my own" he says in a husky voice before crashing his lips on mine. We kiss passionately for a long while before we let go of each other breathless.

"We should get back to work" I say still panting.

"Yeah, we should" he says trying to calm his own breathing.

"We should write down all the things we want to change and how to do that. After the interrogations we should call a staff meeting and discuss problems. The more urgent go first and for the others we develop long term solutions" I say still sitting in his lap.

"We should also have someone in charge of divergents" Tobias says caressing my cheek.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Well, we said we would explain to the city what it means to be divergent, but other than being awake during simulations do you know anything else?" he points out. I shake my head no. "We should put a team together just like you said that gathers questions from the Dauntless at first and answer them as best as we can. We also should have someone that represents the divergent population in Dauntless."

"You think that's wise? It's not like they are a different part of Dauntless. I mean we, I mean the divergent. Geez, this is hard."

"I know. What I meant is, maybe some divergents among us feel uncomfortable talking to you and me, because we are their leaders. And even if that is not the case we won't have time. We need someone who can occupy this position permanently. A person they can trust."

"Maybe you are right. We need to think of someone. But let's focus on the more urgent things. We need to reestablish good connections to the other factions. Tomorrow I'll ask my dad when the next City Council meeting will take place. I need to make an appearance there."

"Are you sure it's okay with you if you go alone?" he asks.

"Of course, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself" I say jokingly.

"Honey, you know what I meant" he says seriously. He means his dad. I nod.

"Don't worry. I'll call my dad… actually I'll do that now before I forget. Hang on." I get off of his lap and he pouts. "Relax, I'm just taking out my phone. You are like a little boy that can't play with the toy he wants" I say laughing.

"You _are_ my favorite toy" he says grinning and I blush understanding the implications of his statement. I take out my phone and dial my dad's number. After the second ring he picks up.

"Hey dad" I say.

"Hello Beatrice" he says.

"Wait, I'll put you on speaker phone so that Tobias can hear you too" I say setting the phone to speaker.

"Hello Andrew" Tobias says.

"Hello Tobias. How can I help you two?" my dad asks.

"Dad, I was wondering, is there any rule book for the City Council? I mean what the council can or cannot do and stuff" I ask.

"There is. Why?"

"Can I have a copy? I'm going to represent Dauntless on the council and I want to know what goes and what don't."

"Just you?" my dad asks.

"Yes."

"I asked Tris to do it since I don't want to see _him_" Tobias says. "I know it's selfish, but I can't help it."

"No, it's not. I already told you that. There's no need for both leaders to attend those meetings" I firmly say.

"Beatrice is right, Tobias. If anyone asks you are needed in Dauntless" my dad assures us. I'm so glad my parents know the truth now.

"So, dad, about that copy" I start trying to change the subject.

"Alright. I can bring you my copy tomorrow. You can keep it as long as you need it" he says.

"Thank you" I say.

"Do you need anything else?" he asks.

"Yeah. You know when the next council meeting will take place?"

"We have to organize something, but my guess not this week. Maybe not even next week. I'll let you know, don't worry, sweetheart."

"Thanks dad. We gotta go. Say hello to mom and give her a hug" I say.

"From me too" Tobias says next to me.

"I'll do that. Goodbye."

"Goodbye" Tobias and I say in unison.

I hang up and put my phone on the desk. I turn around and hug Tobias.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's with the hug?" he asks amused.

"I talked earlier to mom and she told me to hug you. I forgot. I'm sorry" I say still holding him close to me.

"It's okay, but we should stop now" he says seriously. I pull away from him and he looks at me seriously. "What?" he asks.

"You don't like it when I hug you?" I ask a little hurt by his reaction.

"Don't be silly" he says to me, smiling now "I love hugging you. But this was supposed to be from your mom. It would be inappropriate if it would last any longer" he says. Then I get it. He's joking. I smack his shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? I thought you were seriously telling me you don't like it when I hug you" I say offended.

"Don't get mad honey. It was a joke" he says laughing and pulls me into a bear hug. "I love you" he says after a while.

"I love you too."

We part and for the sake of getting some work done I sit on the chair across from his desk. We spend the next few hours writing down things we want to change, some ideas on how to improve some things or replace others, we make plans and before we know it it's eight p.m. already. We get up, leave our notes in Tobias's desk drawer, walk out, lock the door and walk hand in hand to the cafeteria to get some supper.

A/N: What's your opinion on Walsh? Should he stay or go?

And as always reviews are welcomed :)

Until Sunday!


	17. Chapter 17

17

We get inside the cafeteria and most of Dauntless is already eating and chit-chatting about their day. We walk over to our regular table and find our friends there. We sit down and fill our plates.

"Did you guys go to Candor?" Uriah asks us. Right, they read the sentences of the conspiracy criminals today.

"No, we worked until now in my office" Tobias answers.

"Did any of you go?" I ask.

"No" Christina says practically answering for everybody.

"How's life as Dauntless leaders?" Shauna asks us.

"You know, all party, booze and tons of other goodies" I say. They all start laughing.

"When did you get so funny?" Lynn asks.

"I always was. I just had to hide it" I answer taking a bite from my burger.

"Under Abnegation grey?" Uriah asks.

"Under a lot of grey and then black. You think Eric would have allowed a Stiff like me to have fun. I actually had tons of bald jokes for him" I say, taking another bite.

"Really?" Tobias asks me raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, really" I say trying to look seriously.

"Tell one" he dares.

"Alright. What do you call lice on a bald man's head?" I ask and look around to see if anyone answers. "Homeless." They burst into laughter.

"Geez, that was so un-Stiff-like" Lynn says.

"Why do you think I left? They couldn't have handled me."

"You have any more?" Marlene asks.

"Sure. I had tons of jokes whenever Eric behaved like an asshole."

"Go ahead, tell them" Zeke encourages and even Tobias smiles.

"Okay. Why do bald-headed men never use keys? Because they've lost their locks." I continue telling another few and then each one at our table tells one or two of their own.

"What do you get if you cross an idiot with a watch?" Lynn asks. "A cuckoo clock."

"What did the stupid ghost do?" Marlene asks. "Climb over walls."

"My turn" says Tobias. "Two men were knocking in nails to the sides of a house, one of them kept throwing them away. Why do you keep throwing nails away, said the other. Because they have the point at the wrong end, he replied. You fool, we could use these on the other side of the house." We laugh even harder and by the time we are done telling jokes most of the people in the cafeteria left.

I look around and see only a few tables with one or two Dauntless still eating. I scan the room and see Peter at the far end of the room. He seems to be distracted by something he's reading, not paying any attention to anything. I look away and return my attention to my friends.

"We need a party" Zeke says.

"Absolutely" Shauna agrees.

"We should wait after the interrogations" Tobias says.

"Yeah, no problem, but after that we have a party Dauntless style" Zeke replies.

"What's a party Dauntless style?" I ask.

"Lots of music, lots of booze, lots of dancing… you'll see" Shauna explains.

"Sounds great" Christina says.

"Yeah, it would be good to have some fun after all that hard work during initiation and then the thing with the leaders" Will says.

"You know what we can have?" Marlene asks. "A Candor or Dauntless party."

"Yeah, absolutely" Uriah agrees with her.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Truth or dare, but you have to do or answer truthfully whatever you are asked and if you refuse you need to take off a clothing item" Christina explains.

"How do you know that?" I ask her.

"I talk to people. And I might or might not have been invited to one" she says.

"What? Where was I?" I ask suddenly feeling left out.

"My guess with Four. You really disappeared on us lately" she answers.

"Well we had a lot of stuff to do" I defend.

"We can have a party Friday night" Marlene suggests.

"No, we can't. Well, you can but Tris and I can't come" Tobias says and I glare at him.

"Why not?" I ask sounding like a child that just got grounded.

"We have company on Saturday. We want to be up and sober by the time they come" he says.

"Oh, right. Can we do it Saturday night?" I ask.

"Sure, no problem" Marlene agrees.

"Where?" I ask.

"My place of course" Zeke says.

"Alright, it's settled then. Candor or Dauntless, Saturday at Zeke's" Christina says.

"The party starts at seven, so come around eight" Shauna says and we laugh.

We say goodbye to our friends and walk back home. The moment I step inside our apartment I feel extremely tired. I yawn a few times on my way up the stairs and Tobias puts his arm around my waist. I look up at him quizzically.

"You might fall over if I don't hold you" he says with a chuckle.

"I'm just so tired. It's like I've been working out for hours" I say yawning again.

"I'm tired too. Let's go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us."

We both change into our PJ's and go into the bathroom simultaneously to brush our teeth. We get out and slip into bed, cuddling until we fall asleep in each other's arms.

I wake up the next morning still wrapped in Tobias's arms, but unlike yesterday he is awake watching me.

"Where's my kiss?" I ask. He smiles and kisses me immediately. When we break apart I say "didn't we agree to wake each other with a kiss every morning?"

"Yeah, but you slept so peacefully that I couldn't" he says kissing the tip of my nose. "What were you dreaming about?" he asks.

"What? Why do you assume I dreamed at all?" I ask confused.

"You were smiling in your sleep."

"Oh. I have no clue. I don't remember dreaming, but I guess it must have been a good dream" I say smiling up at him.

"Alright. What would you like for breakfast?" he asks grinning.

"Same as yesterday" I say and before I know it he's on top of me kissing every little bit of exposed skin.

We take our time exploring each other's bodies kissing, licking, sucking and biting every now and then. We make love twice before me manage to get out of bed and start our day. We decide to not shower together, since we might run late if we do. Tobias let's me shower first, while making some pancakes for breakfast. I get out of the shower and get dressed. I decide on black skinny jeans, a tank top and my combat boots. I really need to go shopping for some new clothes.

I go downstairs and Tobias offers me a mug of freshly made coffee. We eat our meal and while I clean up he takes his shower and gets ready for the day.

We walk to his office and go inside, since it's still time for the council members to arrive. We sit on the couch with the notes we took yesterday and talk a little more about our plans for Dauntless.

"You need an office" Tobias suddenly says. I know what he means but I decide to tease him a little.

"You're already bored with me?" I ask acting all offended.

"What? No. God no, Tris. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I will never get bored with you" he says and I can't keep it together. "You…" he says realizing what I did. He grabs me and tickles me and I laugh so hard tears stream down my face. A loud knock on the door surprises us and Tobias gets up to answer the door. My dad stands in the doorway and looks inside and sees my tear-stained face.

"What happened?" he asks genuinely concerned.

"I got attacked by a tickle monster" I say and burst into laughter.

"A tickle monster?" my dad asks.

"Yes, I'm sorry Andrew. We were joking around. I'm sorry" Tobias says looking like he just got caught with his hands in a cookie jar.

"It's alright, Four. I thought for a moment that something was wrong."

"No, dad. Everything's fine. Please, everybody come in. Can I offer you something? Coffee? Tea?" I ask our guests. They accept the coffee and we tell them that we have a few members of the closer staff in mind to be interrogated first. Since it's all the same for them we set everything up, one team in Tobias's office, the other in Eric's old office. While I help Daniel and Michael getting ready Tobias walks in and asks to speak with me outside.

"Is something wrong?" I ask him.

"No, I just missed you" he says smirking.

"Honey, you just saw me. You are being silly" I say laughing.

"I'm in love. I'm entitled to be silly" he says solemnly.

"Okay, if you say so" I say while wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. We kiss for a moment very well aware that we are in public and my dad could walk in on us any moment. When we part we smile at each other before Tobias finally walks back to his office he bends down and gives me one quick peck.

I walk back inside and we wait for the first person to come in. To my surprise it's Mr. Harrison. We greet each other and within the next five minutes he is interrogated. The interrogations run smoothly, no incidents whatsoever. Besides Mr. Harrison I also get to interrogate Mr. Writhe, Mrs. Stone and Mrs. Aubrey. Thankfully, Walsh is in Tobias's group along with Dr. Morris and Mr. Renner. We actually finish our interrogations right in time for lunch and Tobias announces over the intercom that Dauntless members are expected after lunch, at one p.m. to present themselves at the offices for interrogations. Tobias and I invite the council members back home to eat there. We have an hour and a half left until the next interrogation session starts. We walk up to our apartment and our guests look amazed at our Dauntless home.

"It's beautiful here, Tris" Daniel says to me. Since we worked so close together all day we decided to call each other on a first name basis. It's much easier and friendlier.

"Thank you" I say. "Four and I will start lunch in a minute. Would you like something to drink? Coffee, tea, water?" I ask them.

I make some tea since all four of them had enough coffee for today and I invite them to sit on the couch and watch a movie. At first they refuse saying something about selfish and I tell them they are in Dauntless now and it would be rude and selfish of them to impose Abnegation rules in my home. They seem to give in and I put in a comedy Christina swears is funny. I haven't seen it yet but I make a mental note to watch it later with Tobias. I walk back into the kitchen and help Tobias cook. We make a simple chicken soup with noodles, some rice with mushrooms and semolina pudding for dessert. Within thirty minutes the meal is ready and I set the table. I call our guests to the dining table and we start eating.

"That was delicious" Michael says. "Thank you Tris and Four."

"You're welcome" I say while gathering the dishes. "No, sit down, I'll do it" I tell Tobias. He reluctantly sits back down and my dad comes after me, bringing what I couldn't carry. "Thank you, dad."

"You're welcome. I have to say it's still strange for me to see you all grown up, living with your boyfriend in this big apartment" he starts saying.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still unsure about Tobias?" I ask afraid of his answer.

"No, sweetheart. I now know why he left and I have to admit he is a better man than his father ever pretended to be. Tobias might be rough on the edges, but his goodhearted and has good intentions. But most importantly he loves you and that's all I really cared about."

"Thank you, dad. Have you told him?"

"I did actually. This morning before we started the interrogations."

"Good. He really wants you and mom to like him. He knows that even though I love you both I will never allow you to interfere between him and me, but he wants everything to be alright between me and you guys. He is really selfless and it has nothing to do with him growing up in Abnegation."

"I know, I've noticed. He doesn't need to be concerned though. I really like him and your mom already loves him like a son. To be honest I already see him like one. But please let me tell him that when the time is right" he asks me.

"Of course and I'm so glad to hear that. I really wanted you two to get along. I love him very much, dad, and I already consider him part of my family, legally or not" I say and my father nods.

"You really picked a good man, Beatrice" my dad says and kisses my forehead. "Come on, let's go back to the others before Jonah talks the others stupid about some rules or directives in the City Council's law book." We laugh at that and return to the others. I only now realize that I forgot to ask my dad for his copy of that book.

"Dad, did you bring me that book?"

"Yes, it's in Four's office" he says.

"I forgot to take it with me when we came to eat lunch" Tobias says apologetically.

"Don't worry, honey. We can bring it up later."

Even though it's still early we return to the offices to get ready for the next session. We still have fifteen minutes left so we sit in Tobias's office and talk about little things, nothing really important.

For the next six hours we go through countless interrogations. It was a good idea to split into two teams, we managed to cover almost half of the Dauntless population. When we start running out of truth serum I go check on Tobias's supply and decide to call it a night. I apologize to the few people still waiting outside and offer them to call them in first tomorrow morning. They agree and I make a list. I return to the office and help Daniel and Michael put everything away, before we join my dad, Jonah and Tobias.

Since it's late and everyone is tired Tobias offers to drive them home in the SUV. They start saying that it's not necessary but Tobias insists and they give in. We say goodbye and I hug my dad. I watch them leave and head back home. On my way up I decide to take a detour to see Christina. I knock on her door and thankfully she's home.

"What's up, Tris?"

"I wanted to ask you a favor" I say.

"Sure. Hit me."

"Tomorrow will be a long day as well and I have neither a clue what to cook or am I in the mood for it."

"How can I help you? Do you want me to cook? I mean, I can cook but I don't know if you would like it."

"I'm sure I would love it, but that's not it. Could you bring up some lunch for the council members, Four and me?"

"Sure. I'll ask the others to help me. When?"

"Around eleven thirty a.m. How about you come to Eric's old office around eleven and we prepare everything. I also need to give you my keys" I say.

"Sure. Don't worry."

"How's everything going?" she asks genuinely interested.

"It's going well. We managed to interrogated almost half of Dauntless today. We should be done hopefully by tomorrow. If not we still have Thursday to finish up" I explain.

"Okay. And how are things between you and Four?" she asks smirking and I blush. "Oh my God! Don't tell me you two…" I nod slightly but she sees it. "That's so awesome. When? How was it?" she asks her inner Candor showing.

"Christina, I really don't want to talk about it. It's private" I say and she looks offended.

"But I thought I'm your best friend?"

"You are, but what happens between Four and me stays between him and me alone. Besides I'm not really comfortable talking about these things" I try to explain.

"I didn't mean to know every little detail" she says. "It's just I really need someone I can talk to about these things."

"Did you and Will?" I ask realizing that she might want to know about my first time to compare notes.

"Yeah" she says in a low voice.

"You didn't enjoy it?" I ask remembering what Dr. Montgomery told me about having sex too soon.

"Yeah, well it hurt at first, but then it got better" she confesses. "How was it for you?" she asks expectantly.

"Pretty much the same, but Four made sure that it doesn't hurt me much" I say.

"How is he?" she asks curious.

"Christina!" I say scandalized.

"What? Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that. Well, only if you want to tell me. What I meant was how is he in private? He's always so serious and intimidating" she says. I get it. Everyone knows Four, they have no clue what a romantic softy he can be.

"Okay, when we are alone he's gentle and romantic. He is very different from what you know."

"I really hoped that. It would have been terrible if he would have been like that in private as well. I mean he really scared the shit out of me during initiation" she says and I laugh.

"Well duh, he had to be tough. Or do you think we would have made it otherwise?"

"No. I should have known better than to ask. I know you well enough to know that you would never be with a guy that's abusive" she says and I nod. "Besides I got a glimpse of the fun Four for the past couple of days."

We spend some more time together talking about small things and decide to go on a shopping trip Thursday afternoon. We are so engrossed in our conversation that we jump up the moment we hear a loud banging on the door. Christina and I both walk to answer the door. We are both surprised to see Will and Tobias there.

"Thank God, you are alright" Will says and pulls Christina into a tight hug.

"Tris, I tried to call you" Tobias says walking past Will and Christina and wrapping me in his arms.

"What's going on? What happened? Did something happen to my parents?" I ask afraid of what he might say.

"No, they are fine. I tried to call you, but you didn't answer" he says, worry still present in his voice. "Thank God you are alright. When I heard about it I rushed back here" he says still making no sense to me.

"Four, what's going on? You scare me" I say.

"I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean too. Eric escaped."

A/N: How about fun-Tris? You guys like her?

And how about that? Eric escaped. Will they manage to find him? Will he cause more trouble?

Tune in on Tuesday to find out.

Till then hugs and kisses from Cloakseeker.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello everyone! Before I leave you to enjoy I want to answer a Guest's question. Maybe some of you were wondering about it as well. The question was if I would add another leader or not, since in the books they choose an odd number of leaders. Well, it was my intention from the very beginning to add a third leader, but I'm going to wait a little while longer. It's probably going to happen in the next few chapters, but since I haven't written that far ahead I couldn't possibly say when.

In any case, the plot thickens.

Thank you so much to all of you who have followed and viewed this story. I recently read something on tumblr (btw you can find mine in the Profile section :)). It was about fan fiction.

FAN FICTION IS WHAT LITERATURE MIGHT LOOK LIKE IF IT WERE REINVENTED FROM SCRATCH AFTER A NUCLEAR APOCALYPSE BY A BAND OF BRILLIANT POP-CULTURE JUNKIES TRAPPED IN A SEALED BUNKER. THEY DON'T DO IT FOR MONEY. THAT'S NOT WHAT IT'S ABOUT. THE WRITERS WRITE IT AND PUT IT UP ONLINE JUST FOR THE SATISFACTION. THEY'RE FANS, BUT THEY'RE NOT SILENT, COUCHBOUND CONSUMERS OF MEDIA. THE CULTURE TALKS TO THEM, AND THEY TALK BACK TO THE CULTURE IN ITS OWN LANGUAGE.

_The Boy Who Lived Forever_ | Time Magazine

And that's what I'm doing here. It's how I would have liked the story to continue. After I read all three books and learned of Tris's SPOILER ALERT demise I was sad and upset and pissed at Veronica Roth for killing her. But the more I thought about it the more I realized _her_ storyneeded it.

I will quote Tobias - I suppose a fire that burns that bright is not meant to last. (Allegiant Chapter 53)

But as a fan I am allowed to re-write history. In this story I'm able to explore a world where Tris and Tobias can live together, have everyday problems, see where there relationship goes, let them fall and get up together. The more I analyzed the Divergent Series the more I understood that FourTris and this pains me to say was never meant to be. Tris and Tobias were to much alike, to stubborn each in their own way. And you know what they say - opposites attract.

That's it 4 now :)

Enjoy!

18

"Wait what?" I ask not believing what I'm hearing.

"Jack called to alert me. I tried to call you but you didn't answer. I was worried something happened to you" Tobias says still agitated.

"Please, calm down and explain it to me" I say, pulling him toward Christina's living room. We sit down on the couch holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. Tobias closes his for a moment breathing in deeply. When he opens them again he's slightly calmer.

"I was on my way back from your parents home when my phone rang. I thought it might be you, but when I answered it was Jack. He got a call from the hospital telling him that Eric escaped. They don't know where he is. He called me first given our history with Eric and then he told me he would call the council and Erudite, as well as Amity alerting everyone that we have a dangerous criminal on the loose. I tried calling you but you didn't answer your phone." I check my pocket and realize I forgot it in Eric's old office.

"I'm sorry, honey, I forgot it in the office" I say apologetically. He must have been out of his mind when I didn't answer my phone. I cup his face and lean in kissing him gently. He wraps his arms around me, holding onto me for dear life.

We get interrupted when his phone rings again. He reluctantly let's go of me and answers it. As far as I can tell it's Zeke, which would make sense. He is in charge of the control room and has access to all the cameras.

"Any sign?" Tobias asks. "I understand. Keep watching. We need to find him" Tobias says before hanging up. "Come with me" he tells me.

"Where?"

"My office. We need to prepare a search party. Will?"

"I'll be right there" Will says and we leave.

We stay silent on our way to his office but I can tell his mind is racing a million miles per hour. We stop first at Eric's old office to get my phone then go to his. He lets me enter first and the moment the door closes behind us he pulls me into a tight embrace, holding me for a few moments before speaking again.

"I thought something happened to you" he says in a pitiful voice. He must have fought really hard to keep his Four mask in place while we had company.

"I'm sorry. I was careless. I should have checked my pockets" I say rubbing a hand up and down his back, while the other one plays with the curls on the back of his head, trying to calm him.

"It's okay. You couldn't have known. It's just when I couldn't get a hold of you I panicked. I thought maybe he got to you, maybe he hurt you or worse" he says and it breaks my heart seeing him like this. But I can understand his despair. I would have reacted the same way or worse.

"Come on, let's focus on finding this bastard" I say trying to make him focus on a specific task.

"You are right, but I want you to stay here, where you are protected" he firmly says.

"Excuse me? No way" I say.

"Tris, this is not up for debate" he says a little loud.

"Don't yell at me" I say angry.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you put yourself in danger" Tobias yells.

"That's not up to you" I yell back.

"I love you and I'm not going to lose you" he tries staring me down.

"I love you too and I don't want to lose you either" I stand my ground.

He glares at me for a while before he crashes his lips on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and he snakes his arms around my waist pulling me up. I wrap my legs around his hips and we kiss aggressive and hungrily like it's the last time. We continue our assault on each other until air becomes an issue. We pull slightly apart resting our foreheads on the others.

"I'm sorry" Tobias finally says.

"I'm sorry too, honey."

"I don't want you to go out looking for Eric. I know you can defend yourself, but his stronger than you. And even if I would know up here" he points to his head with one hand, the other one still holding me up "that you could take him in a fight in here" he says pointing toward his heart "I want to protect you. I can't stand the thought of losing you." He kisses me again, this time gentle and full of love.

"I know what you're going through. I feel the exact same way. Do you really think I could just easily sit at home waiting to hear if something might have happened to you. If you want to be sure I'm fine then let me come with you. I won't interfere, I will stay close, but I need to be sure that you are safe too" I firmly say.

"There's no way to convince you to stay home, is there?" he asks with a little smile on his face.

"No way" I say. He puts me back down and I kiss him on the lips.

"Alright. But I want you to stay close to me all the time, understood" he asks, sounding more like Four than my loving boyfriend.

"Yes, sir" I say and salute him. He chuckles at my antics.

"Alright, let's make a battle plan. But before that I need to alert Dauntless" he says. He walks over to the microphone attached to the internal intercom and announces the faction of Eric's escape. He asks for volunteers to assist us in the search and advises the rest of the faction to be cautious and alert at all times. After he finishes his announcement he takes out his phone and dials a number. "Dwayne? It's Four. Could you come to my office?" he asks this Dwayne person and then hangs up.

"Who's Dwayne?" I ask.

"Remember when we were nominated at Candor to become leaders?" he asks and I nod. "Remember who nominated us?" I think back to that day and that particular moment and a tall man with many face piercings comes to mind. I nod. "That's Dwayne. I interrogated him today. He's by far the most loyal Dauntless I've seen so far and he pledged his life to the faction and offered his unconditional support. I think he will make a great asset." Again I nod, not really knowing what else to do. A knock on the door makes me jump and I realize this situation made me more nervous than I originally thought. Tobias walks to the door and opens it, letting this Dwayne come in.

"Dwayne, you remember Tris?" Tobias asks and he nods.

"It is nice to finally meet you in person" he says smiling.

"Nice to meet you too. You nominated Four and me. May I ask why?"

"You two became our leaders the moment those lying bastards betrayed our faction and offered us on a silver plate to Jeanine Matthews. You stopped them and made sure to do everything to help our faction. And when you stepped up to tell everyone you two are divergents there was no doubt in my mind that you are the most Dauntless of us all" he says and I blush. I had no clue that what we did had such a big impact on how people saw us.

"Thank you, Dwayne" I say.

"You're welcome Tris. So, how can I help you?" he asks.

"I'm sure you heard the announcement" Tobias asks and Dwayne nods "I need help to coordinate a search party as well as making sure Dauntless is secure."

"I understand."

Before Tobias can continue someone else knocks on the door. I go and open it to find Will and a horde of ready to fight Dauntless waiting to go out and search for the escapee. We decide to step outside of the office since not everyone could make it in. Tobias lays out his plan to search the city for Eric. Like the first time we went out to look for the escaped former leaders we divide into groups. A smaller group remains in Dauntless to coordinate with the Dauntless that stay behind to guard and defend the compound, while the rest divide into several smaller groups. Tobias tells us that Jack Kang, one of the Candor leaders, alerted the rest of the city, so they won't be surprised if we knock on their doors in search for Eric.

"You think he might be in Erudite?" Will asks.

"Would be foolish. That's the first place we would search" Tobias says. "Nevertheless, Erudite will be searched as well."

"He is still recovering from his injury" I say "he couldn't have gone far. In case he dares coming back here we need people to guard certain places, like his old apartment, which should be searched first, his office, the training room, since it holds weapons." They nod and I continue. "Also, we need to send patrols around the compound, both inside and outside."

"We have patrols" Tobias says.

"Yes, but make their patrolling areas and times random. Eric has been a leader for two years now, even if he wouldn't have paid close attention to the patrolling pattern chances are he knows them and is most likely able to avoid detection" I explain.

"Makes sense" Tobias agrees. "Mr. Writhe, good to see you here. You know Dauntless better than anyone." Mr. Writhe nods. "We need you to coordinate with Zeke and the patrols here in Dauntless to determine the most likely places he could be hiding." Mr. Writhe nods and leaves probably to go find Zeke in the control room. The rest of us divide into groups and head out to search for Eric.

The search has been going on for almost four hours and we still had no sign of finding him. The team we send to Erudite searched the faction twice, with some Erudite assistance, but was unlucky. The team in Amity also reported no sighting. During our search we called Jack to see if the Candor guards had any luck. We searched Abnegation but had no luck either. It seemed like he vanished. Tobias suggested that we searched the factionless sector. Even though Eric wouldn't have sat a foot there under normal circumstances, the fact that we weren't able to find him until now makes me assume he would hide out in the last place we would look.

We all walk toward the factionless sector and momentarily I wonder if I will meet Tobias's mother. We approach the sector and Tobias divides us in smaller teams. We use walkie-talkies to keep in touch while searching the area. We enter a tall, dark building that resembles very much a warehouse. This place is creeping me out. I feel like someone's watching my every move, waiting to attack me.

"I have a bad feeling about this" I say and Tobias looks at me curiously.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just do."

"Don't worry. I'm here. Everything is going to be alright. It's just the unknown space that makes you uneasy" he tries to comfort me.

"Maybe. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you feel uneasy? Or were you here before?" I ask.

"I wasn't. But I'm trying to keep my mind focused."

I try to do the same but I can't shake the feeling that something is terribly wrong here. And then I hear a gunshot. I look around to see where it came from, but it's dark and it echoed. The sound could have come from anywhere. Tobias throws me to the ground covering me with his body. I fully expect more gunshots, but nothing comes. What was that? If someone would have found Eric there should have been more gunshots. Or maybe it was Eric killing someone. I try to reach the back of Tobias's pants where he keeps his walkie-talkie. He shifts a little allowing me to take it out and use it.

"Who took the shot?" I ask. Several teams reply "Not us" or "Not me". But then I hear "It was me". It's Peter. "Where are you?" I ask. He doesn't say anything for a while.

"Not sure" he answers.

"What happened?"

"Eric appeared and I shot. I think he's dead" Peter says sounding not like himself.

"Is there anyone near you, can you see anyone?" I ask.

"I'm here" I hear Will say. Will gives us indications how to get there and practically run toward the shooting side. When we get there Will kneels in front of the motionless body searching for some sign of life, but I can already tell Eric's dead. A part of me feels bad, a very small part. Tobias calls Jack and asks him to call everyone else. He then makes a call to the hospital asking for a coroner to come and verify Eric's death and transport his body to the city morgue.

A team waits outside, near the road to lead the coroner to where the body is. Meanwhile, Dwayne took the gun from Peter and escorted him to get some fresh air. I've never seen him so pale in my life. He doesn't seem at all like the guy who stabbed a fellow initiate in the eye or tried to kill me. He looks terrified. I wonder if he regrets his actions.

I decide to follow Dwayne outside and get some fresh air myself. I tell Tobias not to worry and give him a little kiss. On my way out I pass the coroner and tell him where to find the others. Outside I see Dwayne talking to Peter and decide to listen what Peter has to say.

"I didn't mean to" Peter says in the most pitiful voice I've ever heard.

"It's alright, boy. He attacked you. You had to defend yourself" Dwayne says compassionately. Peter looks up at him and his facial expression changes slightly.

"Yes, yes, he attacked me. That's right. I had to shoot him. He would have shot me" Peter says a little to enthusiastically.

"Peter" I say and he looks at me "are you alright?" I try to sound concerned.

"What do you care, Stiff?" he asks spitting.

"Watch your tongue, boy. Tris is your leader and I will not allow you to be disrespectful" Dwayne growls and Peter shrinks back. Huh, having a big guy around me has its advantages.

"It's alright, Dwayne, I'm used to his comments. They don't bother me" I say in a calm voice which makes Dwayne relax a little. "So, Peter, you didn't answer my question. How are you? You just killed a person."

"I don't know" he says.

"Alright" I say and turn to look at Dwayne. I make a sign with my head indicating I need to talk to him without Peter hearing us.

"Could you please keep an eye on him?" I ask.

"Sure, no problem" he says and I return inside in search for Tobias. I walk through the dark hall and feel watched again. I look around trying to make something out, but it's so dark I barely see where I'm stepping. When I hear footsteps behind me I turn around to see who it is, but there's no one there. Maybe I've just imagined it. But it seemed so real. I decide to hurry back to where Tobias is. I get there in no time, just as the coroner closes the body bag and puts Eric's lifeless body on a gurney to be transported outside where the ambulance waits.

"Hey, you came back" Tobias says wrapping me in his arms.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get home. Do we need to go somewhere?" I ask hoping we don't.

"No, let's go home. Everyone knows what happened here. Where's Peter?"

"Outside with Dwayne. I asked him to keep an eye on him" I say while we walk out hand in hand.

"Good. The way things went down don't seem right" Tobias says furrowing his eyebrows.

"I know. I got that same impression. Let's talk about it when we get home" I say and he only nods in agreement.

We all walk back home most of those in our group talking about the events of tonight, while Tobias and I remain quiet. On our way out Tobias asked Dwayne to keep a close watch on Peter. When we finally reach the compound Tobias and I go to his office and close the door.

"What do you think?" he asks me.

"I think Peter didn't plan on killing Eric" I say.

"How can you be sure?" he asks.

"Well, I can't. But he was really distraught about it. So to speak."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know for sure. I saw him read something the other day not paying attention to anything or anyone. He seemed far away. I shrugged it off cause it's Peter and I don't give a crap about him, but it must have been really important to him."

"Maybe Eric send him a note?" Tobias suggests.

"How and more importantly why?" I ask raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Eric favored Peter during initiation. Maybe Peter helped him escape."

"Maybe. There's only one way to find out."

"Truth serum" Tobias says and I nod. "I'm calling Jack and ask him to come here. Could you please call your dad and the other's. I know it's late, but if Peter is involved we need to interrogate him sooner rather than later."

"You're right. Let me make the call."

While I call my dad and ask him to come back to Dauntless with Jonah, Daniel and Michael, Tobias calls Jack and calls him over as well. He then asks Dwayne, who is still watching Peter to bring him to Tobias's office for questioning.

In record time Tobias's office is filled with people. I asked Dwayne to wait outside with Peter, making sure he doesn't run away.

"I'm sorry for calling you all so late, but it's important to get this done. As you already know one of the Dauntless members killed Eric tonight. We are here to establish the circumstances. I asked one of my trusted men to bring him here. He's currently outside unaware that we will administer truth serum." They all nod and Tobias goes to bring Peter inside. He reluctantly moves and Tobias needs to practically push him all the way to the chair where he will sit.

"In order to find out what happened tonight we will administer truth serum" Jack tells Peter.

"What? Why?" Peter asks panicked.

"If you haven't done anything wrong and it was self-defense you have nothing to fear" Daniel tells him.

Tobias pushes him down on the chair and keeps him in place while Jack administers the serum. Within a minute Jonah starts the interrogation.

"Please, state your name" he says.

"Peter Hayes" Peter answers with a grimace. I can tell he is more than pissed right now.

"Birth-faction?"

"Candor."

"What faction did you choose?" Jonah asks.

"Dauntless."

"Mr. Hayes, are you loyal to Dauntless?"

"Yes" he answers immediately. Huh, that kind of surprised me.

"Did you have anything to do with the conspiracy against Abnegation and the government?" We all remain quiet waiting for his answer.

"No."

"Did you have any knowledge whatsoever that the Dauntless leaders had anything to do with Jeanine Matthews?"

"Yes, but I only saw Jeanine with Max and Eric a couple of times. They never said anything to me."

"Did you have anything against Eric?"

"No."

"Did you kill him on purpose?"

"No."

"I think this answers our questions" Jonah says toward us.

"No. I have a couple" I say and they look at me curiously. "Anyone has any objection if I ask a few questions of my own?"

"No, please" Jack says, leaving no room for arguing for anyone else.

"Peter, you said you didn't kill Eric on purpose, right?" I ask.

"Yes, I already said that" he barks.

"Why did you shoot in the first place?"

"I was afraid for my own life."

"Interesting. Why?"

"I got a death threat" he says. This doesn't surprise me. I bet lots of people want to kill him. I know I want to. Sometimes.

"How?" I ask.

"I got a note" he answers.

"Did you receive it yesterday by any chance?" I ask and he looks at me stunned.

"Yes. How did you know?" he asks incredulous.

"I saw you reading something that obviously upset you. Who send it to you?"

"It was anonymous."

"Do you have many enemies?" I ask.

"A few."

"Pick a number" I say.

"What's this all about?" Jonah asks a little confused and pissed.

"I'm getting there" I say turning around to face him before looking back at Peter. "So, how many enemies do you have?"

"I don't know. Do you?" he spits.

"No, but I know you are my enemy. You tried to kill me, don't you?"

"Yes."

"With Drew's and Al's help?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you?"

"Four appeared and stopped us" he reluctantly answers.

"Why did you want to kill her?" Jack asks.

"She is a nosy know-it-all that got better in the rankings. There were only ten new memberships available and Eric suggested we should take care of the competition" he answers. I didn't know that Eric actually went so far as to suggest murder. What a son of a bitch! I see Tobias clenching his fists and I know he won't take it much longer before he punches Peter. I need to end this.

"Did you take care of someone else?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Edward."

"What did you do?"

"I stabbed him in the eye."

"Why?"

"He ranked first after stage one of training."

"Did you do it all on your own or did Eric suggest you do it?"

"He called me to his office telling me I would have a bright future here if I would make it through initiation. But to make it I needed to get rid of a few nuisances. He said he could make it happen that I get through stage two easier if there are fewer initiates after stage one."

"When you were in that abandoned building in the factionless sector and you heard a noise, did you know it was Eric?"

"No, I couldn't see anything. When he started coming toward me I shot and he fell down. I didn't know it was Eric."

"Do you regret killing Eric?"

"Yes."

"If the person in the shadows would have been someone else, let's say Edward, would you have shot him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he threatened me."

"How? You said the note was anonymous."

"I understood the meaning of it" he says and it makes me curious.

"Do you have it on you?" I ask.

"Yes, my left pants pocket" he answers and Tobias takes the note out unfolding the paper. He looks at it and gives it to me.

"An eye for an eye" I read out loud. "Pretty obvious. So you thought it might have been Edward, since we were in the factionless sector and thanks to you Edward is now factionless. If it would have been Edward you would have shot him. Right?"

"Yes."

"Do you regret anything?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Believing Eric's lies. He promised me so much but didn't keep any of it. I didn't really care about you. I wanted to have some fun and Drew was always the obedient tag along. Al was an idiot. But it was Eric who told us where to find you. He said that if we would _play_ near the chasm accidents might happen and someone, you, might fall down."

"Why would Eric want me dead? I know I pissed him off a couple of times, but still."

"He wouldn't say at first, not directly, but he said you were important to his enemy and what would hurt his enemy more than killing the girl he likes."

"If you could do it all over again, initiation I mean, would you change anything in your behavior?"

"Yes. I really wanted to be Dauntless and I had no clue that there would be only a limited number of memberships. I didn't want to end up factionless."

"Alright. Thank you, Peter. Gentlemen, could we talk outside?" I ask and walk toward the door. I open it and ask Dwayne to wait inside with Peter. The rest follow me outside.

"He needs to be punished for his crimes" my dad says.

"I agree" Jack says.

"Me too. But I believe he deserves a second chance" I say surprising the others.

"What?" my dad and Tobias say at the same time.

"Tris, he wanted to kill you" Tobias says loudly.

"I'm aware of that, Four, I was there" I say angry at him.

"Beatrice, he needs to be punished."

"And he will. Jack, I need your help with this. Peter needs to be punished according with his crimes and for that I need to know the law in these cases."

"I would have to check. There's a whole list of charges – assault, attempted murder. And if he is found guilty for Eric's death he will be injected with death serum" Jack explains.

"I understand. I don't like Peter and I wish he would rot in hell. But after his interrogation I'm aware that Eric and the other former leaders are to blame too. He might be a bully, but he would have never gotten so far to do the things he did if it wouldn't have been for Eric's bad influence. He was practically encouraged. Could you please take care of this matter, Jack?" He nods. "I can ask Dwayne to escort Peter to the Dauntless holding cell in Candor. I don't want him here. Could you keep me up to date?"

"Of course" he says and I walk inside asking Dwayne if he could take Peter to Candor. He immediately agrees and the three of them leave Dauntless.

"You are to good" Daniel says.

"Huh?" I ask surprised.

"I said you are to good" he repeats.

"No, I'm not. But I'm a leader now and part of my duties is to be fair no matter if I like it or not. He will be punished according to the law and I wanted him in Candor to not give anyone the opportunity to say that the leaders are biased against him. He will be tried in Candor and we will only participate as representatives of Dauntless. This way his lawyer can't argue revenge" I explain and they look at me like I've said something wrong or stupid. "What?"

"I think your Erudite is showing" Tobias says.

"Well, it's true. We need to detach ourselves from him, Four. We can't be involved more than we already are."

"I think it was a wise decision, Tris" Michael says.

"Thank you. It's late gentlemen. Is it possible to start tomorrow after lunch, say one p.m.?" I ask and they agree. Tobias offers to take them back to Abnegation and this time I go with them. Jonah, Michael and Daniel sit in the back of the SUV, while I sit in the front between my dad and Tobias. It's a bit crowded, but we manage to drive safely to Abnegation. We leave everyone at their respective house before dropping of my dad. My mom comes outside when she hears the car stop and I get out to hug her. She invites us in, but we refuse politely. It has been an extremely long day and all I want is to sleep. We say goodbye and drive back home.

A/N: What do you think of Tris's decision to give Peter a second chance?

How will he be punished?

Was there someone watching Tris in the factionless sector or was it just a figment of her imagination?

Reviews are as always very welcomed!

Yours

Cloakseeker


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Warning! Fluff and smut ahead. :D

19

I wake up the next morning after nine a.m. Tobias is still fast asleep and I can't blame him. It was an awful long day yesterday and I wish I could just stay home today. But duty calls. I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom. I look myself in the mirror and barely recognize the person I'm seeing. I look awful. I decide to take a shower to wash away the events of yesterday evening and night.

I step inside the shower cabin and turn on the water. I step under the warm spray of water and let it run down my body. Suddenly I feel a current of cold air hit my warm skin and I turn around to find Tobias standing naked in front of me.

"You broke your promise" he says seriously. What? What is he talking about? "You said you would wake me with a kiss every morning for the rest of our lives" he says before kissing me.

"I'm sorry" I say after we part "but you looked so peaceful and I know you must be tired. I know I am."

"I might forgive you if I get my promised breakfast" he says with a sexy grin.

"Oh, that could be arranged" I say pulling his lips to mine. We kiss passionately for a while before he takes a hold of my thighs and picks me up. I automatically wrap my legs around his waist and hold him closer to me. He turns us around and presses my back into the cold tile wall sending a shiver through me. He inserts one finger into my womanhood to test my readiness. When he's satisfied that I'm wet enough he places his rock hard member at my entrance and buries himself deep inside of me. I gasp at the new sensation and try to get accustomed to the fullness. When I'm ready he starts lifting me slowly until he almost slips out before letting me glide down his shaft. He repeats this motion a few times before he picks up the speed. When I get too heavy he presses me more into the wall pounding into my depths at a frenzied speed. I can feel my orgasm approaching and kiss him with all the love and want I feel in this moment. When he reaches between our joined bodies and rubs my sensitive clit I feel a powerful wave of pleasure wash over me and for a moment I'm gone. I'm still riding out my own orgasm when I feel him getting bigger before he unloads his love deep inside me. We stay like this, joined and in each other's arms for a few more moments before he slips out and puts me back on my feet.

"I think I found a perfect coffee replacement" I say and he laughs.

"Yeah, but we should keep it to ourselves" he says kissing my lips again.

"Good morning, honey" I say when we part.

"Good morning, love" he replies resting his forehead on mine. "We should wash up and eat something."

We take our time washing each other and almost have a repeat of our amorous activities when Tobias's stomach growls loudly. We laugh and get out of the shower. We put on some fresh clothes and head downstairs to eat some breakfast. I decide to make some omelettes and bacon and put out some tomatoes and some salted cheese. Tobias decides to make some coffee and pours me a mug just as I finish making breakfast. We sit down at the island and eat our meal in record time. I had no idea that sex would make me so hungry. I haven't really paid attention before, but now I see it. We practically licked our plates clean. Tobias puts everything in the dishwasher and we go downstairs to his office.

It's past ten a.m. and Tobias announces over the intercom that the interrogations will be resumed after lunch at one p.m. He also officially tells the faction that Eric died yesterday. After he's done with the announcements he sits next to me on the couch and we cuddle for a while. I know we should start working, but I can get myself to do anything. I need to feel him close to me.

"Do you think I'm weak?" I ask him after a while.

"No, why?" he asks confused.

"For not being harsher to Peter" I say.

"I was a little surprised yesterday. You are definitely a better person than I am. But I understand it. We cannot live and lead with revenge on our minds, but that doesn't mean that we won't enforce the law. I think you did the right thing sending Peter to Candor."

"Thank you" I say and kiss his cheek.

"We should get some work done before lunch, don't you think?" he asks, but doesn't move from his spot.

"Yeah, we should. I thought about the office thing" I say.

"What office thing?"

"You said I need one, remember?"

"Ah, right. But I didn't mean that you bother me."

"I know, I was just teasing. I think I'll keep Eric's old office. It's right next to yours and if I need something from in here I don't have to walk much."

"What could you possibly need that isn't in your office?" he asks smirking. Oh, two can play that game.

"I don't know. Some files" I say pointing toward the file cabinets "they are all in here. I might need some from time to time."

"Is that all?" he says with a small pout. I start playing with his curls with my right hand and put my left index finger over my lips while pretending to think of something.

"Hm, I can't think of anything right now" I say as innocently as I can. "Can you?"

"Yes, I can actually" he says before turning me around and pressing my back in his lap while kissing me thoroughly. We stay like this for a while before we are rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. I sit back up while Tobias goes and opens the door, however not before growling something under his breath about smacking someone silly. I have to giggle. He opens the door and Christina stands in the door.

"Chris? Hey. Is something wrong?" I ask.

"No. But you said I should come here at eleven a.m. so here I am" she says. Right, I told her to come here to give her the keys to my apartment.

"I'm sorry. Didn't you here the announcement?" I ask her.

"Yeah, but I thought maybe they came anyway" she answers.

"Is this some secret girl code?" Tobias asks raising an eyebrow.

"No, honey. I asked Christina yesterday to come here around eleven to give her the keys to our apartment. I thought it would be nice to eat what the cafeteria had to offer, only at home. I thought we would eat with the council members today as well."

"Okay. Do you guys need some alone time?" he asks.

"Do you need to go somewhere?" I ask.

"I wanted to check something with Zeke. It shouldn't take long. If I'm not back in time for lunch we'll meet in the cafeteria" he says.

"Alright." He comes over and kisses me quickly before leaving.

"It's so odd seeing Four being so nice" Christina says after Tobias leaves the room.

"I know, but I got used to it. So what's new with you?" I ask her.

"Will and I are moving in together" she says happily.

"Really? That's great."

"Yeah, he told me last night. He said he wanted to say something for a while but was afraid of my reaction. But after everything that's been going down yesterday he decided he couldn't wait anymore" she tells me.

"I'm so happy for you guys" I say hugging her.

"What happened yesterday anyway? I mean I know the main events, but the in between-parts I'm more interested in."

"Well, as you know we've been looking for Eric for hours before we decided to give the factionless sector a shot. We went there and divided into several groups. We suddenly heard a shot and then Peter said he found or actually shot Eric. When we got there Eric was already dead. We called the coroner and Jack Kang to tell him about what happened. After the coroner took Eric's body away we came back here and called the council members that conduct the Dauntless interrogations as well as Jack Kang. We decided to interrogate Peter yesterday."

"Wow. What did you find out?" she asks curiously.

"The stunts he pulled during initiation including stabbing Edward and kidnapping and trying to kill me weren't entirely his own. He was pushed by Eric. Of course, that doesn't absolve him from guilt, but offers a better picture of the situation as a whole. We put him under arrest and I asked Jack to take him to Candor."

"That's heavy!"

"Yeah. I can't wait for this to be over. Today are the executions. Do you have any idea when?" I ask her.

"I think five-ish p.m."

"Are you going?" I ask her.

"No. Are you?"

"Not if I don't have to. I've already seen enough dead bodies already."

"I guess you're right. How are things between you and Four?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he freaked out yesterday. I've never seen him like this."

"Yeah, me neither actually. He was worried. When he found out about Eric he tried to call me but I had forgotten my phone in the office. We actually had a little fight" I say and Christina's eyes widen.

"Really? Why?"

"He wanted me to stay behind in Dauntless, do nothing while he and others risked their lives to catch Eric. I told him I wouldn't stay, we got loud, but then…" I stop talking because I don't want to tell her what happened next.

"Then what?" she asks. _Damn_.

"We realized we couldn't control each other" I say hoping she would accept my explanation.

"You made out" she says smirking. _Damn it_. Why _would_ she take my explanation?

"Yeah" I say hanging my head in defeat.

"Oh come on, Tris. It's not bad. He really loves you, if he was that worried about you."

"Yes, he does. And so do I. Chris, I would die for him" I solemnly say.

"Wow, you guys take love to a whole new level" she says sounding not like her usual self.

"Chris, what's up?" I ask her concerned.

"I don't know. I kept thinking about Will and me. We love each other sure, but are we really _in_ love?" she asks. "How did you know? I mean that you love Four."

"I just knew. But when Eric almost shot him the first time he escaped and I believed that I had lost him I felt like my whole world was falling apart. That day I was concerned about my parents and my brother, but when I thought he got hit and he would die I felt like dying myself. I felt like nothing could keep me in this life without him. I know that we had ups and downs and there will be even more to come from now on, but we promised to always tell each other the truth no matter what."

"Wow. You guys sure went through a lot" she says. I only nod.

"Do you love Will?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Can you imagine how life would be without him?" She stays quiet for a while than tears gather in her eyes.

"It would be awful."

"What's the first thing you think of when you get up in the morning?"

"Will."

"And the last one before you go to bed?"

"Will."

"When there's only one more slice of cake left would you eat it or share it with him?"

"Share, unless Uriah gets it first" she jokes. We both laugh.

"When you made love the first time where you scared?"

"A little."

"But did you trust him to make sure you are comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Do you regret giving yourself to him?"

"No!" she says vehemently.

"There you have it. It's everything that makes the two of you who you are together. The smallest things tell you if you love someone or not. I've seen it in my parents over the years. In Abnegation it's not allowed or customary to show that much emotion like it is here in Dauntless, but they made each other happy with the little things. For instance when I'm sad or just need comforting Four rubs my back to calm my nerves. Whenever there's something that's bothering him I remain quiet until he speaks up, but I make sure to be in the same room with him or just hold him. I think of what he might want and do it. But most importantly I think you know that you love someone if you think of that other person before yourself. I know it sounds a lot like Abnegation rules, but true love is selfless. And at the same time it's the most selfish thing in the world. I mean it when I say I would take a bullet for him. I can't stand the thought of him being hurt in any way. I would do anything to take any pain away from him."

"That sounds pretty much selfless. How can it also be selfish?" Christina asks furrowing her eyebrows.

"Because I can't imagine life without him. I will never love anyone else, I know that for sure. So, you see Chris, I would rather die than live without him" I say tears running down my cheeks.

"And I would die rather than live without you" Tobias says from the door. I look up and see his face through my teary eyes. He takes two big steps toward the couch and kneels down in front of me, wiping my tears away and kissing my lips. "Please, don't cry, love" he says before wrapping me in his arms.

"I'll leave you guys alone" I hear Christina say before I hear the door close.

"Hey, what's wrong, sweetheart?" he asks concerned. He must think I've gone nuts.

"It's just everything we've been through… we could have lost each other. I don't ever want to lose you, Tobias. I love you so much that it takes my breath away to even think not having you in my life."

"I love you too, sweetheart. And I promise you I will always do everything to make it back to you. But you have to promise me the same thing. No matter what life throws at us we will always get back to one another."

"I promise."

"You and me…" he starts saying.

"Against the world" I finish. He pulls away a little and kisses me gently and full of love. We are both breathless when we part and stay a little while longer cuddled up on the couch.

After I've calmed down enough to face the world we get up and walk hand in hand to the cafeteria to eat our lunch. We sit at our regular table with our friends who are talking about the events of last night. I know they expect us to say something by the way they keep glancing toward us but I'm not in the mood to talk. After we finish our lunch we return to Tobias's office and lock ourselves in until it's time for the council members to arrive. We have roughly a half hour left and decide to just sit on the couch talking about us and what _our_ plans for the future are.

"I can't wait for Saturday to come. I've missed eating lunch with my parents" I say a little excited.

"I can't wait either. I never really had a real family meal. Even when I was little and Evelyn was still around it was always tensed and uncomfortable" he says a little sad.

"Don't think that my family meals were all laughs and chit-chat. We were living in Abnegation for crying out loud" I say trying to cheer him up. He laughs a little.

"Promise me when we have kids that we will have happy family meals, with talking about our days and laughter" he says and it melts my heart that he thinks of starting a family with me.

"I promise" I say before turning serious. "Tobias?"

"Yes, love."

"Have you thought much about the future, about us?"

"Yes, I have actually. I meant every word when I told your father that I wanted to marry you and have a family with you. I know we are far from ready and to be honest I don't want to share you with anyone right now, even if it would be a little Tobias jr." he says and I smile at him. That would be wonderful, a little boy that looks just like his father. But he's right, we are too young to have children already.

"I know what you mean. We are still young and there's so much I want to do before becoming a mother. And don't think I want to share you either. I want us to enjoy our time together as much as possible. We don't have to rush things" I say smiling.

"So you want to make babies with me?" he asks smirking.

"Yes, at some point."

"How many?"

"I don't know. Two maybe three. How about you?"

"Ten" he says seriously.

"What?" I ask incredulous.

"I'm kidding. But I would like a big family" he says.

"How about we start with one and then see how things work out?" I ask and he agrees.

We start kissing each other and forget all around us. He pulls me closer and I straddle his lap. We start exploring each other's body through the fabric, getting more aroused by the minute. We are pulled out of our own little world when we hear a knock on the door. I get off of him and he tries to straighten up, but the bulge in his pants makes this situation a little embarrassing. He quickly goes behind his desk trying to calm himself down, while I walk as slowly as possible toward the door. I'm not surprised to find my dad and the other councilmen outside waiting to be let in.

"Hey dad" I say and hug him.

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you today?" he asks.

"I'm fine. A little tired after what happened yesterday, but at least I got some rest. Please come in, all of you."

I let them enter and ask if someone wants something to drink. They all ask for tea and I make some, including for Tobias and myself. Daniel, Michael and Jonah sit down on the couch, while my dad sits on the armchair. Tobias brings two chairs next to my dad and we all sit and drink our tea. We talk about little things before the first Dauntless appear to be interrogated. I kiss Tobias and walk to my new office that needs some serious remodeling with Daniel and Michael.

For the next five hours we interrogate as many Dauntless as possible. When we near the last twenty vials I step outside and count the remaining Dauntless there. Dwayne offered to help us keep things quiet and both Tobias and I appreciate it very much. The Dauntless are good people, but loud. Christina, Lynn, Marlene and Shauna also offered to help by checking who was interrogated and who still needs to be interrogated. I count forty seven. I hope Tobias has some vials left. I knock on the door and poke my head inside. The moment Tobias sees me he smiles a little and comes to me. After closing the door behind him he wraps me in his arms and kisses me, effectively taking my breath away. When we part he looks deep into my eyes and I feel heat rising inside me. It takes me a moment to remember why I called him out in the first place.

"How many vials do you have left?" I ask startling him.

"Huh?"

"Truth serum. How many vials?" I ask again smiling.

"I need to check. Is this the only reason you came?" he asks so that only I can hear him while putting on a little pouty face. I chuckle and kiss his lips softly.

"Of course not. I've missed you terribly" I say in a whiny voice.

"Me too. I can't wait to get home and have my way with you, young lady" he says in a husky voice now. We need to stop while we can. I put my right hand over his heart and feel it beating really fast. I'm sure mine is beating as fast as his right now. I shake my head no and he furrows his eyebrows.

"You can do what you want later, but right now I need you to behave" his expression lightens a little.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore" he says.

"That will never happen, honey. I'll always want you and you alone" I say before kissing him again.

"Get a room" we hear Uriah yell from the other side of the hallway. Tobias turns around and glares at him.

"I better go check on those vials" he says before entering his office again. He returns a moment later. "We have thirty left" he says.

"Alright. I counted forty seven Dauntless to yet be interrogated. I say we finish this today and finally start our new life here." He nods his head in agreement and returns to his office while I go to mine.

It takes us another three hours to finish, but when we are done we all sigh in relief. Tobias drives my dad and the other three councilmen back home, while I go back home and make some supper for the two of us. Before I leave however I thank everyone that helped us several times until Shauna practically kicks my ass home. I'm really lucky to have such good friends. Tobias and I both are.

I decide to make some salami pizza, since I have no clue what else to make right now. I asked Christina to check the cafeteria for some Dauntless cake and bring me two slices. I just put the pizza in the oven when I hear a knock on my door. I open it and find Chris with four slices instead of two. I thank her and invite her in, but she declines. My guess she wants some alone time with her boyfriend, which I absolutely understand. By the time Tobias gets home the pizza is almost done. He sits down at the island looking pale and angry. I wait a little for him to tell me, but when he remains silent even after five whole minutes since sitting down I can't take it anymore.

"Honey" I say with caution "Are you okay?"

"What?" he says, acknowledging my presence for the first time. "I'm sorry, love, I was just thinking."

"About?" I inquire.

"My father" he says and surprises me. I never would have thought to hear him say that.

"May I ask why?"

"I saw him in Abnegation."

"Did you talk to him?"

"No. I was just dropping of your dad, when he came out of his house. He looked at me but I drove away. Not very Dauntless of me" he says with a bitter laugh.

"Honey, that had nothing to do with being Dauntless. I know what it means to you seeing your father. I would have done the same thing if I would have been in your shoes" I say wrapping my arms around his neck. He holds me close to him and I rub my right hand up and down his back while the left one plays with his curls.

"Sweetie?"

"Yes?"

"Something's burning" he says and I remember the pizza.

"Oh shit. I forgot the pizza." I let go of him and open the oven and pull the pizza out. I put it on the stove and Tobias goes and opens the balcony door to let some fresh air inside.

"Huh, your dad was right. You are a terrible cook" he says laughing. At least he smiles again.

"Hey, that's not entirely my fault" I say offended.

"Come here" he kisses my forehead and checks to see if we can salvage our dinner. Fortunately only a little bit got burned and the rest is just a tad crispy. We eat it and wash up afterwards. Tobias walks outside on the balcony and I go and get a slice of Dauntless cake and two spoons. I surprise him on the balcony and his eyes lighten up when he sees the chocolate dessert.

"How?" he asks.

"I asked Chris to bring some."

"It's delicious" he says. He grabs a bit of cake and rubs it on my face.

"Hey" I say.

"You have something on your face. Let me help you clean up" he says and kisses the delicious treat off of me. Two can play this game. I take some cake in my hand and try to smear it over his face but he ducks and avoids getting any of it on him. I try several times before he grabs me from behind hitting my own hand over my face. So much for sweet revenge.

"Oh, Tobias, not fair" I whine but by the time I turn around he already ran inside. I follow him, leaving the plate with the cake on the island. I run upstairs where he probably is hiding in our bedroom. I enter the room but Tobias is nowhere to be seen. I decide to look in the bathroom, but the light is off. When I turn around Tobias wraps his arms around my waist crashing his lips over mine. We kiss hungrily until we both can't breathe anymore. When he pulls back half of the cake that was on my face is now on his.

"You have something on your face. Let me help you clean up" I say, mimicking his move. I kiss the cake of his face, occasionally licking. This little game soon turns into a frenzied battle for dominance and we practically rip each other's clothes of. We are now standing completely naked in front of each other and I'm mesmerized by this perfect man I can call my own.

He cups my face and places a gentle kiss on my lips. When we part he picks me up and carries me to our bed and lays me down. He covers my body with his and starts kissing every inch of my naked skin sending electricity bolts straight to my core. We take our time exploring each other like it's the first time before he finally positions himself at my entrance and buries himself deep inside me. We both moan loudly at the intimate contact and start rocking back and forth in perfect unison. When we're both nearing the unmistakable edge of pure bliss Tobias increases the pace and I feel the familiar heat wave rush over me. I'm still recovering from my orgasm when Tobias climaxes and collapses on top of me. I love it when he lies on top of me. I barely feel his weight in these moments. I wrap my arms around him and whisper "I love you" in his ear. He kisses my cheek and whispers "I love you" in mine.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: First of all I want to apologize for updating only now. It should have been yesterday, but I had troubles connecting to the server. I tried all day yesterday and nothing. Second, thanks so much for all the new reviews and followers.

Castro05 - thank you for reviewing and following my story. As for your request/question - I plan on throwing a party :p

I hope you enjoy FourTris's journey from here on even more.

20

I'm running around like a lunatic through my apartment looking for my keys. Tobias sits at the island sipping his coffee watching me amused.

"What's so funny?" I ask angry.

"Right now? You" he says with a chuckle.

"Stop grinning and help me find my keys. I'm going to be late" I shout from the living area where I'm currently looking over the couch and coffee table for my keys.

"Uhm, honey" he says smiling even though I'm not looking at him. "If you would look at me you would see what you've been looking for" he says. I look up and he swirls my keys on his index finger around.

"Ugh, Tobias, why didn't you tell me?" I ask angry.

"I told you a dozen times to put your keys in the bowl we've got right next to the entrance door. It was your idea after all to avoid situations like this one" he explains.

"Stop lecturing me and give me my keys. I'm not in a good mood today" I say trying to get my keys, but he holds his arm up so that I can't reach.

"Nah-ah. If you want them you need to give me something in return" he says playful.

"Like what?" I ask, although I know full well what he wants.

"How about a kiss, right here" he says pointing at his full lips.

"How about my foot in your ass?" I bark. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I sigh. "I'm sorry" I stand on my tip-toes and kiss him gently.

"Here" he gives me back my keys. He kisses my cheek and hands me my travel mug with coffee.

"I can't jump the train with this" I say, not understanding why he would hand me the hot beverage.

"I'll drive you, honey. You won't make it in time to the Hub if you take the train" he says.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't have anything urgent to do this morning" he answers while locking the door behind us.

"Tobias, you know what I meant."

"Yeah, I do. I'm just dropping you off. I'm not gonna get out of the car."

"Alright."

We walk hand in hand to the garage and get into the car. We barely drive out of the compound when I turn to look at him.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's not your fault I misplaced my keys. I should have put them in the bowl last night" I say apologetically.

"Don't worry. Besides you were distracted last night" he says grinning.

"Still, it's not fair to you. I hate these meetings. Even if the council listens to me and I can see in their eyes they approve what I'm saying, the moment Marcus stands up he gives some archaic speech and they are all on his side again" I say throwing my hands up exasperatedly.

"Calm down, honey. Don't let him upset you. I'm sure you will find a way to convince them that you only have the city's best interest at heart."

"I hope so. For the past two months I've felt like talking to walls and fighting wind mills."

"Maybe you should approach the problem differently" he suggests.

"How?"

"Well you said Jack is a member of the council and he is the representative of Candor. What is his opinion? Would he support you?"

"I guess so. I would have to talk to him and present him my plan without being interrupted by some retort from your father. I think he hates me" I say looking out the window.

"Did he say something to you?" Tobias inquires.

"No. It's not what he said, although sometimes he does say I'm still young and don't understand how things go. It's mostly how he says things, like I'm there by mistake. That I'm a silly little girl that needs to shut up when the grownups talk. But that's not even it."

"Tell me."

"Sometimes I do feel like I don't belong there. That it's a huge mistake" I sigh in defeat.

"Now listen to me, Beatrice. You belong there. You are a citizen of this city and you have every right to speak up. You are a member of the council and you are entitled to present plans to improve everyone's life here. You are a Dauntless leader because an entire faction chose you. But more importantly you are mine and if he ever dares to be disrespectful I'll beat him silly" he says angry.

"Whoa there tiger. First of all thank you" I say and bend over and place a kiss on his cheek "second I _need_ to be more aggressive about my approach with the council. I have to stand up and not let him or anyone else ridicule me or my ideas. Third I'll ignore the macho remark and just agree with you. I am yours. But there's no beating involved. I don't need and want you to fight my battles. You taught me well during initiation, but now I need to take the battle to a whole new arena. I'll figure it out. I'm Dauntless after all."

"That's my girl" he says proudly.

"I love you, Tobias" I say turning to look at him.

"I love you too, Tris."

We are soon pulling in front of the Hub and I give Tobias a long passionate kiss that leaves us both breathless.

"You want me to pick you up?" he asks.

"No, I don't know how long it'll take this time. I swear sometimes I think Marcus disagrees with the council only to keep us here all day. I have to go, honey. Have a nice day."

"You too, sweetie. Come by at my office when you come back" he says and pulls me in for another kiss.

I get out of the car and walk inside the Hub where I find my dad, Jonah, Daniel and Michael. They are currently talking to the Amity representative Johanna Reyes. I walk over to them and greet them.

"Good morning everybody" I say. They turn to look at me and I can see they don't agree with me. "What is it? What's going on?"

"Tris, something terrible happened" Johanna says.

"What?"

"Marcus was attacked this morning. He was supposed to get some files from Erudite this morning and then join us for the council meeting, but Samantha called to inform us that Marcus was attacked" my dad tells me.

"Oh God. By who?" I ask shocked.

"We don't know yet. According to those who witnessed the attack the assailant is male, tall and wears black clothes" Jonah says.

"Could they see his face?" I ask.

"No, he was wearing a mask" Daniel offers.

"What exactly did happen?" I inquire further.

"Whoever attacked Marcus had a gun" Jonah says. "He shot Marcus three times in the chest."

"Where is he now?"

"They took him to the hospital" Johanna says.

"We were on our way there" my dad says. "You should go back to Dauntless."

"No, dad. I want to come with you. I want to know more before I tell him" I whisper to my dad.

"Alright. Come on everybody, let's go."

We walk as fast as we can to the hospital. It's not far away anyway. I don't like Marcus but I don't wish him to die. I know Tobias says he hates his father, which is understandable, but I also know that on some level he cares for him. He _is_ his father after all. I need to know more before telling him this.

We enter the hospital and are greeted by Samantha Daniels, the new Erudite leader, and Jack Kang. When Jack sees me he pulls me to the side.

"Tris, I need you to tell me where Four was this morning at eight thirty a.m." he says in a very serious voice.

"What?"

"Tris, please."

"He was with me. I was running late for my nine a.m. meeting with the council because I couldn't find my keys. We left Dauntless at around eight thirty five or maybe eight forty a.m. We can check the surveillance camera in the garage. Why are you asking me this?"

"Well because whoever attacked Marcus Eaton was wearing black and matches Four's description. Not many in the city know of Four's relation to Marcus Eaton, but as of this morning Four is a suspect." I'm completely shocked by what I'm hearing.

"What? You can't be serious. That's absurd. You know him" I say outraged. Over the past two months since Tobias and I became leaders he and I became good friends with Jack. We often invited him over to our place or he invited us to Candor. We have a lot in common, divergence and leadership being only two of those things.

"I know Tris, this is why I needed confirmation from you. There's no official statement out or any real lead to who might be behind this vicious attack, because that's what it is – vicious. Marcus was attacked in broad daylight with a gun. There aren't many people in the city who have access to weapons. The fact that the attacker wore black can't be a coincidence."

"I agree. But we need to find out who it was, because it wasn't Four."

"I believe you" he says squeezing my shoulder comfortingly. "Does Four know?"

"Not yet. I just found out when I got to the Hub. Four dropped me off but didn't get out of the car."

"Do you want me to give you a ride to Dauntless?" he asks.

"I want to know if there's anything new on Marcus's condition first, if that's okay?"

"Sure. Let's go to the others."

We return to the small group that gathered in the waiting room and ask if there are any news. My dad tells us that a nurse came back and told us that Marcus got lucky so far, no internal organs were seriously hit. But he lost a lot of blood and the surgery is far from over yet. I tell my dad that I'm going back home to tell Tobias and he should please keep me up to date about Marcus's condition. He agrees and we say goodbye.

On the ride back to Dauntless I don't say anything and Jack seems to understand my need to think things through. When we arrive I invite him in but he says he needs to get back to Candor to help with the investigation. I thank him again for dropping me off and head inside the compound. I sprint toward Tobias's office but stop abruptly in front of his door. What should I say? How can I tell him that his father is currently fighting for his life?

I take a deep breath before knocking on the door. I hear him say "come in" and I enter. The moment he sees me he smiles but then his expression changes.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why are you back? Did something happen to you?" he asks concerned.

"Tobias, I'm fine. Come, sit with me on the couch. There's something I need to tell you" I take his hand and drag him after me. We sit down and I take another deep breath. "When I got to the Hub my dad and the other council members just heard from Samantha Daniels that someone attacked your father" I say and look into his dark blue eyes. He looks at me in shock and maybe disbelief. I let the information sink in. "A man shot him in front of the Erudite headquarters three times in the chest. He is still in surgery. So far I only know that no vital organ was seriously damaged, but he did loose a lot of blood." I decide not to tell him that he's a suspect. After all I just had to tell him that his father got shot. He stands up and walks to his desk, his back turned to me. He grabs the chair in front of the desk and squeezes the backrest until his knuckles turn white. I see him hang his head and know he needs me. I get up and embrace him from behind resting my head on his back while I place my right hand over his heart. He immediately grabs my hand with his left and turns around in my arms. When he's finally facing me I see tears in his eyes.

"Oh baby, come here" I say and wrap my arms around his back pulling him close to me. He cries a little, not much, before he calms himself and we sit back down on the couch. I sit on the far end and make him lie down with his head in my lap while I play with his curls. I found that whenever he's upset this simple gesture calms him. We remain silent for a while before he speaks up again.

"I should go to the hospital" he says.

"Do you want to go?" I ask.

"Not really, but I should."

"No one would blame you if you didn't" I say, wanting to make sure he is really comfortable with it.

"I know, but I want to be there anyway. Will you come with me?" he asks looking up at me, new tears in his eyes.

"Of course, honey, I wouldn't stay back even if you would ask me" I say. He sits up so quickly and kisses me that I'm momentarily taken aback.

"Thank you, love. Let me wash my face and we can go" he says and walks out of the office to go to the bathroom. I take advantage of his absence to call Zeke.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Hi, Zeke. It's me" I say.

"Hi Tris. What can I do for you?"

"I need a copy of the surveillance footage in the garage. Specifically from this morning between seven a.m. and now."

"Sure. But why?"

"I can't explain it right now. Four and I are going to the hospital, Marcus Eaton was shot this morning" I decide to tell him. He will find out anyway and he knows that Marcus is Tobias's father.

"Don't worry. I'll get the footage."

"Call me when you have it. Thanks. And bye."

"No problem. Bye Tris."

The moment I hang up Tobias comes in. I don't know if he saw or heard me talking on the phone or not, but he is not saying anything. I get up and walk outside and Tobias locks his office. We go to the garage and get in the car. Tobias doesn't say anything the whole time and even though I want to know how he's doing he will talk to me eventually. He always does. He just needs time.

We soon arrive at the hospital and Tobias parks the car in the parking lot. We get out and walk into the hospital lobby. We ask if there are any news on Marcus Eaton and the front desk nurse tells us to wait in the waiting room of the second floor. We go up there and I see my parents sitting on one of the loveseats in the waiting room, surrounded by other council members. We greet everyone and take a seat next to my parents.

"Son, I'm so sorry" my dad says.

"How is he?" Tobias asks.

"His still in surgery. They haven't updated us in almost two hours" my dad explains.

"But that doesn't have to mean that something is not right" my mom tries to assure us.

"Of course not. As long as no one came out means they are still working on him, trying to save his life. The absence of news is not necessarily a sign of bad news" I say.

"I know, love. But I would still like to know" Tobias says and I understand. He has a terrible relationship with his father and yet here he is worried about him. I, on the other hand, have an excellent relationship with both my parents and I know I would go nuts if I were in his place. The only thing I can think of right now is to hold his hand and just be here for him.

We wait for another hour before the doctor finally comes and tells us the surgery was thankfully successful, but Marcus is still not out of the woods. He was taken to a private room and constantly monitored.

"Can we see him" Johanna asks.

"Only family for now" the doctor says.

"Go, if you want. I'll wait here for you" I whisper in Tobias's ear.

He goes over to the doctor and tells him he is Marcus's son. The doctor leads him toward his father's room and I sit back down with my parents. Suddenly my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and see Zeke's name. I immediately answer.

"Zeke?"

"Hey Tris. How's Marcus?" he asks.

"He made it through surgery and is now in a private room to recover there. Did you find what I was asking you for?"

"Yeah. I didn't call you sooner cause I figured you and Four don't need this stuff right now" he says.

"Don't worry. Thank you. Could you tell me at what time Four and I left this morning?"

"Eight forty two a.m., according to the surveillance camera."

"When did Four get back?" I ask.

"Let me check" he says and I hear him press a few keys. "Ten minutes past nine a.m. The copy also includes you guys leaving for the hospital."

"Thank you Zeke. I'll call you when we get back to Dauntless. Bye." I hang up and dial Jack's number. When he answers I get up and walk down the hall to avoid being heard.

"Hey Jack. Any update on the attacker?" I ask.

"None so far. Do you have the surveillance footage?" he asks.

"Yeah. I'll call you when I'm back home. I'm at the hospital right now with Four."

"I understand."

"Jack, are you going to interrogate Four?" I ask.

"I don't think so. Might be a good idea though. I mean we will have the surveillance footage and your testimony, but it wouldn't hurt to exclude him from the suspect list for good" he says. "Did you tell him?"

"No, I just had to tell him his father got shot and is currently fighting for his life. I'll tell him when we get back home. I'll call you afterwards, okay?"

"Sure. No problem."

I hang up and return to the waiting room. Tobias just comes back and looks pale. I walk over to him and hug him tightly. He holds me close to him and I know he is barely keeping it together. I excuse us and we walk back to the car, followed by my parents.

"We'll drive you home" Tobias says to them.

"No, sweetheart, you don't have to" my mom says and hugs him. Since Tobias's interrogation he and my parents got a lot closer. Both of them often call him "son" and I know he's happy about it. It's not like if his own parents would be like this with him, but I'm glad mine make such perfect substitutes.

"Please, Natalie, it's the least I can do" Tobias says smiling when my mom caresses his cheek.

"It's out of the question, son" my dad says sternly. "Natalie and I will stay here a while longer and then walk home. Don't worry about us. If we have any news we'll let you know."

"Thank you" Tobias says and hugs my dad. At first they only shook hands, but for the past month or so they upgraded to hugs, which makes me very happy. I'm really lucky that my parents and my boyfriend get along with each other.

We say good bye and drive back home. We decide to go straight home and call it a day. After parking the car Tobias takes my hand and we walk as fast as we can to our apartment. The moment we are inside, hidden from the world, Tobias sits down on the couch and silently cries. I sit next to him placing my right hand over his and rub his back with my left. When the tears finally subside he looks up at me and my heart breaks for him. I wish I could take his pain away, I wish I could do something to stop him from hurting. But I don't know what.

"Thank you" he says in a rough voice.

"For what, honey?" I ask him, unsure why he would thank me when I didn't do anything.

"For being here. It helps so much that you are here. You have no idea" he says before hugging me tightly. I let him, because it is what he needs right now.

"You don't have to thank me. I love you with all my heart and I would do anything for you. I just wish I could take this pain away from you" I say barely above a whisper.

"I know and I love you so much for it. I don't even know why this affects me so much. I should hate him, I shouldn't care if he lives or dies. But for some reason I do."

"I know, baby. Even though your dad is a son of a bitch he is still your father and you do care for him, because you are a good person. I think that's admirable and I'm so proud of you" I say while playing with his curls.

"I need to wash up" he says and gets up to go to the bathroom.

I walk into the kitchen and make him something to eat. I decide on grilled sandwiches since I'm not really in the mood for something fancy. When he comes out he sits down at the island and watches me prepare our meal.

"Do you need some help" he asks sounding a little more like his usual self.

"I could need some help with the dessert. Are you in the mood for some fruit salad?" I ask turning around to look at him.

"Sure. I'll make it" he says and starts working on it right next to me.

"You want some chamomile tea?" I ask.

"Yeah."

When everything's ready we sit down at the island and start eating. I really need to tell him about the fact that he is a suspect in his father's attack. But he finally calmed down and I don't want to disturb him further. I wait for him to finish his meal and look him in the eyes.

"Tobias, there's something I haven't told you yet" I say and he looks curiously at me. "The man who attacked your father was wearing black and according to eye witnesses matches your description. Tobias, you are a suspect" I say and his eyes widen in shock.

"What?" he asks standing up.

"Please, calm down. I already took care of it" I say in an attempt to calm him.

"What do you mean you took care of it?" he asks sounding a little angry.

"Would you please calm down and let me explain" I say a little loud, trying to make him hear that he was starting to shout. He sits back down on the island stools and stares at me just the way he did when he was only my instructor. "First of all, lose the Four-stare, I'm not your initiate anymore" this seems to have surprised him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he says his look softening.

"You didn't scare me. So, back to my story. When I got to the hospital Jack pulled me aside and asked about your whereabouts this morning. I told him you were with me. You see, your dad was attacked at eight thirty and at that time you were right here on this same stool swirling my keys around your finger. I asked Zeke to make a copy of the surveillance footage in the garage and it clearly shows that you couldn't have done it. I already talked to Jack about it. The video footage and my testimony should be enough evidence to rule you out, but Jack thinks maybe if you would testify under truth serum no one would ever even raise a question regarding you" I finish telling him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asks a little angry.

"Because I just told you your dad got shot. You had other things on your mind than this. Besides we are in this together and it wasn't something I couldn't handle."

"Still…" he tries to say something, but I interrupt him.

"Cut the crap, Tobias. What's up? Are you really mad I haven't told you about this ridiculous accusation? If there would have been any indication that you did this I would have told you. But there wasn't."

"Did you think I could have done it?" he asks.

"Of course not. I know you. I would bet my own life that you would never do something like that. I know you well enough to not doubt you" I say and he places his hands on both sides of my face and kisses me ferociously. When we part we both pant heavily, but he smiles.

"Thank you for believing in me" he says, emotion thick in his voice.

"There's no question. I'll always believe you. We promised each other to always tell the truth no matter what. Besides if you would have shot your dad you would have done a better job. And I would have helped you hide the body" I say and he laughs a little. "I know – stupid killer jokes not really my best."

"I love you."

"I love you too. You mind if I call Zeke over to bring me that copy?" He shakes his head no. "How about Jack?" Again he shakes his head and I dial Zeke's number. I tell him to bring me the copy and he assures me he will be here in ten minutes. I then call Jack and ask him to come over.

When I'm done I take two bowls and fill them with fruit salad and pour some tea in two mugs. Tobias helps me carry everything to the coffee table in the living room and we put a movie in. I decide on a comedy. We really need the distraction and a bit of laughter today. The first knock on our door announces Zeke and I let him come in. He hands me the DVD and I check it on my laptop that Tobias got me. I watch the video and see that there's no way Tobias could have done this.

I thank Zeke and he leaves us, understanding that both Tobias nor I are in the mood to entertain today. Tobias and I sit back down and continue to watch our movie when a second knock on our door makes me get up again. I'm not surprised to find Jack standing there. I invite him in and offer him tea and some fruit salad. He declines the salad but accepts the tea.

"I'm sorry for what you are going through, Four" he sincerely says.

"Thank you. I assure you, Jack, I had nothing to do with this" Tobias says.

"I know. I never doubted you. But it is my duty to thoroughly investigate every lead that might present itself."

"I understand and I thank you for being honest with me."

"Candor, remember?" Jack asks pointing toward himself. We all chuckle.

"Any new leads?" I ask.

"As I told you on the phone, so far nothing. Maybe after Marcus wakes up he can tell us something more. I guess it's futile to ask you two if you know if he has any enemies" Jack says.

"Pretty much" Tobias says.

"The video footage with our departure this morning" I say handing Jack the DVD.

"Thank you, Tris. This is really helpful. I need you both to come in and give your statements" he says.

"Today?" I ask not really wanting to leave my apartment at all for the rest of the day.

"No, tomorrow is fine. A regular testimony should be sufficient for now. If the need presents itself for a testimony under truth serum I will inform you."

"Thank you, Jack, I really appreciate this."

"Don't mention it."

"If you need any help with the investigation I can send an investigator to help you" Tobias offers.

"Thank you. I'll let you know. I'll be going now. Thanks for the tea, Tris" he says and we say goodbye. He leaves and I lock the door behind him.

I sit back down on the couch and cuddle into Tobias's side. He puts his arm around my shoulder and holds me close. I start the movie again and grab a bowl of fruit salad. I give Tobias a bite then take one myself until we finish it. I'm not really paying attention to the movie, I'm still thinking of the events of today. This morning I was so pissed that I had to see Marcus again and now I can't help but feel guilty for my childish behavior. I look up at Tobias and he has a distant look in his eyes. I decide to ask him what he is thinking about when he suddenly speaks.

"I think Evelyn is behind it" he says and I can't help but sit up straight and stare into his dark blue eyes.

A/N: Is Tobias right? Is Evelyn behind the attack?

Will Marcus survive?

The answers ... in the upcoming chapters.

Reviews are as always highly welcomed.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Yet again I have to thank everyone who is following this story. It's amazing that so many people read and like it. I got some pretty interesting messages and reviews. I want to answer a few questions.

SapphyreLight: You had many questions, but unfortunately I can't reveal the true meaning of the recent events just yet. It's all connected and yet not in plain sight. The fact that you, like others, are somehow glad for what happened to Marcus is understandable. As for him coming clean - won't happen. I followed Marcus's path throughout the Divergent story line. It is pretty obvious to me that Marcus doesn't see what he did as a bad thing. He's delusional and makes up excuses. In fact, he is, and I have to say in my opinion since I'm not a doctor, a sociopath. I doubt I will change that any time soon or at all. Of course, considering I let him live (muh-ha-ha). Evelyn is a far more complex character and I love that about her. I think Veronica Roth did a good job with her. I hope i can live up to that *fingers crossed*.

PMakepeace98: You asked to send FourTris a bundle of joy. I think it's too soon in their relationship. But... *drum roll for extra suspense* might still happen. Stay tuned.

Also, I was asked to write a little more on the friendship front. Coming up. I promise. I plan on throwing a party. Maybe Halloween since in my story it's mid-October. Any ideas who Tris should ask to help plan it? Open for suggestions. Should be one of the girls though.

Happy reading!

21

Evelyn? Behind Marcus's attack?

"Why do you think that?" I ask.

"She has enough reasons" Tobias says. "Why? You don't believe it?" he asks furrowing his eyebrows.

"Maybe. It's still too early to form an opinion. You cannot jump to conclusions ignoring the facts" I say.

"You sound like a Candor" Tobias says smiling.

"I guess all the time we've spend with Jack really did something to me. Not to mention my best friend is a Candor-transfer." We both laugh at that. "But seriously now. The person who attacked Marcus is male. Of course, she could have sent someone to do the dirty work for her. But let's face it, she had nine years to do it, either herself or with someone's help. Why now? But what really bothers me is the fact that this person wore black and resembles you. You said your mom wants to have a closer relationship with you, right?" He nods. "Unless she is a very good actress and lies to you about her feelings, than something seriously doesn't add up. If I where her and I would know that my son would be the prime suspect, why send someone that looks so much like him?" This leaves him thinking.

"Maybe she lied to me" Tobias says after a while.

"What?"

"Maybe you are right. Maybe she just pretended to care. Maybe she got pissed that I refused to come live factionless with her and this is her revenge" he says hanging his head.

"Tobias, I don't know her, but maybe you shouldn't think the worst of her. I never said she _did_ lie about her feelings toward you. We should investigate first. Have you heard anything from her lately?" I ask.

"No. Ever since we became leaders she hasn't contacted me. I think it became clear to her that I wouldn't leave the faction. This is why I think she is behind it. And she wants to frame me" he says bitter.

"I'm not going to defend her, you know my opinion about her, but I think you are not thinking this through. Is there any way you could get a message to her and ask her to meet you?" I ask.

"I could. Why?"

"Ask her to meet you. Talk to her and ask her if she had anything to do. Tell her that because of this you are the prime suspect. I would like to see her reaction when you tell her."

"You want to meet my mother?" he asks incredulous.

"Not really. I was thinking more of hiding in a bush or a tree and watching you guys" I say with a smirk.

"In the mood for some spy game, are we?" he says with a chuckle.

"Sort of. But seriously now. You should confront her and I should come with you, only without being seen."

"How are you planning on staying hidden?" he asks.

"You could take the car to wherever you are meeting her. The windows in the back are blackened and you can't look inside. And if it's night then it's even better. I can crack the window enough to hear you talk, but remain unseen. If you think she's innocent I would like to meet her. Tell her that it's too late tonight and that you would like us to meet the next day or whenever."

"You really think this would work?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Sure. It's so crazy it just has to work" I say smiling.

"Have I ever told you that you are nuts?" he asks pulling me in his strong arms.

"Every time I have a brilliant idea" I say before we kiss.

"When do you want to do this?" he asks after we part.

"As soon as possible" I answer.

"Alright. I'll go and leave a message for her to meet me tonight at midnight near the Navy Pier."

"Want me to come with you?" I ask.

"No. I'll be right back. I love you" he says before kissing me and getting up.

"I love you too" I say after we part.

He leaves me sitting on the couch and I wonder if Evelyn Eaton could really be such a horrible person. Yeah, she left him as a child with Marcus, who was abusive, but she seemed to at least try to mend their relationship. Could she really be angry with Tobias for choosing to remain in Dauntless. A real mother should try everything for her child to be safe and happy. But then again where was her motherly love and care when she left him all those years ago. I'm so engrossed in my own thoughts that I don't even hear Tobias come in. He comes close to me and I jump up when he speaks. I let out a yell and startle him.

"Oh my God, Tobias. You scared the crap out of me" I say holding my right hand over my now racing heart.

"I'm sorry. I said I'm back but you didn't hear me" he says while sitting down next to me. He wraps me in his arms and runs his hand up and down my left arm. "What were you thinking of anyway?"

"Your mother" I answer, slightly calmer now. "Did you leave the message?"

"Yes. I hope she will come. I was thinking about what you said. It's futile to think of all kinds of scenarios without knowing more. But I really hope Evelyn did not set me up."

"I hope so too. Come on, let's watch another movie."

We put in another movie but I'm not really paying attention to it. Half way through I fall asleep and find myself again in the factionless sector. I wasn't here since I became a leader. Like the other times I walk around trying to understand what I'm doing here. Unlike before there's much more light in the tall room. It looks like the warehouse were Peter shot Eric. I walk around trying to find someone to understand why I'm here. I hear voices and instinctively hide behind a large crate. The voices become louder and I poke my head out to see who it is. I don't know why I'm hiding. They can't see me anyway. I see a tall man, maybe forty years old, pale with a bushy brown beard and dark green eyes. He's wearing blue Erudite pants and a orange Amity shirt with black Dauntless combat boots. He looks like he didn't have a shower in more than just a few days, maybe weeks. The woman he's with on the other hand looks far better. She wears a white Candor shirt with black skin-tight jeans and some dark brown boots. She looks beautiful and young, even though you can see the hardship of living factionless on her face. She has dark brown curls and dark blue eyes and I can't help myself but feel something familiar about her. I think I know her. But where from? If I would have seen her during the time I had to volunteer while still living in Abnegation I'm sure I would have remembered her. Maybe I saw her before that, when I was even younger, but I can't place her anywhere.

I decide to follow them. They are talking in hushed voices and I have a hard time understanding what either is saying. I see the man handing the woman a white piece of paper. Something is written on it, but I don't get the chance to read it because I feel something pull me backwards. I try to fight it, but it's futile. I open my eyes and look around. I look up and see the familiar ceiling and realize I'm in my bedroom.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Tobias softly whispers in my ear. I turn my head to the left and find his smiling face.

"I could have sworn I fell asleep on the couch" I say with a chuckle.

"You did, but it wasn't really comfortable and I got bored with the movie. I thought I should take you to bed and take a nap myself."

"What time is it?" I ask followed by yawn.

"It's nine p.m. There's still time" he says.

"Alright. We should eat something."

"I'm not really hungry."

"Me neither actually."

He bends down and kisses me. We stare into each other's eyes and I can feel the familiar warmth spread through my whole body. Suddenly I'm wide awake and desire takes over. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close to me. We start kissing again, gentle at first, but the more we kiss the more aggressive and hungry we become. Tobias is now covering me with his body and I welcome his weight.

Tobias usually takes his time when we are making love. We had the occasional quickie in the shower and maybe once or twice in his office. It's more primal than our thorough love making. But I can't complain. Tobias is an outstanding lover. I'm a real lucky girl.

We quickly undress each other and Tobias starts kissing me ferociously. When air becomes an issue he trails feather like kisses down my jaw to my collarbone, kissing each raven. He bends further down and sucks on my right breast, while kneading the left. He continues this special treatment before switching breasts and I can hardly keep it together anymore. The anticipation is killing me. He travels further down licking and biting every now and then until he reaches my womanhood. He kisses my entrance before pushing his velvety tongue inside me eliciting a long, loud moan from me. He dips his tongue a few more times before replacing it with two digits while sucking on my bundle of nerves. He starts a leisurely in and out pace with his fingers until I moan "quicker" and he obliges. I can feel the pleasure building up and tell him "harder" and "deeper" and he thrusts as hard and as deep as his fingers allow. When he gently bites on my clit I come hard and feel like I'm on top of the world. I'm barely catching my breath when he crawls up and kisses me again. When he pulls back he says "turn around, on your knees". Ever since our first time we have tried out basically every position we could think of. This is one of my favorite. While it's a little inconvenient, because we can't look into each other's eyes when we make love, it's one of the most intense positions. I turn around holding myself up on my knees and arms, while Tobias positions himself at my entrance. He rubs his rock hard cock up and down my moist womanhood, making sure to not hurt me, and then buries himself in one swift movement. We both gasp at the sensation of this deep penetration and remain still for a minute. He then starts a steady in and out pace and I can already feel the pleasure building up again. He increases the pace holding my hips firmly while pounding relentlessly my womanhood. I can barely breathe when I feel one of the most intense orgasms I ever experienced wash over me. Tobias is still thrusting in and out when I feel him swell deep inside me before releasing his love. We collapse on the bed, him over me still buried deep inside me, panting heavy, unable to catch his breath after such an intense orgasm. Tobias stretches out his arms covering mine and lacing our fingers together above our heads. He places gentle kisses on the back of my neck and licks the sweat beads that have formed on my back. When I feel him stir I know he wants to get of me, afraid he's hurting me with his weight. But this is the most welcome burden I could've ever imagined.

"Honey, I'm heavy. Let me get off of you" he says with a chuckle, already familiar with my need to feel him close to me after making love.

"Nah-ah. You're staying right where you are" I say stubbornly.

"Alright. You asked for it" he says before starting to tickle me. I let go of his hands and he takes advantage of it, slipping out of me and lying on his back right next to me. I crawl over him and he automatically wraps me in his arms caressing my left cheek with his right hand.

"I love you" he softly says.

"I love you" I say and kiss his lips.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Me too, but we have responsibilities we need to take care of, honey."

"I know. One can still dream" he says.

"We should eat something before we leave. Who knows how long your meeting with your mother will last. I don't want to go to bed with a full stomach" I say.

"What do you want to eat?" he asks.

"I don't know. Let's make some sandwiches" I suggest.

"Again?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Alright Mr. Fancy-Dinner. What do you suggest?" I ask putting on an offended look.

"How about some mini pizzas. You like them."

"Okay. I'll take a quick shower and start making them."

"No. I'll make them. Go take your shower, I'll take one afterwards."

He kisses me again and then gets out of bed. I turn on my stomach and grab his pillow and breathe his scent in.

"What are you doing, honey?" he asks with a chuckle. I turn around to look at him. I still can't believe that this gorgeous man is mine.

"I like your scent. I breathe it in every time you get out of bed" I say and he smiles.

"You are nuts" he says laughing.

"Nuts about you" I say sticking out my tongue playfully.

He walks downstairs to start our dinner and I manage, somehow, to drag myself out of bed and into our bathroom. I walk into the shower and turn on the water. I pull my hair into a messy bun to avoid getting it wet. When the water temperature is right I stand under the shower, my head out of the way, and let the warm spray cover me like a silky smooth blanket. I grab my green apple body wash and pour some in my palms. I rub my hands together creating a thick layer of foam and rub it all over my body. When I'm satisfied I soaped every last bit of skin I rinse thoroughly and then get out. I towel dry myself and walk into the bedroom. Just then Tobias walks in and looks me over smirking sexy.

"You should put some clothes on, babe, otherwise I don't think we will be ready in time for that meeting" he says pulling me close to him. He kisses me gently and I feel like melting in his arms. When he let's go I feel my knees go weak and hold onto him. "I'm glad I still make you weak in the knees" he says grinning.

"Oh, shut up. Go take your shower" I say laughing. He gives me one quick peck and then goes into the bathroom.

I put on some comfortable boy shorts and a sports bra, black sweatpants and a tee shirt and grab my hoodie for when we leave. I go downstairs and check on the mini pizzas. Just when I enter the kitchen the timer goes off and I take them out of the oven. I put them on a large plate and pour Tobias and myself each a glass of cold water. He soon joins me at the kitchen island and we eat our dinner feeding each other. When we are done Tobias takes the plate and the empty glasses and puts them in the dishwasher. I look at the clock and it reads 10.45 p.m. We decide to wait another half hour before leaving, since we will make it to the Navy Pier in no time. We sit back on the couch and start talking.

"Tobias?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when we told Walsh and the other staff members that we would evaluate their work?" I ask.

"You mean when Walsh almost peed his pants?" he asks laughing.

"Yeah" I answer remembering how nervous our accountant got when we told him not everyone might keep his or her job after the interrogations.

"Why?" he finally asks after we finish laughing.

"I think it's time we go through with it. We both agreed to let things settle and then come back to this issue. I think it's important to do this. Obviously not everyone is doing a good job, some are slacking off or have absolutely no clue what they are doing even though they had that job for quite some time. That's not good. It's unfair to those who do a very good job and those who could do a better job if they would get the opportunity."

"I agree. I think we should keep the system unchanged as much as possible though" he says and I furrow my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean not everyone can handle change very well. For instance, take the initiates. We can only offer them jobs that are available at the time. We can't kick someone out because next year a initiate would fit better a job. Besides people are used to the way things go."

"Of course not. But how do you suggest we approach this?"

"We will reevaluate jobs periodically with the help of the supervisors in each section. Let's say biannually. If someone stands out for being too lazy or too incompetent or just doesn't play well with others we should consider replacing that person. The person will be notified that he or she is on probation and if he or she gets three complaints then we'll kick that person out and offer the job to someone else."

"That should work. It makes them aware that their job isn't safe just because of ranking or because at some point they did a good job and now are being lazy. We should talk to all the branches and discuss internships. This way the potential new employees can learn the trade and the employers won't spend extra money. Those who will apply for a new job will have to talk to their supervisors to get some time off from work or use their vacation time. We should also be informed of any change. We need to discuss this thoroughly before implementing" I say.

"Yeah. But I think it will be a good change. We should set up a meeting soon with the close staff" Tobias suggests.

"Yeah. I'll check my calendar tomorrow and then we'll see."

Tobias looks at his watch and tells me it's time to go. I put my hoodie on and grab my phone. I set in on vibrate while we walk to the garage, in case someone tries to call me while Tobias talks to his mother. After all, I'm not supposed to be there.

We get in the car and drive to the Navy Pier while still discussing business. When we approach our destination I climb into the backseat to avoid detection. Tobias pulls into the old abandoned parking lot and stops the engine. He turns of the lights and waits in the car for his mother to make an appearance. At first there's no sign of her but then he says he saw something and gets out of the car. I look through the window and see a tall, slim figure approach. The figure it's still too far away to see who it is, but the moment the figure stands a feet away from Tobias I recognize the figure. It's the same woman I saw in my dreamlike state. Is this Tobias's mother? Is this Evelyn Eaton?

"Hello Tobias" she says.

"Hello Evelyn" he replies.

So it is her – Evelyn Eaton. That's why she looked so familiar to me. She reminded me of Tobias. Now that I think of it Tobias looks a lot like his mother. The same dark-brown curly hair, the dark blue eyes, the crooked nose all those things are present in both mother and son.

"I'm so happy to see you again" she speaks again.

"Have you heard?" Tobias asks in his Four voice.

"About Marcus?" Tobias nods. "Yes."

"Did you have anything to do with it?" Tobias asks directly. I have to remember never letting him handle delicate situations.

"Is this why you asked to see me? To discuss your good for nothing father?" she asks offended.

"I'm not here to discuss anything. Did you or did you not have anything to do with the attack?" Tobias asks again a little angry.

"First of all, loose the tone. I'm your mother" she says and Tobias looks away and sniffs. "And second I had nothing to do with it." I watch her carefully as she says that. She looks him straight in the eyes radiating confidence. I'm not entirely sure she's telling the truth. "But I would lie if I would say that I feel sorry for that bastard" she spits.

"Alright. Do you have any idea who might be behind it?" Tobias asks next, a little calmer.

"No. But I'm sure he made a few enemies over the years" she offers. I can't help but agree with her. He might play the caring Abnegation member that respects faction rules and the dedicated head of the city council. He even pretended to be a loving family man and then the heart-broken father that was betrayed by his only son, but I know it's only show. There's more to Marcus Eaton than meets the eye. And I'm sure I'm not the only one who saw it. I might have believed the lies, but I never knew him while living in Abnegation. But after going through Tobias's fear landscape and then work closely with Marcus for the past two months I had the opportunity to see the real piece of shit he actually is.

"Witnesses say it was a tall, masked man. He was dressed in black" Tobias tells his mother.

"That means it could have been anyone. Maybe someone from Dauntless" Evelyn says. She says Dauntless like it's a bad thing, like it's something one should get rid of. Maybe she hates the faction because Tobias chose to stay there than live factionless with her.

"Someone like me" Tobias says and I can see this surprised her.

"I didn't mean you" she defends. "No one would think you would attack your own father" she says. Oh, how wrong she is. Tobias still feels uneasy around Marcus, but the few times since we became leaders he had to interact with his father Tobias stood his ground and practically transformed from shy, obedient Tobias to fierce and dangerous Four.

"Unfortunately that's not true. I'm the prime suspect" he says and she is even more shocked. I believe she doesn't give a crap about Marcus, but she loves her son. Her own way, anyway. But just because she is shocked that Tobias is a suspect and the prime suspect nonetheless doesn't mean she is guiltless of this crime.

"That's absurd. Why would they think that?" Evelyn inquires.

"Because my relationship with Marcus isn't the best and as far as the city knows Marcus has no enemies. And I made it clear that I hate my father" he explains.

"Why would you do that?" she asks sounding like she is scolding him for doing something stupid.

"It wasn't like I could do something about it" he says angry again. "I was put under truth serum, just like everybody else."

"I didn't know that" she says backing off a little.

"Well, it's true. It wasn't public, it happened at Dauntless with a few Abnegation members that volunteered to conduct the interrogations."

"And they didn't tell your father what you said?" she asks disbelievingly.

"I asked them not to and they respected my wish as far as I know."

"Who interrogated you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I knew most council members and Abnegation members alike. I might be able to tell you if they told your father or not."

"I already told you I believe them when they say they haven't said anything" Tobias repeats.

"Please, tell me. I'm your mother. You can trust me."

"Alright. Andrew Prior, Jonah Smith, Daniel Jacobson and Michael Prady" Tobias tells her.

"There you have it. Jonah is a know-it-all and lives to obey the rules. And Andrew Prior is your fathers closest friend. I bet Prior told him about your interrogation" she says triumphantly and I want to jump out and punch her. How dare she say that about my father.

"Don't you dare speak of Andrew like that" Tobias growls and Evelyn backs off.

"What's the matter? Since when do you care about Abnegation members, especially your father's friends?" she asks shocked by his violent reaction.

"Andrew would never do that. I know him well enough. He has high morals and for the past two months he has been like a father to me. If it wouldn't have been for Andrew I wouldn't have a clue what a loving father is supposed to look and feel like. I certainly didn't have one in Marcus."

"Since when are you so close to Andrew Prior?" she asks angry.

"Since he offered me his support and friendship. Satisfied?"

"But why him? What if your father asked him to gain your trust to spy on you?"

"I can't believe you would even suggest something so unethical like that. I know Andrew and I trust him. You know why? Because he is a very good father that loves his kids more than his own life. He would never let me stay close to his daughter if he wouldn't trust me. I know him well enough to know this much. So how can I not trust him? He, unlike others, never gave me one reason to not trust his loyalty and goodhearted feelings toward me."

"Wait. What did you say? His daughter? That little girl?"

"She is not a little girl anymore" Tobias says clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

"How do you even know her?"

"She is my girlfriend" Tobias says proudly and my heart swells.

"Your girlfriend? Wait. She transferred to Dauntless?"

"Yes. You got any problem with that?"

"Beatrice Prior, that scrawny little girl? She's your girlfriend?" she asks incredulous. She's kind of pissing me off right now. I might have been a little thin when I chose Dauntless at the Choosing Ceremony, but since then I grew a little more and put on some muscle. I know I'm not what one might call beautiful, although Tobias does it and I have to blush, but I'm certainly not scrawny. Not anymore.

"Yes, she is. And she's not scrawny. She is beautiful and brave. She stopped a massacre when Jeanine Matthews planned on using the Dauntless to kill the Abnegation. She is remarkable and I'm happy and lucky that she chose me. And I will always choose her."

Evelyn remains quiet for some time. She stares at Tobias disbelievingly shaking her head a few times. I can tell Tobias isn't happy. It will take some time for him to calm down after this. Boy, he just doesn't get a break today. First his dad, now his mom.

"I can't believe this. You and the Prior girl. You are too good for her. What can someone like her offer you?" Evelyn asks and I bite my tongue to not scream.

"Unconditional love" Tobias answers.

"What does a little girl know about love?" Evelyn spits.

"A lot more than you. She is always there for me when I need her, she supports me and even when she doesn't agree with me she hears me out and tells me her point of view. If I choose to do something regardless of her opinion she still stands by me. And I love her more than anyone in the world" Tobias declares.

"More than your own mother?" Evelyn asks shocked and angry at the same time.

"What do you think? It wasn't her who abandoned me when I needed her the most. In fact, I don't even have to tell her when to come to me or not. Somehow she knows when I need my space and when I desperately need her to just be in the same room with me. She is everything to me. I would die for her and I know she would do the same for me. So you tell me."

"I can't believe my ears. Is she the reason why you abandoned our plan to come live with me?"

"Our plan? Don't be ridiculous. It was never _our_ plan. It was yours from the beginning. And what do you mean come live with you? You live factionless."

"I live free" she yells.

"Really? No roof above your head, depending on the Abnegation to bring you food. Is that freedom? Ad yes she is the reason why I chose to stay. She showed me that there's more to life than holding a grudge. The system might not be perfect but she and I are trying to make life in Dauntless and the city work. And just for the record, out of the three of us she is the only one who stands up to Marcus. I only gathered the courage to stand up myself because of her. So stop disrespecting her" he yells back.

"That girl brainwashed you. You men are all alike. The moment a pretty face smiles your way you have only eyes for her. I bet she manipulates you with sex to do whatever she wants you to" Evelyn says with venom.

"Shut up. I can't believe you would say that. How dare you speak about her like that when you don't even know her" Tobias yells and gets closer to her "and how can you think so low of me that I would let myself be manipulated by anyone. If anything Tris is the only person who tells me what's what. We have no secrets whatsoever."

"Now you are naïve. Do you really think she tells you everything. I bet she tells her mommy and daddy everything about you and they tell Marcus."

"Stop it! You know she actually encouraged me to mend my relationship with you, because guess what she actually loves me and wants what's best for me. But I'm not going to do a damn thing if you keep talking like that about the woman I love. Listen to me, Evelyn, if you ever want a serious mother-son relationship with me than you'll have to rethink your attitude toward my girlfriend. When you think you can do that without pretending than send me a message. If not, this should be the last time that we meet."

"Your leaving me? For her?" she asks incredulous.

"_I _am not leaving you. _You_ left me nine years ago. I'm telling you what I need from you. If you can provide that good, if not that's fine too."

Tobias turns around and gets into the car leaving his mother speechless behind. He starts the engine and momentarily drives away. The moment we are on the road again I speak again.

"Tobias" I say tentatively. He is startled and almost drives off the road.

"Fuck" he lets out before steadying the car and coming to a stop. "You scared the shit out of me" he says a little breathless, but in a much lower voice than I would've expected.

"Are you alright?" I ask, climbing back into the front seat.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, love, I forgot you were in the back" he says looking at me, his eyes sparkling.

"Honey" I say and reach out to cup his face with my right hand. He leans into my touch before turning his head and kissing my palm.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that" he finally says.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Thank you" I say smiling at him.

"For what?" he asks confused.

"For defending me and standing up for us" I say. He gives me a small smile before kissing me softly.

"I meant every word, love. I can't believe all the things she said" Tobias says sitting back in his seat, a defeated sigh escaping his lips. I boldly climb over him, straddling his lap.

"I love you, Tobias, with all my heart. No one and nothing will ever change that. I can handle her, don't worry. To know that you love me and that you are willing to stand up for us gives me so much strength. I would lie if I would say that the things she said about me aren't hurtful, but you are right, she doesn't know me. Maybe if she would she would have a different opinion. But the fact that she would suggest my dad would spy on you to feed Marcus information that's unforgivable."

"How can you still find excuses for her outrageous behavior after having to listen to all the vile things she said about you?" he asks.

"I can handle it. I could tell that she loves you, in her own way. And she is obviously hurt that you rejected her. But I know she is important to you, don't deny it. I once told you I would support any decision you make regarding both of your parents. I would listen to hours of insults coming from your mother if it meant you could have your mom back. As for your dad, well he is pretty insulting already, but him I can handle better."

"You are amazing, Beatrice Prior" he says and kisses me again.

"No, I'm just in love. And love makes you do stupid, crazy things."

"Like straddling your boyfriends lap in the car in the middle of the road, where anyone could see us" he asks grinning and I realize he's right. I blush crimson and he laughs.

"Stop laughing" I say smacking his arm lightly. I get off of him and sit back down on my seat. Tobias drives away and we remain silent for the rest of the ride. We both have to think about what happened today. First Marcus gets shot by a mysterious tall, masked, black-clothed man that resembles Tobias, then Jack tells me Tobias is a suspect, then I project myself into the factionless sector where I see a man handing a woman a note. The factionless woman turns out to be Evelyn Eaton, Tobias's mother and now she hates me without even knowing me. Great day! Thank God it's past midnight.

When we drive into the garage I realize something. The factionless woman is Evelyn Eaton. Every time I projected myself into the factionless sector she was there. This has to mean something. But what? I should tell Tobias. I don't want to keep this from him. But he is tired now and so am I. We both need to rest. I'll tell him in the morning. Oh damn, this far from over.

A/N: What do you think of Evelyn? Feel free to use the B-word :p


	22. Chapter 22

22

I wake up and find Tobias still sleeping with his arms protectively around me. I don't want to wake him but we got to get up. I know it's still early, but I don't want us to eat in the cafeteria. I still need to tell him something and it's better if I do it here, at home. I kiss his lips softly and he stirs a little, but doesn't move. I kiss him again, this time with a little more pressure. When he kisses me back I know his awake and I pull slightly back and open my eyes.

"I thought you wanted to make out" he says sleep thick in his voice.

"Why would you think that?" I ask and he looks down at me smiling.

"Because usually you kiss me once for wake-up and twice if you want more" he says smirking.

"I kissed you a second time because you didn't open your eyes. I thought you were still sleeping" I say with a pout and he kisses me. "And for the record I always want more than one kiss" I say after he pulls back.

"I meant something else" he says still smirking.

"I know what you meant. And don't act like I'm the only one who wants that."

"I never said that. And for the record, I would stay attached to you 24/7" he says grinning.

"That's so wrong on so many levels, sweet, but terribly wrong" I say and slip out of bed.

"What? Why?" he asks confused.

"For starters we wouldn't be able to go to work."

"I could use a vacation" he says.

"What about moving around the apartment?"

"I can carry you."

"What about the bathroom?"

"We can shower together, I don't mind sharing my body wash with you."

"I meant the toilet" I say raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that. Well that I admit would be problematic" he says pretending to think of a solution. I grab my pillow and throw it his way catching him off guard and hitting him in the face. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Stop joking around, Tobias. Come on, I'm hungry. What would you like to eat" I ask and he finally gets out of bed.

"You."

"Tobias, seriously now."

"Some cereals. I'm not in the mood for anything else."

"Alright."

We walk into the hall and before I know it Tobias picks me up and carries me bridal style down the stairs and sits me down on the couch.

"Why did you do that?" I ask laughing.

"I told you I can carry you" he says walking into the kitchen.

"I know you can. It's not the first time you did it. My question was more why at all?"

"Because I want to hold you in my arms as often as I can" he says smiling. I love it when he smiles. "No, sit back down. I'll bring you breakfast over there" he says and I sit back down. Within a minute he is back and hands me a bowl of cereals with cold milk.

"Thank you" I say and kiss his cheek.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

"Tobias?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when I had that weird dream that I was in the factionless sector?" I ask. He thinks for a moment before nodding his head. "I had that dream again that same night. It wasn't really a dream. I projected myself there. I have no idea how I managed to do that or why, but I did. I was scared so I tried to focus on mom and when she answered I realized that it wasn't a dream. She helped me get back to my body. The next day when she called I got confirmation that indeed it wasn't a dream. But it didn't happen again until yesterday afternoon." Tobias looks at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why are you telling me this now?" he asks, no trace of anger in his voice.

"When it happened two months ago I didn't give it a second thought. When I met with my mom outside of Abnegation, remember" he nods "I talked to her about it. We don't really know what exactly happened. Mom suggested that my ability is probably growing. It happened over the years several times. But when nothing happened afterwards I just ignored it. But yesterday it happened again. This time I could see more because it was still day outside and the building I was in was flooded with light."

"How do you know it was the factionless sector? Did you see someone?" he asks, taking a spoon full of cereals into his mouth.

"The first two times I saw Myra, like I told you before. She was talking to a woman who I couldn't see. I'm not entirely sure, but I think I saw that same woman again yesterday."

"Did you see her this time?"

"Yes. I saw her twice actually. First when I projected myself and then later when you talked to her" I say and wait for his reaction.

"Wait. My mother?" he asks dropping his spoon in his bowl. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. When I saw her during my projection I had no clue it was her, but later when I saw her talking to you I knew it's the same person. She looked familiar to me but I had no clue why. Now I know. I'm sorry that I haven't told you before" I say afraid he might be mad at me.

Tobias puts his bowl on the coffee table in front of us and reaches for mine. When he turns back to me he pulls me into his lap and hugs me tightly.

"There's no need to apologize, love. You didn't know it meant anything. Besides you said it yourself, it happened two months ago and then nothing."

"Are you sure? It's okay if you are mad. I mean we agreed no secrets and here I am telling you something you didn't know." He pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"Honey, I'm not mad. And you already told me about your gift. I understand that you were confused about it. I trust you completely. And I know you well enough to know why you haven't told me this until now."

"Really? Why?"

"You already had to put up with me after telling me that my father got shot and then you had to tell me that I'm the prime suspect in the case. I was more than a jerk yesterday" I stop him from continuing by putting my index finger over his lips. He kisses the tip of my finger softly.

"Listen to me, Tobias. I love you more than anything. I would put up with you any day of the week. As for yesterday it was a really hard day for you. I didn't want to add more stress by telling you this. Besides I have no clue what this means. I am not doing it on purpose, the projection I mean. I have no idea how to stop it or why it's happening in the first place. The only thing I can come up with is your mother."

"Why do you say that?"

"The more I think about it the more sense it makes. The first two times I couldn't see her face, but I heard her voice. And yesterday I finally saw her only to learn later that she's Evelyn Eaton. I thought at first that I got there because of Myra, because I know her. Mom suggested that the place might mean something. But now it makes a lot more sense. She was there all three times. I don't know why, but she is the only thing these outer-body trips of mine have in common."

"Don't worry, love, we will get to the bottom of this. Together. How can I help you?" he asks and it melts my heart. He is so wonderful. I kiss his lips and smile when I pull back.

"You are already helping me so much by just being here" I say and fight hard to not let the tears that have gathered in my eyes roll down my face.

"Hey, no tears." He hugs me tightly and I calm down. It's amazing how the simplest touch can calm me. Of course, he's the only one who can do that.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a mess."

"It's okay."

"And for the record, you weren't a jerk."

"Alright. Come on, let's finish breakfast and then go to work. We have a lot to do" he says and I take my bowl from the coffee table.

We finish eating and I put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Tobias went already upstairs to take a shower and I follow him shortly. I undress quickly in the bedroom leaving my clothes on the floor and walk into our bathroom. I open the shower door and enter. Upon seeing me Tobias smiles brightly and pulls me in his arms. I absolutely love these moments.

We somehow manage to shower without devouring each other and get ready for our day. Tobias decided to call the hospital to check on Marcus to avoid going there. We walk hand in hand to our offices and Tobias kisses me before I enter mine. I sit down at my desk starting my computer while randomly playing with the pencil I picked up.

I suddenly feel very sleepy and find it difficult to keep my eyes open. I blink several times in an attempt to wake me up but I fail. I close my eyes and I'm unable to open them again. I am enveloped by darkness and even though I never feared it I feel very uneasy right now. _What is going on_? _Where am I_? I try to feel something in the dark, but there's absolutely no point of reference. I faintly hear a noise, but I can't tell where it's coming from. I try to move but find that I'm glued to the spot. _Am I in a simulation_? _Is this part of my fear landscape_? I don't remember going to the fear landscape room or inject myself with the simulation serum. The noise gets louder and I can now positively say that someone is talking. I can't understand who it is or what they are saying, but someone is definitely talking. The sound is getting louder and suddenly I feel a push. I fall down and close my eyes expecting pain, but there's nothing. I open them and I can finally see. I'm in the warehouse, in the factionless sector. The same place I saw Evelyn Eaton yesterday. I hear the voices again and realize they are behind me. I turn around and in that same moment Evelyn walks right through me. At least I'm not really here. I should follow her. There must be a reason why I'm always summoned here and it becomes clear that it has something to do with Evelyn. I follow her into a small chamber where a small group of men and women wait.

"Everyone, sit down" she says. They all sit down and I wonder if Evelyn is their leader. "Yesterday Marcus Eaton was attacked. He is in the hospital right now and there's no telling if he might survive or not. While I don't really care for him I do not wish his death. But what I care about is my son. The person who did this made sure to look like him, which made him the prime suspect in this crime. It's needless to say that I'm more than disturbed and sincerely hope that none of you had anything to do with it" she says and I look around to see if anyone fits the description. I scan the group and see a familiar face – Edward. He looks better than I would have expected, considering his status and the fact that he lost one eye. I look around more to see if I can find Myra, but she isn't here. Other than Evelyn and Edward I don't recognize anyone. "I am not expecting you to come forth if you are involved in this incident right now. You can come to me later and discuss this in private."

"What makes you think it's one of us?" Edward asks and the others nod their heads agreeing with him.

"I'm not saying that one of you did it. I was merely asking if anyone here had something to do with it. If it wouldn't have been for my son I could care less."

"Maybe it was him. He sure has enough reasons" one man in yellow pants and black tee shirt says. Did Evelyn share Tobias's secrets with this people? What do they know about her life with Marcus?

"It wasn't him. He told me himself and I believe him" she firmly says glaring at the man. He backs off a little and I'm now certain, Evelyn Eaton is a leader among them.

"How can you believe that? He said he would come live with you and now he is a Dauntless leader" a woman says standing up.

"Watch your tone, Erica" Evelyn yells. She reminds me of Tobias right now when he's acting like Four. "He chose to stay for a girl" Evelyn says angry.

"Tris?" Edward asks.

"You know her?" Evelyn looks at him.

"I met her when we both chose Dauntless. She was a frail, small girl that I for one never thought would make it through initiation, let alone become a leader" he says, no emotion in his voice.

"What do you think of her?" Evelyn asks.

"I don't know. I barely spoke two words with her, but she is brave and never let that asshole Eric put her down. Even after Peter" he spits the name "beat the crap out of her she still got up. I remember she was the first there when I got stabbed and helped me get to the infirmary. But other than that I don't know."

"Thank you, Edward" Evelyn says.

"_Tris_" I hear a faint voice. "_Tris_" there it is again. It sounds like Tobias. Is he here? I look around but can't see him. "_Tris_" I hear him say louder.

"_Tobias, where are you?_" I ask.

"_Tris, wake up_" I hear him say. What? But I'm awake.

"_Tobias, I don't understand. Where are you?_"

"_I'm in your office. And so are you_" he says. Right. I was in my office when I suddenly felt really sleepy. I want to listen to what Evelyn says but somehow I can't hear her anymore. I concentrate on Tobias and close my eyes. When I open them I look into his worried face that calms a little when I smile.

"Thank God, you woke up" he says and pulls me close to him. When he lets go of me I realize I'm on the couch. I look up at him for an explanation, although _I_ should be the one giving him one. "What happened?" he asks concerned.

"I don't know. The moment I sat down I felt sleepy and it was difficult to keep my eyes open. When I couldn't keep them open anymore I got enveloped by darkness until I heard voices. I tried to focus on them but they sounded far away. Then I felt a push and I fully expected to hit the ground. I instinctively closed my eyes and when I opened them I was back in the factionless sector. When I turned around to the sound of a voice I saw your mother. She walked right through me and I knew I projected myself. She talked to some people there. Edward was there too. And then I heard you calling but I couldn't see you" I tell him.

"Tris, I heard you. In my head. At first I thought you woke up and talked to me, but you were still unconscious. I could hear you in my head" he says and my eyes widen.

"That's new" I say sitting up. Tobias sits down next to me and looks me in the eyes.

"What do you mean? You said you can contact your mother like this" he says confused.

"Yeah, but it took years and lot of concentration and it was never her who contacted me. I always made the connection. But this time I heard you first" I say and now his eyes widen.

We both remain silent for a while. Tobias pulls me into his arms and I welcome it. I always feel safe when he holds me.

"Maybe your mom is right. Maybe your ability is growing" he suggests.

"Maybe. It's still odd. Could you bring me some water?" He immediately gets up and brings me a bottle of water from the mini fridge across the room, he opens the cap and gives it to me. I drink almost half the bottle when I finally put it down.

"You okay?" he asks holding my hands in his.

"I don't know. I was just thinking. Would you mind if we would practice together?" I ask unsure of his answer.

"Practice what?" he asks confused.

"Creating a connection between us. Maybe this time was just pure luck. But maybe someday I'll need to contact you during an emergency" I say.

"Are you sure you want me to be inside your head" he asks with caution, seemingly afraid.

"Yeah" I say and remember a similar situation from not too long ago. "There was a time when I asked you the same question, remember" I ask smiling. When he remembers he smiles as well. "I don't have secrets from you and the fact that we could do this even without trying it out first tells me we have a strong bond. Otherwise this would have never worked. While I love both my brother and father very much the strongest bond I have is with my mom. It took a while to create the connection with her, but eventually I managed. I was never able to do it with my brother. My mom and I decided to not tell my brother about my gift, especially when we were children. My dad knows, but not everything. I asked my mom to keep this between the two of us, especially since he is a council member and might have to answer under truth serum."

"I understand. Thank you" he says smiling.

"For what?"

"I had no idea that this was such a guarded secret even within your family. So thank you for trusting me to keep your secret" he says sincerely.

"Of course I trust you. But we shouldn't speak about it. At least not more than absolutely necessary." He nods his head in agreement.

"You said Evelyn talked to some people. Could you hear what they were saying?"

"Evelyn confronted the group gathered there regarding Marcus's attack. She didn't say openly that she believed someone among them attacked your father, but she told them if it was someone he or she should look for her to talk about it in private. She also said she couldn't care less about Marcus, but this attack put you, her son, in the spot light. When someone suggested that you might indeed have something to do with the attack she defended you. She also thinks you remained in Dauntless because of me" I tell him.

"That's actually true" he says smiling.

"Yeah, only you say it full of love, while for her this means you're a dumbass who has the hots for some girl" I say and we both laugh. He kisses my forehead after a while before saying "If loving you makes me a dumbass than I'm the biggest in town" and we laugh even more.

"We should practice later when we are at home, okay?" he asks and I nod in agreement. "Before I came here I called everyone on the staff to meet us in the conference room after lunch to discuss the new system" he tells me.

"Good. We should start rebuilding from the ground. Now that we know how things used to work we can improve them. But we need to be careful not to exaggerate with the changes."

"I agree. Let's prepare everything for later and set up the folders for the staff" he says and we get working. We decide to go to his office since most of the information is stored either on his computer or in the file cabinets.

After about two hours of writing down ideas of what we want to change and how to do it I realize that we were supposed to go to Candor to give our testimonies.

"Tobias, we forgot about Candor" I say and jump up.

"Relax, we didn't. In fact, Jack called me earlier and asked me to postpone our arrival for later. He wanted to be present when we testify and he had some urgent business to take care of. This is why I came to your office. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you" he says apologetically.

"It's alright. I just now remembered about that" I say. "Did he say when?"

"He asked us to be there at five p.m. He told me to call him when we are in the lobby" Tobias explains.

"Alright. Let's finish up here and then go grab something to eat" I say.

"It's still early for the cafeteria lunch. Would you like to go home and make something. We have almost two hours before our meeting with the staff" Tobias suggest.

"That would be wonderful" I say and kiss his cheek.

We finish setting up the folders, leaving them in the conference room before heading up to our apartment. Tobias unlocks the door and lets me enter first. I go into the kitchen and open the fridge. I look around for a while before I decide to make a mushroom cream soup. I take the mushrooms, wash them, slice them and boil them. While I wait for them to be ready I join Tobias on the balcony who went there since we got home. It's obvious there's something on his mind.

"If you furrow your eyebrows this much you will get wrinkles" I say and he looks my way, smiling instantly.

"I didn't hear you coming" he says before pulling me into his strong arms.

"I'm getting better at sneaking up on you" I say proudly.

"Yeah, you are" he says with a small laugh.

"What's bothering you, honey?"

"A lot. Everything. First Marcus, then Evelyn" he says and I know what he means. "I don't wish him to die, but I feel guilty that I don't care more. I should be in the hospital right now" he says.

"Why don't you go?" I ask. I'm sure I can handle a staff meeting on my own.

"Here's the thing. I don't want to go. I don't want him to die, but somehow I don't care much about him."

"Your hurt, honey. He hurt you. The fact alone that you don't want him dead is telling me that you care for your father. I don't blame you for not wanting to be in the same room with him. Whatever you do, however, do it because it feels right to you and you alone. Don't do something to please someone else or because social convention dictates it. If you feel the need to go visit your father just go. If you don't want to, that's fine to. You don't owe anyone any kind of explanation. But don't do something or not out of spite. Because even though your father probably will survive this you'll never know how much time you'll have him around."

Tobias looks at me seriously for a moment before smiling. It melts my heart when he smiles at me and a thousand butterflies fly around in my stomach like crazy.

"Have I ever told you that you are the wisest person I've ever met, Beatrice Prior?" he asks.

"No. But I don't know if it's wisdom. I thought a lot about you, actually I think about you all the time" I say smiling "but what I meant was I kept thinking about you and your parents. Your mom clearly dislikes me, but she at least tried to get closer to you. I will never forgive her for what she did to you, but I've told you I would take anything from her if it meant you could have your mom back. It's up to you. Same goes for your dad. I don't want you to make a decision based on my feelings or theirs. You are the most important person in this equation. Whatever you decide I'll be still here, but decide what's best for you, not anyone else" I say.

"Thank you, love. You have no idea what this means to me. The fact that you love and support me means more to me than anything in this world. I don't know what I did to deserve you" he says emotion thick in his voice.

"Probably the same thing I did to deserve you" I say before we kiss passionately. I pull away from him when I hear the alarm clock I set in the kitchen. "Wanna help me with lunch?" I ask him and he follows me inside.

We finish cooking and eat at the kitchen island. It's not much, pretty much an Abnegation meal, but it's delicious. After we're done Tobias takes the dishes and puts them in the dishwasher, turning it on. I go upstairs to brush my teeth when I decide to try something out.

"_Tobias? Can you hear me?_" I ask in my mind concentrating on him.

"_Tris?_" he asks back confused.

"_Yes._"

"_You are in my head again_" he says astonished.

"_Yes, I am. I wanted to see if I could do it while awake._"

"_Where are you?_"

"_Our bathroom._"

I hear footsteps and a moment later Tobias stands in the door to our bathroom. He looks stunned at me and I imagine I have a surprised look on my face as well.

"How did you do that?" he asks.

"I concentrated on you. I thought maybe I can create a connection with you too" I explain.

"Was it hard?" he asks coming closer and placing his hands on my hips.

"No, surprisingly."

"Why surprisingly?"

"It took me years to create a connection with my mom without touching her hand. I never managed with my dad and just barely managed to tap my brother so to speak. I figured I could do it with mom because she is my mother and we had a special bond ever since she was pregnant with me. My brother I tried out because I thought since we have the same mother there might be a connection as well, but I could only get close to him when he was asleep and only barely. I could hear him dream, but he couldn't hear me, so I gave up. I tried it with my dad too, but there was no reaction whatsoever" I explain as we walk into our bedroom and sit on the bed.

"Why do you suppose did it work with me?" he asks furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't know" I say caressing his cheek "the only thing I can come up with is our love. It created a very strong bond between us. I am 100% sure that if I let myself fall you will catch me, that no matter what happens you'll always be there for me the same way I will be for you. We love each other more than life itself. We are connected in a way that is hard to describe, but I can feel it. When we make love we are closer than ever, not just physically, but also spiritual. I think this is why we can communicate with each other in our minds."

"Maybe. I do feel closer to you than to anyone else. But you're a telepath, maybe your ability just evolved" he says, unsure of what to think.

"True. But then explain to me, how is it that _you_ called me the first time and not the other way around? Are you a telepath as well?" I ask letting him think for a minute.

"Not as far as I know."

"The more I think about it the more sense it makes. When you create a connection with someone that means that you open yourself up to that other person. I have opened myself to you in every possible way, except this one. You know everything about me and I know everything about you. Every time we fight we come back to each other. Every time one of us is sad the other one feels that sadness. We were connected long before this happened."

"I think you are right. Is it a bad thing if I say it's strange?" he asks.

"No. It is a little strange. But nothing we couldn't handle. After all we are Four and Six, right?" I ask and he smiles at the mention of our nicknames.

"We should definitely try it out sometime soon" he says before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Yeah, we should. Imagine how awesome it would be to have private chats during meetings when we want to say something but can't do it in front of other people" I say laughing.

"Or we could totally use this to our advantage when we play some game with our friends" he suggests.

"Hey, that's called cheating" I say.

"Only if we get caught" he replies kissing the tip of my nose. "We should go. It's almost one p.m. and our meeting is about to start." We leave the apartment and head back to the conference room.

A/N: Thoughts?

Is someone from the factionless involved in Marcus's attack?

Will Tobias ever have a better relationship with Evelyn?

Will Evelyn come around and accept Tris?

What about the special bond between Tobias and Tris?

See you soon.


	23. Chapter 23

23

It doesn't take long and everybody who is needed for this meeting is gathered in the conference room. The round table is perfect for such meetings, since everyone can see every person sitting here. I sit next to Tobias on my right and Dwayne on my left. Even though Tobias never said anything I'm sure he asked Dwayne, who is now head of security here, to keep me safe when he's not around. Although it's sweet that he always wants to protect me, sometimes it just bugs me that he doesn't trust that I could defend myself. I asked him several times to train with me but he refuses on the grounds that he doesn't want to hurt me. And since Tobias refused to train me I had to ask someone else. I knew that if I would ask Zeke he would refuse as well, so I asked Shauna. She and I decided to involve Lynn, Marlene and Christina as well and called it our girl time fun. The guys think we do some stretching and light exercises to maintain our weight, when in fact we do combat training. Shauna promised us to teach us everything she knows and even Lauren, the Dauntless-born instructor joined us recently. I learned that even though women are treated basically the same here, the Dauntless men still go out of their way to protect them from any harm. Sweet, but highly macho behavior for my taste. We had to survive the same shit like them during initiation, we are more than capable to defend ourselves. But if the men refuse to train us then we will do it ourselves.

"We asked you here today because we want to discuss something important with you" Tobias starts. "As you might remember during the interrogations I've told you that some people won't keep their jobs." They all nod. "Back then we haven't really discussed this issue, since we had more urgent matters to attend. After several days of studying the former system Tris and I came to a conclusion. Not everyone deserves his or her job. I will let Tris explain what we have in mind" he says.

"The thought first occurred to us when the initiates asked about available jobs. Back then we came up with three ambassadorships, a nurse job, a job in the tattoo parlor and of course the fence guarding jobs. As you all know jobs are picked according to ranking during initiation. We decided not to change that. It gives the initiates a reason to fight and work harder and show us what they are really made of, but more importantly what they are capable of. But after analyzing, mostly thanks to your input, we witnessed extremes. We saw people in high ranking jobs who were either lazy or completely incompetent or outstanding people in low paying jobs. I saw ambassadors who did a terrible job and I saw cafeteria personnel who showed not only skill but also interest in something other than their assignment. Therefore, Four and I decided to introduce this new system. With your help everyone will be evaluated biannually. If someone does a lousy job or just doesn't fit he or she will be replaced. But not before that person is officially notified that he or she might lose his or her job and given the chance to improve. If that person realizes that changing the job would be better he or she will be able to apply for one of the available ones. Also, before hiring someone new there will be a trial period in which time the applicant will learn what the new job is all about and after that period both employer and applicant will get the chance to decide if they want to work together or not. Hiring will be based on skill, aptitude and references from previous employers. I caution you however to request the entire file of the applicant. Everything clear so far?" I ask.

"I have a question" Ms. Aubrey says and I nod at her to continue. "During the trial period will the applicant receive any kind of salary or allowance?"

"No. It will be considered an internship. It won't last longer than two weeks, therefore I ask all of you to create schooling programs to teach new applicants everything in that time frame. Also, if someone is currently employed he or she can take his or her leave in which time he or she will be paid like it's an ordinary vacation. Every recording on an employee will be registered in a central data base. Everyone on this table will have access to it. Four and I are the only ones who can modify the data base, but also you for your respective department. For instance, if a cafeteria employee shows skill for accounting Ms. Stone will be the only one who can register this in the data base. If said employee wishes to pursue a career as an accountant he can officially apply for a job in that department. Clear so far?" They all nod.

"We will give everyone the chance to prove him or herself, but not more than three times per job" Tobias continues. "This means if someone is lazy he will be notified that he or she is on the short list to be fired. If you need to notify that person more than three times he or she will be automatically fired. That person can choose to either look for another job, assuming there are any at that moment, apply for a fence guarding job, which we all know is a done deal or ask for an allowance, that won't be higher than 20 points per day. We don't want them to slack off completely. If they try out three jobs and don't fit anywhere they will be made factionless, unless they can explain where the problem lies. We want reports periodically to monitor everything closely."

"We want to make Dauntless a better place where hard work and loyalty is rewarded and laziness is punished. I hope you agree with us, because we need your help to do this" I say.

"Don't worry, Tris. I for one am in" Dwayne says next to me and I smile.

"Thank you" I say.

"We are in too" Dr. Morris says and the others nod their heads.

"Thank you" Tobias says. "You have all the details in the folders right in front of you. Study the information and if you have any questions please feel free to ask them." They all nod again.

"Alright, I think we have some other issues to discuss as well" I say.

For the next two hours we discuss current problems and events, when Ms. Stone brings up a party.

"What about the Halloween party?" she asks.

"What's Halloween?" I ask confused. They all turn and look at me like I've grown a second head. "What?" I ask when it gets to uncomfortable.

"Abnegation doesn't celebrate most holidays" Tobias explains to the group. They seem to understand and Ms. Aubrey smiles warmly at me.

"It's a holiday especially fun for children. It is said that during Halloween night the spirits of the dead return to Earth to have some fun, but in order to not scare us we all dress up in funny or scary costumes" she explains.

"Really?" I ask in wonder.

"More or less. Bottom line, one day of the year we can dress up in costumes and the kids can go "Trick or Treat"-ing. It means they go from door to door and ask for a treat. If they don't get any they trick you, usually throw eggs at your door or worse. But it's fun" she explains further.

"Sounds fun" I say.

"You really never heard of Halloween" Dwayne asks in disbelief.

"No. In Abnegation we only celebrate a few things, but trust me none is fun. And definitely not this fun" I say and they all laugh.

"Tris, could you plan the party?" Tobias asks.

"Sure."

"If you need anything just let me know. We can have the same menu like last year or something different. It's up to you" Ms. Stone says.

"Since I wasn't here last year I leave the menu up to you. But feel free to change it if you like. By the way, when is this Halloween?"

"October 31st" Mr. Walsh says. "If you need anything tell me and I'll order it. As the Dauntless accountant I have many connections within the faction and beyond" he offers. I still don't like him, but at least he lost his attitude towards me. I don't know if this is because he likes me now or because he's scared of Tobias. As long as he's doing his job and doesn't piss me off too much I don't care.

"Alright. I'll see what I need. I think I will need some help though. It's my first Halloween and I don't know what goes and what don't. If I need something I'll let you all know."

We finish up and leave the conference room, the staff returning either to their own offices or some other place they are needed. I look at my watch and see that it is already ten minutes past four and tell Tobias that we should get going. We return to his office to retrieve the car keys and head to the garage where the SUV is parked. Since we became leaders Tobias taught me how to drive, in case I ever needed to get some place and he couldn't drive me. Even though I'm fairly good at it I still like it when he drives, especially when we have important meetings and my nerves are getting the best of me.

We drive out of the garage and I can see from my peripheral that Tobias is trying to not laugh. I turn to look at him but he keeps his gaze on the street in front of us.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing" he says but barely manages to do it without laughing.

"Come on."

"I forgot to tell you. I meant to, I swear."

"Tell me what?"

"About Halloween. And all the other holidays we celebrate in Dauntless."

"And that's funny?" I ask not finding it all funny.

"A little."

"And you laugh because I came from Abnegation and had no clue" I say a little pissed.

"What? No, sweetheart. It's just the moment they mentioned Halloween I remembered about it too and I looked at you. You had such a startled look on your face that I barely kept it together when Ms. Aubrey explained it. You looked like a school girl that learned about something new" he says.

"I did learn something new" I defend. "You could have told me. Maybe then I wouldn't have looked like a complete idiot" I say a little bit angrier.

"I'm sorry, honey. Please, I promise when we get home I'll tell you about all the holidays we celebrate. Please, baby, forgive me" he says and gives me a puppy look that melts my heart, but I want to have some fun.

"I might forgive you, but I'm not there yet" I say and turn around to look out my window. I can hear him sigh and he knows he's in deep shit right now. Not really, but doesn't hurt if he stews a little. He knows I'll forgive him eventually.

The rest of the ride is quiet and I easily forget that I was angry with him only minutes ago. When we pull in front of the Candor headquarters Tobias stops the engine and turns to look at me.

"Are you still angry?" he asks with caution.

"No."

"You sure? I shouldn't have laughed."

"No, you shouldn't have."

"And I should have told you about this before."

"Yeah, you should have."

"Can you ever forgive me" he asks leaning closer and cupping my face in his left palm. I lean into his touch and we soon kiss.

"I've already forgiven you for that, but if it ever takes you this long to kiss me again I'll kick your sorry ass" I say and he laughs before he kisses me again.

We get out of the car and head inside. Tobias dials Jack's number and calls our friend. Within minutes Jack is in the lobby welcoming us and invites us into his office. We sit down in front of his desk and accept the tea he offered us.

"My assistant will be here in a moment to take your statements. To avoid due process violation I have to inform you that you have the right to an attorney at all times. If you waive your right to an attorney at this present time you can always hire one later in case you need one for either defending or just counseling you. You have the right to withhold your testimony until a public hearing is required. You have the right to make your statements in private or with someone present. In this case Tris for your testimony" he says to Tobias "and Four for yours" he says looking at me. "Do you understand?" he asks us.

"Yes" we answer simultaneously .

"Alright." A knock on the door announces the arrival of Jack's assistant. "Miranda, good. Come in. So, who wants to go first?" Jack asks and Tobias offers to testify first. Jack gets up and allows Miranda to sit in his place to type Tobias's testimony.

"Could you please state your name and faction?" she asks.

"Tobias Eaton, also known as Four and I'm in Dauntless."

"Status within the faction?"

"Leader."

"Marital status?"

"Not married. Yet" he says and looks my way. We both smile and Miranda asks her next question.

"Age?"

"Eighteen."

"Relationship with the victim?"

"He's my father" Tobias says coldly.

"Please, tell us what happened on the morning of October 12th of this year."

"I woke up at seven thirty. I usually get up earlier, but Tris and I were at a friend's place the night before and stayed up late. At around eight in the morning I went downstairs and made breakfast for me and my girlfriend while she was getting ready for her Council meeting. At around eight forty we left the compound and I drove her to the Hub where I left her and returned to Dauntless. I had some paperwork to file away and a meeting with the head of the control room. Later Tris came back, it was probably ten forty five a.m. maybe later when she knocked on my door and told me what happened to Marcus."

"Thank you. You refer to your father as Marcus not father or dad. Why is that?"

"My father and I don't have a good relationship. He wasn't very pleased when I decided to leave my birth-faction and join Dauntless. He also has a weird concept of how one raises children" Tobias adds bitter.

"Mr. Eaton, do you have anything to do with your father's attack?" Miranda asks.

"No."

"Have you heard anyone threaten your father?"

"No."

"Could you think of someone that would want him dead?"

"My father isn't the most pleasant person I know and I imagine he made a few enemies over the years since he is head of the City Council, but I would lie if I would say I know of someone for sure."

"Alright. Do you think that you know of someone who would do this to him?"

"At the moment I only have suspicions which I don't want to share without having evidence. Being accused of something you are innocent of is unfair and I don't want to point fingers. If however I learn of someone that was involved in this for sure I will notify the authorities immediately."

"Thank you for your honesty" Miranda says. She types some more before printing Tobias's statement. She hands him the paper to read and he does so. When he's finished and satisfied that she wrote everything he said down he signs it.

Now it's my turn. I know there's no truth serum involved this time, but I'm still very nervous. Miranda types something on the keyboard before she looks up and smiles at me.

"Please state your name and faction."

"Beatrice Prior, although now I'm known as Tris and I belong in Dauntless."

"Status within the faction?"

"Leader."

"Marital status?"

"Not married." I try not to look at Tobias, because I'm sure I would surely blush.

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Relationship with the victim?"

"Other than being the father of my boyfriend none on a personal level. But since he's head of the council and I'm a member we often see each other. But we don't particularly like one another."

"Could you be more specific?"

"Well, he has some very strong opinions on what we should or shouldn't do. I, for example, have tried convince the council to try out some new things to improve everyone's life here in the city. He, being the close-minded patriarch" _jack-ass_ "dismisses everything that is even remotely close to progress. So, yeah, we don't see eye to eye. But there was never any fight verbal or otherwise" I explain.

"Thank you. Could you please tell us what happened on the morning of the attack?"

"Sure. I was running late for my nine a.m. meeting with the council. I couldn't find my keys and my loving boyfriend found it funnier to let me turn our apartment upside down than tell me that he already found them" I glance toward Tobias and he holds back a laugh. I hear Jack chuckle behind me and Miranda smiles amused in front of me. "Anyway, when I finally had everything I wanted to leave to get the train, but Four offered to drive me, since I wouldn't have made it in time. When I got there I went into the lobby and Four drove off. Inside I saw the other council members talking, all of them having serious looks on their faces. They told me what happened and we all walked to the hospital. There I met with Jack who asked me about Four's whereabouts that morning. I told him he was with me and offered to present him with video footage. After I had some new information on Marcus I left with Jack to get home and tell Four about what happened to his father. I got there around ten forty and knocked on his door. I told him everything and after some time, maybe an half hour later we both left to go to the hospital."

"Thank you. Do you know anyone who would be capable of doing this?" Miranda asks.

"Not at the present time. I will of course contact you or Jack if someone comes to my mind" I say.

"Thank you for your honesty." Miranda finishes typing and hands me a printed version of my statement. I read it and sign when I see that everything is as I said it. Miranda then makes a copy of each statement and hands them to Tobias and me. We thank her and get up.

"Wait, I need to talk to you" Jack says and we sit back down.

"What is it, Jack?" Tobias asks.

"It's about the council" he says.

"What about it?" I ask.

"What's the procedure in these situations? I mean when the head is unable to perform his duties" Jack asks looking at me. Tobias looks my way too confused.

"Chapter eleven, paragraph nine. If the head of the City Council is unable to perform his duties in a time period longer than four weeks a new head of the Council shall be elected from the existing active members" I explain.

"How do you know this?" Tobias asks stunned.

"You don't know?" Jack asks him amused. "Tris is our walking Rule Book" he says.

"I asked you to stop calling me that. Thanks to you others started to do it too" I say glaring at Jack.

"Like I could ever lie" he says laughing.

"Could someone explain this to me?" Tobias asks.

"Tris read the council Rule Book so often that she knows everything in it" Jack answers.

"Not everything" I say.

"Almost. Better?" he asks laughing.

"No, but I'll take it. Why exactly are you asking? Are there any news we haven't heard of?" I ask suddenly aware I haven't asked about Marcus in a while. I might not like him, but he is still Tobias's father.

"No change so far" Jack says more serious now. "But we can't wait for him to get better. Even if he wakes up this moment he won't be able to work for a while. We need a new council leader and soon. I wanted to know what the legal grounds in this case are."

"You do realize how ridiculous this sounds. You, a Candor, asking me, a Dauntless, about legal stuff" I ask him amused.

"Yeah, I do. So? Any input?"

"Well, I've studied the rules on this matter, for the obvious reason" I give Jack a knowing look and he nods his head "according to the rules a council leader should be elected every four years. A member within the council can be elected and re-elected several times. However, Marcus was elected once, almost twenty years ago and maintained his status without any new election. I've asked around, especially the older members and they have all confirmed it. For the past twenty years Marcus ruled the Council. It is the Council's right to keep a leader in place without new election if all parties agree to that. Given our current situation it is not just our right but our obligation to seek a new leader. The leader however needs to be from Abnegation."

"I understand. Thank you for this information, it was very helpful. I will make some phone calls but I think we should meet tomorrow to elect a new leader. All the members have to come. Four, even though you never attended a meeting before you need to be present. While under normal circumstances one representative of a faction speaks for all its leaders, you should be present tomorrow as well. Besides, your father won't be there."

"No problem. Just tell us when and we'll be there" Tobias says.

"Alright. Thank you for coming to Candor. See you two tomorrow." We shake hands and say good bye and Tobias and I are back in the parking lot in no time.

I get into the car and wait for Tobias to start the engine but he just turns to look at me. I can't really place what I see on his face. There are so many emotions flashing his features that I have a hard time naming them. I see anger, hurt, disappointment and I think jealousy. Wait. Why is he jealous? Of what?

"Honey" I ask in a low voice "what's wrong?"

"Are you and Jack always this familiar?" he asks, his anger showing. Huh, he is jealous.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask suddenly angry.

"I mean you seem so at ease with each other" he says sighing.

"Of course we are at ease. Tobias, Jack is _our_ friend and was my ally during every council meeting. He helped me not rip your dad to pieces several times. And he's the only one on the council that is closer in age to me than anyone else. I can't believe you" I say louder and much angrier than he ever saw me. "How can you be jealous? Of Jack? You know him. And you know his girlfriend. But more importantly, you know me. Or you should know me. I would never _ever_ cheat on you. I love you, you stupid moron" I yell and get out of the car, slamming the door. I hear the car door open again and know that he is right behind me. I keep walking, my arms crossed in front of my chest, trying to keep my tears from rolling down my cheeks.

"Tris, baby, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me" he says, sounding pitiful. I turn around to look him in the eyes.

"Don't baby me. Have I ever given you one reason to not trust me?"

"No" he says.

"Was there ever any indication that Jack is interested in me in that way?"

"No."

"Then what the hell?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get jealous. I trust you, baby. I know that you would never cheat. And I know Jack would never try anything with you. It's just seeing you two like this, I don't know. I'm sorry, honey. I'm stupid" he says.

"Yeah, you are" I say and he hangs his head. _Damn it._ I already forgave him. I take a step closer and cup his face in my right palm. "But you are mine" I say and he looks at me smiling. "But I swear if you ever do this shit again I'll kick you stupid" I say and he chuckles.

"As long as you don't leave" he says smiling.

"I'm not going to leave you unless you give a damn good reason. Like hurting me."

"I swear, honey, I will never hurt you. I rather die than lay a finger on you" he vows.

"I know. But quit the shit, Tobias. You know I love you and you alone. There's no one else for me, now or ever. Jack is a good friend, maybe something like a brother. But he could never replace you, do you understand me?" I ask.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like it when guys are around you" he says, his jealousy getting the best of him.

"Are you serious? You do know where I live and work. We have more male friends and acquaintances than female. But that's not the issue. You need to trust me the same way I trust you" I say.

"I do trust you. I just don't trust them. I know you can't see it, but you're beautiful and smocking hot. And there isn't a guy in Dauntless or the city who has a pulse who doesn't think the same." I blush at his words. I never saw myself as pretty, let alone beautiful or sexy.

"I don't care about them. I'm with you and that's final. End of discussion. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am" he says and salutes.

"Good. At ease, soldier. Now drive us home. I'm starving" I say and he chuckles. He takes my hand in his and leads me back to the car. He opens the car door and lets me in, kissing the back of my hand before letting it go. He sprints to the other side and gets in as well, starting the engine and drives off.

A/N: What about Tobias? Did Tris forgive him too easily?

What do you think will happen now that Marcus will be replaced as head of the City Council? Who should take his place? And what will he say if he gets out of the coma?


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Some smut ahead... :) Cause it was Valentine's Day!

24

We arrive at the compound and Tobias parks the car. I get out and take his hand in mine, leading him to the cafeteria. We enter it and see our friends sitting at our regular table. When we get there they all look up and smile.

"Wow, FourTris decided to grace us with their presence" Christina says while we sit down.

"FourTris" I ask?

"Yeah, it's your couple name" Marlene explains.

"Okay" I say emphasizing the word.

"What's new with you guys?" Tobias asks.

"Same ol', same ol'" Zeke answers.

"How are your jobs?" I ask Marlene, Christina, Lynn, Uriah and Will. Marlene started her internship to become a nurse, Lynn works with Tori in the tattoo parlor and Christina, Uriah and Will are our three newest faction ambassadors.

Christina: "It's so cool."

Uriah: "Awesome."

Will: "Interesting."

Marlene: "Rewarding."

Lynn: "Best job ever."

They all answer at once and we all burst into laughter. It's good to laugh and have some fun. We haven't had a party since after Tobias and I became leaders, almost two months ago. It's a good thing the Halloween party is coming up. Which reminds me.

"Hey guys" I say and every pair of eyes turns toward me. "There's a Halloween party coming up and I have to plan it. Since I've never celebrated Halloween before I need some help. Who wants to spend some quality time with your favorite leader?" I ask smirking.

"Hey" Tobias asks, acting all offended.

"I thought _you_ are planning the party, not Four" Zeke says and it's my turn to be offended.

"Hey" I shout and everyone laughs. "Seriously now, who wants to help me with that?"

"I will" Christina says.

"Me too" Marlene offers.

"Would you guys want to help too" I ask Shauna and Lynn. "We haven't done anything fun together in a while. What do you say?" I ask them and they nod enthusiastically.

"What do you mean you haven't done anything fun?" Tobias asks with a raised eyebrow. "You guys meet every Tuesday and Thursday to do your girl exercises" he says and I look toward the girls who smirk at me knowingly. If the guys only knew.

"That's different. That's working out. Ah, you don't understand it" I say.

"Yeah, Four, you're just a guy" Shauna says and he looks at her surprised. "What? Don't give me that look. You and all the other guys at this table have no clue what girls want and like" she says and Zeke scoffs. "You shut up. Before I accepted your sorry ass you had no clue how to treat a girl" she says.

We listen to their bickering a while longer before Tobias and I get up to go home. I tell the girls I'll see them later in the training room and say good bye to the rest. Tobias takes my hand and leads me outside. On the stairs up to our apartment he turns to look at me and I know he wants to ask something but doesn't know how to ask.

"Just ask" I say.

"Huh?"

"You've been glancing my way the whole time. What's up, buttercup?"

"Is it true what Shauna said?" he asks and I'm taken aback.

"What?"

"You know, she said we guys have no clue about what girls like and want. Do you think the same way? About me?"

"No" I say . "Of course not. It took us both some time to learn what the other likes or dislikes, but that's normal. She was just messing with you guys." He sighs in relief and unlocks our door. He lets me enter first and I turn on the lights. I go upstairs to change into my yoga pants and some tank top to get ready for my gym date with the girls. I'm standing in front of the bed just in my underwear when Tobias comes in. He stands behind me, hugging me close to him.

"Honey, I have to get ready. The girls will be in the training room soon" I say while he kisses my neck. So much for not knowing what I like. He knows damn well what I like and what makes me weak in the knees. "Honey, come on. I have to go soon" I say but he doesn't let go of me.

"I am sorry" he finally whispers in my ear, sending a shiver through my body.

"What?" I ask confused. Why is he apologizing?

"I'm an idiot. I trust you, I swear, but sometimes I just can't stand it when guys are near you. But you are right, I know Jack and I know he cares for you, but as a friend. I've seen it with my own two eyes more than once. And I know and appreciate that he looks out for you when I'm not around. It was stupid of me" he says. I turn in his arms to look him in the eyes.

"Baby, what exactly triggered this jealousy? I mean it's not the first time we hang out" I ask wanting to know what exactly went through his head then.

"I don't know. When I saw you two having this inside jokes I felt jealous" he tells me.

"Is it possible that you were jealous more because you felt left out than because of some romantic image you created in your mind?" I ask.

"Could be. I mean we have our inside jokes and I kind of figured this is our thing" he says looking like a lost puppy. I smile at him and place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Honey, you _are_ an idiot. I have inside jokes with a lot of people. You, the girls, Jack. Even with my mom. But they are just jokes. You are the only person in this world who knows every little secret of mine. And that will never change. And what you witnessed today in Jack's office that's not a secret inside joke. It's his way to piss me off. He knows I hate it when he calls me a walking rule book. He's just doing it to bug me. Besides the whole council knows it and some of them even copied him. But the way we talk and act around each other is the same way we do when we meet for those council meetings. It's our silent way to protest against your father. You should come and see us sometime. Actually, you can do that tomorrow."

"I will. And I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"I've already forgiven you. Damn your adorable puppy face" I say before smacking his arm lightly. He kisses me passionately and I almost forget what I was doing. When he cups my right breast through the fabric of my sports bra I remember my meeting with the girls and push Tobias away. He looks down at me hurt but I shake my head no. "No, no, no mister. No guilt trip. You know Tuesdays and Thursdays are ladies night out. Or more appropriately ladies in the training room night. I need to go now, but I'll be home soon and you can tell me all about Halloween and all the other holidays I've missed out these past sixteen years" I say smiling.

"Alright. But don't wear yourself out, young lady, I have some special work out in mind" he says pointing towards the bed. I blush at his comment and he laughs lightly. He kiss my right cheek, then my left, the tip of my nose and my lips. "I love that I can make you blush like this" he says proud of himself.

"Shut up" I say jokingly. He lets me go and I put my clothes and sneakers on. I grab my phone and keys, kiss Tobias good bye and head down to the training room.

I open the door and find that Shauna and Lauren already arrived. They are currently working on the bags and talking about something. When I'm close enough I let them know that they aren't alone anymore.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late" I say. They both turn around and smile.

"Hey Tris" they say at the same time and laugh.

"You are not late" Lauren says.

"Yeah, the others still need to come" Shauna adds.

"So, what are we doing today?" I ask.

"Some knife throwing and then sparring. I thought we should do some strength training on Thursday, pull-ups, push-ups and maybe some jogging" Lauren suggests.

"Alright. But we already know how to throw knives" I say.

"Yeah, but can you throw with your left hand?" Shauna asks smirking. I shake my head no. "Thought so. Imagine your right hand or arm is injured. Wouldn't you want the same skill and agility in your left?" I nod my head yes.

Lauren walks over to the cabinets where the knives are stored and takes all of them out dividing them for each of us. By the time she's done Christina, Lynn and Marlene walk in. We greet each other and then walk over to the knife throwing station. We all wait for Lauren to explain us how to use our left hand.

"The principle is basically the same. We will start with the basic movement" she says and shows us without releasing the knife from her grip. She repeats the movement a few times before she actually releases the first knife. Her knife hits the target right in the middle and we all, except for Shauna who probably had seen this already, look in awe.

We all practice the movement like Lauren showed us, while she walks behind each of us correcting our stance. When we've practiced enough we start letting go of the knives. My first knife hits the board outside the lines. I pick up another knife, aim and throw it. This time I hit within the lines. When I pick up my third knife I take a deep breath, concentrate on my target, swing back and let the knife fly out of my hand while I exhale. My knife hits the center of the target and every pair of eyes in the training room is either on me or the target board.

"Congratulations Tris. I've never met anyone who could do this so quickly" Lauren praises.

"Thank you" I say proud of myself.

"You should have seen her during initiation" Christina says. "She left everyone with their mouths hanging open, including Four."

"Really? I guess you are a natural" Lauren says and I blush slightly because of the extra attention.

"You should have seen Four the first time he threw a knife" Shauna says. "He managed hitting his target eventually, but he never really liked it."

"I know. He still doesn't. He thinks it encourages recklessness, but I kind of like it. It's lethal, but you feel more in touch with a knife than a gun. It's more elegant and you can easily hide it on you" I say and Lauren nods her head in agreement.

"I don't know" Shauna says. "I like guns too."

"Me too" Lynn says. "We should shoot something sometime" she suggests.

"Maybe some other time" Lauren says.

"Could we get back to training guys" Marlene says. "I still want to manage at least hit the board before we leave."

We all get back to our stations and continue practicing. We do this for another half hour, before Shauna and I go to a ring and start sparring. I was surprised the first time we fought each other that Shauna used different fighting techniques than the ones Tobias showed us during initiation. She told me she was in the city one day, near the library and thought to check it out. She was fourteen at the time and thought it would be fun to ask if there were any books on fighting on the dusty old shelves. To her surprise the Abnegation volunteer showed her an entire row of books on fighting techniques. Since then she checked out one book after the other and learned many things from them. When we started sparring she showed us some techniques that were more suited for females. When Lauren joined our groups, about six weeks ago, Shauna and Lauren fought. Lauren is well known to be an excellent fighter, but Shauna managed to beat her. Since then Shauna and Lauren both worked on a training plan for just us girls. Lauren even considered adding these new moves to her initiation program next year. I think it will be a great thing to teach other girls how to defend themselves using a gender appropriate fighting technique.

What's great about these moves is the way you barely get hurt. It's all about balance and agility. Most of us, if not all, are weaker than the average man. Therefore Lauren asked Shauna one day if there are any fighting techniques to use your opponent's strength against him. Shauna gave her a book and a week later Lauren taught the rest of us how to use a man's strength against him, without using up all our energy. The past three weeks we learned many things and I always look mesmerized at the movements of the girls when they fight each other. It almost looks like dancing, not fighting. Shauna showed us ways to render an opponent unconscious without using our full body strength. We are a lot faster and agile than when we started. We are getting stronger every day. Even when we are at home we work out. For instance when I cook I slowly contract my abdominal muscles, which also makes my ass look better. So, a plus there. At work I sometimes lift a sack of sand with my feet while sitting in front of my computer. It's not much, but it keeps me focused. I return my attention to Shauna. We start with simple evasive maneuvers before really starting to fight each other. I think I got the upper hand when I take out to punch her in the stomach, but she avoids me back flipping and hitting my jaw with her heel. I stumble backwards and Shauna stands on her own two feet again like nothing happened. I quickly regain my posture and attack again. This time I'm quicker and manage to kick her feet from under her pinning her to the ground with my body.

"Nice one Tris" she says when I let her get up again.

"I could say the same. That really hurt" I say rubbing my jaw.

"That was great girls" Lauren says.

We all practice some more before we call it a night and each of us returns home. I unlock the door and find only darkness. I turn on the lights and head upstairs to take a shower. I get rid of my sweaty clothes leaving them on the bathroom floor and step into the shower. I turn on the water and let the warm spray hit my heated skin. I stand under it for a while forgetting the world around me. A current of cold air suddenly hits my skin and I feel two strong arms enveloping me. I lean back and enjoy Tobias's touch.

"Did you have fun with the girls?" he asks nibbling my right ear. I let out a content moan and wrap my left arm around the back of his head pulling him closer to me. While one of his hands kneads my right breast his other hand teases my clit, a long, slender finger seeking entrance into my womanhood. I part my legs for him and he pushes the digit as far as he can, eliciting a guttural moan from me.

"Not as much as I'm having now" I manage to say and I can feel him smile against my skin.

He continues his exploration of my body and I can already feel him grow bigger behind me. The fatigue from a moment ago dissipates and I'm wide awake. I turn in his arms and kiss him ferociously, startling him for a moment before he gathers his wits and lifts me up. He presses me into the tile wall and kisses his way down my throat to my pulse point where he sucks lightly he travels further down, lifting me higher and sucks on my left breast. I moan loudly and already feel the familiar heat spreading through my body.

"Tobias, please, I need you inside me" I say. He quickly gives me what I need rubbing the tip of his member over my wet entrance before burying himself deep inside me. I cry out in pleasure when his hard dick hits my G-spot and I come hard. Tobias starts thrusting quicker and quicker until I feel a new wave of pure ecstasy approaching. I bite down his shoulder to muffle another scream when I feel that I'm sliding over the edge again the same moment he comes deep within me. He thrusts a few more times emptying himself before putting me back on my feet. He is holding me tight to his body, steadying me, knowing full well that I'm unable to stand after such intense orgasms. I wrap my arms around his body pulling him even closer to me breathing in his musky scent. When my heart returns to a normal pace I start rubbing his back and kissing his chest. He tightens his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you, baby" he says.

"I love you too, sweetie."

"I hope the girls haven't worn you out, cause there's plenty more where that came from" he says and I start laughing.

"If anyone can wear me out that's you, honey. But no worries I'm fit as a fiddle."

"Good. I have big plans for you tonight" he says. I pull away from him to look him in the eyes and see love and adoration, but his expression soon changes to worry. "What happened?" he asks panicked. "Oh God, Tris, did I do that?"

"Did what?" I ask confused. "Did you give me another hickey?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"No. Your jaw. It's bruised" he says and now I get it. Shauna hit me. Of course it would leave a mark.

"No, baby. That was Shauna. It was an accident. We were standing to close to each other and she hit me by accident. No problem there" I say trying to calm him. He's always so worried that he hurts me.

"I thought… In the heat of the moment" he starts saying but I put my finger over his lips. He kisses it softly like so many times before.

"Tobias, you would never hurt me. Intentionally or otherwise. I know you well enough and you should know this too" I say in a calm voice. "It was a stupid accident. It doesn't even hurt. Come here" I say and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him down to me and kiss him. He pulls me closer and we kiss for a while before I shiver.

"We should get out. It's starting to get cold anyway" he says and turns of the water. I step outside and the cool bathroom air hits me and I quickly take a fluffy oversized towel and wrap it around me. Tobias takes one as well but dries himself of in the bathroom and then comes naked into our bedroom. I raise an eyebrow quizzically and he just shrugs. "No point to put on clothes when my beloved girlfriend will rip them off of me" he says smirking.

"Really? I do the clothes ripping? I need to buy new underwear almost every week because you, mister, are too eager" I say with a sexy glint in my eyes.

"Well then let me rip that unflattering piece of fabric off of you, missy." He crawls over me and unwraps my towel. I now lay completely naked in front of him and let him soak in my bareness. He lowers his lips to mine making sure to not let me feel his weight, kissing me passionately. I spread my legs and wrap them around his waist pulling him closer to me. He suddenly snakes his right arm around my waist and turns us around so that I'm on top now. We part slightly and smile at each other.

"Make love to me, Tris" he says in a husky voice. I smile before kissing his lips. It starts out slowly but soon becomes wild and hungry for more. I travel down his chiseled jaw to his pulse point and suck lightly on it. I alternate the sucking with licking and biting before I continue my exploration. I kiss along his collarbone while my hands caress his firm chest in an up and down movement. I slide further down kissing his chest and nibbling on his right nipple. He lets out a guttural moan and both his nipples stand erect, just like another part of his gorgeous body. I take my time playing with them licking, biting and sucking lightly. Tobias pushes my head closer to him and I know he needs more. I travel down to his navel and stick my tongue inside it. Tobias squirms underneath me and I know that he's getting closer to a release. I don't let him wait any longer and let my index finger travel teasingly up his shaft making him shudder. I bend down and kiss the tip before opening my mouth and suck gentle on what I can get inside. I stroke the rest of it in perfect unison with my mouth increasing the speed until I feel him swell and unload in my mouth. I suck him off and release his dick with a loud "pop". I climb on top of him again and place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love it when you smile" I say to him. He looks deep into my eyes and smiles.

"I have all I ever wanted and beyond right here in my arms. How can I not smile?" he asks and kisses me softly.

"You up for round three?" I ask with a grin on my face.

"Insatiable, are we?" he says smirking.

"You know me best" I say.

Before I know it he's turned us around and is now on top of me. He kisses my neck and plays with a breast warming me up for our next love making session. I spread my legs and he positions himself at my entrance.

"Soft and romantic or wild and crazy?" he asks.

"Wild and crazy, please" I answer.

"That's my girl" he replies grinning.

I get up and turn around, my hands on both sides of my head, while my buttocks is up in the air. Tobias glides his hard member over my soaking entrance to lubrify himself with my juices before pushing deep inside me. I shout his name when he hits a sensitive spot. He remains still for a moment before bending over to cup a breast with one hand and playing with my clit with the other, all the while trailing soft, feather-like kisses along my spine. He finally starts an easy in and out movement increasing it ever so slightly until his relentlessly pounding my pussy and I think I died the moment one of the most intense orgasms washes over me and I cry out in pure ecstasy. He pounds a few more times before he releases his seed deep inside me and we both collapse on the oversized bed. We are both breathing heavy when Tobias slips out and I start to protest, but he lays on his side pulling me in his arms kissing me on the lips. We stay like this for while kissing and cuddling before it gets too cold and Tobias pulls the fluffy dark grey blanket over us.

"That was amazing, honey" he says.

"Yeah, it was" I say and caress his cheek. "Is it me or are we getting better and better at this?" I ask and he chuckles.

"I guess you are right" he says before kissing me again. When we part I laugh a little."What?"

"It's funny."

"What's funny?"

"I just remembered the first time I saw you. You looked so scary and serious. Not in a million years would I have believed that fierce Four is such a lovely puppy that likes to kiss and cuddle and talks about sweet, romantic things" I say and he immediately kisses my lips again.

"That's only because of you. And I'm only this lovely puppy that likes to kiss and cuddle and talks about sweet, romantic things with you" he says and we both laugh.

"I love you, baby" I say with all the love I have.

"I love you too, sweetheart" he says just as emotional.

We cuddle close to each other and sleep soon finds us both. Thankfully I have a good night's rest without an outer-body trip to the factionless sector.

A/N: How did you like the girl time?


	25. Chapter 25

25

I wake up early the next morning and look up to find Tobias smiling down at me. He bends down and kisses me softly before slipping his tongue into my mouth. I let him explore it when he suddenly sucks lightly on my own tongue. I pull back and look at him with a smirk on my face.

"Is that a gun or are you happy to see me?" I ask and he laughs.

"I'm always happy to see you, love."

"I guess we continue our late night activities this morning as well" I say and he nods his head before kissing me passionately.

The ringing of my phone makes us break apart and Tobias groans, cursing loudly. I smile at him and then turn around to grab my phone. I look at it and see what the disturbance is all about. I put the phone back on the night stand and turn back to my now annoyed boyfriend.

"Who was it?" he asks gruffly.

"No one" I say and he raises an eyebrow. "It was a reminder. I set the alarm to remind me to go to the hospital for my shot" I explain.

"Already?" he asks. "Weren't you there just recently?"

"Three weeks ago. I have an appointment on Friday with Addison" I tell him and start playing with his curls.

"Addison?"

"Yeah, Dr. Addison Montgomery. We are getting along so well that we decided to call each other on a first name basis. She's awesome. I feel so safe and just well with her. Even though she's a complete stranger, well not so much anymore, she is so easy to talk to. I'm really glad she's my OBG."

"OBG?"

"It's short for obstetrician and gynecologist" I explain further. He only nods.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asks.

"No, it's alright. I promised Shauna I would take her. She was so impressed by what I told her about my doctor that she wants to meet her and maybe become a patient there as well."

"Alright. Take the car" he says.

"No. We'll take the train. I love jumping on and off the train."

"Alright. But if you change your mind you know where the keys are" he says and kisses my nose.

"Yeah, my sweet teddy bear" I say and he laughs whole-heartily.

"So, you up for round four?" he asks with a wide grin.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Set" he replies.

"Go" we say at the same time.

It's almost eight a.m. when we finally get out of bed and take a quick shower, no shenanigans mind you, and go downstairs to the cafeteria to eat there. We sit down at our regular table where Uriah and Marlene currently make out.

"Eww, gross" I say and they both look up.

"Hey" Uriah protests. "I never complain when you guys make out."

"I would like you to try" Tobias says in a very serious Four voice.

"Good morning Tris, Four" Marlene says.

"Morning, Mar" I say.

"Morning" comes from Tobias who is currently engaged in a stare contest with Uriah.

"Uriah, would you please quit it" Marlene says exasperatedly. It's not the first time Uriah tries to stare Tobias down. It's all fun, but Uriah always ends up on the losing side. However, he never gives up trying.

"Please, woman, let me be a man" Uriah says.

"Please, like you are a man" Zeke comments when he sits down.

"Shut up" Uriah growls at his brother.

"Would you cut the crap, kiddo. You will never stare Four down. He's Four for crying out loud" Shauna says.

"Stop messing with my mojo" Uriah scolds them.

"What mojo?" Lynn asks mockingly.

"Stare contest again?" Christina asks while sitting down next to me, Will right next to her.

"Yeah."

"For conversation sake, who's winning?" Will asks.

"Four" everyone except Uriah and Tobias say.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Uriah shouts at us.

"Honey, what would you like to eat?" I ask Tobias.

"Some scrambled eggs and bacon" he answers never once looking away from Uriah. "Could you pour me some coffee too?" he asks.

"Of course. How about some orange juice. It's fresh."

"Sure. Thank you, love" he says.

"You're welcome."

I set a plate full of food in front of Tobias along with a cup of coffee and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. I decide to have the same and wait for Tobias to quit this stupid game.

"Honey, could you stop now. It's not funny anymore. We all know Uriah could never beat you" I say and Uriah quickly jumps to defend himself, unfortunately for him he looks my way when he does it.

"Hey? What do you mean I couldn't beat him?" Uriah shouts.

"It means you can't beat Four" Zeke explains it to him like to a child and the rest of us start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Uriah asks all offended.

"You couldn't beat Four even if we would blindfold him" Lynn says.

"And why is that?" Uriah glares at her.

"Weren't you currently staring Four down?" Shauna asks and Uriah finally understands.

"Ugh, you guys suck" he scoffs. We all laugh even harder at his outburst.

We all eat our breakfast chatting with each other about the upcoming Halloween party. Tobias never got to tell me about it yesterday but promised he would take some time today. We finish up eating and each one of us go to work. I let Tobias lead me into his office where we sit down and he tells me everything about Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter and a few Dauntless-only holidays. I take notes and decide to go to the library in the city to check out some books on all these holidays to be more informed. When I think I have learned everything I could from him I get up when his phone rings. He answers it and from what he's saying I understand he is talking to Jack. They seem to come to an understanding and Tobias hangs up.

"That was Jack" he says and I nod. "He called us to tell us that we are needed at the Hub at two p.m. today. Do you have any appointments then?"

"I have to check. If I have I will reschedule them all for another day. The matter we need to discuss is more important and urgent right now."

"I agree. Let's get some work done before lunch" he suggests. I kiss him on the lips and go to my office.

I check my calendar and see that I had an appointment scheduled with Walsh at three p.m. and another appointment with Ms. Aubrey at four p.m. I call them both and ask them if they could make it sometime before lunch or if they prefer another day. Mr. Walsh agrees to come and see me at ten a.m., but Ms. Aubrey tells me she's expecting a major delivery from Amity. We reschedule our meeting and decide that Thursday after lunch is good for both of us.

I get started on some paper work and completely forget the time when I hear a knock on my door. I tell the person on the other side to enter and see Mr. Walsh entering my office.

"Mr. Walsh, thank you for coming" I say and offer him a seat in front of my desk. He sits down and places a thick folder on the desk.

"I have here the balance you asked and also a schooling program for potential new accountants" he says handing me two thick files.

"Thank you. Let's go over the balance and let me look over the program later" I say.

"Of course."

For the next two hours Walsh explains every entry and every exit of this year, telling me about irregularities during spring time and early summer. He said he discovered that some employees got more points than others even though they had same or lower paying jobs than their coworkers. I ask him to investigate the matter further and report back to me as soon as he finds something. He agrees and before I know it someone knocks at my door.

"Come in" I say. Tobias pokes his head inside and I signal him to enter my office. He sits down on the couch and lets me finish. "Thank you, Mr. Walsh. Please, contact me when you have some news. And I think it's needless to say that this needs to stay between these four walls" I say and he nods in understanding. We shake hands and he turns around and is a little startled to see Tobias.

"Four, I'm sorry, I haven't seen you" he apologizes.

"It's alright, Mr. Walsh. Have a nice day" Tobias says, practically kicking Walsh out with his statement.

"Good bye" Walsh says, before closing the door behind him.

"That wasn't very nice" I say walking over to where he is sitting. He offers me his hand and I take it. He pulls me down on his lap and kisses me the moment I'm close enough. When we pull apart he rests his forehead against mine and looks deep into my eyes.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" he asks smiling.

"No."

"I love you."

"I love you too." We kiss again softly, making sure to not ignite a fire that we both know can't be put down other than with hot office sex and we so don't have the time for that. "I need to tell you something" I say and he furrows his eyebrows.

"Work?"

"Yeah." I get up and grab the file Walsh left for me to study further. "This is the balance I asked for. Walsh explained in detail every entry and exit and told me about some irregularities. Apparently, some employees got more points than necessary. I asked him to investigate further. We need a list of all the people who got more points than the job offered and find out why. Any ideas?"

"No. Did it happen all year long?"

"It's hard to say. Walsh only brought me a preliminary and very general balance. We need to investigate further. I think it's best if we involve all the major branches to check for these kind of irregularities. Maybe it's just a system failure. But if not than this means that someone committed fraud. Question is who?"

"You are right. We need to get to the bottom of this. Please keep me posted on the development" he says serious.

"Of course. I will. I will talk to the rest of the staff to do a preliminary financial check of their respective branch."

"That's a good idea. I'll help you call them."

We both start calling everyone on our staff informing them what we need from them. We do not tell them however of the irregularities, this is something that still needs investigating and it's too delicate to talk about it on the phone. It doesn't take us long and we manage to talk to each one of them. By the time we're done it's 12:45 p.m. We decide to go to lunch. Tobias takes my hand and leads me out. I lock the door behind us and we go to the cafeteria. The cafeteria staff outdid themselves again. In front of us sits a delicious looking tray with roast beef, mashed potatoes, gravy and for dessert, how else, a huge Dauntless cake. We both fill our plates and dig in. I don't know if I'm hungry or the smell of the food is just too delicious but I practically lick my plate clean. I'm so full I swear I can't take another bite. Tobias takes a slice of Dauntless cake and offers me a spoonful, but I decline it. I'm sure if I would take another bite I will explode. I look at my watch and read 1:27 p.m. I show it to Tobias and we both excuse ourselves. We hurry to the garage and get into the SUV.

Fortunately we arrive at the Hub ten minutes before two p.m. It's a good thing to have a car. If we would have taken the train we would have been late for sure. Tobias parks the car and we both get out at the same time. He walks around the car and grabs my hand. We walk inside and head toward the conference room. To my surprise we aren't the last ones to arrive. I can't see Johanna or anyone else from Amity. And Jack isn't here either. We walk up to my dad and greet him.

"Hi dad" I say.

"Hello sweetheart" he says and hugs me.

"Hello Andrew" Tobias says behind me.

"Hello son" my dad says and lets go of me to hug Tobias.

"I see we are not the last ones to arrive" I say.

"No. Johanna and Jack are still missing. But they should be here any minutes" dad says.

"You have any news on Marcus?" I ask.

"No. He's still in a coma, but according to his doctor he is slowly recovering."

"Alright" I say.

"Did you visit him?" my dad asks Tobias.

"Only on Monday. I feel bad for him. I don't wish him to die, but I can't go back and pretend that everything is alright" Tobias says in a low voice so that no one can hear us.

"I understand. I asked the doctor to call me if something happens."

"Thank you, Andrew. I really appreciate your help in all this" Tobias says smiling.

"Don't mention it, son. You are part of the family now and even though you and your father don't have a good relationship right now he is still your father and I'm glad that you care enough for him to ask if he's doing well" my dad says patting his shoulder.

"I really appreciate all you do for me. The fact alone that you allow me to be with Tris is more than I could've ever asked for. But you treat me so much better than just Tris's boyfriend. You treat me like a son and to be honest if it wouldn't have been for you I would have never known what a father looks like. So thank you very much for accepting me into your family" Tobias says emotion thick in his voice.

"That was so sweet, honey" I say and kiss his cheek.

"Listen to me and listen carefully" my dad says looking serious right now. "I don't treat you the way I do because of Beatrice. I could see from the first moment that you love my daughter and I know she's safe and protected with you. But I really care for you. The reason why I call you son is because I consider you like my own."

"Eww, dad, gross. He isn't my brother" I say and make a disgusted face. Both dad and Tobias laugh.

"I didn't mean it like that. But as Tobias already said it he will marry you one day and I will be honored to give my daughter to such a fine young man like he is." I look at Tobias and he has tears in his eyes. I turn my gaze toward my dad and he is teary as well.

"That's so sweet. The two most important men in my life love each other. But for the record he" I say pointing toward my dad "has nothing to say when it comes to me dating or not. And you" I turn to look at my dad "can love Four as a son as much as you want, but I'm a person not an object. Just because he said he would ask for my hand doesn't mean you can give me away. That's my decision and mine alone."

"You don't want to get married?" both dad and Tobias ask.

"Maybe. I'll have to think about it" I say and walk away to talk to Daniel who waved me over. I imagine my guys are looking stunned after me. Of course, I want to get married and obviously I want to marry Tobias. But there's no reason for them to decide my life. God, what has a girl to do around here to be taken seriously?

"Hello Tris" Daniel says.

"Hello Daniel. How are you today?" I ask politely.

"I'm fine. Thank you. Jack called us yesterday about the council leadership problem. I guess you know about it too" he says and I nod. "I checked the law on this matter and found something interesting."

"What?"

"We have the opportunity to kick Marcus out for good" he says. Since Tobias's interrogation at least my dad and the three other Abnegation members present started hating Marcus for what he did and all the lies he told people over the years. For a while I thought I was the only one who disliked Marcus, but for the past two months I've learned that he stepped on more toes around here than necessary. He's always acting like he knows everything and rarely listens to other people's problems or suggestions. Not very selfless of him.

"Really? How?"

"For the past twenty years we never elected anyone else to be head of the City Council neither was he re-elected, he just continued his leadership like nothing."

"I know" I say and Daniel looks at me startled.

"You did? How?"

"I don't want to encourage this but walking rule book" I say pointing toward myself and using Jack's stupid nickname for me. Daniel chuckles.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that" he says. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Really? Like I don't have enough problems with Marcus as it is" I say and Daniel nods in understanding.

"We'll see what we can do. Look, the last people missing just arrived" he says and I see a group of Amity and Candor walk in. I walk back to my dad and Tobias and sit down. When everyone calms down Daniel speaks up so that everyone can hear him.

"As you all know our Council leader Marcus Eaton was attacked on Monday morning and is currently in critical condition in the hospital. It was brought to the council's attention that given the situation a change in leadership is required. I've studied the law on this matter and I have a few things to say to you. According to the General Rule Book of the City Council a leader is elected once every four years. He needs to be Abnegation member and have the city's best interest at heart regardless of his Abnegation background. It is the council's right to keep one leader in place for several years without official elections, however an election is necessary by the active council members. As far as I can tell, and I have been on this council just as long as Marcus, there was never a re-election or any kind of vote other than the first one almost twenty years ago. It is our right, even without the current circumstances, to seek new leadership if the council sees it fit. Usually, every active member, meaning all of you who are part of the permanent council and attend every or most meetings, are asked first and your testimony has more to say than those of your fellow leaders. But in this case it's unnecessary to voice an opinion on Marcus Eaton's performance as City Council Leader, since he is incapacitated right now and can't perform his legal obligations toward the city and its inhabitants. I therefore move forward and ask if there is anyone among you who wishes to become our next leader." Daniel remains silent for a while looking toward the Abnegation in the room waiting for someone to stand up. No one does. "I understand. I nominate Mr. Andrew Prior to become our new City Council Leader" he says and I look toward my father. He looks shocked and speechless.

"I second it" I hear Jonah say.

"Alright. Anyone else wants to nominate someone?" he asks and waits for someone to say something but again there's only silence.

"Alright. Mr. Andrew Prior was proposed to be our new Council Leader. All in favor please raise your hand" he says and I raise mine. I look around and almost the entire room raises their hands. "Good. Anyone against it?" I look around no one raises their hands. "Who's abstaining?" A few hands shot up. "Alright. Andrew, you have been proposed and chosen by this council to lead us. Will except this duty and honor?" Daniel asks. My dad stands up and bows his head toward Daniel.

"With respect, I accept" he says and I start applauding, followed closely by several other council members.

It takes a while before the people gathered here calm down. Daniel asks my dad to step into the center of the room and takes out a Bible and the City Council Rule Book. He holds the Rule book in his right hand and the Bible in his left. My father places his left hand on both books and takes his sacred oath to follow the rules of the council, to think of the city first, to protect and nurture all its inhabitants, to be fair and just, to listen to everyone's problems and find peaceful solutions, to work with each member of the council as if he or she would be part of his family to improve everyone's life in our city.

"I swear to that" my dad says finishing his vow.

We all applaud and when this small ceremony is over I rush in the middle of the room and hug my dad tightly. When I let go of him Tobias gives him a hug too, only for not as long as I did. After Tobias Jack shakes my dad's hand, followed by Johanna and Samantha, as well as Daniel, Jonah and Michael. One by one every person on the council congratulates my dad and wish him all the best, while offering him their support the same time.

"Please, everyone take a seat" my dad says and we all sit back down. "I want to thank you again for your trust and support and promise to do my very best as the new head of the council. I won't keep you here any longer since I know that all of you are tired and have many things to handle within your factions. I think it will be best to resume the council's activity next Monday. Everything that was on the agenda for our last meeting shall be resumed and discussed. We will meet here on Monday at nine a.m. Thank you and have a nice day" he says and dismisses the council.

After everyone except Daniel, Jonah, Michael, my dad, Tobias and me are left I approach my dad again and give him another hug.

"I'm so glad that you are the new leader" I say.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" my dad asks.

"No. I was just as surprised as you were when Daniel nominated you" I say.

"Are you sure? I know how much you dislike Marcus, not just because of Four" my dad says.

"What do you mean, Andrew?" Tobias asks in his Four voice. "Did he say something to you?" he asks looking at me.

"No, not really."

"You're lying" he says.

"What? No."

"Andrew?"

"He never was disrespectful, at least not in public" my dad says.

"How about in private?" Tobias inquires.

"Neither" I answer, but Tobias looks at my dad.

"He never said anything at least not while I was around. But he made sure to never listen to Beatrice's ideas and quickly dismiss them. I stayed out of it because she is my daughter and I didn't want anyone to think that I supported her ideas because of that. Also I promised her I would stay out of it, that I would let her fight her own battles" my dad explains.

"You should have seen her a few times yelling at Marcus" Jack says from the door and coming inside.

"You yelled at Marcus?" Tobias asks shocked.

"During a meeting" Daniel says with a chuckle.

"What did she call him?" Michael asks.

"A jack-ass" Jack answers.

"No. That's not accurate. She called him a closed-minded patriarch with the sensibility of a cement block" Jonah quotes me.

"She also said jack-ass, but not loud enough for the entire room to hear" Jack adds and they all laugh except dad, Tobias and me.

"What exactly happened. You don't usually lose your temper like this?" Tobias asks intrigued.

"I wanted to bring up a real problem and find some solutions, but Marcus being the dick he usually is didn't even let me finish my first phrase" I say and I hear my dad clear his throat. He doesn't like that I curse. "Sorry, dad."

"What problem?" Tobias asks.

"Faction before blood" I answer.

A/N: So what do you think of Andrew being the new head of the city council?

What is that Tris has against Faction before blood?

Stay tuned to find out more :)

Also, a small reminder. I update every other day, unless I experience technical problems or some other shit. But I try to bring every chapter to at least 3800 or 4000 words so that I make up for any kind of delay.

See you guys soon and review.

xoxo

Cloakseeker


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hey guys. New chapter is here :) I wanna thank you all who started following this story. Also thanks for all the reviews these past few chapters - means a lot to me to get the feedback from you guys. And I'm at 9200 views. So cool. Never thought this would happen. Thanks so much.

Enjoy the chapter. Lots of fluff and smut ;P

26

"Faction before blood?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah."

"I need a little more" he says.

"It's a stupid concept. It might have worked a hundred years ago, but not anymore. How the hell can you have faction before blood?" I ask.

"Well, the principle behind it is that once a depended chooses a faction and it happens to be another faction than the one his parents belong too, than he shall put the faction before his blood" Jonah explains and I roll my eyes at him.

"I know that. But it is only applied to transfers. Why should I, as a transfer, suffer and never see my parents again just because I've chosen Dauntless. For me personally Dauntless was the right choice and I don't regret it. But that doesn't mean I stopped loving my parents. It's easier for a person who chooses to stay in his or her faction of birth. For those people faction before blood means nothing, but for transfers it means you act against the law if you stay in contact with your family. Those visitation days once or twice a year are a joke. How can my relationship with my parents determine if I'm loyal or not to my chosen faction? It's bull. And not just that. We all depend on each other, all the factions. There isn't one that's more important than the other. My question is why create problems instead of reinforcing existing bonds? If we can co-exist and work together on the council so could others" I say.

"How about you present this idea of yours during the next meeting" my dad says.

"Really?" I ask hopeful.

"Yes. It is your right to be heard on this matter and we will discuss and decide together if it's in the city's best interest or not" he says. I nod at him but I could literally jump up and down. Finally I'll be able to voice my opinions and be heard, without hearing some misogynist remark from an asshole like Marcus.

"Thank you. I will prepare a presentation that will blow your minds" I say excited.

"I prefer mine intact, thank you very much" Jack says and we laugh.

"Alright. Let's go home" my dad says. We all walk out of the conference room and into the lobby. My dad grabs my hand and I turn to look at him. "I almost forgot. Your mother wanted me to invite you two for lunch on Sunday, if it's alright with you" he says smiling.

"Of course" I say.

"I'm looking forward to it. It's been too long" Tobias says. We offer to drive dad back home, but he refuses saying he wants to take a walk thinking of this new development in his professional life. We say good bye and head to our car.

"Is it a bad thing to say that I'm glad that my dad is the new council leader?" I ask.

"No. Andrew will make a fine leader. He is honest and selfless, just and he cares for people's opinions and doesn't impose his own point of view" Tobias says reassuringly.

"Yeah, but he's a leader now because your dad got shot" I say looking out the window.

"Tris, I think people had enough of Marcus Eaton. They would have elected Andrew regardless. Trust me."

"You're probably right" I say sighing.

"Is something else on your mind?" he asks glancing my way.

"Until now I had Marcus to worry about, but now I have to worry about everyone on the council" I say looking toward him.

"What do you mean?" he asks confused.

"What if they don't like my ideas? What if they too think it's stupid? I could have handled it from Marcus, but not the rest" I say defeated.

"Baby, what are you talking about? You heard your dad. They are willing to listen to you. If you truly believe in what you are saying make them see the same thing you saw that made you think of a solution in the first place. You'll be fine. I promise" he says and I manage a half smile.

"Thanks. Would you mind listening to my presentation?" I ask.

"Sure. Just tell me when and I'll squeeze you in between two appointments" he jokes.

"Tobias."

"I'm kidding. How about you practice your speech with me tonight after supper and I can tell you if you convinced me or not. You can then improve your speech and we can even ask our friends to listen and share their thoughts."

"That'll be great. Thank you" I say leaning closer and kissing his cheek.

"Oh no, young lady. That's not good enough" he says.

"What?"

"If you want to thank me you need to do more" he says while driving into the garage.

"More? Like what?" I ask smirking.

"A friendly kiss on the cheek is not enough" he says parking the car.

"Really?"

"Yes. If you want my help you need to do better in convincing me" he says pulling the keys out of the ignition.

"I thought I had your unconditional help anyways" I say raising an eyebrow.

"Hon, we're talking business here" he says in a serious voice.

"Alright, Mr. Businessman, what did you have in mind?"

"We'll start out with a kiss right here" he points toward his lips, but before he can continue I straddle his lap and start kissing him passionately. When breathing becomes an issue we pull apart and I smile at him.

"How's that?" I ask.

"Not bad, but you didn't let me finish" he says.

"I'm not going to have sex with you in the car" I say.

"Damn" he replies. I raise an eyebrow at him and he starts laughing. "I'm kidding. I actually wanted to ask you for a massage" he says.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My back is killing me. Could you do that for me?" he asks.

"Baby, you just need to ask you don't have to make a business deal out of it" I say kissing his lips softly.

"I know. I thought it would be fun, though."

"It was. Come on. Let's get home and I'll give you a massage. I'm done working for today."

"Me too. But you need to get off of me first" he says with a chuckle.

"Alright." I kiss the tip of his nose and get off of his lap, open the car door and get out. Tobias holds out his hand for me and we walk back home smiling.

"I'll go take a quick shower" he says the minute we are home. I only nod at him and walk into the kitchen to get a drink. It's still early for supper so I decide to go upstairs and change into some comfortable clothes. Thankfully our apartment is heated and I put on some black shorts and a dark-grey tank top with the Dauntless symbol in the front. I think of walking into the bathroom to retrieve my cinnamon body lotion when Tobias steps out completely naked. I let my eyes soak in his perfect appearance and smile when I see his engorged manhood.

"Like what you see?" he asks towel drying his hair.

"Mhmm" I answer.

"Good. But we only have one problem here" he says almost seriously.

"What problem?" I inquire.

"I'm naked and you're not" he says.

"Well I'm not the one who took a shower" I state and get up to go into the bathroom. He grabs my hand and pulls me close to him, pressing his still wet body to mine.

"I want you" he whispers in my ear in a husky voice sending a shiver throughout my body.

"I thought you wanted a massage" I say pulling away enough to meet his eyes.

"That too. Don't you want me?" he asks with a small pout.

"Baby, there's not a minute of the day I don't want you" I say pressing myself closer to him and he groans when I rub myself against his erect member. "Let me spoil you" I say and extract myself from his grip. I walk into the bathroom swaying my hips and get the body lotion from the shelf. I walk back out and Tobias is still standing in front of our bed towel drying his hair. "Bed. Now" I command and he obliges. He lays down on his back and smirks up at me. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"What do you mean? You said bed, now. I'm on the bed. Now" he says smiling.

"Turn around on your stomach. Let me massage you first" I say and he nods albeit reluctantly.

I wait for him to turn around and then sit on his buttocks. I lean forward and kiss my way down his spine. I pour a generous amount of lotion into my hands and rub them for a few seconds making sure they are warm enough before I place them on his shoulder blades. I start rubbing the lotion into his back, covering every bit of exposed skin. When I'm satisfied that his skin absorbed the moisture I start kneading his back muscles, working out all the knots that have been bothering him. I give special attention to his neck, since I've noticed he often snaps it and the sound of it just creeps me out. Sometimes it's so loud I'm afraid he might actually hurt himself. I continue massaging first his right arm, then switch to the left. When I'm done I thoroughly knead his lower back and continue further south to his legs. I avoid his buttocks on purpose knowing that my action would only ignite a fire. I need him to relax right now, not get overly excited. There's time for that later. When I'm finally done I lean forward and kiss his cheek. I look at his face and see that he has fallen asleep. Good. He needs his rest. I look at my watch and see that it's past four p.m. I decide to take a nap as well and cover us with our fluffy blanket. The moment I close my eyes I'm out.

When I open them again I look into Tobias's dark blue ones and smile brightly. He leans down and kisses me with fervor. When he glides his tongue across my lips I part them and he aggressively pushes his tongue inside my mouth mating it with mine. He rolls over me covering me with his naked body and I feel an intense heat rise from my center toward my extremities threatening to consume me. I run my hands up and down his tattooed back, scratching him lightly with my fingernails. We pull apart to take deep breaths and Tobias rests his forehead on mine.

"You let me fall asleep" he says panting.

"You looked so peaceful. I figured you needed your rest" I say breathing heavy.

"I really wanted to make love to you" he says pouting. I caress his cheek and he leans into my touch.

"There's plenty of time. I'm not going anywhere" I say and he kisses me softly.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too. What time is it?" He lets go of me and stretches to grab his phone from the nightstand.

"Past six p.m. You wanna go to the cafeteria?" he asks.

"No. Let's have supper here. What sounds good?" I ask.

"How about we make some pasta? We haven't had that in a while" he suggests.

"Sure. You want to help me?"

"Sure. I'll put on some pants though" he says and I smile.

"Yeah, you should."

We get out of bed and Tobias puts on some sweat pants. He wants to walk out of our bedroom but I stop him. He looks down into my eyes with a quizzical look in his and I point toward his feet. He only shrugs.

"What?" he asks.

"Put on some shoes" I say.

"I'm fine, baby. I'm not cold."

"Put on some shoes or I'll kick your ass, mister" I say putting my hands on my hips.

"I'm fine."

"You'll get a cold" I say. "Please, put them on. And a shirt too."

He walks over to his dresser and pulls out a tee shirt and gets into his house shoes. We walk downstairs and go into the kitchen where we start making dinner. It's always fun to do it together, although it takes a lot longer since we're never able to keep our hands off of each other. But none of us really minds that. While I look over the pasta I prepare a light salad and Tobias makes the tomato-basil sauce. I decide to make him a chocolate pudding since he likes it so much and none of us was in the mood to head downstairs to the cafeteria to get some Dauntless cake. When the pasta is done I take it off the stove and set two plates on the kitchen island and wait for Tobias. We eat our meal almost in silence when my phone suddenly rings. I get up and walk to the coffee table where I've left it earlier and answer it.

"Hey Tris" I hear Christina's voice.

"Hey Christina. What's up?"

"You and Four okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" I ask.

"We've missed you guys at supper."

"We decided to eat at home."

"Oh, alright. You guys wanna come on a date with us?" she asks.

"Who's us?"

"Will and me, Uriah and Marlene and Shauna and Zeke" she answers.

"Hang on" I say and put my hand over the phone to block the sound. "Honey, are you in the mood to go on a group date?" I ask and he furrows his eyebrows. _Thought so_. "I'm sorry, Christina, we are kind of tired. Rain check?"

"Sure. Have a nice evening you two" she says and hangs up.

"What was that all about?" Tobias asks when I sit back down.

"Chris invited us to go on a date with the others. I think our friends miss us. We should do something together sometime" I say and he nods while eating his pasta. When we're done I get up and start cleaning up but Tobias takes the dishes from my hands and puts them into the dishwasher. "I could have done it" I say chuckling.

"I know, but I wanted to do it. Is the pudding ready?" he asks, his eyes sparkling.

"Let me check. If you eat it while it's hot you might get a stomach ache" I say laughing lightly at his impatience. I check to see if it's alright and even though it's still warm I put a bowl in front of him and he licks it clean. "Did you like it?" I ask laughing.

"It was delicious!" he says putting his bowl in the dishwasher. "Thank you for making it for me" he says kissing me lightly on the lips.

"You're welcome" I say before grabbing his hand and pulling him to me. He looks at me confused and I stand on the tip of my toes and kiss the right corner of his mouth. Before I can pull back he places his left arm around my waist and his right hand on the back of my head keeping me in place and kissing me passionately. I wrap my arms around his neck and he lifts me up to sit me down on the island. I wrap my legs around his waist and let my tongue mate with his. We stay like this for a while before none of us can take it anymore. I lift my arms and Tobias pulls the tank top over my head tossing it on the floor. He immediately kisses my right breast and starts sucking on it lightly, while kneading the left one. I moan loudly and let my head fall back enjoying every moment. When he finds that he played enough with one breast he switches to the other giving it the same attention. I feel the pleasure building rapidly, but I want to enjoy this as much as possible. I pull back slightly and grab his shirt pulling it off of him and letting it land on the floor. I hold his head in my hands kissing him ferociously. I find it very difficult to explore his body from where I'm sitting and decide to jump off the island. I turn us around so that Tobias is now leaning against the island and I stand in front of him kissing his neck and collarbone, while letting my hands roam over his upper body. I kiss my way down his torso sucking and biting lightly each of his erect nipples before diving further and pulling his pants with me on my way down. I smirk when I see his erect manhood in front of me and place my right hand gently over the hard, pulsating member eliciting a gasp from him. I lean forward and kiss the sensitive tip and hear Tobias draw in a lungful of air. I open my mouth and stick my tongue out licking him from the base to the tip and backwards, filling him with my saliva. When he's wet enough I open my mouth as wide as I can and take in as much of him as my small mouth can accommodate, before starting to suck on him. I start a slow agonizing pace driving him mad, but I know it's what he likes. What we both like. I increase the speed ever so slightly when he suddenly places his hand over my head pushing me closer, but making sure not to hurt me. I increase my speed even further and feel him swell in my mouth. I suck harder on him and play with his testicles when he explodes inside my mouth. I swallow his load while rubbing both his legs, calming him after the intense orgasm he just experienced. I stand back up and Tobias holds me close to him since my legs seem to give out on me.

"That was fucking amazing, Tris" he says breathlessly and I blush a little. "Your turn" he says slipping out of both shoes and his pants and lifts me up, holding me close to him with his strong arms. He walks us to the couch and lays me on my back. He kisses me passionately and leaves me panting when he starts removing my shorts and panties. He tosses them on the floor and kisses my womanhood. "Sit up" he commands and I oblige. I sit down on the couch and he kneels in front of me. He grabs my hips and pulls me closer to the edge, opening my legs and placing each on one of his shoulders. He bends forward and starts licking my entrance. My breathing is now rapid and erratic and I feel every nerve ending like it's on fire. When Tobias nibbles on my sensitive bundle of nerves I almost come undone and toss my head back in pure pleasure. He continues with this special treatment and inserts his right middle finger into my depths. He starts a leisurely in and out pace when I say "more" and he inserts a second finger, increasing the pace at the same time. I feel the familiar tension build and know that I'm close. I start chanting "more, faster, deeper, harder" and he the ever obedient lover obliges inserting a third digit while frantically pounding my pussy, while licking and nibbling my clit. The pleasure is building exponentially and I feel like digit when an intense pleasure wave washes over me and I come hard on his hand. He keeps thrusting into me while I ride out my orgasm before retracting his fingers and standing up. I'm panting heavily unable to see clear through the fog of these intense emotions. Tobias sits down next to me and pulls me into his lap. My head is now resting on his right shoulder, while my legs are stretched out on his left side. Tobias holds me with his right arm, cradling my head like a mother would with an infant, all the while he's running his left hand up and down my legs. I'm still trying to catch my breath when Tobias kisses my cheek and then my lips. We kiss softly for a while just enjoying the closeness. But the moment he slips his tongue into my mouth I know that I want more. So much more. I reposition myself straddling now his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me and deepening our kiss. I start rocking back and forth on his already hardening member and lift myself enough for him to place his cock at my entrance. When I sit back down I take him fully in and gasp at the intense feeling of our position. I start a slow back and forth movement until I can't hold back anymore and start lifting myself up on his shaft. I lift myself almost off of him when I glide back down. I repeat the movement several times before Tobias takes a hold of my hips and helps me lifting myself up while thrusting in perfect unison. In a matter of minutes I ride him like it's the last time ever and before I even know it I come again and again, while Tobias pistons into me like there's no tomorrow. We come together and cry out each other's name forgetting the world around us. I collapse over him and he holds onto me for dear life. I'm still recovering from our last encounter when I feel him swell again.

"My, my, someone's really excited today" I say pulling back smiling.

"I'm always excited when it comes to making love to you" he says smiling brightly.

"It was a good thing we declined going out. I'm sure I wouldn't have enjoyed myself the way I did right now, at home."

"Yeah. You know what's better?" I shake my head no. "That we don't have any neighbors. I think we would annoy the shit out of them" he says laughing and I realize we are kind of loud when we have sex. I blush a little but nod in agreement.

"You know what I would like?" I ask and he shakes his head. "A bath. Would you take a bath with me? The tub is big enough for both of us. What do you say?"

"I think it's a great idea. I never had sex in a tub" he says grinning and I smack his arm lightly.

"I actually meant to just take a bath, relax and just enjoy it" I say.

"No sex?" he asks pouting. I laugh at the face he makes.

"We can continue afterwards. Come on. I have those aromatherapy candles Marlene gave us as a house warming gift. Maybe it's time to put them to good use. What do you say?"

"Alright" he says and stands up, me still wrapped around him. When I try to get off of him he just pulls me closer. "Nah-ah, babe. I'll carry you upstairs" he says and starts walking toward the stairs.

"Honey I'm heavy. I can walk" I say.

"Heavy as a feather. I swear if I wouldn't see you eat I would think you live of air and love alone" he says and we both laugh. He climbs up the stairs, me still wrapped around him, and walks us into the bathroom. He puts me down and while I retrieve the candles from the shelve he lets the warm water run into the tub.

"How about some bubble bath?" I ask and he nods. "Which one?"

"You choose."

"How about orange?" He nods and I pour some of the deliciously smelling liquid into to water stream.

Soon the tub is full of water and covered by a fluffy foam blanket. Tobias gets in first while I light the candles and place them all around the bathroom to create a romantic ambiance. I turn of the light and climb into the tub as well, leaning against Tobias's chest.

"This is nice" he says while playing with my breasts.

"Yeah. The bath is nice too" I say with a chuckle. We lay back enjoying our time together, touching each other lightly, making sure not to ignite the passion again. It's too peaceful to start something right now.

"We should do this more often" he says after a while.

"Yeah. Let's try and do this at least once a week or every two weeks, depending on our mood" I suggest.

"Yeah, but how about we just surrender to the moment. No planning. In my experience the more you plan the less you get what you want" he says and I agree.

We stay like this a while longer before the water starts cooling down. I get out and grab my fluffy bathrobe off the hook behind the door and hand Tobias his. We clean up after ourselves and then walk into the bedroom and just lie on the bed smiling at each other like two goofballs. Tobias wraps me into his arms and starts playing with my hair, lulling me to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

27

When I wake up it's dark outside. Tobias is sleeping. I try to get out of his embrace to go to the bathroom. I almost manage to get up without waking him, but the moment I sit up he wakes with a start. He looks around confused and I feel like punching myself.

"Tris?" he asks, sleep thick in his voice.

"Yeah, baby?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back. Go back to sleep" I say and hurry to the bathroom. I'm in and out in less than two minutes and decide to take my bathrobe off. It's so warm in here that I can barely breathe. I let the thick robe fall down and climb into bed. I snuggle close to Tobias and let him wrap me into his arms.

"Are you naked?" he asks surprised.

"Yeah. It's so hot in here" I say yawning.

"It is" he says. "Maybe I should take off my robe as well" he says and I can hear him grinning. He lets go of me and quickly discards his own robe sliding back next to me completely naked. He wraps his arms around me and starts kissing my temple, my cheek, my nose, my lips. When I open my mouth he sticks his tongue inside and starts dancing with mine. We kiss leisurely but when I can't breathe anymore I pull back.

"What's wrong?" he asks alerted.

"I couldn't breathe anymore" I say taking in a lungful of air.

"Are you okay, honey? You seem a little warm to me" he says sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The robe just warmed me up" I say snaking my arm around his neck and pulling him down for another kiss. After a while he gives in and we resume our little mid-night making out session.

Tobias lets his right hand glide over my body, touching it lightly and eliciting moans from me. He kisses my throat and sucks lightly at my pulse point and I feel a warmth between my legs. I let my arms travel up and down his back pulling him closer to me. We end up making love twice before we fall back to sleep happy in each other's arms.

When I wake up again I am alone in our bed. I sit up, pulling the sheets around me and rub my eyes to fully wake me up. I wonder where Tobias is when I see him enter our bedroom with a tray full of food in his hands.

"You are up" he says smiling.

"Just woke up" I say. "Did you make me breakfast in bed?" I ask smiling at him and holding out my hands to grab the tray, allowing him to slide in next to me.

"For the both of us" he answers and takes the tray from me. I look over it and see pancakes with strawberry sauce and whipped cream, two mugs of steamy coffee and some fresh orange juice. And one single red rose. Tobias picks it up and hands it to me. I take it smiling and kiss his cheek. He's such a softy when it's just the two of us. I think if I would ever tell people that fearless and sometimes scary Four is such a romantic they would never believe me. Heck, they would think I've lost my mind. I chuckle at that thought. "What is it?" he asks.

"I just thought of what people would say if I told them what a romantic you are. They would probably think I've lost my mind" I say and laugh a little. "Don't worry. This stays between us" I assure him.

"Thought so. Here try this" he says holding out a forkful of pancakes with sauce. I take it in my mouth and moan loudly.

"This is delicious" I say with my mouth half full. I grab a mug and sip a little coffee to wake me up. We continue eating and having small talk enjoying each other's company. "What made you do this?" I ask.

"Nothing in particular. I just woke up and thought of doing this. We never tried it out, but we can definitely repeat this. I enjoy eating breakfast in bed, but more importantly I enjoy the view" he says smirking and I furrow my eyebrows not understanding what he means. He nods his head toward me and I look down on myself and see that the sheet that was covering me fell down and exposed my chest. Two months ago this would have embarrassed me to no end, but after living together and making love every chance we get I couldn't care less if my boyfriend sees me naked or not. Well, I do care, but it's not bothering me.

"Perv" I say shrugging. He starts laughing loudly and I soon join in.

We finish eating and while Tobias takes the tray downstairs I jump into the shower and make sure not to take too long. I'm in and out in less than ten minutes. When I return to our bedroom I find Tobias sitting on the bed naked.

"Don't tell me you are up to something" I say taking in his perfect body.

"As much as I want to throw you on this bed and have my way with you, we might be late if we start something now" he says standing up and closing the gap between us. He bends down and kisses me gently. He pulls back slightly and I open my eyes.

"I love you, Beatrice" he says full of emotion.

"I love you too, Tobias" I say and stand on my tip-toes and press a gentle kiss on his lips. "Go take a shower" I say. He smiles at me and kisses me before going into the bathroom, but not before slapping my buttocks playfully. "Hey" I shout after him.

"Couldn't help it. Your ass is just too delicious to not slap it" he yells from inside the shower. I shake my head and walk to the dresser. I put on some lacy boy shorts and a black lace bra, some black skinny jeans, a black tank top and a baggy dark grey shirt over it, since the days are much colder than before.

Winter is coming, there's no doubt about that. I actually can't wait for December. Tobias told me about Christmas and I always wanted to celebrate it. Unlike Halloween, Thanksgiving and other holidays of Christmas I did hear of. Sometimes during the Christmas season my mom and I volunteered at the soup kitchen near Erudite. The city was decorated in red and green and some stores offered candies for free to children whose parents bought products on sale there. I always wondered how it would be like if we celebrated Christmas. Now I've got the chance. I make a mental note to check out the stores here in Dauntless for something for Tobias. I never gave or received any gift, ever. This is definitely something I'm looking forward to.

By the time I'm done getting dressed Tobias walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist looking sexy as hell. I look him up and down and desire quickly spreads throughout me and the only thing I can think of is to rip that stupid towel off of him and have _my_ way with _him_. I shake my head and get my phone, leaving Tobias to get dressed. I walk downstairs and open the balcony door to breathe in some fresh air. I walk outside and realize that it's getting chilly every day a little bit more. I need to take a shopping trip soon, since I don't have any warm clothes. I think I'll ask the girls if they are in the mood to go shopping with me. Maybe tomorrow. I do have the appointment with Addison, but it's just after lunch. After that I made sure to have the afternoon off. I'll ask the girls later when we take lunch or work out this evening. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Tobias wraps me in his arms startling me a little bit.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you" he says apologetically.

"It's alright. I didn't hear you. That's all" I say leaning into his embrace.

"What were you thinking of? You seemed so far away" he asks.

"That it's getting colder every day. I need to buy some warmer clothes. I thought of asking the girls if they would go on a shopping trip with me. I'm sure if I don't some of them, Christina, will be very upset with me" I say laughing.

"Oh, yes. Women and shopping" he says.

"Maybe I should take you with me" I say glancing up and he has a terrified look on his face.

"Me?"

"What? You don't want to spend some time with me?" I ask innocently.

"Of course, honey. But shopping is not really my thing and…" he tries to get out of this gently, unaware that I'm messing with him.

"Honey, relax. I was kidding. I know you don't like shopping. Heck, I don't like it. But I need some warmer clothes. Is there anything you need that I can get you?" I ask and he thinks for a moment.

"I have sweaters and jackets. And I bought some boots not long ago. I'm good."

"Alright. We should probably get going. We need to get some work done" I say kissing the underside of his jaw. He tightens his grip a little before letting go. He takes my hand and we walk inside. I close the balcony door to avoid cooling down the whole apartment. "Did you close the balcony door in the bedroom?" I ask and he shakes his head. Before I can say anything else he sprints up the stairs and I guess closes the door. He's back down in no time and we head to our offices. We kiss goodbye and I open mine. I walk to my desk and start my computer. I decide to call Christina and ask her to come to my office. Fortunately she's free this morning and soon knocks on my door.

"What's up, Tris?" she asks entering my office.

"I wanted to ask you if you would go on a shopping trip with me tomorrow" I say and her eyes light up.

"Really? How come?" she asks skeptical, knowing how much I dislike shopping.

"Yeah. I realized this morning I don't have any warm clothes. Besides we need to start planning the Halloween party."

"Yeah. Did Four tell you all about it?"

"Yeah, he did. I told Ms. Stone, the cafeteria manager, to create whatever menu she wants. She's been here longer and knows what the people like. We need to talk to Ms. Aubrey who is in charge of supplies to check what we have left on decorations and order some more if necessary. I never celebrated Halloween so I need you guys to tell me what we need or should do."

"Don't worry, Tris. I talked to the girls yesterday and we came up with a plan. Do you know what a Haunted House is?" she asks.

"A house that's haunted?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Duh, obviously. But a Haunted House is a place where scary stuff happens. It's usually something for kids, but we could do something for the grownups as well."

"What did you guys have in mind?" I ask and Christina starts explaining in detail what the girls came up with last night. She tells me they made sure the boys didn't hear anything since it's a spooky surprise for everyone. I have to admit she got me all excited and I completely forget what time it is when I hear a knock on my door. I tell the person to come in and look stunned at Ms. Aubrey. I look at my watch and realize I had our appointment rescheduled for today. Christina excuses herself and leaves my office and I invite Ms. Aubrey to sit in the chair in front of my desk. We discuss the more pressing matters on the agenda and when we're done I ask her about previous years and the Halloween party. She tells me many of last year's decorations are still in good shape or haven't even been used and I decide to go check on them. We leave my office and head to the storage sector. The storage room is secured with a password and only a few Dauntless members, including Tobias and myself have access there. Ms. Aubrey opens the door to the huge storage room and leads me toward a back room where we keep decorations for different occasions. Most decorations are put up in the Pit, but also at the main entrance and the more common areas of the compound. The living quarters are usually decorated by the inhabitants. We walk inside the somewhat smaller room and turn left twice before we stand in front of two large crates. Ms. Aubrey opens both and I see an abundance of orange and black. I recognize pumpkins and witches, dragons and skeletons. I inspect the decorations and decide that they are in good shape to be used this year as well. I ask her if she thinks this would suffice to decorate all the places and she tells me an extra crate wouldn't be a bad idea. I give her my permission to purchase more decorations and call Mr. Walsh on the phone to tell him to give her the money she needs. I thank her for her time and tell her to call me if anything else comes up. We say goodbye and I return to my office. The moment I enter the hallway to the offices I see Tobias pacing in front of my door. The moment he sees me he smiles at me and takes three huge steps toward me and picks me up when he's in front of me.

"What's going on?" I ask laughing at his behavior.

"I've missed you" he says kissing the raven nearest to my heart through the fabric. I've noticed he always does that.

"Really?" I ask smirking at him.

"Really. Where were you anyways? I came looking for you and you weren't here. I called you but you didn't answer" he says putting me back down.

"Sorry about that. I had my meeting with Ms. Aubrey and we went to the storage room to check on the Halloween decorations. I called Walsh afterwards. That's probably why you couldn't reach me" I tell him.

"Must be. So, how are things coming with the party?" he asks.

"A little slow. I have faith that the dinner will be great. I'm sure Ms. Stone sees to it. As for the decorations I told Ms. Aubrey to buy an additional crate. In case we don't use it all we have some for next year."

"Great. How about the girls? I thought they offered to help you."

"Yeah. Chris came by earlier and told me they have some ideas. They talked about it yesterday. We decided to discuss it more tomorrow during our shopping trip."

"If you need some help just tell me" he offers and I kiss his cheek.

"Thanks, but I think I want to do this alone. Well, with the girls. Christina told me we need to get a costume. Do you have something in mind? I never had to disguise myself before."

"No. I haven't done it either. Should we look for something together?"

"Yeah. Although I don't know where to look."

"There's a store in the Pit that sells and lends costumes. We can go check it out after lunch" he says and I agree.

"Speaking of. I'm starving. What time is it?"

"Noon. Let's grab something to eat."

We walk hand in hand to the cafeteria saying hello to everyone who we meet on our way. We sit down at our regular table where Zeke and Shauna share a slice of Dauntless cake and Christina and Will make out. Tobias clears his throat and they all look up.

"Hey guys" I say.

"Hey Tris. Christina here tells me we go shopping tomorrow" Shauna says, while Lynn, Marlene and Uriah sit down.

"Wow, rumors spread quickly around here" I say jokingly. "Yeah, I need some stuff. You wanna come?" I ask the rest of the girls.

"Sure" Marlene says.

"Haven't we done that not too long ago?" Lynn asks a little irritated.

"Oh come on, Lynn. It's fun. Don't act like you don't like hanging out with us" Marlene says.

"I do. But shopping?"

"You don't have to come shopping if you don't want to" Shauna tells her sister.

"Actually I also wanted to talk to you girls about the Halloween party. I've heard you have some ideas. I have the afternoon off. I have an appointment just after lunch in the city and afterwards I'm free. We can shop and then hang out at my place, watch a movie or something" I suggest.

"Sure" Shauna says.

"Did you think of what costume to wear?" Christina asks me.

"Four and I will check out the store in the Pit after lunch" I tell her.

"How about we surprise each other with our costumes?" Marlene asks.

"What do you mean?" Uriah asks.

"I mean how about the girls and the boys split up and surprise each other at the Halloween party?"

"I think that would be great" Christina says.

"Tris?" Marlene asks. I look at Tobias and he shrugs.

"Alright" Marlene says clapping her hands together. "How about we meet at my place that day and we can get ready there" she suggests.

"You can do it at our place. It's bigger" Tobias says and I look at him smiling.

"That's a wonderful idea, honey. Thank you" I say kissing him softly.

"What about us guys?" Will asks.

"You come to my place" Zeke says and they nod."

"It's settled then. The girls get ready at Tris's and Four's place, while the guys get ready at ours" Shauna says.

We talk some more about the party and the others tell us about past Halloweens in Dauntless. Even Will and Christina share about their Halloween experiences in their birth factions. Tobias and I are the only ones who remain quiet.

Since we decided to get our costumes separately Tobias and I return to our offices after lunch. I take out my key and unlock the door. When I turn around to kiss Tobias goodbye he picks me up and carries me inside, shutting the door behind us.

"Honey, not here" I breathlessly say.

"You're mean" he says against my throat. I chuckle and he sits down, me still in his arms. I sit on his lap while he runs a hand up and down my leg.

"What's the matter, honey?" I ask after a while.

"I was thinking…" he starts saying but gets distracted when he starts playing with my hair.

"About?" I inquire when he remains silent. He sighs.

"We should add another leader" he finally says.

"What? How did you come up with this?" I ask.

"I kept thinking. It's only the two of us. If we ever take a vacation and believe me we will we can't just leave Dauntless with no leadership."

"True. I haven't thought about that. Actually I had no time thinking of anything. We had so much work to do after we took over" I say leaning my head on his shoulder while he still rubs my leg.

"That's another reason. It's becoming too much for just the two of us. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in that office. I want to live it. With you. And someday with our kids. I don't want them to grow up with a nanny or in daycare. But more importantly I want them to feel loved and wanted, the way I never felt."

"I love you and I always will" I say cupping his face and kissing him softly.

"I love you too" he says after we pull apart.

"I know what you mean. I haven't really thought about kids and how our work will impact them, but you are right. Not just for the future but our immediate lives are impacted by our work. Sometimes we are so tired we skip dinner sometimes. That's not good. If we want this place to run properly we need to be focused, but we can't be if we are too tired."

"I'm glad you're on board with me."

"Of course, baby. Did you have anyone in mind?" I ask.

"I studied a few people for the past few weeks. I haven't told you anything before because I didn't know if it was something we should or shouldn't do right now. Also, you were busy with the council and I didn't want to stress you out more. One Eaton getting on your nerves is more than enough" he says half joking.

"You don't get on my nerves" I say and he raises an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe sometimes. But I love you and can deal with that. As for the _other_ Eaton he's half way forgotten when I'm back in your arms. I'm really happy, Tobias. You have no idea how happy you make me" I say and pull him in for another kiss.

"I'm extremely happy too. I never imagined that I could feel so happy and loved. And I never thought that I could love anyone the way I love you. You are my everything. I would be lost without you" he says emotion thick in his voice. "But I'm scared, Tris."

"Of what?"

"That I might be like my father" he confesses.

"What are you talking about?" I ask a little loud pushing myself up. "You are nothing like him. You are kind and gentle and loving and honest. You are the complete opposite of him. Don't you ever even think that you are anything like him, do you understand me, Tobias Eaton?" I yell.

"Calm down, sweetheart" he runs his hands up and down my arms in an attempt to calm me. I jump off his lap and stand now before him.

"I'm calming down when you stop thinking like that. Listen to me, Tobias. You are nothing like him. If you would be even one percent like him I wouldn't be here in your arms. I wouldn't live with you. I wouldn't share my bed with you. You are not like him. You never were and you never will be. Trust me, if there's any indication of you becoming like him I'm out. I won't even leave a note. My absence will be my note" I say firmly. He stands up and wraps me in his arms. I let him but don't hug him back.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just when I look at you I just can't understand how you could be with someone so damaged like me" he says, his voice quivering slightly.

"You are strong. You are a survivor. I'm with you for the same reason you are with me. We love each other. We belong to each other. I would give half of what is left of my life to make up for all those years you had to suffer in silence. You are a remarkable person, a wonderful human being. Don't ever think less of you, because I don't. I wake up every morning asking myself what did_ I_ ever do to deserve such a wonderful man like you. We are together because we're meant to be. I don't want to hear you say that you don't deserve me, because if you don't deserve me I sure as hell don't deserve you" I say hugging him tightly to me. I hear his heart beat faster and know that I must have made him think about my words.

"You are right. I'm sorry for even bringing it up."

"Don't be. I mean, if you ever feel this way again just talk to me. I rather have us fight for five minutes than seeing you suffer. I can't handle seeing you in pain. Whenever you feel like this again just tell me. But there shouldn't be a next time. I love you for who you are. And you're not damaged. For Christ sake, you know what I am. If anyone isn't right that's me" I say pulling back to see his reaction.

"How is it that you always make me smile when I'm down?"

"That's because I love you and don't want you to be sad, ever." He kisses my mouth and hugs me again. "You were saying something about a third leader" I say when we keep standing in place, not saying a word to each other.

"Yeah, right. I was going through a few files and had some interesting chats with possible candidates" he says and we sit down.

"Did you tell them about the leadership job?" I ask.

"No. I just made small talk" he tells me.

"You? Small talk?" I ask raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yeah, me. What's so odd about that?"

"Honey, you are known for many things, but I doubt small talk is one of them" I say and we both laugh.

"Well, I can engage in small talk if I want to."

"I'm sure" I say sarcastically.

"Do you want me to tell you this or not?" he asks amused. I'm glad he's smiling again.

"Alright, alright. Please, oh great small talker. Enlighten me." He chuckles.

"I checked a few people out and came up with someone that would do a great job."

"Who? Do I know him?"

"It's a _she_ actually."

"Who? Come on, Tobias, spill it already."

"Tori Wu."


	28. Chapter 28

28

"Who?" I ask.

"Tori Wu" he answers.

"Tori who?"

"Not who. Wu."

"I meant who's that?"

"Tori, from the tattoo parlor."

"Shut up" I say. He looks at me rather shocked. "Sorry, picked it up from Christina apparently. Why her?"

"I know her since my aptitude test. She and my instructor Amar became my friends when I first joined Dauntless. She's also the one who helped with my tattoo. We talked a lot and she told me about her brother. She's a great person and she knows almost everyone here in Dauntless. People know and trust her. I checked the files, there hasn't been one complaint against her. She would make a fine addition."

"Do you think she would want this? Becoming a leader changes your life forever and not always in a good way. There's a lot of work and responsibility that's coming with it."

"I know. I haven't told her anything because I wanted to run it by you first. You are my partner in every aspect of my life. If you don't want something I won't impose it. But we should discuss it nevertheless."

"I agree. What made you think of her? I mean just because she knows people and people know her doesn't mean she would be a good fit."

"True. That's only one reason. Over the years we both complained about the way Dauntless was lead by our former leaders. We talked about how unfair the faction became and what we would do if we would have the chance to change things."

"So basically you daydreamed about becoming leaders" I say with a chuckle.

"More or less" he says smiling.

"Alright. You know her better than me. And I trust your judgment. When do you want to tell her about our proposal?"

"Whenever you want."

"How about we go talk to her now. See if she has some time or come to our offices later or tomorrow. I don't want to discuss this at the tattoo parlor" I say.

"Me neither. But I have an appointment in ten minutes" he says looking at his watch.

"That's not a problem. I can go to her and schedule something for later. When would it be good for you?"

"My appointment shouldn't take longer than one hour. How about after that?" he asks.

"Alright. I see what I can do. I'll take my phone with me and call you if something comes up."

"Good."

We kiss goodbye and Tobias leaves my office. I grab my keys and phone and lock the door behind me. I walk down to the Pit and pass several stores before I get to the tattoo parlor. I enter the dimly lit place and look for Tori. I find her in the back of the shop working. In the chair sits Dwayne, our security head getting a new tattoo on his left upper arm.

"Hey guys" I say. Tori looks up at me and smiles when she sees me.

"Hi Tris. What can I do for you?" she asks politely.

"Hello Tris" Dwayne greets me smiling before his expression changes to a serious one. "Is something wrong? Did you call me?" he asks and starts fussing on the chair, making Tori stop working.

"Calm down or I will make a mistake otherwise" she scolds him.

"Tori, please. If Tris is here she probably needs me" he says trying to get out of the chair. Dwayne always goes out of his way to make sure I'm safe or have anything I need. He's a little like Tobias, but in a more brotherly fashion.

"She came to the tattoo parlor. Why would you assume she came for you?" Tori asks him quizzically.

"Nothing's wrong" I interject. "I actually came to see you, Tori" I say and Tori looks at Dwayne grinning.

"See. It's not always about you, big guy."

"Alright. But you would tell me if something's wrong, right Tris" he asks looking at me.

"Of course I would" I say, placing my right hand over his exposed shoulder, making him wince. "Sorry" I apologize.

"It's okay. It's a little sensitive. Tori could you put a bandage on" he says looking at Tori who already prepared one. She places it over his tattoo and Dwayne gets out of the chair, leaving Tori and me alone.

"So, how can I help you Tris? Do you want a tattoo?"

"No. Maybe later. I'm here to talk to you about something. Four and I have a proposal for you. Could you come to our offices in like an hour maybe" I ask.

"Sure. Any chance you could tell me what this is all about?"

"I'm sorry. I want Four to be present. But don't worry, it's nothing bad." I turn around to leave when a thought crosses my mind. "Hey Tori?"

"Yes?"

"Are you free? I would like to get a tattoo."

"I have to check if there isn't anyone about to come in" she says and leaves me a few minutes alone. When she returns she smiles and says "I asked Lynn to take my next appointment."

"You sure it's not a problem?"

"Yeah. Lynn is doing a great job here. She has been a tremendous help around here."

"I'm glad."

"So what would you like?"

"Another raven, right here" I say pointing over my heart "and a little bigger than the others."

"Alright. Could you take your top off. The tank top too" she says and I blush. "I'll close the curtain so that no one comes in here. Lynn knows that when I close the curtain it's for a more intimate piece" she explains. I still don't feel at ease about that but I do as she asked me and take off my clothes and sit down on the chair. She starts working and we idly chat about this and that.

"I think it was very brave what you did" she says after a while when none of us said something.

"What?"

"When you went under truth serum and confessed you are divergent. Thanks to you the divergent population in the city doesn't have to be afraid anymore. Anyone who hurts divergents for being divergent are severely punished. I just wish George would still be alive to see this" she says while a stray tear runs down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Tori. I wish I could do something for you" I say not knowing what else to say or do.

"It's okay, Tris. You already do so much. For divergents, for Dauntless. If I would have known back in the summer when I administered your aptitude test that you would be our saving angel I would have encouraged you to join our faction then and there. You and Four have been a blessing, no doubt your upbringing had a lot to do with it" she says hinting on our Abnegation background.

"Four told me that when he joined the faction you and his late instructor Amar were there for him. I want to thank you for that. I know how stubborn he can be when it comes to opening up and accepting help. I only wish Amar would be still alive. I'm sure I would have liked him. Four doesn't talk much about him, but when he does it's always positive and he literally lights up."

"Amar would have loved you. He and I were friends and he was the only one I could talk to about George. He was the only one that understood. When I found out about Four I vowed to protect him the way I couldn't with my brother. He never really let me in and let me help him with his demons. This is why I'm so glad and thankful that you decided against my advice and joined Dauntless. You changed him. For the better."

"I don't know about that. He is a genuinely good person. He can be kind, but it's a lot easier to be the person everyone around here fears" I say a little sad.

"They don't fear him. Well maybe a little. But they respect him. Even before he became our leader. I'm done" she says and I realize she's talking about the tattoo. She hands me a hand mirror and I look at it. It's beautiful!

"Tori, it's gorgeous. Thank you" I say smiling.

"You're welcome. You can't shower tonight. Tomorrow morning should be fine. Here" she says putting a bandage on it.

"I think it's almost time for us to go. Can I invite you to get a coffee with me?"

"Sure."

We walk out of the parlor and up to the Pire to my office. I unlock the door and let Tori enter first. I invite her to sit on the couch while I make a fresh pot of coffee. When it's done I hand her a cup and take mine and sit across from her on the armchair. We talk some more when I hear a knock on my door. I tell the person to come in and Tobias enters.

"Hello Four" Tori greets smiling.

"Hello Tori. Thank you for coming" he says sitting down on the armrest of the armchair and placing a tender kiss to my crown.

"I haven't called you since I figured you would guess that she might be here."

"It's okay. My meeting took a little longer than I anticipated. Sorry for keeping you waiting this long."

"Don't worry Four. Tris and I had a wonderful time."

"Yeah. We were gossiping about you. She told me embarrassing stories about you, I told her embarrassing stories about you. It was magical the way we bonded" I say teasingly.

"Really? So I'm gossip material around here" he says dramatically before we all laugh.

"No. We did talk about you. Just a little though. How about you tell Tori what our proposal is. I'm sure she's curious and I'm dying to tell her" I say looking up at him.

"Then why don't you tell her?" he asks.

"Cause it was your idea. Go on. Tell her."

"Alright. Tori, what would you say if we would offer you to become a leader?" he bluntly asks.

"Smooth" I say sarcastically and he just glances my way.

"You want what?" she asks after a while, shock still all over her face.

"We want you to join us" I say.

"We thought a lot about it and came to the conclusion that _you_ would make a great leader. So, what do you say?" Tobias asks.

"I don't know what to say. I never saw myself as a leader. Ever since I became a member of Dauntless I wanted to be a tattoo artist. I don't know if I could work as a leader" she says.

"If it helps we never thought of becoming leaders ourselves. It just happened. And as for working as a leader I'm sorry to say that this isn't a job, it's a lifestyle" I say.

"What do you mean?" she asks confused.

"Unlike any other job you are always on call. People need to be able to reach you. You need to always be available one way or another. It's a 24/7 job. It's a lot of work and responsibility, but it's also very rewarding" I tell her sincerely.

"Most importantly you can help us change this place for the better. There are usually up to five leaders per faction. So at some point we could add two other people. But we would be the top three. You don't have to answer now" Tobias explains.

"If you like you can sit in on our meetings with the staff, the council, watch what the daily assignments mean, what kind of problems we have to face and solve. You can look at it like an internship. You will be paid like any other day in the parlor, but you would have to take some of your leave" I explain further.

"You could start your internship on Monday. You can state your opinions on different problems that come up, offer solutions. Just be part of it" Tobias says.

"Is it okay if I sleep on it?" she asks.

"Sure. You have until Monday morning time to tell us if you even consider the internship. You can do that and afterwards decide if you want to take the job as leader or not. So, just because you say yes to the internship doesn't mean you say yes to the job. It's a trial period for both you and us, to see if we would work well together. What do you say?" I ask her.

"Alright. Let me think about it and I will tell you no later than Saturday if I start the internship or not" she says.

"That's great, Tori" Tobias says warmly.

"Alright then. Thank you again for coming and thank you for this" I say pointing toward my new tattoo. Tobias furrows his eyebrows in confusion, but doesn't say anything.

"You're welcome. See you around" she says and leaves my office.

"What was that all about?" Tobias asks the moment the door closes behind Tori.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently getting up from the armchair and walking to my desk. I sit down and start typing on my computer ignoring him.

He sits down in the chair in front of my desk and looks at me. I try to keep a neutral face but it's getting harder by the minute. I continue typing and looking at the screen when I say "You die to know what secret I have with Tori, don't you?"

"Kind of" he says honestly. I finally look at him and smile.

"I asked Tori for a new tattoo" I say and he looks at me surprised.

"Really? Where?"

"Right here" I say and pull the shirt down enough for him to see the bandage.

"What is it?" he asks curious.

"A surprise" I say turning off my computer and getting up from my chair. I walk around the desk and sit on his lap. "You will find out soon enough."

"Like when we go home?" he asks grinning.

"Like tomorrow" I reply patting his cheek and get off of him.

"What? You're so mean sometimes, you know that?" he says pouting.

"Stop that" I say trying to look serious. "I can't show you because I need to keep this on until tomorrow. I'm going to call the girls and cancel my meeting with them tonight because I can't shower tonight and I sure as hell won't work out and go all sweaty to bed. It takes like forever to change the sheets on that bed. Remind me, why did we buy such a big bed?"

"To let the kids sleep with us" he innocently answers while wrapping his arms around my small body.

"Cut the crap, Tobias. We both know that wasn't the reason" I say looking up at him.

"Well, not the only one, I admit" he says.

"You in the mood for a movie night? We could have one just the two of us or we could invite the others since we kind of ignored them lately" I say.

"Well since you girls had your meeting scheduled the guys and I decided to do some work out of our own. We wanted to go for a run and then spar for a while. How about this? You girls have a movie night at our place and we could join you later. What do you say?"

"I'll ask them. But I need you to let me go a little" I say and he shakes his head no. I laugh a little but then manage to get out of his embrace just enough to grab my phone from my desk and dial Christina's number. Before she answers Tobias picks me up bridal style and walks with me toward the couch where he sits down and keeps me in his arms.

"Hey Tris" I hear Christina answer her phone.

"Hey Christina. Hang on. I'm trying to add the girls to our conversation. Don't hang up" I say.

"Okay" she answers.

I press the special "conversation button" on my phone and dial the rest of the numbers. Soon everyone is in line and I tell them about my tattoo and that I can't work out today. It's okay if they go without me but if they are in the mood for a movie night they are more than welcome to come to my place.

"Sounds great" Shauna says.

"Yeah" Marlene says.

"We could order some pizza and eat at my place" I say. "Four told me he and the guys will get together for some training but might join us afterwards."

"That's cool" Christina says.

"Awesome. Put on some comfortable clothes. I'm talking to you Chris" I say and the girls laugh. "And I'm sorry for messing up our schedule" I say.

"Don't worry, Tris" Lauren says. "It's not like we're preparing for war here" she adds and we all laugh. We decide to meet at my place at six p.m. Lauren and Shauna offered to bring some drinks, both alcoholic and not, while Marlene insisted on bringing a Dauntless cake. Lynn offered to go with her, making sure Uriah doesn't smell it and devours it before we get the chance to even see it. I swear that guy can smell Dauntless cake when somebody's only mentioning it. I hang up the phone and turn my attention to Tobias.

"That was a great idea, honey. Thank you for suggesting it" I say and kiss him gently on the lips.

"No problem. Listen, I have some stuff I still need to do. I'll meet you here at five-ish. Is that alright?"

"Sure. But please eat something before you go training" I say.

"That's the plan. I'll eat a sandwich at home and afterwards some pizza. I'll call the guys and tell them about the movie night. If they are in that's good if not that's fine also. I won't stay longer than two hours which means I should be back at around eight p.m."

"Great. I'll make sure to safe you a slice of cake" I say and he kisses me.

"That's my girl" he says and I laugh.

"Yeah, I'm yours" I say cupping his face and look deeply into his dark blue eyes.

"Forever" he says staring back at me.

"And always" I add before we start kissing passionately. We continue our make out session until his phone rings. He pulls away growling and answers his phone.

"Yes" he says a little rude. "Oh, hey Zeke. What's up, man?" he says a little more calm. "Yeah I was here when she made the phone call. I thought we guys do our thing and then join the girls" he says. "Alright. Did you call the others too?" He listens to Zeke and nods and I chuckle. "Alright. See you at six. Bye" he says and hangs up. "That was Zeke" he says looking at me. "Shauna called him and told him about the plan for tonight. Apparently he and the others already talked and decided they wanted a movie night as well. Zeke however told them that you girls might wanna gossip a little so we go training for like two hours and then come and join you."

"How nice of you. Only what makes you think we gossip?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't that what girls do?" he asks genuinely.

"No."

"Really?"

"Maybe sometimes."

"Alright. I have to go back to my office to finish some work. See you later. Love you" he says and gets up. We kiss goodbye and I realize I'm feeling a little cold. I wrap my arms around myself and rub my hands up and down my arms in an attempt to warm me up. I'm still rubbing when I feel a tickle in my nose and sneeze suddenly. I walk to my desk to get a tissue when I sneeze a second and then a third time. _Damn_. Please, I don't want to get sick. I hate being sick. _I want my mommy_.

I blow my nose and sneeze again. _Oh come on_. I decide to go down to the pharmacy and buy some medicine. I grab my keys and phone, as wel handful of tissues. I walk through the Pit as quickly as I can. I never realized how windy it is down here. I enter a well lit hallway and turn left when I reach the infirmary to get to the pharmacy. I enter the spacious place and walk to the counter.

"Good morning Tris" a young woman with short magenta hair greets me.

"Hello" I say and look at her name tag "Bobbi. I think I'm sick" I say and sneeze again.

"Oh" she says. "A lot of people came in for the past few days. The difference in temperature between day and night takes a toll on the human body. Most people's immune system is vulnerable this time of the year" she starts explaining while picking out a few boxes. She places three different boxes on the counter in front of me and writes something down. "Here" she says handing me the note and putting the boxes in a paper bag. "I wrote down what each pill is for and how many times you should take them. I gave you something for fever. Take one pill every night for five nights in a row or a pill if you feel feverish during the day. I gave you something for coughing and some lemon drops to ease the pain in your throat when you start coughing. Trust me, it will happen. If it doesn't get better after five days please go to the infirmary and get checked out."

"Thank you" I say. "Could you give me some pain killers as well?" I ask and she nods turning around to grab a box. She hands me the box and I pay for my purchase. I decide to go home since I finished work and if something comes up I have my phone with me. I walk up the stairs and feel suddenly very tired. I unlock the door and enter my home. I close the door behind me and walk into the kitchen. I feel warm and sleepy and decide to make myself some chamomile tea. While the water is boiling I go upstairs and change into some soft sweatpants and put on one of Tobias's large hoodies over my own sweater. I put on the fluffy house shoes Tobias bought for me while he had a meeting in Amity and grab the tissue box from my vanity. I walk downstairs and pour some tea in a large mug and walk over to the couch. I decide to take a fever pill and cuddle under the soft dark gray blanket while sipping the hot beverage. I put my mug on the coffee table when I've finished the tea and grab my phone to call Tobias to let him know I'm already home. I dial his number and wait for him to pick up. I wait for a whole minute for him to pick up and figure he might be in a meeting and his phone might be set on silent. I put mine down on the coffee table and lie down pulling the blanket closer to me. I start shivering violently a curl up into a ball trying to warm me up.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know is that I feel something cool touching my heated skin. I try to open my eyes but find that my eyelids have turned to lead. I try to sit up but I feel a terrible headache hitting me hard.

"Wait, let me help you" I hear Tobias say. I finally manage to open my eyes and see his concerned face. He helps me sit up and kneels down in front of the couch.

"What time is it?" I ask barely recognizing my own voice. I feel my throat inflamed and I'm glad I went to the pharmacy earlier.

"It's almost seven p.m. I came home shortly after five when I couldn't find you in your office. I saw that you called me but I had my phone in my pocket and didn't hear it. When I tried calling you back you didn't answer and went to look for you in your office. When I couldn't find you there I came here and found you on the couch. I wanted to carry you to lie you down in bed but I winced in pain and I just left you there. I checked your temperature a few times. Since I came home it definitely rose a few times. I put a cold cloth on your forehead to get it back down" he tells me.

"Oh, I see now. I dreamed I was outside and it was snowing. It felt so cold" I say shivering and he sits next to me pulling me close and rubbing his hand up and down my right arm.

"I saw that you got some medicine" he says pointing toward the coffee table.

"Yeah. After you left I started sneezing a few times and decided to go to the pharmacy to get something. Bobbi, the young woman there, told me that a lot of people got sick and she gave me something for the fever and coughs. She told me if I'm still sick after five days I should go to the infirmary" I tell him.

"No way I let you stay here for five days. We go now" he says and tries to get up but I hold him back.

"No, Tobias. It's just the first day. It's not the first time I have a cold. How about this? If I'm still sick on Saturday I'll go then" I say and he thinks for a little while before agreeing.

"Are you hungry?" he asks.

"A little bit. But I'm not sure I can eat anything" I say.

"I made some chicken soup" he says.

"Really?" I smile at him.

"Yes. Wait here. I'll bring you some" he says and sprints to the kitchen. He comes back with a bowl of soup and starts feeding me. I first wanted to protest that I can do it myself but the moment I tried to lift my arm I gave up. I'm too tired to do anything. I barely manage to open my mouth to eat, let alone feed myself. When I'm done I lie back down while Tobias cleans up the kitchen. He come back and sits on the floor near me.

"Don't sit on the floor, you'll get a cold too" I say. I lift the blanket and he gets the hint. He takes of his shoes and lies behind me on the couch pulling me close to him. We snuggle for a while when I remember that we both had plans for tonight. "I forgot about the girls" I suddenly say jumping up a little and regretting it instantly.

"Don't worry" he says rubbing my head to ease my pain. I lie back down, but face him now. "I called everyone and told them you are sick and we would stay home. I told them we could have a movie night when you are feeling better."

"Thank you" I say kissing his lips but pull back immediately. He looks at me and furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"What's wrong? Do I taste funny?" he asks.

"No. But I don't want you to get sick" I say. He starts laughing and I look at him confused.

"Don't worry, honey. I rarely get sick. Besides nothing can stop me from kissing you" he says before he kisses me over and over again. I start giggling but I'm soon interrupted by a violent cough. I have to sit up and Tobias goes to the kitchen to bring me some water. I drink the liquid and hand him the glass while thanking him. I lie back down and he resumes his position holding me close to him. I soon fall back asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

29

I wake up to the smell of toast and oat meal. I open my eyes and realize I'm still on the couch. I hear noises from the kitchen and manage to lift myself up without getting a major headache while doing so. I fully expect to see Tobias there but instead I see my mom. I must be dreaming or hallucinating. Why would my mom be here?

"Mom?" I ask and realize how raspy my voice sounds.

"Sweetheart, you're up" she says smiling. She comes to my side and kisses my forehead, no doubt to check on my temperature.

"What are you doing here? Where's Tobias?" I ask confused.

"He had to go to work and asked me if I wanted to come over. I almost had to kick him out. He didn't want to leave at all. I had to promise him I would call him the moment you get up and every time you or I need something" she says.

"Sounds like him. What time is it?" I ask.

"It's almost eleven. I thought of waking you up, but you looked so peaceful that I couldn't. How do you feel?"

"My throat hurts, my back hurts, my head hurts a little less than yesterday. Basically every cell in my body hurts" I summarize.

"My poor baby" my mom says. "Do you want to eat something?" she asks.

"Some toast. I'm not really hungry" I say. "Could you help me get up?" She stands up and holds her arms out for me to grab her. I stand on my own two feet, but they feel like jelly beneath me.

"Where do you want to go?" she asks.

"The bathroom." She helps me to the bathroom and leaves me to myself. I look in the mirror and realize I look like shit. I'm pale and sweaty, my eyes are bloodshot and my hair sticks to my head as if a giant dog licked it. I'm disgusted with myself. I look for a wash cloth to wash the sweat away. I manage to clean myself up a little when a powerful wave of nausea hits me. I barely manage to kneel in front of the toilet when I start empting my stomach. My mom must have heard me because she comes in and kneels down right next to me rubbing a soothing hand up and down my back. She holds my hair to avoid it getting all dirty and I'm thankful Tobias called her. The pain in my upper body is almost unbearable and when I'm finally done vomiting I sit down with my back turned to the toilet. My mom flushes the foul smelling content of my stomach down the drain and takes the wash cloth to wipe my face with it. When I'm certain I won't vomit again I get up with mom's help and brush my teeth. I manage to get back on the couch and lie back down, the toast I wanted minutes ago long forgotten.

I fall asleep almost instantly when my head hits the pillow. When I wake up again Tobias sits on the floor in front of the couch his back slightly turned toward me and holding my right hand in his left. He is talking to someone but I can't understand a word. I blink a few times before I can keep my eyes open and recognize both my parents who are sitting on the adjacent loveseat. None of them seems to have noticed that I'm up. I suddenly feel a lot lighter, like I'm flying. I try to sit up and expect a headache or a wave of nausea to hit me, but to my surprise I'm just fine. I try to get up and realize I don't feel any pain or fatigue as I might have expected. I try talking to them but none of them seems to register that I'm not only awake, but also standing in the middle of the room. I look toward my mom and wave my hand in front of her, but she doesn't react. Neither does my father. _What's wrong with them_? _Why do they ignore me_? I turn toward Tobias and want to call his name when I see myself still lying on the couch. Shit. I've projected myself.

"How about you come here tomorrow?" Tobias asks. "I know you invited us to your home, but given that Tris is sick I think it would be best if you would come eat here. I will cook" he proudly says.

"We don't want to intrude" my mom says.

"Natalie, please, you've been a great help today. I wanted to stay home and take care of her, but I had a few important things to take care of."

"Don't worry. Beatrice might have chosen Dauntless, but she's still my little girl and I'll always want and will take care of her."

"Still, you are not intruding. You never are. I'm happy to have you here. I would have loved to come to your house for lunch on Sunday, but I don't think it would be a good idea for Tris to go outside while she's sick" Tobias says.

"Absolutely not. She's a tough one, my little girl" my dad says "but if she goes out it might take a lot longer for her to get better."

"I know we wanted to do this on Sunday, but we could do it tomorrow if you want."

"That'll be lovely" my mom says. I keep watching them for a while and wonder why I'm here. I suddenly hear a noise from upstairs and look toward my family. None of them seem to have heard it. I decide to go upstairs to check it out. Since I'm both invisible and not corporeal nothing bad could happen to me. Not to mention I'm in my own house. I climb the stairs and feel like something is pushing me back down. I look back fully expecting to see Tobias and my parents still sitting where I've left them, but they are gone. So am I for that matter. I hear the same noise again and turn my attention to the upper floor. It sounds like a hurt animal. Something small for sure. When I'm on top of the stairs I hear the noise again. It comes from one of the unused rooms. I walk toward where the sound is coming from and see a light in the room on my left. The door is ajar and I peek inside. On a small wooden bed sits a child crying and I realize I heard crying before. I enter the room and the child looks up. I'm stunned when I look at the child. A boy. He looks just like Tobias, only small and obviously no faction tattoo on his back.

"_Mommy_" he says and I turn around expecting to see Evelyn. When I turn back around the boy stretches out his little arms for someone to pick him up. "_Mommy_" he says again. I feel a cold rush through me and see a woman in front of the bed. She's wearing a black silk nightgown and has long blonde hair. She picks the boy up and sits down on his bed while holding him in her lap. For the second time I'm stunned. I look at myself. _Wait_. _Is this really me_?

"_What is wrong, baby_?" my dream self asks the little boy.

"_Mommy, had bad dream_. _Wanna sleep with you and daddy_" he says, his voice quivering and it breaks my heart seeing him like this.

"_Do you want to tell mommy what you dreamed about_?"

"_Was in dark place. Grandma there. Bad people fighting_" he says.

"_It's alright, baby, mommy is here and nothing bad will ever happen to my brave little boy_."

"_Wanna sleep with mommy and daddy_" he pleads.

"_Of course, sweetheart. Let's go to daddy." _My dream self gets up and carries the little boy down the hall to the master bedroom. I want to follow them but I feel dizzy and before I know it I'm enveloped by darkness.

When I open my eyes again I'm in the living room. Tobias is sitting on the floor just like before talking to my parents who are on the love seat.

"Look who's up. Good morning, sunshine" my dad says smiling. At least I'm up for real now. I try to lift myself into a sitting position and get a massive headache in the process. Yeah, I'm definitely here.

"Ouch, my head" I whine.

"Lie back down, honey" Tobias says alerted.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" my mom asks coming to the couch and feeling my forehead.

"Tired. Did you come home for lunch?" I ask Tobias. He looks at me and furrows his eyebrows.

"Honey, it's past six. You've been sleeping all day" he says.

"What? Oh damn" I say.

"Language" both my parents say.

"Sorry. Why did you let me sleep?" I ask my mom.

"When you're sick it's best to sleep it off" she answers.

"But I had a doctor's appointment at the hospital" I say.

"What appointment? Is something wrong?" my dad asks alerted. Shit. I don't want to tell him I needed to get my birth control shot.

"A check up" Tobias quickly answers for me.

"Don't you have doctors here?" my dad inquires further.

"Yeah, but there were a few tests that are only done in the hospital" Tobias explains. Wow, quick thinking. Or maybe it seems quick since my own mind seems to work at turtle speed.

"Do you want something to eat, sweetie?" my mom asks me caressing my forehead.

"Do you have some soup?" I ask but start coughing immediately. Tobias hands me a glass of water. I drink it eagerly and ask for another one. I drink the second one and ask Tobias to help me to the bathroom. He helps me get inside and then leaves me alone. I sit down and pee. It feels like lava is streaming out of me and I feel my whole body ache. I hate being sick. It's just the worse. I can't imagine something worse than this. Even during initiation when I got beat up I managed to get back on my feet. But this… it's like my own body is fighting against me. And what the hell just happened? Was that real? As real as it can be. Was that me and my son? My son from the future? This never happened before. Maybe it's the fever. Maybe I just imagined it. Maybe I dreamed it. There's no way of telling that this actually happened. No. It was probably just a dream. I probably didn't even hear Tobias tell my parents to come to our place tomorrow. Why would he?

I finish up on the toilet and wash my hands. The cold water hits my skin and I flinch from the sudden pain. I turn the warm water on and wash my hands. I turn the water off and dry my hands. I'm still shaky on my legs and call out for Tobias to come help me. He immediately opens the door and almost knocks me down. He picks me up and carries me to the couch and for once I'm grateful, I mean really grateful, that he does it. I sit down and my mom hands me my soup. She sends both Tobias and my dad to the kitchen island to eat their soup while she feeds me. I want to protest, telling her I'm not a child anymore, but I can't bring myself to say anything. I like being babied. I've missed it. Mom always did it when Caleb or I were sick. It was the only time we weren't "selfish" to let our parents spoil us.

"Thanks mom, it was delicious" I say when I finish.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. What would you like to eat tomorrow?" she asks and I look at her curious.

"Are you coming tomorrow also?" I ask.

"Yes. Tobias invited us to have lunch here tomorrow instead of Sunday's at home" she says and I realize that I did project myself earlier. Maybe the rest is also true. But it can't be. I never experienced anything like it before. Maybe it's just a coincidence. I think I keep it to myself for now. "So, what would you like to eat?" she asks me again.

"Don't worry about lunch, Natalie. I told you I would cook" Tobias says.

"It's not a problem, sweetheart. I love to cook" she says to Tobias.

"Then how about I help you? That way I can learn some more" he says smiling.

"That would be lovely."

"It's settled then. How about I come pick you up tomorrow morning. Just tell me when you want to come over."

"Alright. How about ten a.m.?" my mother asks.

"Alright. I'll be there."

"Mommy?" I say whiny.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I'm thirsty" I say like a little child. Tobias immediately brings me a glass of water and I drink eagerly from it. I feel like I'm burning up here. "Could you bring me another one?" I ask and he only nods and brings me a second glass of water. While I sip on my water my dad's phone rings and he walks outside on the balcony to talk.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Tobias asks me when he sits down next to me.

"A little better. I can't believe I slept all day" I say.

"It's better that way" my mom says and we both look at her. "You are sick and your body needs the rest. Trust me, a good rest is better than any pill. Don't you remember when you were little? I think you had every childhood illness possible. But you were always such a brave little girl. You almost never complained. Except for when it really hurt you. I was so proud of you."

"Wasn't much I could do about it, was there?" I ask.

"No" she says smiling.

"How come she was always sick?" Tobias asks.

"Unlike other Abnegation children Beatrice always ran around in the meadow. There were many scary stories about that place. Do you remember?" she asks Tobias and he nods. "Beatrice was never scared. The scarier the story the more excited she was."

"I remember hearing a story once in lower levels. Some kid told it. It seems like many years ago there was a serial killer in the city. He killed many people and buried them in that meadow. The police only found him because he left a note before he hanged himself in an old oak tree" Tobias says seriously. My mom and I both look at him and burst into laughter. Tobias furrows his eyebrows in confusion and I can barely stop myself from laughing. "What's so funny?" he asks.

"What is going on here?" my dad asks when he comes back inside and sits down next to my mom on the loveseat.

"We talked about the meadow behind Abnegation and the scary stories people tell about this place. I told them I heard one in lower levels about a serial killer and apparently I missed something, since both Tris and Natalie can't help it but laugh" he says.

"Oh, right. The Meadow Killer" my dad says and Tobias looks even more confused.

"You know about it too? I thought it's an urban legend" Tobias says.

"I know about it, alright" my dad says smirking.

"Will somebody please tell me what's so funny?" Tobias says a little irritated.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart" my mom says. "Beatrice, why don't you tell him?" she says looking at me, calming down from all the laughter.

"Why me?" I ask.

"Because you are responsible for it" my dad says.

"Alright. Tobias" I say and he looks at me "you have to swear never to tell a living soul about this" I say and he raises an eyebrow.

"Okay?" he says unsure.

"Say I swear."

"I swear."

"About the Meadow Killer. There never was a serial killer that hanged himself in the meadow."

"How do you know?" he asks.

"Because I made him up."

"What? How? Why?"

"I was sick. I think I had chickenpox" I look at my mom who nods her head smiling. "I was extremely bored and I made it up. When my friend Susan came to visit I told her about the scary Meadow Killer. Of course I conveniently left out the part where I told her that it was just a lie and she told the story to her brother, who told it to someone else. And so on. And by the time I got back to school, two weeks later, not only the whole school but probably everyone in the city heard the story. In time it got bigger and many things were added. I never told anyone other than my parents and you about it. We even kept it secret from Caleb."

"You're kidding" he says, his mouth hanging open.

"No."

"I believed that story."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Even that crap about skinning his victims and making clothes out of it?"

"Yeah. I actually told Zeke about it one time when he teased me that nothing even remotely dangerous happens in Abnegation. He couldn't believe it when I told him and then Shauna confirmed that she heard from a reliable source that it's true and so the whole of Dauntless talked about the Meadow Killer. It's actually one of the scariest stories around here."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes. I can't believe you made it up" he says impressed. "How did you even come up with it?"

"You see when Beatrice was younger she got sick a lot" my dad starts explaining.

"To avoid her failing classes I took it upon me to tutor her at home" my mom continues. "My little girl was always very smart and managed to do her homework in half the time. So by the time I had lunch ready she was already done. To avoid letting her out I borrowed books from the library and she read every single book in the children's section. I then borrowed young adult books and so on. By the time she was fifteen she already read every novel or poetry book in the public library as well as a few technical books."

"Wow, that's impressive" Tobias says stunned.

"Not so much. When you have to stay at home you have plenty of time and since no one ever visited us no one ever knew how selfish I was reading all those books for my own pleasure" I say and he laughs.

"I'm sure."

"I'm glad I helped her with that, though" my mom says. "She was always very creative and I hated that Abnegation rules would forbid her to explore something so innocent as reading. As if reading a book would make her selfish or not reading would make her selfless" my mom says and we all look at her. "It's true" she defends. "I read a lot while I grew up here in Dauntless. And look at me, I chose Abnegation."

"Your Dauntless is showing, dear" my dad says and we laugh.

"Well I'm not ashamed of my roots."

"Anyway, the books I read only made me imagine more and more. I even started writing a few of my own stories, but I never showed them to anyone, except mom."

"Maybe I should tell you that I gave them to your father as well" she says with an apologetic look on her face.

"In your mother's defense, we never had secrets from each other. But I wish you would have told me, Beatrice. Your stories were always so funny and sensitive, thrilling and heartbreaking. You are a very good writer" my dad says.

"Really? You really think so?"

"Yes. Sometimes I go into your old room and read your stories again and imagine the sweet little girl who wrote them. I won't lie to you and tell you that I don't miss you and your brother a lot, but I'm happy that you are both in a place where you feel like you belong" he says with tears in his eyes.

"Oh dad" I say and carefully get up and walk to him. He stands up and wraps me in his arms. "I love you so much. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you and mom when I chose Dauntless" I say starting to cry.

"I know, sweetheart. I never thought that for one second. It hurt, a lot, that both my children chose to leave. But I understood why you had to do it. I love you and your brother very much. Me and your mom both. We love you forever no matter what." We hug even more and I cry into my dad's chest. When I finally calm down I sit next to him on the loveseat, while mom sat down next to Tobias and holds him close to her.

"I have a question" Tobias says. "You said you only told your parents and me about the Meadow Killer. Why not your brother?"

"Well mom heard me telling the story to Susan and I knew that she would tell dad. We didn't think that Susan would go around and tell everyone about it. You know for someone in Abnegation she's really into gossip" I say and he laughs. "When the story got bigger my parents talked to me and said I shouldn't tell people that it was all made up. After all, most who heard the story thought it was an urban legend already. And we avoided telling my brother because he was always kind of a snitch" I say and both my parents shout "Beatrice!"

"That's not nice" my mom says.

"What? It's true. Whenever I broke something at home he ran to you and told you that it was my fault. Talk about selfish" I say pouting.

"He did the right thing" my dad defends him.

"Yeah, yeah. Good old Caleb, always the good boy. Unlike me" I say.

"Beatrice, what's this all about?" my dad asks.

"You know I really hated him when he betrayed me like that."

"You don't mean that" my mom says.

"Yeah, I do. He never kept a secret for me. He always ran to you or dad to tell on me. He sucked" I say crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Beatrice, don't be like that. Your brother loves you very much and he only did what we told him to. It was his job to keep you out of trouble and you young lady always managed to get yourself in trouble, even when you were at home" my dad says sternly and I feel like a little child again.

"What kind of trouble?" Tobias asks curious.

"Burning down the chemistry lab in the school" my dad says.

"Never proven" I interject.

"Pulling the fire alarm in school" my mom says chuckling.

"Community service. Math class sucked. Everyone agreed" I defend.

"Stink bomb in the City Council conference room" my dad says.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I say as innocently as I can.

"Stink bomb?" Tobias asks.

"Andrew promised Beatrice one time when she was six to read her one of her favorite bedtime stories, but he had to go to a meeting late that night. I went upstairs to tuck Caleb and Beatrice in, when I noticed that my six year old little girl was missing. I immediately called Andrew telling him about it when he told me someone attacked the council. I panicked at first, but then he told me that he will have to use a lot of soap when he comes home because the stink monster attacked again. That's when I knew. Beatrice used to play a lot outside and always came back home all dirty and smelly. Andrew started calling her stink monster" my mom says.

"You were a naughty little girl. I think I always knew that you wouldn't stay in Abnegation. When you got older I thought maybe it was just childish nonsense that drove you to do all those things, but deep down you remained the same" my dad says hugging me.

"Did anyone find out it was Tris?" Tobias asks amused.

"No. The moment the bomb went off I looked for her. She always stayed around to get a glimpse of her mischief. I found her under the refreshments table and managed to get her out without anyone seeing her. I ran back home, with Beatrice over my shoulder giggling uncontrollably. I was upset with her and wanted to punish her, but the moment I set her down she looked up at me and smiled."

"You see, sweetheart" mom says to Tobias "when Beatrice was born she cried a lot. She even cried in my arms. But when Andrew took her in his arms she stopped crying. She even smiled at him. She smiled only for him for the first two months."

"I didn't know that" I say.

"Yeah. I was a goner then and there. Your mom said the moment I first hold you that you would always get your way, that I won't ever be able to scold you or punish you. And she's right. To this day I haven't punished you, not once" he says.

"And it was really tough sometimes" my mom says.

They continue to tell us stories from when I was little and all the trouble I got myself into. It's almost eight p.m. when my dad says it's time to go home. We say goodbye and Tobias drives them back home to Abnegation. I feel a lot better and decide to wait for Tobias in the living room while watching a movie and drinking some hot chamomile tea my mom made before she left. Halfway through the movie I fall asleep again.

A:N/ Being sick sucks. I remembered that I always get sick during early spring or fall and decided that it's perfect every day crap I could add to the story. After all it's about Tris's and Tobias's every day life in Dauntless.

What do you think of young Beatrice?

About the troubles she got herself into?

And stories she made up?

I thought it would be nice to explain a little why she never fit into Abnegation. The book is a little ambiguous.

What do you think?

And what about her hallucination? Or was it premonition?

Looking forward to read your opinions.


	30. Chapter 30

30

I toss and turn over and over. I try to fall back asleep but I just can't. I feel uneasy. Something is wrong, but I can't say what. I look to my left and see that Tobias is sleeping on his stomach, his face toward me. His lips are slightly apart and I fight the urge to kiss him. He's probably very tired. He needs his sleep.

"_Mommy_?" I hear to my right and turn around to find the miniature version of Tobias standing in front of my side of the bed. "_Mommy, can I sleep with you_?" the little boy asks. I turn around to see if my dream self is here, but she isn't and I turn back to the boy.

"_Sure_" I say and am surprised that he heard me. He sticks his little arms out for me to help him get into bed. Unlike any other time I can touch him. This is a first. I never could touch someone during a projection. Then again, this doesn't seem like a projection. I _don't_ have a son. Not yet anyways. Maybe I should explore this further. There has to be a meaning to all of this. "_Did you have a bad dream_?" I ask and he nods his little head. I let him slip under the blanket and wrap my arms around him. He snuggles into my chest and I feel an unfamiliar warmth spread through my body.

"_Mommy_?" he says looking up to meet my eyes in the dark.

"_Yes, sweetheart_?"

"_Why grandma not living here_?" he asks.

"_Because she and grandpa live in Abnegation_" I say and he furrows his eyebrows.

"_No, mommy. Other grandma. Evelyn_" he says with a giggle. This surprises me.

"_Uhm_" I start but have no clue what to say.

"_Because your grandma Evelyn chose to live factionless_" I hear Tobias's raspy voice say behind me. I turn to look at him and he smiles at me. I smile back. He comes closer and embraces me from behind kissing my neck. This is definitely new.

"_Daddy up. Did I wake you_?" the boy in my arms asks.

"_No, buddy. You wanna cuddle between mommy and daddy_?" Tobias asks and the little boy climbs over me and settles between us. I turn around and look into Tobias's loving eyes. "_I love you, both of you_" he says kissing the boy's forehead and then my lips.

"_I love you too_" I say to Tobias before I look down to the boy and say "_I love you too, my sweet little boy_" and realize that I mean it.

"_Love you mommy. Love you daddy_." We cuddle close together and I feel tired again. I'm so happy right now, I don't want to fall asleep again. I want to enjoy this moment with Tobias and my son. Our son. I close my eyes and when I open them again I'm still in Tobias's arms but the little boy is gone. I try to sit up and look around, but he's nowhere to be found. I get up without waking Tobias and walk out of the room and down the hall to where I know that my son's room is. I open the door fully expecting to find him sleeping in his little toddler bed, but the room is empty.

"Tris, what are you doing?" Tobias asks coming up behind me.

"Where is he?" I ask looking behind the door as if the boy would hide behind it.

"Where's who?" Tobias asks confused.

"Our son" I say without looking at Tobias. I turn around and head to the stairs. I want to call my little boy's name, but realize I don't know it.

"Tris, wait. What are you talking about?" Tobias says behind me. He takes a hold of me and helps me climb down the stairs, making sure I won't fall.

"He was here. Just a moment ago" I say and tears are building up in my eyes. We sit down and I can't keep it together anymore. I start crying and Tobias holds me close to him comforting me the best he can.

"Calm down, sweetheart. You had a dream" he softly says against my ear.

"It was so real, Tobias. I held him in my arms. I could feel his warmth, his heartbeat, I could smell him. He called me mommy and I knew he was mine" I say crying into his chest.

"Oh sweetheart" Tobias says, probably not knowing what to do or say to calm me down. There's nothing he can do. I never thought I wanted kids before I had my son in my arms. I knew I loved him the moment I first saw him. I just didn't realize it right away.

"I want him back" I silently say as the tears dry out.

"Honey, it was just a dream. One day he will be real. I promise" he says and I look up at him.

"He looked just like you" I say.

"Calm down, honey" he says looking deep into my eyes and wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "One day we will have our little boy or a little girl. Or both. But you need to calm down now. Please. I hate seeing you cry. It breaks my heart" he says and I wrap my arms around him pulling him close to me. He holds me in his arms rubbing my back and before I know it I fall back to sleep.

When I wake up again I'm lying on the couch alone. I carefully sit up and look toward the kitchen but realize that he's not there. I turn around and glance toward the coffee table and see a note and pick it up.

_VI_

_I left to get your parents. I will be back soon._

_Love you, IV._

I look at the clock and see that it's almost ten a.m. They must be back soon. I manage to lift myself up and walk upstairs to our bedroom. I open the door and the cool air hits me in the face. Tobias probably left the balcony door open to clear the air. I walk to the balcony and close it. I then turn around and walk to my dresser to get some fresh clothes. I pick out some fluffy sweatpants, thick woolen socks, a new tank top, a comfy sweater and fresh cotton underwear. I walk inside the bathroom and pull my hair up in a messy bun and step into the shower. I turn on the water and wait until it's warm enough to step under the stream. I take my cinnamon body wash of the shelf and start pouring some into my right palm. I put the bottle back on the shelf and start rubbing my body with it. When every inch of my skin is covered in a foamy layer of cinnamon body wash I step under the water spray again and let the water rinse the soap away. I walk out of the shower and wrap myself up in a big towel. I decide to quickly dry myself since I'm not out of the woods yet and put my clothes on, leaving the dirty ones in the laundry hamper next to the door. I go outside and walk downstairs just when Tobias opens the door and lets my parents in.

"Hey" I say.

"Hello sweetheart" my mom says.

"Hello Beatrice" my dad says from behind her.

"You're up" Tobias says surprised.

"Yeah. Got up a while ago and saw your note. Thank you for letting me know. I totally forgot" I say.

"No problem" he says and comes to me. He kisses me softly and then hugs me close to him. "Hmm, you smell nice" he says and I blush. "Did you shower all by yourself?" he asks and I raise an eyebrow.

"Of course, Tobias. I'm sick, not completely helpless" I say a little irritated.

"I didn't mean it like that. You've been so tired these past few days that you barely managed to stay awake. I don't want you to fall down the stairs" he says and I feel guilty now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that either. I don't know what's wrong with me" I say.

"It's okay. How do you feel?" he asks. "Do you feel any pain or discomfort?"

"I'm better. But I'm so thirsty" I say.

"Come on. Sit down on the couch I'll bring you something" he says and helps me to the couch. "Andrew, Natalie, what can I bring you? Coffee, tea?"

"I would like some tea" my dad says.

"I want one too. But I want some water first" I say.

"Coming right up" Tobias says smiling. "What about you Natalie?"

"Some tea, thank you."

While Tobias makes the tea in the kitchen my dad sits down on the love seat and mom and I sit on the couch. I snuggle close to mom and let her play with my hair the way she did when I was younger. We talk about little things when Tobias comes back and places a tray with four mugs on the coffee table. We each grab one.

"Where's my water?" I ask Tobias.

"Sorry. Here" he says handing me a bottle of water. I take it and eagerly drink half of it.

"Thank you" I say when I had enough.

"You're welcome."

"Do you want to go to the hospital later?" my dad asks Tobias.

"Why?" I ask alerted. "Are you sick? Is something wrong with you?"

"Calm down, sweetheart. I'm fine. My father woke up from his coma" he tells me sitting closer to me and rubbing a hand up and down my back.

"When?" I ask.

"Yesterday. Andrew got a phone call from Marcus's doctor and he told me when I drove your parents home. I meant to tell you but I forgot. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Do you want to go?"

"Not really. Maybe later."

"Alright." I lean up and kiss his cheek and he smiles at me.

"How about we get going, son" my dad says and I look at him puzzled.

"Go where?"

"Shopping for what your mom needs to cook our lunch" my dad answers smiling.

"Okay." Tobias kisses me softly on the lips and leaves with my dad. "I'm so glad dad and Tobias get along so well" I say to my mom.

"Me too. Tobias is a wonderful person and we love him very much" she says.

"I'm happy to hear that. And I can tell he's happy that you guys like him. It means a lot to him that both you and dad are so supportive."

"It's not really hard. We love him like a son and we are happy that the two of you found each other. You make such a cute couple" my mom says and I blush.

"Mom, I need your help" I say and she looks at me curiously.

"With what?"

"Tobias's birthday is coming up. I know he doesn't like a public spectacle, but I would like to make dinner and dessert for him that day. I was wondering if you could help me out with some recipes?"

"Sure. Just tell me what you want to make and I'll come help you."

"Actually, I was thinking of coming to you and practice" I say.

"That'll be wonderful. I would love to have you back in the house" my mom says smiling.

"Do you by any chance know how to bake Dauntless cake?" I ask.

"Unfortunately, I don't."

"Oh well, I can always asks Ms. Stone. She's in charge of the cafeteria and I know she makes one killer cake" I say.

"Maybe you can share the recipe with me" my mom says and I raise an eyebrow. "What? I was never allowed to spoil you or your brother. But since both my children chose different factions I can always spoil my grandchildren" she says and I remember my son. I look away sad and of course my mom notices the change. "What is wrong, honey?" she asks concerned.

"Mom, something happened" I say and turn around to look at her.

"Oh my God, you're pregnant" she says shocked, but I think happy.

"What? No!" I say a little louder than I intended. "And why are you smiling?" I ask.

"I'm sorry. I just thought how wonderful it would be" she says a little to herself.

"Not to be the adult here but don't you think I'm a little young to be a mother?" I inquire.

"Yes, you are. But over these past months you grew so much. You are a lot more mature than I was at your age. But you are right. You are too young. You have your whole life ahead" my mom says caressing my cheek.

"Mom, something still happened. It happened yesterday. At first I thought I dreamed it, but it was so strange. I was lying on the couch and I woke up. For some unknown reason I projected myself in the middle of the room while Tobias talked to you and dad. Then I heard a noise from upstairs. I started climbing the stairs when I felt that something was pushing me back. I turned around and you were all gone. Including my sleeping body. When I heard the noise again and climbed the stairs and went to where the noise was coming from. I opened one of the unused rooms and found a toddler on a bed calling out for his mommy. He looked so much like Tobias that I thought it might be him when he was little. But then I saw his mother. Me" I say and pause. I look at my mom and figure I had the same dumbfounded look on my face yesterday.

"I guess it wasn't Tobias" my mom finally says.

"No. The boy was, is my son. Mine and Tobias's. Because in the middle of the night I had a dream or whatever that the boy came in our bedroom and cuddled with us. And unlike any time before I could touch both my son and Tobias. I wasn't a ghost. I was really there. Just like them. But then I woke up. I don't know what's going on, but I want my baby back" I say crying again. My mom pulls me close to her and comforts me.

"It's strange, isn't it?" she asks after a while.

"Huh?"

"You never thought of wanting children and then they crash into your life and you're a goner. Everything is about them. What you knew becomes irrelevant. They are all that matters. You love them the moment you see them. I wanted children, but I was scared when I first found out about your brother. I remember that Andrew was holding my hand during my first ultrasound. I was so nervous, but then I saw the picture. Your brother, not bigger than a pea, already conquered my heart. I loved him instantly. Same thing happened with you. You might think things change after one child, but they don't. I was a nervous wreck. Your brother was our little bundle of joy, but he was always so quiet, even while I was pregnant with him. But you, you were always our bundle of pure energy. You moved around so much everyone kept telling me that you are probably a boy. How wrong they were. I knew that you were a girl even before the doctor told us. But you were Dauntless ever since you were as big as a bean" she says and we both laugh.

"I loved him the moment I saw him, even without realizing it. But when he called me mommy I knew there was no going back anymore. I want him. I want my baby" I say sternly.

"And you'll have him. When the time is right" my mom says soothingly.

"That's what Tobias said" I say.

"I'm glad you two talk about these things" my mom says. "Communication is key to any successful relationship."

"We have no secrets. We tell each other everything."

"That's good."

I want to ask mom about what she thinks of my dream, but Tobias and dad come in that exact same moment.

"Can we talk later about kids" I say barely above a whisper and she nods.

Mom gets up and goes into the kitchen, while dad sits next to me on the couch. I turn on the TV and my dad offers to put in a movie. We decide on a drama called _Forrest Gump_. I've never seen it before, but Hanna, Zeke's and Uriah's mom, swears it's a good movie. We start watching it while mom and Tobias work in the kitchen. I can hear them talk, but don't understand what they are saying. I try to focus on the movie. When we get to the part where the main character goes to war I wonder how life used to be. These old movies offer a glimpse of that life, but I can't recall ever really learning about that time in history class. There are several books in the library, but other than the fictional books who are centuries old, there's no real history book that explains what happened before the war. The war that lead to this life we have today. I keep watching the movie when my stomach suddenly growls. My dad looks at me and chuckles.

"Seems like someone is hungry" he says and I nod eagerly.

"Starving" I say.

"Natalie?" he calls and I turn around to look at my mom and boyfriend who are still very busy in the kitchen.

"Yes, dear?"

"Stink monster is hungry" he says and mom chuckles. I turn to look at my dad and say offended "hey."

"What?" he asks innocently.

"I took a shower and I wear fresh clothes. I don't stink" I say pouting.

"Alright. I'll take it back" he says laughing.

"Lunch is almost ready" Tobias says.

"I'll set the table" I say.

"No. I'll do it" Tobias replies.

"Tobias, I'm not disabled. I can do this" I say getting up, but feel dizzy and fall back down on the sofa. "You win" I say and I hear him chuckle.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's finish our movie until lunch is ready" my dad says. I nod at him and keep watching.

By the time the end credits roll mom calls us to the dining table and my dad helps me walk the short way. I sit down next to Tobias and my dad next to my mom across from us. We eat a delicious broccoli soup with toasted bread and meatloaf with mashed potatoes. For dessert Tobias made some chocolate pudding, his favorite.

I eat so much that I think I might explode. Being on a crash-diet for two days really did it. Since mom and Tobias cooked, dad and I clean everything up. When Tobias first bought the dishwasher I thought he was exaggerating in spending points on something I could easily do with my own two hands, but now I'm glad he bought that thing regardless. We store everything inside and I turn it on, while my dad puts the leftovers in the refrigerator. We walk back to the living room and I sit down next to Tobias on the couch, while my dad takes a seat next to mom on the loveseat. We decide to watch another movie and this time we let mom pick one out. It's a romantic movie I've already watched with the girls one night when the guys were out for a drink. It's called _Letters to Juliet._ Dad puts in the movie and we start watching. After a while I look toward my parents who are cuddled together holding hands and looking so much younger than they are in reality. I hope that one day Tobias and I will be like them. Sitting happy on this very couch watching our children do their homework or preparing to go out on a date, get married and fill our house with grandchildren. Jeez, I'm really emotional today. We haven't been together for longer than three months and I already see us growing old. I should calm down. But nonetheless it would be the greatest thing that could happen. But both mom and Tobias are right. Having a baby now would be stupid and selfish. For one, I really want to spend a lot of time with Tobias and having a child would kind of getting in the way. We are young and still explore each other and this relationship and even though I know he's my soul mate and I will never love anyone ever again I want to enjoy or couple time as much as I can. Having a baby now would also affect my work as a leader and council member. There's so much I still want to do and achieve and having a baby would be a setback, because I know for sure I would never put my work before my family, especially not my child. And it also wouldn't be fair toward my child to not be there for him or her since I would always have to be at work and I don't want to leave my baby with a nanny or daycare. At least not right away. I do want a child and soon, but there's still a lot to do before we even start talking about this. I don't want to have children out of wedlock. I lay my head on Tobias's shoulder and enjoy this time we have together. He holds me close to him and I soon feel sleepy again. I fight it as much as I can, but soon fall asleep.

I open my eyes and blink a few times to adjust to the dim light in the room. I look around and recognize the bedroom. I sit up and look to my left but Tobias is nowhere to be seen. I look toward the bathroom but there's no light, which means he's not in there either. I get out of bed and walk downstairs to see if he's there. He isn't there. I feel hungry and walk to the kitchen without turning the lights on. I'm so familiar with this apartment that I could walk around here blindfolded and still find my way. I open the fridge and take out the meatloaf and the potatoes. I put some on a plate and warm it up in the microwave. I take a fork and knife to the dining table, as well as a napkin and then return to the kitchen to get my plate. I sit down with my back turned toward the balcony and start eating in the dark. I'm almost done when I hear the door open and Tobias comes in. He turns on the lights and walks past me, never noticing me downstairs and probably goes to the bedroom.

"Tris?" I hear him call a little loud before he comes downstairs in a rush. When he sees me he calms down for a moment before he looks angry at me. I chew what I had in my mouth and swallow it before asking "what?"

"Why didn't you say anything when I entered?" he asks sitting down on the chair opposite to me.

"I had my mouth full. Where did you think I went anyway?" I ask taking another bite.

"I thought something might have happened to you" he says a little defeated.

"Like what? I'm home. I woke up and you where gone and came down looking for you. I got hungry and decided to eat something" I say after I swallow again.

"Why didn't you turn on the lights?" he asks.

"The light hurts my eyes" I say and he gets up, no doubt to turn it off. "Don't" I say and he sits back down. "I'm already used to it. You want some?" I ask pointing toward my plate.

"No, thank you. I ate before I left" he says.

"Where were you anyway?" I ask taking another bite.

"To drive your parents home. It's past seven and they were tired."

"What? I slept again so much" I ask looking toward the clock on the opposite wall.

"Yeah" he says with a chuckle. "You fell asleep during the moving and I carried you upstairs to let you rest properly. We thought you would wake up soon, but you took a very long nap" Tobias says smiling.

"Damn. I swear I'm sleeping more than I'm awake these days" I say exasperatedly. Tobias laughs at my outburst.

"You're healing, honey. It's better you sleep it off."

"Yeah, you are right. I just feel so useless" I say pushing my plate away. He stands up and comes to sit next to me, pulling me into his arms.

"You are not useless. And look" he says pointing toward my plate "yesterday you barely ate anything and today you ate like I've kept you starving around here" he says and I chuckle. "You're getting better. Besides one day I'll be sick and feel like I'm useless. It would be nice if my loving girlfriend would tell me that I'm actually useful around the house" he says and we start laughing.

"You are useful, not just around the house. And thank you" I say and kiss his cheek.

"Don't mention it. What do you want to do? You wanna go to bed or watch a movie?" he asks while getting up and taking my plate with him.

"Movie. Let's watch a comedy. I really need some laughter" I say.

"Alright. You pick" he says while putting my plate into the dishwasher.

"No, you pick. I'll go upstairs and brush my teeth" I say already walking up the stairs.

I'm there and back in no time and cuddle close to Tobias on the couch and just enjoy our sweet time together. For once I don't fall asleep in the middle of the movie and walk upstairs hand in hand with Tobias. He changes into his PJ's and we snuggle before we both fall peacefully asleep.

A:N/ I have to say you guys are crazy :P So many of you want Tris to be pregnant. I can't and won't make promises. If it's right it will happen. That's all I'm saying.

What do you think Tobias will do now that Marcus woke up? Will he visit him in the hospital?

And what about Tris's strange dreams about this little boy?

And more importantly: what shall Tris get Tobias for his birthday? BTW in my story his birthday is November 2nd.

Waiting for suggestions.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: First of all I want to say: Thank you! Over 12.000 views since I posted the first chapter. You guys are amazing. All the reviews were so helpful, every new follower an encouragement to continue, every time someone favorited this story I was both proud and happy.

Second, Chrissytay asked for a little tension between our favorite couple. I hope you like it.

For those who don't know I update every other day, unless something is terribly wrong.

Also, smut at six o'clock.

Enjoy!

31

I wake up Sunday morning feeling better than ever. I manage to get out of Tobias's tight embrace and walk into the bathroom unnoticed. I get rid of my clothes, making sure a towel and my bathrobe are nearby and walk into the shower. I turn on the water and let it warm up before stepping under the shower head. I let the warm water wash over my body enveloping me like a silky robe when two strong arms wrap me into a tight embrace. I lean my head back and enjoy the feel of Tobias's naked body.

"Good morning, love" he huskily says into my ear sending a shiver through my body.

"Good morning, honey." Tobias leans down and kisses my neck and I moan loudly.

"I've missed you" he says licking my left ear.

"I've missed you too" I say swallowing past the lump in my throat.

"I want you" he says biting my shoulder and leaving a mark. God, I want him too. It's been too long.

"Then take me" I manage to say before he turns me around in one swift movement, picks me up into his arms and presses me into the tile wall. I wrap my arms and legs around his firm body and we kiss frantically. We only part to draw in much needed air before resuming our fevered make out session.

He holds me tight to his body with one arm while caressing my body with his free hand. He finds my heated center and inserts one finger and starts a rapid in and out pace that almost makes me come.

"More" I say between thrusts. He obliges and inserts a second finger and moves both in and out as well as parting them while inside me as much as he can. The sensation is so wonderful that I come undone and Tobias muffles my scream of pleasure by kissing my mouth expertly. When I start coming down from my high I feel him moist his cock with my juices before he enters me agonizingly slowly. He starts a leisurely back and forth pace that drives me crazy and I breathlessly say "faster". He increases the pace and I pull him closer to me. He pushes me more and more into the wall as his own climax approaches. We kiss almost primal and when he circles my throbbing clit with his thumb I throw my head back and come hard, his own orgasm ripping through him shortly. His knees give out and we both slide down to the ground, me in his lap and he still deeply sheathed inside me. We pant heavily but look at each other happy.

"I love you" he says when he's able to speak again.

"I love you too" I say kissing his lips softly. He hugs me close to him and puts his head on my shoulder for a moment. We both enjoy it to the fullest, but when he pulls away he looks at me shocked.

"Honey, I'm so sorry" he says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"I bit you" he says pointing toward the bite mark on my shoulder.

"Oh, that. Never mind" I say dismissing it easily.

"What do you mean never mind? I hurt you. I vowed never to do that" he says firmly.

"Relax. It was in the heat of the moment. Besides I marked my territory too" I say and point to his left shoulder where I scratched him. Not to mention his back.

"Huh, I haven't even noticed that" he says surprised.

"Does it bother you?" I ask.

"Not at all."

"See? Me neither. Besides how else will people know that you are off limits?" I ask and he laughs.

"Is it me or did you just compare our passionate love making with a dog's habit of marking his territory?"

"Kind of" I say laughing.

"You are crazy" he says.

"About you" I reply.

"And I'm crazy about you." He smiles at me before his gaze travels down toward my chest. His eyes widen and I look toward where he's looking. Ah, yeah. My tattoo. "You got a new raven" he says staring at it.

"Not just any raven. Yours" I say and he looks into my eyes. He leans in to kiss me, but in that exact same moment I turn my head away and sneeze. "Bless you" he says.

"Thanks" I say wiping my nose. "We should finish here before I get sicker than I already am." We stand up and quickly shower sharing a few kisses, but making sure not to ignite a new fire between us. I step outside and quickly put my bathrobe on and towel dry my hair. When the towel is too wet I take out the hair dryer and finish drying it. While I'm doing this I think of cutting my hair. I never did that before. Maybe it's time to make some changes in this department as well. I think I'll talk to Christina about this when I get better.

I put on some fresh underwear and clothes and walk downstairs to find Tobias in the kitchen. He's making us breakfast. I sit down at the island and watch him work.

"Watcha doing?" I ask and he turns around smiling.

"Scrambled eggs and bacon" he says. "A hearty meal for athletes" he says smirking.

"I doubt having sex in the shower is a sport" I say.

"Maybe, but if it were we would be champions" he says proudly.

"If someone would hear you they would think we do this every day."

"Maybe we should" he says turning his attention back to our breakfast.

"We could, but we would be late every morning" I say.

"Probably."

We decide to eat in the living room while watching another movie. I absolutely love this time we spend together. Some might think it's boring, but it really isn't. We talk about small things and basically get to know each other more. When we finish I get up and take the dishes with me to clean them. He wants to protest but before he can say anything his phone rings.

"Saved by the ring" he says and I laugh.

He answers his phone but I can't hear what he's saying since I put the dishes into the dishwasher and turn it on to clean them. When I return to the couch he's still talking on the phone but tells the person on the other side to hang on. He puts his right hand over the phone to muffle our conversation.

"You up for some company?" he asks whispering.

"Who's coming?" I ask.

"The whole gang" he answers.

"Alright. I've been locked up here for too long. Tell them to bring some Dauntless cake. I'm dying to eat some" I say and he chuckles.

"You do love Dauntless cake. It's a good thing we work out a lot" he says smirking.

"Are you calling me fat?" I ask trying to act offended, but can't manage to not smile.

"I'm saying, if eating Dauntless cake motivates you to work out some more I'm all for it" he says grinning.

"Perv."

"So, yes?"

"Yes what?"

"Can they come over?" he says tilting his head toward the phone.

"Yeah, sure."

"It's alright. When? Okay. See you guys soon" he says into the phone before hanging up.

"Could you do me a favor?" I ask and he nods his head. "While I take this" I point toward my medication and blanket on the couch "upstairs, could you clear the air in here?"

"Sure. Stay in our bedroom while the balcony door is open. I don't want you to get sicker."

"Of course. When are they coming?"

"Half an hour, according to Zeke."

"Alright. Do we have enough refreshments for everybody?"

"I'll check and if not I'm going downstairs to the Pit to buy some. Is there something you need?" he asks and I think for a moment.

"Some toothpaste and could you buy me a bottle of shampoo. Mine is almost empty" I say.

"Sure. Orange blossom shampoo, right?" he asks.

"Yeah" I answer and kiss his cheek before gathering the blanket under my left arm and grab the medicine boxes in my right hand. While I walk up the stairs I hear Tobias opening the balcony door. I deposit the boxes on my vanity table and fold the blanket and leave it on the bed. I grab my phone and call mom.

"Hi mom" I say when she answers.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you feeling today?" she asks.

"I'm better, thanks for asking. I wanted to apologize."

"What for?" she asks confused.

"I fell asleep again yesterday."

"Honey, don't be ridiculous. You are sick. You need your rest" she says.

"Thanks mom. How's dad?"

"He went to the hospital to check on Marcus" she says serious.

"Really? I forgot about him. Did Tobias go yesterday after all?" I ask.

"No. He dropped us off and said he would go straight back home to you. That boy loves you very much" my mom says with a chuckle.

"And I love him. Listen, could you call me when dad gets back. I want to know how Marcus is. He's not my favorite person in the world, but he is Tobias's father and even though he says he doesn't care I know he does, deep down."

"Don't worry, I will. As for your request" she says "I picked out a few dishes that Tobias mentioned that he liked and would like to know how to make."

"That's wonderful mom. I could learn from you and then I could teach him. We love to cook together. Actually we love doing everything together, even cleaning the apartment" I say laughing.

"That's good. I'm happy you too help each other out."

"Thanks mom. I have to go. Our friends wanted to come over and Tobias went to get some refreshments. I have to go downstairs and close the balcony door before the temperature in the apartment drops too much" I say.

"Alright. Have a nice time with your friends, but don't exert yourself" she says concerned.

"Don't worry. If there's any sign of it I'm sure Tobias will personally kick everyone out and put me under bed arrest" I say with a chuckle.

"You mean bed rest" my mom corrects me.

"No, no. I meant _arrest._ Gotta go mom. Love you."

"I love you too, Beatrice. Tell Tobias that I love him as well."

"I'll do that. Bye."

"Goodbye."

I hang up and walk downstairs and find the balcony door open. I walk over to close it when Tobias opens the front door.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Closing the balcony door" I say a little confused.

"Tell me you weren't outside in the cold" he says walking toward me, the grocery bag still in his arm.

"Of course not. I just came downstairs to close it. You think I like being sick? It sucks."

"I'm sorry. I saw you there and thought you went outside. It's getting colder everyday and you are still recovering."

"I know that. You are worse than a doctor and my mom combined, you know that?" I ask and he furrows his eyebrows.

"I love you and don't want anything bad happening to you" he says cupping my cheek. I lean into his touch and smile.

"I know. But quit treating me like a porcelain doll. I might get sick or hurt sometimes. Doesn't mean I'm going to break. Hell, if I survived initiation I sure as hell will survive a cold or maybe even a broken bone" I say dramatically. He chuckles and relaxes a bit. He knows I'm not going to let him treat me like an invalid.

"Alright. I'll put these away" he says pointing toward the bag in his arm. I nod and close the balcony door. I soon join him in the kitchen and help him store the groceries away.

"You bought jelly beans?" I ask beaming.

"Yeah, I saw them and remembered how much you like them" he says smiling.

"Oh thank you" I say kissing his cheek. "I love you, I love you, I love you" I say and kiss his cheek with each "I love you".

"I love you too" he says laughing at my childish behavior. "I have to say you are very easy pleased. Before I met you I had to listen to Zeke and the other guys that their girlfriends are driving them nuts with all their demands. Zeke teased me that I will soon experience something similar when we announced that we are together" he tells me.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Am I demanding girlfriend?"

"No, not at all. You are my partner in everything. Besides there isn't a single thing in this world I would deny you" he solemnly says and my heart swells.

"Can I have a kitten?" I ask and he raises an eyebrow.

"A kitten? Why?"

"You said you would give me everything I want" I say pouting.

"I'm not saying no to you, I'm merely asking why."

"Would be nice to have one. I never had a pet while growing up" I say.

"Me neither. But before we get a pet do we really want it" he asks and I open my mouth but he stops me with a quick peck on the lips. "Before you say again that I promised to give you everything, I meant are we ready to take care of another being. We are barely at home and when we are well we spend that time in bed" he says smirking.

"You are right. But promise me when things settle down and we have some help we talk about it again" I say hugging him.

"I promise" he says and kisses my forehead. "By the way, Tori called yesterday after you fell asleep. She wants to give it a try. Her internship will start on Monday and will last two weeks" he informs me.

"That's great. Talking about work. I still need to prepare for tomorrow" I say.

"What do you mean?" he asks furrowing his eyebrows.

"The council meeting, remember? Dad said I could present my idea to the council" I say.

"You are not going" Tobias says and I'm furrowing my eyebrows now.

"What do _you_ mean?" I ask.

"You are still sick."

"I'm fine."

"You are not. You need to get better. If you go out tomorrow you will lose all the progress you made. Do you want that?"

"Of course not, but I'm fine. I swear."

"Tris, just once listen to me. I don't want you to get worse. Do you like staying at home all day, sleeping?"

"No."

"See? If you don't heal properly you'll get sicker before you get better. Not to mention you will make others sick too. You sneeze, cough and you have a slight fever" he says.

"No I don't" I say and he comes to me and kisses my forehead.

"Yes, you do. Besides your dad already told me to tell you not to come in tomorrow." I want to protest and he adds. "If you don't believe me just call him" he says.

"I believe you. You would never lie to me."

"Damn right I wouldn't. Now, are we on the same page or do I need to take my leave to keep you at home?" he asks smirking.

"I bet you'd like that" I say.

"There's nothing I like more than spending time with you. But the sole thought of needing to take time off because you are sick makes my heart ache. I want you to be healthy and happy."

"I am happy. But sometimes I get sick or you'll get sick. But I'm happy. Always. Even when we fight I know that we always come back to each other."

"I don't want us to fight" he says seriously.

"Me neither. But we will sometimes. I would rather have it we argue for five minutes than hold a grudge for days."

"I agree."

"By the way, I talked to mom while you were gone. She says hi and she asked me to tell you that she loves you" I say smiling.

"I love her too. She's been so great. Sometimes I feel like she's my mom, not yours" he says with a slight blush.

"Well she loves you like a son. Both my parents do. And I'm so glad about that, especially after my dad found out about our relationship."

"Yeah, seems like a lifetime ago, doesn't it?" he asks and I nod my head. A knock on the door startles us both a little and we start laughing. Tobias goes to answer it and lets all our friends in.

"Hey guys" I say coming to greet them.

"Hey Tris" they all say at once.

We invite them in and while I sit down with our guests Tobias puts the cake in the fridge and makes some tea and coffee. We chat for a while before Lynn puts in a movie. The movie starts and the title says _Night at the museum_.

"What's a museum" Uriah asks.

"It's a place where things from the past are exhibited" Will explains and Uriah raises an eyebrow.

"How do you know this?" he asks.

"I was Erudite, remember?" Will asks.

"Oh, right."

"I wonder how a museum looked like" Shauna says.

"Big" I answer.

"How do you know?" Shauna asks me.

"It had to be big" Will jumps in. "Otherwise how could all those things from the past be displayed. We are talking here about thousands of years of evolution."

"You mean the things we've learned in school where actually displayed in this museum thing" Uriah asks curiously.

"How else do you think our books got the pictures" Will asks sarcastically.

"I thought someone just drew them" Uriah offers.

"And how could someone do that without seeing it first?" Lynn asks.

"I wish I could see one" Marlene says.

"See what?" Christina asks.

"A museum of course" Marlene answers.

"Me too" Christina adds.

"Unfortunately, we don't have a museum anymore" Tobias says. "It was destroyed during the war."

"Yeah, I remember learning about that in Upper Levels" Zeke adds.

"Still, I would love to see one" Marlene says with a sigh.

"I saw one" I say and every pair of eyes turns to look at me.

"Where?" Tobias asks skeptically.

"In the city, of course" I answer.

"Would you mind sharing or is it supposed to be so cryptic?" Zeke asks and I give him a dirty look.

"No need to be sarcastic, Zeke." This seems to startle him. I'm usually nice to everyone. He raises his hands in defeat.

"Good said, girlfriend" Shauna says smirking. "Suits you right."

"Tris, where is the museum?" Marlene asks impatiently.

"It's near Candor" I answer.

"How do you know that?" Lynn asks.

"One time I had a fight with my brother and I ran away from home" I say and they all look shocked. "What?"

"You ran away? That's not very Abnegation-like" Zeke says, a little bit teasing and I see Tobias elbowing him.

"It happens. Besides I obviously started showing Dauntless traits" I say grinning.

"Go on" Shauna prompts.

"Alright. So I had the fight and stormed out of the house. I passed the factionless sector and kept going. I didn't even realize that I walked that much when I reached a wide building. The façade was collapsed and it didn't seem like anyone ever tried to rebuild it, like I saw with other buildings in the city. I would have walked passed it if I wouldn't have heard a noise. On top of the rubble was a kitten that seemed lost. I climbed up to get it, but when I was close enough it turned around and ran down the rubble. I followed it and found myself in a huge room. You wouldn't have expected it from the outside, but other than a few pieces of the ceiling on the ground the room looked just dusty. I looked around and was amazed by what I saw. Thankfully there was enough daylight streaming in through the cracks that I could see everything. When I found the kitten near the stairs I was tempted to climb them and explore more. But I knew that if I leave this place I might not find my way back, especially in the dark. I picked up the kitten and climbed back out. When I finally reached the bottom a factionless man approached me. I got scared at first, but then the kitten jumped out of my arms and ran toward him. It was his. We started talking and he told me that this building used to be a museum. When I asked him how he knew he told me he used to be Erudite."

"Wow" Christina, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene and Uriah say at the same time.

"How old were you?" Zeke asks me.

"I think I was five, maybe six" I say.

"WHAT?" Tobias shouts.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Are you kidding me? You ran away when you were only five years old?" he asks a little less loud.

"Or six" I say.

"Have you lost your mind?" he asks and I raise an eyebrow.

"What's up with you?" I ask a little angry.

"Are you serious? You ran away at five and you don't see why this is upsetting?" he asks.

"It was for my parents. I don't see how it is for you" I say just as loud.

"Four, man, calm down. It's eleven years ago" Zeke tries to calm him.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" I ask.

"My problem is that you are still that reckless child" he says.

"I'm not a child. And why am I reckless again?"

"Oh, where to start? You run away from home at five, you climb into a damaged building, disregarding that it might fall down on you and you talk to strangers" he says still angry.

"First of all, _Four_, lose the tone. I'm neither an initiate or some dumb bimbo you can boss around. Second, I was five I didn't know better. Third, if that fucking building would have collapsed we wouldn't be having this conversation. And as for that factionless man I was raised to help and I was taken to the factionless sector many times. I admit it was foolish looking at it now. But he was nice and even walked me home to Abnegation" I say staring at Tobias.

"He could have hurt you" I hear Will say and I turn to glare at him. I don't need them to gang up on me.

"Tris, you just don't get it" Tobias says a little calmer.

"Get what? That you are exaggerating?"

"I'm exaggerating?" he asks furious again.

"Yeah, you. We are talking about something that happened way back."

"The problem here is that you are still the same reckless chi… person. You don't take care of yourself."

"Like when I closed the balcony door and you thought I stayed outside in the cold? I've got some news for you. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. And one more thing" I say and get in his face. "You are not my boss." I storm of and walk up the stairs. I go into our bedroom and slam the door. I let myself fall onto the bed and I start crying. What the hell just happened? We argued before but never like this. And what's _his_ problem?

I curl into a ball and cry even more. I grab a pillow close to me and realize when I inhale that it is his. I continue crying when I suddenly feel very tired. I close my eyes and let the fatigue get me. When I open them again I'm in the meadow near Abnegation. I look around and see that I'm alone, but then I hear a noise coming from above. I look up and see my son in the tall oak tree. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"_Look, mommy_" he says cheerful.

"_Yes, baby, I see_."

The boy sits on a branch playing with the green leaves. He suddenly jumps up and my heart starts pounding in my chest.

"_Look, mommy, birdy_" he says pointing toward a bird nest at the end of the branch. He starts taking small steps toward it and I nearly freak out.

"_Honey, please, come back down, it's not safe_" I say but he slips and falls to the ground. I look at his nonmoving body for a split second before I run toward my baby and gather him in my arms. His little head is bleeding and he doesn't react. "_Please, please wake up_" I plead and I feel hot tears running down my cheeks. "_Help, somebody help. Tobias, Tobias_" I keep yelling. I pull my baby closer to my chest and cry even more before darkness envelopes me.

I'm lost. My little angel is dead. Why did I let him climb that tree? I'm a terrible mother! My sweet baby boy, I've failed you.

I feel shaking. I try to open my eyes but I find it difficult. The shaking gets stronger and I feel myself pulled toward light. I manage to open my eyes and look into Tobias's concerned ones.

"Tris, thank God you woke up" he says.

"Four, is she alright?" I hear Christina say, but can't see her.

"She will be. Could you please leave us alone for a minute" he says and I hear the door close. "Tris, honey, what happened?" he asks me concerned.

"Tobias, my baby. I lost him" I say sobbing into his chest. I cling to him for dear life and he rocks me gently to calm me down.

"Sweetheart, what happened?"

"I was in the meadow and our boy was playing on a branch. I should have gotten him down from there, but I didn't. He fell, my baby fell to the ground and didn't move. He's dead. I let this happen" I cry harder.

"Sweetheart, please calm down. It wasn't real. We don't have a baby. It was just a dream, terrible, but just a dream. He is not dead because he wasn't even born yet" he tries to comfort me.

"But I let it happen. I'm a terrible mother" I say looking up at him.

"No, you are not" he says brushing the tears away.

"I'm so sorry, Tobias. You were right. I'm reckless. And it made me lose my son" I say.

"Tris, honey please, he wasn't real" he says pulling me closer to him.

"I promise I won't do it again" I say.

"Do what?" he asks confused.

"I won't be reckless again. I'm so sorry. You were right. When it was just my well-being I didn't care, I could handle it. But when I let my son play on that branch I realized how scared I am for him. When he fell I felt my world break apart and I died with him. I never realized that before" I say.

"That's how I feel every time you are in danger. I'm sorry too, sweetheart. You were right also. I'm not your boss, but I can't help worrying about you. You are my everything and I would die without you. I'm not telling you this to scold you or anything, I just want you to realize that every time you put yourself in a dangerous position you hurt me as well" he says and I look at him once more.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I never meant to hurt you" I say while the tears start to subside.

"I know. We need to work on our communication more" he says kissing my crown softly.

"I did a lot of stupid things when I was younger. I always dismissed them because nothing bad ever happened. But I'm not a fool. A ton of things could have gone wrong but I didn't care at the time."

"You are still reckless and that's what's bothering me. I know you understand the danger you put yourself into, but you still can't help it. You need to learn to be more careful. I don't want to lose you, but I don't want you to feel like I'm bossing you around. We are equals, but sometimes you are so thickheaded that I transform into your instructor again."

"It really pisses me off when you do that" I say and he wants to say something but I stop him by putting a finger over his lips. "but I know you do it because you love me. I promise I will think before I act from now on."

"That's all I wanted" he says with a small smile on his handsome face. "You okay?" he asks.

"I guess. Promise me something."

"Anything."

"When we have kids we never ever let them climb trees" I say.

"I think you are exaggerating" I glare at him "but I understand what you mean. I promise."

He kisses me softly and I melt into him. He lays me down and covers me with his body. He holds me close to him with his left arm allowing his right hand to explore my body. We get lost in each other's touches when a knock on our door pulls us out of our own little world.

"Everything okay in there?" I hear Shauna ask.

"Uhm, yeah, we're fine. We'll be out in a minute" Tobias quickly answers. When we hear her leave the door he looks down at me and smiles. "I totally forgot that we have company" he says and we both laugh.

"Me too. I'm sorry, baby. I love you."

"I love you too. Come one. Let's go downstairs before they get the wrong idea." He gets off of me and helps me up. I make a quick stop in the bathroom where I wash the tear stains off of my face. We walk downstairs hand in hand and I sit down on the couch next to Shauna and Tobias sits on the floor in front of me placing his right arm on my thighs.

"You guys okay?" Marlene asks concerned.

"Yeah" I say. "I'm sorry for before. We usually don't fight, especially not like this."

"It's okay. You should see how Shauna yells at Zeke when he screws up" Lynn says to lighten the mood.

"Only in this case I screwed up" I say in a low voice.

"We both said things we regret" Tobias says looking up at me. "Let's just forget it, okay you guys?"

"Yeah, we are here to watch a movie not daytime soap operas" Uriah says and we laugh.

Shauna starts the movie again and we all watch it, laugh during the funny parts and even shed a tear or two during the emotional parts. When the movie ends we decide it's time for lunch. Zeke and Tobias offer to go get some pizzas for all of us, while the rest stay back and talk about how awesome a museum would be. Especially one in which the exhibits come to life.

A/N: What did you think of the fight? Too much or rather needed some more tension?

I decided a while ago to explore the city a little more. According to the books the war happened a couple hundred years back. While a lot of things got destroyed I do believe that some are still recoverable. A museum would be a start. The general idea in the books was that everything that happened before The War becomes irrelevant once the faction system is put in place. I want to make them question the system. Not so much the necessity of having factions, but the hiding the truth part.

I would like your opinions on that - either review or PM.

Also, I seriously need suggestion for a gift for Tobias. I suck when it comes to presents. It's like you would ask me to perform brain surgery. I swear.

If everything goes well we'll see each other on Tuesday.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I want to thank Caribbean Passion for the gift suggestions - they were really entertaining and helpful. Thanks a lot.**

32

Tobias and Zeke are still out for our lunch and I decide to look for another movie to watch while we eat or for afterwards. I find two sequels to the one we have just watched and put them aside.

"Did you ever go back?" Christina asks startling me.

"Huh? Where?"

"The museum."

"Uhm, yeah."

"Really?" Uriah asks incredulous.

"Yeah. Only I had a flash light with me" I add.

"Did you go alone?" Marlene asks.

"Yeah. If I'm completely honest you guys are the only people, aside from my mom, who know about this. I never told anyone."

"What did you see?" Will ask curiously.

"A lot. Of course, I didn't know half of what I saw. I expected to learn about it in school, but whenever I asked about the past my teachers kept telling me about this city and what happened after the war. When I asked again they just looked at me like I'm a nuisance and dismissed me. At some point I just gave up. I looked for some answers in the public library, but couldn't find much."

"Why?" Lynn asks.

"Why what? Why I searched or why there were no answers?" I inquire.

"Why were there no answers" she replies.

"When the war ended and the faction system was put in place our ancestors decided to erase the past and start all over again" Will explains.

"That's stupid" Shauna says.

"It is" Will approves. "You can't just erase the past by not teaching about it. In my opinion it's the worst thing we can do."

"How so?" Uriah asks.

"Imagine you have a child. You teach that child not to touch scissors or fire or do anything dangerous. If the child would dismiss your warnings it would get hurt. If the child would touch a burning candle it would get himself burned, right?" Will asks and we nod. "If we would tell the child to forget the lesson it just learned it would repeat the mistake over and over again and never really learn anything."

"I understand" Christina says. "Because our ancestors made us forget our past we are prone to repeat the mistakes of the past."

"That's right" Will says.

"Maybe you can do something about it" Marlene says to me.

"Me? What?" I ask confused.

"You are part of the council. Maybe you can convince them to fix the museum and let us learn from our past" she explains.

"Maybe. I will try my best. There are a few places we can still look for answers. While I was a kid I wandered around the city a lot. I found the old city hall. Maybe we can find some information there."

"Don't you think our ancestors would have destroyed those documents a long time ago" Will wonders.

"Maybe. Hopefully not. I don't know anyone who knows about the old city hall. Do you?" I ask my friends.

"I don't even know where it is" Uriah says and the others nod in agreement.

"We could check it out when I get better. Unlike the museum it's in better shape."

"That'll be great" Marlene says.

"A real Dauntless adventure" Uriah says.

"What adventure?" Zeke asks coming in, followed closely by Tobias.

"Tris found the old city hall" Uriah announces.

"What?" Tobias asks. "We were gone for ten minutes. When did you find it?" he asks a little amused. I would have thought he would get mad again, but he smiles at me.

"A few years ago. By accident" I say. "and before you ask, the city hall is in much better condition than the museum."

"Why were you guys even talking about it?" Zeke inquires as he and Tobias prepare plates on the island.

"We asked Tris if she ever went back to the museum to explore it" Marlene says.

"And?" Tobias asks looking directly at me.

"I did. I saw many things but couldn't place them, since we never learned anything about it in school. That's what we talked about before you guys came back. After the war no one spoke of the past again. They practically erased it. We wanted to check out the city hall for information on the past, since the public library doesn't offer much" I tell them.

"And when will our noble quest begin" Zeke asks dramatically. I chuckle at his behavior.

"When I get better. I promised someone special to take more care of myself" I say glancing toward Tobias who smiles warmly.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving" Shauna says changing the subject.

"You guys wanna eat at the table or should we watch the sequel?" I ask.

"There's a sequel?" Zeke asks.

"Actually there are too" Christina tells him.

"Then by all means let us watch what happens next" Tobias says. I get up and help him and Zeke bring the pizza, while Marlene, Lynn and Shauna bring some drinks over. We put in the second movie and eat our lunch. Halfway through the movie we pause it to take the dirty dishes into the kitchen and I get the cake out. I cut it and divide it equally. Tobias, Zeke and Shauna help me carry the plates into the living room and we all enjoy it chit-chatting. I notice that Shauna doesn't eat and ask her if she's alright.

"You okay, Shauna?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm just not in the mood for cake" she says and Uriah steals her slice.

"Hey" Zeke yells at his brother. "If anyone is entitled to eat that that's me" he says and we laugh. Suddenly Shauna gets up and runs into the bathroom. We all look dumbfounded after her and I get up to get a bottle of water out of the fridge. I knock on the bathroom door and tell her it's me and she opens it. I walk inside and close the door behind me looking her up and down. She looks awful. How else could she look after vomiting the content of her stomach.

"Are you okay?" I ask cautiously kneeling down next to her and rubbing her back soothingly.

"No" she says and starts crying. "What am I going to do?" she asks.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" I ask her concerned.

"Remember that we had that appointment with your doctor on Friday. You couldn't come because you got sick" she says and I nod. "I really wish you would have been there" she says and looks up at me and sees guilt in my eyes although I don't know why I would feel guilty. It's not like I wanted to get sick. "I didn't mean it like that. Tris, something happened. Promise you won't tell anyone, not even Four" she begs and I promise her. "Tris, I'm pregnant" she says and starts crying again.

I'm quiet for a while. I don't know what to say. One of my best friends is pregnant at eighteen. She's young, but not younger than most women here in Dauntless when they first got pregnant. I want to comfort her, but I have no clue what to say or do.

"Does Zeke know?"

"No. I don't know if I'm going to tell him" she confesses but looks down at the floor.

"What do you mean? He is the father, right?"

"Of course he is" she says looking up angrily.

"Calm down" I say lifting my hands in defeat. "Why wouldn't you tell him?"

"I don't know if I'm going to keep the baby. I talked a lot to Addison. You were right, she is great. She talked to me about my options. I don't know what is right anymore" Shauna says and cries more.

"Shauna, I know this is none of my business, but you can't keep this from him."

"How can I tell him that I screwed up?" she asks looking at me like a child who just broke some expensive vase.

"You didn't screw up. It takes two to make a baby. I never was in this situation therefore I can't tell you what to do. And if I was it's still your decision. Yours and Zeke's. I can only try to put myself in your shoes" I say and she stops crying for a moment.

"If Addison would tell you that you are pregnant, would you tell Four?" she asks.

"Yes. We don't keep secrets from each other. I give it to you, it would be a shock for us both, but I wouldn't decide anything without him. It would be his baby too, not just mine. He has as much rights as responsibilities like I have. Besides if I would give up the baby I'm sure Tobias would never forgive me. He might want to try because he loves me, but it would be a betrayal. No, I would definitely tell him about it and we would decide together. No matter our decision we would get through it. But if you do this on your own he won't be able to trust you again."

"I'm scared Tris" she says looking down again.

"Of what?"

"Everything. I'm not ready to be a mom. I'm too young. And Zeke sure as hell isn't ready either. Sometimes he behaves worse than a child."

"I agree that the guys act sometimes like complete idiots. My guy included" I say and she chuckles. "But maybe you are underestimating Zeke and yourself. How do you know you would screw up? Besides not so long ago my mom told me that she was terrified when she found out about my brother. Same thing happened when she got pregnant with me."

"I don't know Tris."

"Listen. You don't have to decide anything right now. But you need to tell Zeke. He deserves to know."

"I know but…"

"Don't you love him?" I ask and she looks at me startled.

"Of course I do. What's with that question?"

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes" she says a little more determined.

"Then tell him. He will be shocked, but I believe he will like the idea of becoming a father. He is a good man and he loves you more than anything. And even if he is a bonehead you still have the rest of us to take care of you and the baby. As long as you decide on having the baby. And if you don't we will still be here for you. I will always be here for you" I say and she hugs me close to her and starts crying again.

"Thank you, Tris. Thank you so much." We pull apart and she wipes the tears off her face. "I will talk to him, but later when we get home."

"Of course, you don't need an audience. And if anyone asks you probably have the flu" I say.

"What?" she asks confused.

"You just ran into my bathroom to throw up. Since you won't tell people the real reason behind it I suggest you tell them you have the flu or something. It's a good excuse, I vomited a couple of times, so I know" I say smiling.

"Thanks for the tip" she says finally smiling again.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up" I say and help her get up. She washes her face and I give her a spare toothbrush to brush her teeth. When she looks more refreshed we get out and every pair of eyes turns to look at us. "What, you never saw two friends bonding in the bathroom?" I ask and they look startled.

"Is everything alright?" Zeke asks and comes to us.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I have the flu" Shauna says.

"You want to go home? Maybe you should lie down" he says clearly concerned.

"Uhm…" Shauna starts but I elbow her and she looks at me. I nod toward Zeke and he raises and eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah. Let's go home" she says. Zeke helps her walk and we say goodbye.

I go back to the couch and sit down pulling Tobias up to sit next to me. He wraps his arms securely around me and we continue watching the movie. He kisses my temple and my ear every once in a while and I smile to myself.

I'm hardly paying attention to the movie anymore. I have to think of Shauna and Zeke and their baby. I hope they keep it, but if they don't I won't judge them. I know that in Abnegation this wouldn't even be up for debate, but this is Dauntless. But I think they will keep it. I got to know them well enough to know that they will. And they will make great parents. Sure Zeke is a little crazy, but he's reliable, kind, honest and more importantly he loves Shauna more than anything in the world. Even a blind person could see that. I'm not even registering that the movie ended and Uriah put in the third one. Tobias tries to get up but I'm not moving and he starts tickling me.

"Hey" I say laughing. "What was that for?"

"I asked you to let me get up but you didn't hear me" he says smiling.

"Sorry" I say and move to let him get up. He goes into the bathroom and I turn toward my friends and ask them if they need anything.

"How about some hot chocolate?" Marlene asks.

"Do you even have any?" Christina asks.

"I don't know. I would have to check" I say and get up. I walk into the kitchen and look through the cabinets when Tobias comes in.

"What are you looking for?" he asks hugging me from behind. I lean into him and smile.

"Do we have hot chocolate?"

"Sure." He stretches and opens the cabinet above me and retrieves a metal box. He helps me make it and kisses my cheek every once in a while not saying anything.

We soon join our friends in the living room letting them each grab a mug with the hot delicious beverage. We resume our sitting position on the couch while enjoying the adventures of Larry, the night guard. When the movie is over it's already past seven p.m. and the rest of our friends say goodbye and leave us. Since none of us wanted to cook and we still had some pizza left from lunch we decide to eat that at the kitchen island. When we're done Tobias cleans up while I walk upstairs to brush my teeth. I'm not out of the bathroom when he comes in to brush his own. It's too early for bed and we just sit on the bed, Tobias leaning against the headboard and me leaning against his firm chest and sitting between his outstretched legs. He plays with my hair and I make tiny circles on his thigh.

"I'm sorry for today" I say.

"I'm sorry too. It wasn't fair of me to just pick a fight in front of all our friends."

"No, it wasn't. But it was my fault also. I shouldn't have overreacted like that, storming off like a child. No wonder you see me like one" I say in a slightly lower voice.

"I don't see you as a child. You are a beautiful, brave, intelligent woman and I'm lucky to have you as my girlfriend. If anyone behaved like a child today that's me. I shouldn't have yelled at you. And you were right, it was a long time ago."

"But you were right too. I still run with my head through walls instead of using the door" I say and he laughs. I turn around as much as the position I'm in allows me and smile up at him. "I love you, Tobias."

"I love you too, Tris" he says before our lips meet in a passionate kiss. When we part we smile at each other and Tobias pulls me even closer to his chest. "Let's never fight again" he says.

"Let's. But I doubt this will be the last one" I say and he kisses my right cheek.

"I know what you mean. We are both stubborn and thickheaded and simply stupid sometimes. But we'll manage. I love you too much to let a stupid fight come between us."

"I feel exactly the same. But we should try not to have a repeat of today. At least not in front of our friends. I know they are trustworthy and won't go around Dauntless and tell people what they've heard, but I don't want them to see us like this, period. Whatever shit we have to sort out it's our business and ours alone."

"I agree." We remain quiet for a while when Tobias asks me about Shauna. "So, what's up with Shauna?"

"She's got the flu. Just like me" I say not looking at him.

"I don't buy it. I know when you're lying even if I don't see your face. So?"

"I can't tell you. I promised her. When and _if_ she wants to share this you will find out. Please, don't make me break my promise to my friend."

"I would never do that. But if there's anything she or Zeke need and they tell you please tell me as much as you can so that I can help. They are my friends, they are actually more like siblings to me and I love them. I don't want them to suffer or get hurt." I sit up and turn around. I cup his face and place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I promise if there's something we both can do for any of our friends I will let you know. But Shauna and Zeke need to figure this out on their own."

"I so don't want to go to work tomorrow. I would rather spend the whole day with you in bed" he says smirking.

"Me too. I think I'm going to call Christina over if she has some spare time tomorrow. I was thinking of getting my hair cut and wanted to ask her what she thinks."

"You want to cut your hair?" he asks playing with a strand.

"Yeah. You don't want me too?"

"It's your hair, I can't forbid you to do what you want. I kind of like it. Why the change?"

"It's more practical than for some fashion reason. It took like forever to dry it the other day and sometimes I might oversleep or something and I don't want to be late. Shorter hair would help me a lot, especially during the winter season."

"Makes sense. But don't cut it too short, alright?"

"Wasn't my intention" I say and yawn.

"Maybe we should put our PJ's on, just in case" he says with a chuckle.

"You are right." I get up and change into my fluffy PJ's while Tobias does the same. We quickly get into bed and snuggle close to each other talking about our plans for tomorrow and the upcoming Halloween party, which reminds me to call the girls over to discuss their Haunted House idea. Tobias keeps playing with my hair until I fall asleep in his arms.

When I wake up the next morning Tobias just comes out of the shower with only a towel around his hips. I'm awake in seconds and desire takes over me. I jump out of bed and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him down to kiss him thoroughly. I press myself against his wet body and breathe in his scent. He sighs into my mouth and pulls me closer to him until he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He takes two huge steps toward my side of the bed and lays me down covering me with his body. We make love like so many other mornings and I feel like myself again.

We lay naked in each other's arms and enjoy the feeling of skin on skin. Tobias pulled the thick blanket over us, always aware that my condition might get worse.

"That was amazing" I say when I manage to speak again.

"Yeah, it was" he says panting. "I'm glad your appetite has returned" he says and I look up at him smiling. He kisses the tip of my nose before extracting himself from my arms and I pout. "Oh no, don't give me that face, young lady. I need to go to work and because of you I need to shower again."

"Don't tell me you regret it" I say turning my head to my left acting all offended. He leans down and places his index finger under my chin, turning my head toward him. He kisses me softly and I smile.

"I never regret making love to you, my beautiful angel" he says and I blush at his compliment. "You're so cute when you blush, you know that?" he asks with a chuckle and walks into our bathroom. I know I might make him more late than he probably will be but I can't help myself and jump out of bed walking quickly into the bathroom to join him in the shower.

"Thought you might need some help" I say when I enter the cabin.

"Honey, as much as I love you and making love to you I really have to go to work" he says and I know he's telling the truth.

"I know, don't worry. I'll behave. Cross my heart" I say crossing my heart with my right index finger "and hope to die." He laughs and kisses my lips quickly.

"Alright. You mind washing my back?"

"Not at all." He pours some of his body wash into my palms and I start rubbing them together. I wash his back and notice a few knots. "Baby, when you come back later let me give you a massage" I say and he turns around smiling.

"You haven't done that in a while" he says.

"Well, it's about time I spoil my wonderful boyfriend a little. Are you coming home for lunch?"

"No. I will go to the council meeting with Tori" he says.

"Are you sure?" I ask and step in front of him taking my shampoo bottle and wash my hair while he's doing the same with his.

"Yeah. You can't go and I'm the only other leader. Besides my father won't be there. It'll be fine."

"Alright. What do you want for breakfast?" I ask him and he thinks for a moment.

"I think I'll have just some coffee. I don't have much time" he says.

"I'm not letting you leave without eating first. We have some muffins and a few bananas left. I'll go shopping later."

"You shouldn't go out" he says concerned. I'm turning of the water and step out of the shower. I put my bathrobe on and wrap my hair in a towel.

"I need to go to the Pit anyways. And I'll go to the infirmary to get myself checked out. I want to get rid of this stupid cold once and for all."

"I'm glad to hear that, but I still think you shouldn't go out."

"And how am I supposed to be checked out?"

"We could call a doctor here" he suggests and I raise an eyebrow.

"No way. This" I say pointing around "is our home, our sanctuary. I don't want anyone other than friends and family come here."

"Okay. But take someone with you in case you feel weak. And before you argue if you aren't doing it for you do it for me" he says and gives me his puppy dog eyes.

"Alright. Enough with the emotional blackmail, mister. I was planning on taking one of the girls anyway."

"Good." He kisses my forehead and walks into the bedroom to put on some clothes while I walk downstairs into the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee. By the time he's done getting dressed I pour him some coffee in his mug and hand it to him.

"Here, eat this muffin" I say handing him one.

"Thank you, love."

"You're welcome, baby. Now go, before I undress your sexy ass and have my way with you right here on this kitchen island" I say grinning.

"Wouldn't be a first" he says and kisses me on the cheek, before fleeing the apartment laughing.

I look at the closed door and smile.

**A/N: While many of you wanted a FourTris baby I decided to wait a little longer for them to have a little Four or a little Six.**

**And while it's still early I would like to know if Shauna and Zeke should have a boy or a girl?**

**See you again on Thursday.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Watch The Divergent Series: Insurgent Google Live stream here watch?v=4fMhYaVoo7k**

Enjoy!

33

I walk up the stairs to my bedroom and look for the warmest clothes I got. I put them on and dry my hair. When I'm done I pick up my phone and look for Christina's number when a thought occurs to me. I dial the number and wait for the call to be answered.

"Hello?" I hear on the other side.

"Hi Shauna, it's Tris."

"Hi Tris. What can I do for you?" she asks cheerful.

"You busy or could you come over?" I ask.

"I'm off this morning. I'll be right over" she says. We hang up and I walk downstairs again to wait for her to arrive. It doesn't take long and I hear a knock on my door. I walk over and open it to find a smiling Shauna standing in front of me.

"I gather the talk went well yesterday" I say inviting her in.

"Better than well. I was so scared, but then I remembered what you told me and I took a deep breath and told him everything. He was shocked and stayed quiet for a while. I really thought he would be pissed, but then he started smiling like he never did before. He picked me up and spun me around until I had to stop him because it made me dizzy. He was so happy when I told him that I suddenly felt so silly for even thinking he wouldn't want the baby" she tells me happy and I'm glad for her. For both of them.

"Does this mean you keep the baby?"

"Yes, Tris. I'm going to be a mom" she says hugging me.

"I'm so happy for the two of you. I mean three" I say when we pull apart.

"I just have to ask you something" she says seriously. I nod for her to continue. "Please, don't tell anyone. We want to keep this a secret for the time being."

"Of course. But you have to know that Four asked me about it. I haven't told him what is going on, but I couldn't lie to him. He knows you don't have the flu, but he respects the fact that I gave you my word to keep this between us" I tell her.

"He can know. I actually think Zeke went to see Four to tell him the good news himself."

"That's great, but I don't know if he's still in his office. He is taking my place today during the council meeting" I tell her.

"Zeke called him before you called me. Zeke is probably telling him right now that…" she says but gets interrupted when the door bursts open and Tobias comes practically flying in. He takes a few huge steps to the couch where Shauna and I are currently sitting and pulls her into a bear hug.

"Congratulations, sister" Tobias says. I've never seen him like this. I knew that both Shauna and Zeke are his closest friends, bordering on siblings, but I never witnessed it firsthand.

"Thank you, Four" she says. I turn around and see Zeke standing behind me and I get up. I hug him close to me and congratulate him as well.

"Congrats, Zeke. I wish you the best in the world."

"Thank you, Tris. But I already got the best" he says glancing toward Shauna. I know what he means. That's how I feel about Tobias. "And thank you for yesterday" he says into my ear and I look at him confused. "Shauna told me that the two of you talked" he says.

"Don't mention it. You guys are not just Four's friends, you're mine as well" I say and Zeke hugs me.

"Damn right we are, baby sister" he says and I giggle at the new nickname.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I have to go now" Tobias says. He hugs Shauna again, then pats Zeke's back and kisses me on the lips. "I love you" he says to me.

"I love you too. Have a nice day, honey."

"You too. Bye guys."

"Bye Four" Shauna and Zeke say at the same time.

"I have to go also" Zeke says. We say good bye and soon Shauna and I are alone again.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Shauna asks.

"Yeah. Well I wanted to see how you are today and ask for a favor" I say bashfully.

"Anything" she says smiling.

"I never got to go shopping for those thicker clothes and I really need them. Would you mind if we go to the Pit and buy some stuff?"

"Not at all."

I get my phone and keys, as well as one of Tobias's jackets. I lock the door behind me and Shauna and I walk down to the Pit talking about baby stuff. She tells me that after the initial shock both she and Zeke got very excited about the prospect of becoming parents. While they are both nervous they know that they can rely on each other and on their friends to help them. We walk into Shauna's favorite shop and I try on different outfits. It takes us more than half an hour to shop before we walk out both with our hands full. I ask her if she would mind coming with me to the infirmary for a check-up and she agrees.

We walk down the well lit hallway of the infirmary wing and to my surprise we run into the last person I would have suspected to see here.

"Addison?" I ask incredulous.

"Hello Tris, hello Shauna" she greets us smiling.

"Hi Addison" Shauna says.

"Hi, What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Dr. Morris asked me to come here to instruct one of your nurses to attend the female Dauntless in case of an OBGYN emergency" she tells us. "How are you feeling? Shauna told me that you got sick" she says a little concerned.

"I'm feeling better. Thanks for asking. I actually came down here for a check-up. Which reminds me, I never came to get my shot" I say in a slightly lower voice. While I'm comfortable talking about it in front of Shauna I don't want anyone else hearing me.

"How about we get in here" she says motioning us into the examining room to her right. "So, Tris, about your shot. You were scheduled to come in last Friday, because this Friday I have somewhere I need to be. Do you want to talk about this alone" she asks looking toward Shauna.

"No, she's my friend. It's alright. I know that last Friday were only three weeks and I should still be protected, but I want to be sure."

"You should be. The shot is effective between twenty eight and thirty days. Did you take any antibiotics during the time you were sick?" she asks and I think for a moment.

"I'm not sure."

"Do you remember the names on the boxes?" she asks. I think again before I answer.

"Aspirin, Chlorpheniramine and Noscapine" I answer.

"The compound in the birth control shot is really powerful, but you should avoid having sex while taking them. Your immune system is weaker now than usually and…" she stops and looks at me concerned. "What is wrong?"

"Uhm, you mean I might get pregnant if I have sex while I'm taking these pills?" I ask and I feel my knees weak.

"Tris, what's wrong? You are pale all of a sudden" Shauna says worried.

"Tris, calm down. Breathe in through your nose and breathe out through your mouth" Addison says to me. "Shauna, please bring a chair." I sit down on the chair that Shauna brought and try to calm down.

"Tris, are you okay?" Shauna asks me but I can't formulate words, never mind sentences.

"I had sex" I choke out and start crying.

"Sweetie, calm down" Addison says soothingly. "While the flu medication might affect the birth control shot it's not one hundred percent certain that you are pregnant. How many times did you have sex since you started taking the pills?"

"Uhm, twice" I answer weakly.

"Alright. When?"

"Yesterday and then this morning" I answer automatically without thinking too much about it.

"Alright. How many times did you take your pills yesterday and today?"

"Yesterday twice, in the morning and then later in the afternoon. I forgot to take them this morning" I say.

"Alright. It would be still too early to take a test to check if you got pregnant or not. We need to wait at least two weeks to get a right result, otherwise it would be inconclusive" she tells me.

"What? Two weeks? I can't go that long without knowing" I say jumping up.

"Tris, calm down. Most likely you aren't even pregnant. Listen, the Dauntless infirmary has its own stock of birth control shots. I will go get and administer it now. Wait here" she says and walks through the door we came in.

"Shauna, what am I going to do?" I ask looking down.

"Relax and breathe" she says. "Remember that yesterday I asked you this same question?" I look up at her and she smiles. "I know it's not planned, but wouldn't it be awesome if we would be pregnant together?" I look at her in shock. I sit back down on the chair and try to calm down.

"I'm not ready for this. Not yet" I say.

"No one is ever ready. Besides you heard what Addison said. You might not even be pregnant. It could only be a false alarm" she says trying to comfort me.

"I know, but still. These we'll be the longest two weeks of my life" I say. "Please, don't tell anyone until I know for sure" I ask her and she nods.

Addison comes back in and administers my shot. She agrees to check me out otherwise as well and we make an appointment for two weeks from now to check if I'm pregnant or not. I thank her and Shauna and I leave the infirmary. She offers to stay with me a while longer but I need to be alone right now. We say goodbye and I walk up the stairs to my apartment.

The moment I'm inside I let the bags fall down and I slide down the entrance door crying. I feel so lost. I feel like my whole world is turned upside down. What am I going to do if I _am_ pregnant? I know I said I wanted my baby, but it's too soon. I'm not ready yet. I pull my knees close to my chest and hug them tightly. What is Tobias going to say? Yesterday when it was Shauna crying on my bathroom floor I seemed to handle the situation. Of course, it wasn't me who was going through all those changes. My mind is racing with the speed of light. I feel sick. I get up and manage to run into the bathroom where I vomit the content of my stomach. When I'm positive I won't vomit again I get myself up and I wash my face. Somehow I'm able to get myself up to the bedroom. I start undressing myself and walk into the bathroom, I turn on the water in the shower cabin and walk inside allowing the comfortable warmth of the water to envelope me and make me forget what I learned today. I rub my hands over my face to wash away the tears that started to run down my cheeks again. When the water starts to get colder I step outside and put on my robe. I gather my hair in a big towel and walk to the sink. I grab my toothbrush and start cleaning my mouth until I can only taste peppermint on my tongue. I walk out into the bedroom and crawl into bed, disregarding the fact that I'm still in the robe and towel. I start crying again, but don't care. I need to let it out. I'm not ready to be strong just yet.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know is that I smell food. I get up and get rid of the damp towel. I walk into the bathroom and dry my hair. It takes me far too long for my liking and I'm more determined than ever to cut my hair. I let the robe fall to the ground and walk into the bedroom completely naked. I find Tobias sitting on the bed watching me and grinning. He gets up and wraps me in his arms before I can say anything. I'm so glad he's home. I really need him right now to hold me and comfort me. He starts kissing my lips and travels to my neck where he sucks lightly on my pulse point. I feel heat spread through my body and I pull him closer to me. He picks me up in one swift movement and I wrap my legs around his waist. He turns us around and lays me down on the bed covering my naked body with his fully clothed one. He continues his adoration of my body when I remember why I was so upset earlier and practically shove him off of me. He looks at me both startled and hurt. I can't bare seeing that I hurt him when I swore never to do that. Tears fill my eyes and I start crying again. He immediately lies down next to me and pulls me into his arms, stroking my hair.

"Tris, honey, what's wrong? Have I done something?" he asks confused. My sweet Tobias, he thinks _he_ did something wrong, when I'm the one who hurt him. I shake my head but keep crying. "Please, talk to me, I can't stand it seeing you like this. What happened? You were happy when I left this morning" he says and I look up at him. So much has changed since this morning. I try to sit up and he helps me. His eyes are full of love, but also concern. The hurt I saw in them just moments ago is completely gone.

"Tobias, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you when I pushed you away. It's not you, I promise. It's just…" I stop talking not knowing what to say to him. Should I really tell him that I _might_ be pregnant? I mean, I don't know yet.

"Just what, Tris? Please" he pleads.

"Tobias" I start saying looking him in the eyes. We swore always to tell each other everything, no matter what. "There's a chance I might be pregnant" I say and see as his face loses all color. He is as shocked as I was. As I still am. We both remain quiet for a while just staring at each other like this is the first time we've seen the other.

"Pregnant? How?" he asks.

"Remember I had that doctors appointment on Friday to get my shot. A shot is effective between twenty eight and thirty days, but Addison, my doctor, had something scheduled for this Friday and we decided that I should get the shot a week earlier. But then I got sick. The pills I take for the cold might interfere with the main component in the shot rendering it useless."

"We had sex" he says.

"Yeah. Addison thinks it might be nothing, since the pills are not that powerful, but we can't be sure until I take a test."

"Do you need me to get you one from the pharmacy?" he asks, now in full protector mode. I smile at him sadly and cup his face.

"It would be useless. We have to wait at least two weeks for the test result to come back conclusive."

He pulls me into his arms and rubs my back. He rocks us back and forth trying to calm us both down.

"Tris, I love you no matter what" he says. "I know we haven't really discussed this, but whatever you decide I'm behind you one hundred percent. Just tell me what you need and I'll give it to you" he solemnly says. _What I need_? I need to go back to when children where only in my head. I feel cold and realize I'm still naked.

"I need to get dressed" I say and he reluctantly lets go of me. I get up and go to the dresser where I retrieve fresh underwear and some comfy sweat pants, a tee shirt and a sweater. I put them on and take Tobias's hand in mine. "Thank you" I say looking down at him. "Thank you for being here for me. I love you so much and I have no clue what I would do without you." He gets up and takes me into his arms holding me close to him. I put my ear where his heart is beating and smile. It always relaxes me hearing that sound.

"You hungry?" he asks me after a while.

"A little bit" I answer.

"I made lasagna" he says and I look at him smiling.

We walk downstairs and into the kitchen where Tobias already prepared two plates at the kitchen island. I sit down and Tobias fills my plate and offers me a bottle of water. I didn't even realize it that I was thirsty, because I drink the whole bottle and Tobias chuckles. We eat in near silence, probably both thinking of the same thing. When I'm done I take my plate and store it in the dishwasher. I walk to the couch and sit down, pulling my legs under me. I lean on the couch back and wait for Tobias to join me.

"I felt awful when Addison told me that I might be pregnant. I don't think I'm ready for this. I don't think _we_ are ready for this. But if I am pregnant I will keep the baby" I say firmly.

"I would be surprised to hear you say something else" he says smiling. "I know we are young and this relationship is new, but if there is a baby coming" he says putting his right palm over my flat tummy "then we will make sure he or she will have the best childhood and home we can possibly offer. I don't want my child to feel unloved or unimportant, because that will never be true. I would rather cut my own heart out and I know you would too" he says looking straight into my eyes.

"I know, honey. I just don't know how I will get through these two weeks without losing my mind. I honestly don't know what is worse right now. The thought that I might be pregnant or the not knowing for sure part" I say.

"Would it be that horrible?" he asks and I look at him.

"Having a baby? Your baby?" I ask with a small smile. He nods. "No. I love you now and forever. You know I want kids, just not right now. It's terrifying me. I talked to mom about it" I say and he raises an eyebrow "about my dreams or visions or whatever they are. It just came up. She made me realize that we are too young yet and I want to enjoy this time we have just the two of us to the fullest. I also want to be a good leader and member of the city council. I want to make this faction and by extent this city a better place to live in. For our children. But if we have a baby now it would complicate things. I wouldn't have enough time for my job and my child. And just to be clear I would never put my work before my family, especially not my child" I say and Tobias smiles.

"You are going to be an amazing mom" he says.

"You think?" I ask insecure.

"I'm confident of it. I just hope I will make a decent dad" he says and I'm surprised to hear that.

"Tobias, if this is about Marcus again, than cut the crap. You are nothing like him. If you are half the way you are around me with our kid, than he or she will be the luckiest kid in the city. No - the world. You are a wonderful person and I'm a lucky girl to call you mine. Don't ever think you are not worthy or good enough for me or our child" I say cupping his face.

"I love you so much" he says and kisses me passionately. I have to push him away again.

"I'm sorry. Addison gave me that shot but as long as I take those freaking pills we are at risk. Unless it's already done and I have a little one in the oven" I say and Tobias laughs whole heartily.

"Don't be sorry. Don't ever do anything just for me. You need to want it too."

"Wasn't planning to" I say smiling. "By the way, why are you home?" I ask realizing that he should be at work.

"What do you mean?" he asks confused.

"Shouldn't you be at the Hub with Tori?"

"We were. But the meeting is long over. It's almost six p.m." he says and I look at the clock.

"Son of a mother, I slept all day. Again" I say the last part whining. Tobias chuckles next to me.

"You're healing, sweetheart. It's only natural. Did you take your pills today?"

"No, I forgot this morning and then fell asleep. I'm going to take them now."

"I'll go get them for you" he says and runs up the stairs to bring me my medicine. He's back almost immediately and brings me a glass of water. I take the pills and Tobias sits down next to me on the couch. We cuddle together and just remain silent for a while.

"How was the meeting?" I ask.

"Surprisingly well, but I don't want to do it again. I don't know how you manage it every week" he says.

"Yeah, it needs special powers to survive the council meetings. Although I gather that without Marcus there no one was homicidal."

"Not that I could see. They all send you best wishes by the way and they all missed you. They said and I quote _the most boring meeting since the dawn of Tris_" he says using a dramatic voice and I laugh.

"Let me guess. Jack?"

"How did you know?" he asks surprised.

"He's the only one who would say crap like that during a council meeting. Of course, other than me."

"They all love you there. They were surprised you didn't come and I had to promise them that I wouldn't take your place with the council."

"Of course they love me. I'm the only one who's fun around there."

"I'm glad you and the council are on good terms. It would have been painful for me to know that they don't treat you well. I don't want to come down there and straighten them out."

"Relax, tiger, I can fight my own battles. It took some time but I soon learned how to behave around them. There's time for business and there's time for fun. The only one who hasn't got a sense of humor is Marcus. Speaking of, do you have some news?"

"Andrew told me they will release him on Thursday, but I don't want to be there."

"That's okay, baby. I don't want to pry but did you have any contact with your mom recently?"

"Why?"

"Just asking. You haven't said anything since that night" I say.

"I haven't heard from her since. I told her that if she wanted a relationship with me she needed to accept you" he says firmly not looking at me.

"Do you want her to like me? I mean do you want her near you?" I ask cautiously.

"Huh" he sighs "I would lie if I would say I hate her like I hate Marcus, but I love _you_ more than anything and anyone in the world. Ever since we met you were always there for me no matter what. I can't imagine my life without you. I would die for you and I know you would die for me."

"Damn right. But that doesn't answer my question. Do you want her near you?"

"I would love to have a relationship with my mom, but not if she keeps offending you" he says looking straight into my eyes.

"Let's wait for a little while longer. If she doesn't contact you invite her over here for supper or lunch sometime. No one has to know but us. Tell her that you want her to meet me and get to know me before she passes judgment" I say and he looks surprised.

"How can you even suggest that?" he asks incredulous.

"Why?"

"You were there when she kept on offending you. She knew that I love you but she kept saying hurtful things about you."

"It doesn't matter. In her mind you are still her little boy and she can't see that you grew up not needing her. At least not the way she wants or hopes."

"I'm not her anything" he says louder and angry.

"Yes, you are Tobias. You are her son. And while I don't understand and forgive her for leaving you, she's still your mother. Give her a chance to redeem herself. Of course, if you want that. As far as I'm concerned as long as you are happy I can handle her." He remains quiet for a time thinking of what I said.

"You are an incredible woman, Beatrice Prior." I smile at him. "If I do this you have to swear to me that if she keeps offending you, especially behind my back, you will tell me."

"Tobias, I can handle it" I try to say but he shakes his head.

"Promise me or I won't even consider it" he firmly says.

"Alright, I promise" I say in defeat.

"Remember, we swore never to lie to each other. I don't want you to keep it from me if Evelyn offends you. She's not worth it that you lie for her."

"I promise I won't. But give it some time. She won't come around that easily."

"I don't care. If she offends you she's out."

"Tobias, please. You can't expect her to welcome me with open arms after just one meeting. And before you protest again, if you decide to invite her over let us see how things go during that evening and we'll discuss it further from there. Deal?"

"Alright. Deal. Have I ever told you that you are simply too good?"

"Come to think of it, no you haven't" I say with a chuckle. He leans forward and kisses me softly. When he pulls back we both groan. "I'm not sure I can keep my hands off of you" I say.

"My thoughts exactly. We could always use condoms" he suggests.

"Do you have any? Cause I don't" I say. He shakes his head.

"But I could get some" he looks hopeful and I laugh a little. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know who's more anxious to make love. Me or you." He laughs and gets up kissing my forehead.

"I'll be right back" he says and leaves the apartment.

**A/N: Is she or is she not pregnant? That is here the question.**


	34. Chapter 34

34

I'm waiting in the examination room in the infirmary for Dr. Morris to come and check me out. I hope I'm healthy again because I sure can't take it any longer. The door to the room opens and Dr. Morris comes in.

"Hello, Tris. How are you today?" he asks smiling.

"A lot better, actually. I haven't sneezed or coughed since yesterday and my temperature is in normal range since Monday evening" I tell him.

"That's great. Let me take a vial of blood to test it before we proceed to the physical exam. By the way, did you bring the urine sample as I asked?"

"Yes. I gave it to the nurse who sits at the front desk."

"Wonderful. It's probably in the lab already" he says and proceeds to take some blood. I should be used to needles by now but they are still unsettling. I close my eyes and when I open them again the doctor gives the vial with blood to the nurse who came in while I pretended not to be here. When she leaves Dr. Morris starts examining me. He checks twice to make sure and I'm a little nervous because of it.

"So, am I okay?" I ask.

"I still have to wait for the test results on your urine and blood samples, but as far as I can tell you are healthy again" he says smiling. I jump of the examination table and hug him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I say cheerful.

"Don't thank me" the doctor says laughing. "You followed the instructions and took your pills and rested enough. You helped yourself to heal. We still need the test results from the lab, but I'm confident they will corroborate my findings. I will have the results by the end of the day" he says.

"Thank you so much again, doctor."

"You're welcome. I'll call you when I get the results, alright?"

"That'll be great, thank you."

"Goodbye and take it easy for a while."

"Don't worry. I hate being sick. I will do everything to avoid it as much as possible" I say and leave the infirmary.

I decide to go to my office and call Christina and Shauna to me. Although I was still forced to spend the last couple of days at home the girls came by to discuss the upcoming Halloween party and their plans for the Haunted House.

"Hey Tris" Shauna says coming in.

"Hey Shauna. Where's Christina?" I ask looking for my best friend.

"She went to the bathroom. She'll be here in a minute. Halloween party?" she asks and I nod.

"But before we start, how are you two?" I ask and she smiles brightly.

"I had my first craving yesterday" she says proudly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I ate fish with chocolate ice cream" she says beaming.

"Ugh, sounds disgusting" I say making a disgusted face.

"It is, but I swear it was the most delicious thing I've ever eaten."

"Alright. You are the mama. Did you go to the hospital for a check-up?" I ask.

"I have an appointment next Monday. Addison will tell me what to do and what don't and give me some information on the baby's progress. When I last went, when she told me I was pregnant, she said I should be six or seven weeks pregnant. She will make an ultrasound on Monday and we will know more."

"So Zeke's going with you?"

"Yeah. He's so happy I'm really surprised he can keep his big mouth shut. If it were up to him he would have announced it over the internal intercom" she says and we laugh.

"I'm happy for you two" I say.

"How about you guys? How are you holding up?" she asks. Since Monday noon when Addison told me I might be pregnant Shauna and I never got the chance to talk about it.

"We need to wait to take a test, but I swear it's more difficult every day" I say.

"I can't imagine what you guys are going through. But if you are, you know, what then?" she asks.

"Four and I discussed it and we both agree that if I'm indeed pregnant we will keep the baby" I answer.

"You're pregnant?" Christina asks from the door. I look at her shocked. I haven't even noticed her coming in.

"Uhm…" I say unable to form words.

"Chris, come in and close the door. That's classified information" Shauna says getting up. Christina walks in and sits on the couch looking at me stunned.

"You are pregnant?" she asks again.

"I don't know" I answer in a low voice.

"How can you not know?" she asks incredulous.

"Would you calm down" Shauna says a little pissed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Christina asks me.

"Tell you what? I don't even know" I say a little angry.

"I thought we were friends" she accuses.

"Of course we are friends" I say.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" she asks.

"Oh shut up, drama queen" Shauna says and we both look at her. "Just tell her" she says to me.

"I don't know if I'm pregnant or not. I went to the infirmary on Monday to get checked out, when I saw my OBGYN there. We started talking and I mentioned that I have the flu. She asked me if I had sex while I took the flu medicine and unfortunately I did. She told me there's a chance that the flu medicine interfered with the main component in the birth control shot but I would have to wait two weeks to take a pregnancy test to know for sure. I wouldn't have told even Shauna but it so happened that she was with me. And I didn't want to tell anyone. It's personal and I'm scared and I just don't want to talk about it. Is that so hard to understand?" I ask and start crying.

"Great!" Shauna says sarcastically, although she meant it for Christina.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I didn't mean to…" she starts but gets interrupted.

"Yeah, you did. You always have to know everything. God forbid one of us doesn't tell the all-knowing Christina something."

"Hey, that's not fair" Christina defends.

"Really? Just look at what you did?" Shauna points at me.

"Shauna, stop" I say. "You too, Christina. You have to understand that there are things I can't just share we you guys. I love you both, you are my best friends, more like sisters, but there are things that are just too personal. And I didn't lie to you, Christina. If I could have avoided Shauna hearing that I might be pregnant I would've. Besides I don't even know if I am or not. If I am I would have told you two first. After Four of course."

"I'm sorry, Tris, that I overreacted like that. It's just lately we haven't spent time together and I thought you tried to avoid me" Christina says bashful.

"I'm not trying to avoid you, I just don't have that much time. There's a lot of work to do around here. But I promise you that I will try to be a better friend. To all of you. But you all need to understand my situation as well. I'm a leader and Dauntless business will take precedent before anything else."

"Don't worry, Tris. We understand. Don't we?" Shauna asks Christina.

"Yes" she says shyly.

"Okay. Enough with the guilt trip around here. Let's talk party" I say trying to lighten the mood.

We spend the next two hours setting up the plan for the Haunted House. Lynn offered to put a team of volunteers together to decorate the compound, while Marlene helps Ms. Stone with the food and drinks. When it's close to lunch I call Tobias to see if he's still in his office and he tells me he's in a meeting with my dad. I hang up quickly. _That's odd_. _Why would he be here_? I say goodbye to the girls, lock my office and walk toward Tobias's. I knock on the door and when he tells me to come in I open the door to find both him and my dad sitting on the couch.

"Tris? What are you doing here?" he asks jumping up in surprise.

"Beatrice, you should be home resting" my dad says concerned.

"Guys, please, I'm fine" I say. Before I can tell them that the doctor cleared me Tobias takes two huge steps toward me, picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. He walks out of his office followed closely by my dad, locks the door and practically runs toward and up the stairs to our apartment. When we are inside he puts me back down and I glare at him.

"That was humiliating, Tobias Eaton, pray to God that no one saw that" I say angry.

"Are you kidding me?" he asks just as angry.

"Kids, please, don't fight" my dad tries to calm us, but once we warm up we explode, one way or another.

"Why did you leave the apartment? You know you are sick."

"To get checked up by Dr. Morris, genius" I say sarcastically. "If you would have listened to me and believed that I'm fine I would have told you that the doctor cleared me. I'm healthy again. But no, you have to be a caveman and pick me up like a sack of flour and carry me around like I'm a freaking invalid" I yell.

"The doctor said that?" he asks incredulous.

"The I'm healthy again part or the caveman part, cause the latter, believe me, is all mine" I say angry. Before I can say anything further Tobias hugs me tightly that I stop breathing for a minute. I have to push him away and take deep breaths to fill my lungs with much needed air again. "Remind me to give you good news over the phone from now on" I say and he laughs.

"I'm sorry" he says.

"No, you're not. If the doctor wouldn't have given me the all clear you would have raged around here. I know you."

"Tris, we had this discussion plenty of times."

"You're right. The doctor still waits for the lab results, but he's confident I'm fine. So relax" I say and kiss his cheek. I walk toward my dad and hug him. "Hey dad."

"Hello Beatrice. I'm glad to hear you are healthy again."

"Yeah, me too. I've been waiting for these news for far too long" I say and he chuckles. "What are you doing here anyway?" I ask him and he looks nervous toward Tobias. "What? Did I miss something?"

"I needed a report and came to get it" my dad says.

"Really?" I ask incredulous.

"Yes, but we started talking and forgot the time" he adds.

"Talking about what?" I inquire further.

"Men problems" he quickly answers.

"Alright. I'm going to pretend that I accept that answer and not ask further since I'm not sure I like where this is going" I say and they both look surprised at me. "What? You clearly have a secret. I'm not stupid. How's mom?"

"She's fine. She will be pleased to hear that you feel better" he says.

"I would like you two to come for lunch on Saturday" I say.

"We can't. We have your brother and his girlfriend over" my dad says.

"Too bad" Tobias says.

"Wait. Stop. Rewind. Caleb has a girlfriend? Since when? Who is she? Why didn't anyone tell me?" I ask.

"Alright. Let's start from the beginning. Yes, your brother found someone. Her name is Cara Hamilton, they are colleagues. And as to why no one told you, I don't know" my dad explains. "I have an idea. Why don't you and Tobias join us?" he asks.

"We don't want to impose" Tobias says.

"Hang on there" I say raising my hand to him and look at my father. "I want to have a family lunch. How about we do this here? It's much bigger and mom won't have to cook. Or at least I can help her" I suggest.

"Your mother wants to do it at home and I think if you would come it would be like the old days" my dad says smiling.

"I'm sorry, dad, but Tobias and I won't come" I say and both men look at me in surprise.

"Why not?"

"Because of Marcus" I say.

"He won't know" my dad tries to convince me.

"No. I don't want to put Tobias in a situation where he might see him" I say.

"You know I'm still here" Tobias says.

"I know, I'm not blind" I sharply say.

"I think you are exaggerating, Beatrice" my dad takes a scolding tone.

"Am I?"

"Tris, it's okay. I'm going to have to face Marcus sometime" Tobias says.

"Yeah, sometime. Not now. I don't want you to be reminded of the worst time in your life."

"I'm fine, Tris, I promise. He probably won't even leave his house. And I don't want to give him more power than he already had over me" Tobias says firmly.

"Alright. Okay, dad, could you call mom and ask her if she would mind having Tobias and me over for lunch on Saturday" I ask him.

"I'm sure she wouldn't…" he starts saying but I glare at him. He backs away a bit and pulls out his phone. He dials the number and talks to mom.

"You are really scary sometimes" Tobias says with a chuckle.

"I hate it when the men in my life treat me like a five-year-old."

"That's because sometimes you act like one" Tobias says trying to be amusing. It doesn't work.

"Keep it up mister and you can say goodbye to sex tonight" I whisper in his ear. He raises an eyebrow and leans forward to reply.

"_I _am not the one who couldn't get enough _last_ night" he says with a stupid grin on his face, making me blush.

"Idiot" I say and he laughs lightly.

"Your mom can't wait to have you all on Saturday" my dad says pulling Tobias and me out of our own little world.

"That's great. I'll try to bring a Dauntless cake. I can't make any promises though" I say.

"It's alright. I won't tell your mother about it, so she doesn't get her hopes up" my dad says.

"Have you guys had lunch yet?" I ask.

"No" Tobias answers. "Andrew would you like to join us?" he asks.

"Thank you, but I have to decline. I need to get back to Abnegation and take care of a few things. But we'll see each other on Saturday. It's good to know you're well again, sweetheart" my dad says kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm glad too" I say. We say goodbye to my father and I walk into our kitchen to warm up last night's leftovers. Tobias sets two plates on the kitchen island and we dig in. "So, what were you and dad conspiring?" I ask after I take a bite of my food.

"Huh? We don't conspire" Tobias says vaguely, never taking his eyes off of his plate.

"Come on. I'm neither blind nor stupid. Besides didn't we agree no secrets" I say hoping to get something out of him.

"Nice try" he says looking at me.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"You know. Besides there is no secret. You imagine things" he says.

"Yeah, right. Alright don't tell me. I don't even want to know" I say offended. I return to my meal and keep quiet for the rest of lunch. Tobias gets our plates and cleans them in the sink. I dry them and put them away. It's amazing how well we work together, no matter the task or situation. I smile a little.

"What's so amusing?" he asks noticing my silly grin.

"Us. I just thought how well we work together no matter the situation" I answer.

"You are right. It's really easy, don't you think?" I nod. He looks at me smirking and I have no idea why.

"What?"

"You're dying to know, aren't you?" he asks amused.

"Know what?" I ask a little confused.

"The secret between your dad and me" he says cocky.

"Huh. I knew it. There is a secret" I say loudly.

"But you can't know" he says.

"Why not?" I inquire.

"Because it's secret" he answers.

"Then why tell me in the first place?" I ask accusing.

"To tease you" he says with a smirk.

"Ugh, you are a real pain in the butt sometimes. You know that, Tobias?" I ask crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"But I'm your pain and you love me" he says pulling me in his arms resting his chin on my head.

"Damn straight you are" I say unfolding my arms and encircling his torso.

"I love you" he says kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too." We remain like this for a few more minutes before I remember it's a work day. "Do you have to go back to work?" I ask. He sighs loudly.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I'll come too."

"You should still rest" he says a little concerned.

"I won't over do it. Do you have meetings?" I ask.

"No. Why?"

"I could stay in your office. I want to go through some files and don't want to carry them from your office to mine and back when I'm done. And on the plus side you can keep an eye on me" I say knowing he would like that. Damn, if he could he would watch me 24/7. It's annoying sometimes, but I understand his need to know me safe. It's the same need I feel when it comes to him.

"That would be wonderful" he says smiling brightly.

We walk back down to his office and while Tobias takes his seat behind his desk I go over to the personnel files cabinet and withdraw a few files. I sit on the couch and start looking through each file, taking notes every once in a while.

"What are you doing?" Tobias asks curiously after a while.

"Reading personnel files" I answer not looking up.

"Why?" he inquires further.

"It's on my list" I answer still looking down on the file in my lap.

"What list?" I sigh loudly and finally look at him. He gets up from his chair and walks over to the couch where he sits down next to me. He picks up the file in my lap and reads the name on it. Abbot James.

"Who's James Abbot?" he asks looking at me suspiciously.

"No idea. That's why I read his file" I answer taking the file back.

"Okay, you need to be more informative. What are you doing with this file?"

"Alright. We are leaders." He nods. "You had two years to get to know the people here, I didn't."

"I don't know them either."

"I know, you are not the most sociable person I know. My point is I _want_ to get to know them. At least know of their existence. I also want to check out former members."

"Why?" he asks genuinely curious.

"I was thinking about what you said to me, about how the former leaders asked people to leave the faction because they became too old. I also want to know why someone was made factionless other than the age issue. I think we should revise those cases, but without making a fuss just yet" I explain.

"You want to bring former members back?"

"Yes. If they were asked to leave just because of their age or maybe another reason. That's why I need to know their files. It's a long laborious process, but I believe it's the right thing to do."

"Let's say we do this, because I get your point and agree somewhat. Could we do it?" he asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we allowed to do it I mean."

"We are the Dauntless leaders. We are the only ones who can decide this."

"What about the council?" he asks.

"This is a pure faction matter. As long as we talk about ex-Dauntless and that means only ex-members not dependents than we can consider taking them back. People who are factionless because they couldn't make it through the initiation process of a faction are a different matter. But I want to address that too, at least in the future."

"Interesting. I never knew you gave this matter so much thought" he says surprised and proud at the same time.

"If we want to be better leaders than we need to make right decisions. Of course we might make some mistakes and step on a few toes but we can always revise them later."

"Can I help you?" he asks.

"Don't you have some stuff to do?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"I do actually. But I want to help."

"You can and will. I won't finish this today. It will take months to go through all the files, the current members alone. It will take even longer to look over the former members and then the dependents that left the faction. But it's on my list."

"Would you mind telling me of what list you are talking about?"

"A list of things I want to do as a leader and council member. I held back up until now because we were still adjusting to this new situation and had our heads wrapped around other things. But now that we are settling in we can actually look to solve problems. Maybe if Tori accepts our offer to become the third leader she might help us."

"She hasn't told me yet if she made up her mind. It's still early though to make a decision just yet. But it looks promising" he tells me.

"After all you told me she seems to be the best fit for the job."

"Yeah. I really hope she says yes."

"Me too. Now go back and lead" I say pointing toward his desk.

"Yes ma'am" he answers with a salute. We both laugh but resume our work. We spent the remainder of our time working, only looking and talking to each other every once in a while. When Tobias's stomach growls loudly I look up and chuckle.

"Seems like someone is hungry" I say.

"Yeah. Wanna wrap this up and head down to the cafeteria?" he asks.

"Tobias Eaton, you simply have the best ideas when you're hungry" I say laughing lightly and he joins in. He helps me put the files I was looking at back into the cabinet, he locks the door and we go downstairs to join our friends for a typical Dauntless supper.

"Hey guys" Tobias says to our group of friends. He lets me slide in first then sits right next to me on the cafeteria bench.

"Hey" the others greet.

"How are you feeling, Tris?" Marlene asks me.

"I'm better, thanks for asking. Dr. Morris told me I'm good again" I tell her.

"That's great. It was boring without you around here" Uriah says.

"Only without her?" Tobias acts offended.

"No offense, dude. But she's fun. You're just scary" Uriah says and we all laugh.

"Well, he wouldn't be Four if he wasn't" Zeke says and even Tobias laughs whole heartily.

"How's the party coming?" Will asks.

"Great. Thanks to my wonderful girlfriends here" I start saying and smile at each one of the girls "the party will be a hit. Which reminds me, can you guys stop by my office Monday morning after breakfast to go through some things?"

"Sure" Lynn says.

"I can't stay long. I have ambassador duties coming up" Christina says.

"Me too" Shauna adds.

"I will have to check my schedule at the infirmary" Marlene says.

"If you have any kind of difficulties tell me so that I can speak with your bosses. It won't take long and I need to go over the final details with you, as well as with Ms. Stone, Ms. Aubrey and Mr. Walsh."

"Alright, we'll let you know" Marlene agrees.

"There any chance you fine ladies might tell us what you're up to?" Zeke asks.

"Not a chance in hell" Shauna says and we burst out laughing, startling the boys.

"Was it something I said?" Zeke asks confused.

"Eat your food" Shauna directs and he obliges, but not before kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Dude, gross. I'm eating" Uriah says making a disgusted face.

"Shut up" both Shauna and Zeke say at the same time.

"I think it's romantic" Marlene says staring at the two love birds.

"I bet we look much cuter than these two" Uriah says nodding toward his brother and his girlfriend.

"Not as cute as Christina and I" Will says jumping in.

"Guys, please" Tobias starts and we all look at him. "If any couple is the cutest here than it sure is Tris and me" he says surprising us all. I smile at him and kiss him on the mouth.

"You are just saying that because you are leaders and we aren't" Uriah says.

"No, I'm saying it because it's the truth" Tobias retorts.

"Oh for God's sake" Lynn says exasperatedly. "Just take them out and put them on the table."

"Take what out?" Uriah asks confused.

"Lynn" all the girls including me yell at her.

"Come on, like you didn't think that too. I just had the guts to say it out loud" she defends.

"Take what out?" Uriah asks again. Will chuckles and Tobias looks a little pale. I never thought he would get embarrassed like this.

"Damn, you're stupid" Zeke says to his brother and Shauna elbows him.

"Hey" Uriah yells back. Marlene leans in and whispers something in his ear, making them both blush. It seems he finally got it.

We finish our meal and everyone heads back home. We say goodbye and Tobias grabs my hand kissing the back of it before we start ascending the stairs to our apartment.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this story. Wow 15,000 views. You guys are just amazing! I have a few pictures for this chapter but I couldn't upload the links properly. You can find them in my profile. **

35

"Tris" Tobias shouts through the apartment.

"I'm coming" I shout back.

"We're going to be late" he yells again.

"Stop yelling" I say climbing down the stairs.

"Wow. You look beautiful" he says and I blush.

I decided to wear one of my new outfits I bought on Monday when I was shopping with Shauna. I'm wearing a simple black wool knitted dress and knee high black leather boots. Nothing special really. The only real change is my hair. I finally managed to cut it yesterday. It's a little over my ears and it's called a bob. Christina took me to the Dauntless beauty parlor where she insisted to get us a mani-pedi to have enough time to gossip around. Since I got sick and we found out about Shauna's pregnancy our weekly work out schedule got messed up. Not to mention _my_ potential pregnancy. The sole thought makes me shudder. Tobias and I had sex a few times since Monday, but we always used condoms. Better safe than sorry. Assuming I'm not already knocked up. But I have to admit the rubber thing is just strange. It's just not the same. It's almost clinical. Don't get me wrong, we both enjoy ourselves, it's just not like it used to be. I honestly can't wait for my appointment with Addison to finally learn if I am pregnant or not. Either way we can get rid of those freaking balloons.

"Thank you, you're sweet" I say kissing his cheek when I reach him. "Did you get the cake?"

"It's in the box on the kitchen island. Do you have everything?" he asks never taking his eyes off of me.

"Yes, I think so. Got my phone, got my keys, my handsome boyfriend" I count down on my fingers and he laughs. "How about you?"

"Let me see. Got my phone, my keys, my gorgeous girlfriend" he says copying me. He kisses my forehead and goes to the kitchen to get the cake. "And now I've got the cake" he says when he joins me at the entrance door. We walk out and I lock the door behind us. We walk hand in hand to the garage to get the car and drive to Abnegation. Since he's driving I'm holding the box with the delicious treat in my lap.

"Can't wait to see my brother again. I haven't seen him since I went to visit him during my initiation" I say.

"I can't wait to meet him" Tobias says and I smile warmly at him.

"Nervous?" I ask and he glances my way.

"About?" he asks.

"You know."

"If you are referring to Marcus then no."

"Really?" I ask incredulous.

"Really. I'm not saying I'm completely okay with being back in Abnegation, but I'm stronger than I was. He holds no power over me. He's not even in my fear landscape anymore" he says and surprises me.

"What? You went through your fear landscape? When?" I ask.

"On Tuesday. I'm not going to lie to you. I'm as much freaked out about the pregnancy as you are. But I mean what I said. If there is a child on its way I will do everything in my power to give my kid the best there is. Including a good father."

"I'm sure you will be a great father, Tobias" I say lacing our fingers together.

"I will certainly do my best. I don't know if I could do it without you" he says glancing at me before returning his gaze to the road ahead of us.

"You won't have to find out. I love you more than anything in the world. Only death could keep me away from you" I say and he stops abruptly making me almost drop the cake.

"Don't ever say that again" he demands. I look at him confused and maybe a little scared. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, but I don't understand…"

"Don't talk about death, especially yours" he says.

"I won't live forever" I say and he stares at me. It's a good thing we are near Abnegation. There's almost no traffic around here.

"Marcus's absence from my fear landscape is not the only change" he says and makes me curious. "There's still my fear of heights and confinement, but instead of having to kill an innocent I lose you one way or another. And my forth fear is, as I said, no longer Marcus, but me being a bad father, like he was."

"Honey, believe me, you are nothing like him. I wish I could make you see that. Although, I think I can" I say with a small smile.

"How?" he asks incredulous.

"One day we will be parents, whether it's soon or later is another matter. But you will see every day of our lives that you are nothing like him. And if you don't believe that watch this" I say and grab his hand in mine. I close my eyes and concentrate on my memory of him and me in our bedroom with our baby boy between us. I let him watch the memory of my dream or vision to show him how our life will be like. When I let go of his hand I open my eyes and look into his startled ones.

"How did you do that?" he asks amazed.

"Remember when I woke up and frantically looked around the house for our son?" He nods. "It was after I saw this. It felt so real that waking up and not having him there seemed unreal. Tell me, did it feel real to you?" I ask him.

"Yes. I could feel his warmth and I could smell his scent. He smelled of milk and cookie dough" he says choked up. "But he isn't real" Tobias says a little sad.

"I know. At least not yet. But you felt and heard what we all said in that dream. Can you imagine our lives that way? Can you imagine loving your child the way you did in my dream?" Tobias thinks for a moment before he answers.

"Yes." He leans back into his seat staring out the windshield. We remain quiet for a while before he speaks again. "I understand why you wanted to go back. I wish we had him already" he says and I smile at him. Maybe getting pregnant is the next thing we should do. If I'm not already. "I could feel that I love him and I felt so happy having you both in my arms" he says and a single tear runs down his handsome face. I lean over and wipe it away with my thumb before cupping his face in my hand. He leans into my touch and we stare at each other.

"Let us take one step at the time. I'm confident we will be the best parents we can be. Besides there's no real manual on how to raise your children" I say and he chuckles.

"You are right. We just need to do our best to give our children everything they need and want" he says.

"And love them like there's no tomorrow" I add.

"I don't know them yet but I already love them" he says. He kisses me softly before pulling back. "We need to get going. Your parents probably wait for us already" he says and starts the car again. We drive the rest of the way in complete silence.

We arrive in front of my parents house and park the car. I want to get out but Tobias jumps out of the car and runs to my side opening the door. He takes the cake off of me and stretches out his hand to help me out.

"What was that all about?" I ask amused.

"What? I'm a gentleman" he says grinning.

"Yes, you are" I say and kiss him gently on the lips. He closes the door and locks the car and we walk hand in hand the small stone path up to my old houses front door. We knock twice before my dad opens the door smiling.

"Beatrice, Four, welcome" he says using Tobias's nickname. No need for others to hear that Tobias Eaton has returned to Abnegation. "Please, come in" he says and we enter the house.

"Hello dad" I say kissing his cheek.

"Hello Andrew. Thank you for having us" Tobias politely says.

"No need to thank me. You are family. You can drop by whenever you want, son" he says and Tobias smiles brightly. I've noticed he always does that when my dad calls him son. I'm so happy about that.

"Where's mom?" I ask looking around the living room. "Is she in the kitchen?"

"No, she's upstairs changing. She'll be right down. Here, let me help you with your coats" my dad says and we hand him our coats, which he stores in the closet. "Can I offer you something to drink?" my dad asks.

"Some tea would be nice" Tobias says.

"I'll make it" I say.

"Beatrice, you are a guest now" my dad says trying to stop me.

"Didn't you say, not five minutes ago, that we are family and can drop by whenever we want? The family part implying we aren't guests and can in fact make our own tea?" I ask. They both look at me curiously.

"Sometimes I forget to whom I talk to" my dad says with a chuckle. "Go ahead, you know where everything is" he says. I walk into the kitchen and get the tea pot out of one of the lower cabinets and fill it with water. I turn on the stove and set the pot on it letting it heat up the water. I then go and retrieve several metal boxes with different sorts of tea and inhale their mesmerizing scent.

"You always used to do that when you where little" my mom says startling me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" she says apologetically.

"It's okay. I didn't expect you, that's all. Hi mom" I say and walk over to hug her.

"Hello, my sweet girl. Wow, I like your hair. It's so Dauntless" she says smiling at me.

"You think? I wanted something different" I tell her.

"I love it. So, what are we going to drink?" she asks.

"How about some strawberry tea? I hadn't had that in a while" I say.

"Sounds great" she says. "Would you mind helping me with what is left to do before your brother and his girlfriend arrive?"

"Not at all. By the way, is it okay if I come here next week after lunch to learn those recipes we talked about?" I ask.

"Of course. Just tell me when it's best for you and we can do this. But please tell me a few hours ahead so that I can shop for all the ingredients" she says.

"I can do that. I can bring everything we need, you don't have to buy anything" I say.

"Please, it's fine, Beatrice. Could you bring me the cake recipe when you come next time?"

"Sure. Which reminds me, we brought some for dessert."

"How wonderful" she says beaming.

I help mom finish our lunch when I hear a knock on the front door. I tell mom that she should go greet Caleb and his girlfriend while I finish here. She wants to protest at first, but I leave her no room for arguing. She thanks me and kisses me on the cheek before leaving the kitchen to greet the new arrivals. I hear voices coming from the living room, my dad asking my mom where I am and my mom telling everyone that I'm finishing lunch. My brother is surprised to learn that I'm here also. Dad introduces Tobias as Four and I hear a female voice say "I know you". That caught my attention. I quickly finish in the kitchen and join the rest in the living room.

"Oh, Beatrice, come here sweetheart and meet Cara, Caleb's girlfriend" my mom says.

"Hello Beatrice, I'm Cara Hamilton" she says friendly.

"It's just Tris" I say.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Caleb kept calling you Beatrice and that's why I called you that. Nice to meet you, by the way" she politely says. She looks very familiar to me, but I can't place her.

"It's okay. It's Tris since I joined Dauntless in the summer" I explain. "Nice to meet you too." I look toward my brother who looks like he has seen a ghost. "Hello, Caleb" I say and pull him out of his thoughts.

"Beatrice, I mean Tris, you look so different" he says surprised.

"Well, you know. I had so many changes going on in my life that I thought what's one more?" I ask and smile at them. "Caleb, this is Four, my boyfriend" I say.

"Nice to meet you, Caleb" Tobias says stretching out his hand.

"Your boyfriend?" my brother asks incredulous.

"Yeah. What's so hard to grasp?" I ask a little annoyed.

"It's okay, Tris" Tobias says.

"I'm sorry. It is my fault. With all the things going on I never got the chance to tell you this, Caleb" my dad says apologetically.

"You didn't think it was worthwhile mentioning, dad?" he asks annoyed. "My baby-sister is too young to…" he starts.

"Too young for what?" I interrupt.

"Beatrice, it isn't polite to interrupt someone else's conversation" Caleb scolds me the way he did when we were younger.

"Oh shut up. First of all, you are not polite. Both I and my boyfriend are in this room and can hear your argument" I start and he opens his mouth to say something. "Second, what I do with my life is none of your god damn business" I say louder and both my parents say loud enough for me to hear, but not too loud to yell "Language". "Third, you have a girlfriend and you are only one year older than I am."

"Dauntless really changed you" he says with a sigh.

"Shut up. I was always like this. You were either too stupid or too blind to see that" I say crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I don't believe he is stupid. He's Erudite after all" Cara says.

"That's not a guarantee he isn't" I spit.

"Tris, calm down. It's not that big a deal" Tobias tries to calm me.

"He's a jerk" I say.

"I'm just looking out for you" Caleb says all defensive.

"Really? Since we last saw each other you never once called me" I say. "If you were so concerned why didn't you just call to check on me?" I ask.

"I wasn't allowed to" he defends.

"Really? I bet if I asked Sam she would say it would have been okay to call your sister. At least once" I yell at him. "So much for brotherly love."

"Sam?" he asks confused.

"Yeah, Samantha Daniels, you dumb-ass" I say.

"Language" both my parents say.

"You know one of our leaders?" Cara asks.

"Of course I do. I see her every week at the city council meetings" I say.

"Are you an ambassador?" Cara asks.

"No, she's a leader" Tobias says proudly.

"What?" both Cara and Caleb say at the same time.

"I guess you forgot something else to tell me" Caleb says accusing toward my father. My dad just looks sheepish.

"I'm sorry. We only spoke twice since you left in the summer and I didn't know how to say it. Besides I thought you knew. It's not really a secret what she did for the city" my dad says and I look toward my brother and his girlfriend. They both seem to connect the dots.

"Hang on. You are Tris. The Dauntless Tris who stopped the attack on Abnegation" Cara says amazed.

"You did that?" Caleb asks incredulous.

"Yeah, she did" my dad says proudly.

"I didn't know. I didn't even know that you used another name" Caleb says in a low voice.

"Anything else you would like to know or do you want to continue treat me like a little girl. Cause newsflash I'm not. This is me, Tris and this is Four, my boyfriend. And we are Dauntless leaders. Any more questions?" I ask pissed. Caleb shakes his head no.

"Beatrice, honey, could you help me in the kitchen a little bit" my mom asks and I look at her. I nod and follow her. I can hear my dad ask Cara if she wants tea and both she and Caleb say yes. He comes shortly after mom and me into the kitchen to get the pot with hot water as well as cups and the strawberry tea I put out. He quickly leaves the kitchen since he knows mom wants to talk to me in private.

"What was that?" she asks when dad is out of the kitchen and door is closed.

"He started it" I say like a little child. She crosses her arms in front of her chest and I look down to my feet. "I'm sorry, mom."

"You don't need to apologize to me. You need to apologize to Cara, since she is our guest. To your brother, because he was only concerned. And to Tobias, because he is more than capable of defending himself" my mom scolds.

"I know, mom. It's just bugging me that he offended Tobias without even knowing him" I say.

"Did he really?" she asks. "He merely was surprised that his younger sister, whom he always protected, suddenly appears on the arm of a man. Tobias may be many things, but he is not a boy. He is mature beyond his years and that's due to his father, unfortunately. Caleb doesn't know him the way we do. Don't blame your brother for looking out for you. Imagine that one day your daughter comes home with a guy who's clearly older than she is and she introduces him to you and Tobias as _her_ boyfriend." I smile at what she says. "What's so amusing?" she asks confused by my reaction.

"You said mine and Tobias's daughter" I say smiling like a goofball.

"Well, one day you two might have a girl" she says.

"It's not the girl part. It's the fact that you approve of us, mom" I say a little choked up.

"Honey, we love you and we came to love Tobias. He is such a sweet, kind, good young man. I'm happy that you two are together. And yes I hope he will be my son-in-law. But even if he wouldn't become that, I still love him like a son" my mom says.

"I'm one hundred percent sure that we will get married. I love him like no one before. I know that we are young, but we just belong to each other. So much has happened and I wish I could tell you all. But know this, mom. I can talk to Tobias" I say in a lower voice.

"That's good" my mom says smiling.

"No, you misunderstood me. I meant we can talk the way you and I can without using words" I say and she finally understands. Her eyes widen in shock.

"How?" she asks.

"I'm not really sure. The only thing I can come up with is that we have a very strong connection. And to be honest, mom, I think it's stronger than ours. I managed to create a connection to him without trying. I had a nightmare and I called him. I couldn't escape the nightmare and he woke me up talking to me _in my dream_" I say the last part in a whisper.

"That's amazing." Mom remains quiet for a while thinking of what I said. "Maybe he's like you" she suggests and I shake my head no.

"He never did it before, so it has to be me and our connection. This has to mean something" I say.

"I think you are right. I'm happy that you and Tobias talk about these things. I mean really talk" she says and we both laugh. A knock on the door makes us stop and we turn our heads toward the door where Tobias currently stands. "Come in, honey" my mom beckons. "I'm so glad you could come today" she says hugging him and he hugs her back.

"Thank you for having us" he says smiling.

"Always. You are like a son to me and Andrew. You can come whenever you want. Even without Beatrice" she says jokingly.

"Hey" I act offended and Tobias kisses my temple.

"Nah, I'm not going anywhere without my sunshine" he says.

"Aw, that's so sweet. You two are just two cute" my mom says.

"That's what I said, remember?" he asks looking at me and I recall the argument with our friends about who the cutest couple in our group is and I chuckle.

"Yes, we are" I say and kiss his cheek. "Honey, I told mom about our chatter. You know the special one" I say and he nods.

"Good. What's your opinion on that, Natalie?" he asks.

"Well, I'm not sure. Everything we know about you know what we gained in time and through many experiences. But Beatrice made a convincing case. You two seem so in sync sometimes that you almost seem like two parts of a whole. Just like it's supposed to be."

"I think so too" Tobias says smiling.

"Maybe we should return to the others, before the poor girl thinks I made you scrub the floor as punishment" my mom says and we laugh.

"Tobias, I'm sorry for flipping out" I say looking bashfully into his beautiful dark-blue eyes. Damn, I could get lost in them.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's sweet that you jumped to your brother's throat to defend me" he says.

"Not to ruin the moment, but she jumped before for less" Caleb says coming in.

"Not true" I say.

"Yes true" he says back.

"Not."

"Yes."

"Not."

"Yes."

"Stop it both or I will send you to your rooms with no lunch" my mom scolds.

"Sorry, mom" we both say at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Caleb. I didn't mean to get so angry. It just pissed me off that you would attack my boyfriend without even knowing him" I say.

"I'm sorry too. But you have to understand you are my little sister and I want what's best for you" he says apologetically.

"First, he" I point at Tobias "is what's best for me. There's no doubt there. And second you have to apologize to him" I say.

"He already did and I invited him over to our place to get to know each other better" Tobias says smiling.

"Did he freak out about the living together part?" I ask with a grin.

"A little bit" Tobias says.

"Good."

"Listen, let's forget what happened and start all over again" Caleb suggests.

"Fine by me" Tobias says.

"For me too" I say.

"Aw my babies" my mom says and hugs all three of us, squeezing me between Caleb and Tobias. We all walk out of the kitchen and into the living room where dad tells an embarrassing story about Caleb. Caleb turns beet root red and almost has a panic attack when mom scolds dad to stop teasing their son. Cara laughs lightly and I walk over to her and apologize.

"It's okay, Tris. He's a bit of a bonehead when it comes to the people he loves. He talks very fond of all of you."

"Cara, can I ask you something?" I ask sitting next to her on the couch.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"When my dad introduced you to Four you said you know him. Where from, if I might ask?"

"You might. I met him on visitation day in the summer. I went to visit my brother. He transferred to Dauntless too" she says. "Maybe you know him" she says and I so hope it's not some jerk.

"What's his name?"

"William. William Hamilton" she says smiling.

"Who?" I ask confused.

"Will, honey. She means Will" Tobias says and I look at him.

"Shut up! Really? I knew you looked familiar. Hey, you were kind of a bitch to my mom that day" I say and turn to my parents and say "yeah, yeah, I know. Language."

"I'm sorry for that, by the way, Mrs. Prior. I was an idiot. I foolishly believed the lies Jeanine Matthews spread around the faction and the city. I had no idea how Abnegation really were like before I met Caleb" she says looking at my brother all in love.

"It's alright, Cara" my mom says.

"But if you are ever disrespectful again I'll clean the city with your ass" I threaten.

"Tris" Tobias says.

"Beatrice" my parents and brother say at the same time.

"No. I'm not listening to you guys. We clear Cara?" I ask and she nods.

"That was really rude" Caleb says making a sour face.

"You can take her place if you want" I say deadly serious and Caleb backs off.

"Mom" he whines like a little boy who just got kicked in the shin.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it like that, right honey?" she asks me.

"I went through Dauntless initiation. If I survived getting beat up every other day, than you can survive this" I say toward my brother keeping a straight face.

"Oh, dear God. You were beat up every day?" Cara asks horrified, probably thinking of her own brother.

"She's fooling you, Cara" Tobias says smiling. "Sometimes she got beat up every day" he says and everyone looks mortified.

"Every day?" Caleb asks in disbelief.

"Sometimes even twice a day" I add.

"Beatrice, how many times do I have to tell you not to scare your brother?" my dad asks.

"She was lying?" Cara asks half incredulous, half relieved.

"Not entirely. Initiation is brutal. Only the strongest make it. This is why she ranked first" Tobias proudly says.

"Wow, I didn't know that" Caleb says.

"Well there are a bunch of things you don't know, Erudite" I say and we start laughing.

We all take a seat at the dining table and enjoy our tea before mom gets up again to start bringing in the food. Caleb and I help just as we did when we still lived at home. Unlike any other time we talked, we laughed, we had fun together and I felt bad when we had to leave.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to color the relationship between the siblings. I have some good examples from my own relationship with my brother. So, I know of these things :)**


	36. Chapter 36

36

On Sunday Tobias and I locked ourselves in our apartment and texted our friends that we needed some time to ourselves. Tobias surprised me with breakfast in bed, we watched a romantic comedy, than we started cooking lunch together. After lunch we watched an action movie, but didn't pay much attention to it since we were otherwise occupied. We made love five times and by ten p.m. I was so exhausted that I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I wake up before Tobias. He holds me in his arms and I watch his handsome face still peacefully sleeping. I know it's still early, but somehow I'm really turned on right now. I lean forward and kiss his full lips gently. Before I can pull back he tightens his arms around me and starts kissing me passionately. He pushes his tongue inside my mouth exploring it like so many times before. We give into our physical urges and make love. Twice. I send him into the bathroom to take a shower while I go downstairs to make our breakfast. I decide on scrambled eggs and bacon, but also some fruit salad. By the time Tobias comes down all clean and dressed for work breakfast is ready and he sits down at the island. I pour him a mug of coffee and put a plate in front of him. I then do the same for me and sit down next to him.

"So, what is on your list today?" he asks smiling.

"I have a meeting with the girls, as well as Ms. Stone, Ms. Aubrey and Mr. Walsh regarding the Halloween party. Afterwards I would like to come to your office to continue reading the files. Unless you have meetings" I say before sipping from my coffee.

"I have no meetings. At least none in the morning. I have a meeting with Dwayne after lunch and then with Zeke. Do you want Tori to sit in your meeting?" he asks.

"No, it's not necessary" I say. "But she's more than welcome if she wants to" I add.

"We'll ask her. You can use my office after lunch to continue reading" he says.

"I have some things to prepare for the party myself. Besides I need to go to the Hub."

"Why? There's no meeting scheduled for today" he says furrowing his eyebrows.

"I know. I need to check something in the bylaws. It might take a while. But I'm confident I will be back before supper" I say.

"Take the car" he says.

"Alright" I reply.

"What? No argument? Who are you and what have you done to my Tris?" he asks all serious.

"Oh, shut up and eat your breakfast" I say smacking his arm lightly.

"It's not every day you agree with me" he says amused.

"That's so not true, Tobias. I agree with you a lot. Just this morning I agreed with you" I say grinning. "Twice actually."

"If you recall it correctly I agreed with you" he says smirking.

"Tomato, tomato" I say and he laughs. We finish eating and while Tobias cleans up I take a quick shower and hurry downstairs. He already waits for me at the bottom of the stairs and when there are two final stairs left I launch myself into his arms and giggle when he catches me. We kiss tenderly before he puts me down and we go to work. We kiss goodbye for the time being and I enter my office. I sit down at my desk and turn on my computer. A knock on my door announces the first person. I tell the person to enter and am a little surprised to see Tori.

"Good morning, Tris" she says.

"Good morning Tori. I see you decided to join me today" I say getting up and shaking her hand.

"Yes. Four told me you had a meeting at the Hub after lunch and asked me if I wanted to join him for his afternoon meetings with Zeke in the control room" she tells me.

"He also has a meeting with Dwayne, you know, our security mastermind" I say with a chuckle.

"What?" she asks shocked.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I wasn't aware we would go there too" she says a little pale.

"Is there a problem? Don't you like Dwayne?" I ask not knowing what to think of her reaction.

"What? Uhm…" she starts mumbling, when a second knock is heard. I tell the other person to enter and my friends come in. I greet them all and offer them seats. By the time Ms. Aubrey, Ms. Stone and Mr. Walsh arrive the office is pretty crowded. I offer them beverages most of them accept coffee and we get down to business.

While we are talking about the final details for the party later this week I notice Tori being completely absent from the discussion. She's usually one to get involved and offer solutions or suggestions. But today she just remains quiet. I wonder if it had anything to do with Dwayne. I thought they were friends. I've seen them a couple of times now and they always seemed so friendly with each other. Maybe it's just my imagination. I return my attention to the matter at hand and realize that our meeting took far longer than I thought. We wrap it up and I write excuse notes for the girls to give to their bosses, since it was my fault they are late for their usual jobs. I thank everyone for coming and we decide that if anything else would come up regarding the party we should call each other. I say goodbye and they all start leaving my office. When Tori starts to get up I ask her to stay a little while longer.

"What's up, Tris?" she asks, trying to be more cheerful than she really is.

"I could ask you the same thing" I say serious.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I know it's none of my business, but if you have a problem and need someone to talk to my shoulder is available. And of course everything you say will remain between us. Since I got here I came to like you very much. I consider you a friend and I want you to feel comfortable around me. But if you chose not to share with me, maybe you would want to do it with a friend. I hate seeing you like this" I honestly say.

"It's not really a problem. I mean, I don't know" she starts saying. "I'm happy to hear that you consider me a friend. I see you as a friend as well."

"Does it have to do with Dwayne?" I ask bluntly.

"Why do you ask?" she asks blushing.

"I thought it had to with him since your mood changed when I told you that Four had a meeting with him as well" I say and watch her reaction.

"It's a little embarrassing and private" she says.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to" I say reassuring her.

"What I'm saying stays between us, right?" she asks.

"Of course. If you want I won't even tell Four" I promise her.

"Alright. It's not such a big deal, I just don't know how to say it. You see, you are right, it has something to do with Dwayne. He and I are… well… we are together" she says.

"Really?" I ask stunned. "Didn't seem like it. I thought you were friends, but not that kind of friends."

"We are together" she says again.

"I'm a little confused here. Why is this such a big deal? I mean why is it so important to keep it secret?" I ask. "He's not married, I know that for sure. Does he have another girlfriend?" I ask not really believing that he would do such a thing.

"No, no. It's just… it has been a while since either of us was in a real relationship and we wanted to take it slow before we go around announcing that we are dating" she explains.

"Makes sense. Since when are you a couple?"

"Five weeks" she says smiling brightly.

"Does he know of our proposal?"

"Yes, he was actually the one to encourage me to try it out. He looks all scary and big, but he is gentle and kind and very understanding" she says a lot more relaxed.

"Sounds like someone else I know" I say chuckling.

"Don't tell me…" she says smiling. I only nod and put my index finger over my lips indicating that it is a secret. "Don't worry" she says.

"If you want to make your relationship official I'm here for you to support you both. In fact, if the two of you decide to make it public I would like you two over for dinner sometime" I say.

"You sure Four wouldn't mind?" she asks wary.

"He would love it. He likes you very much. It was his idea to ask you to join us in leadership. And as for Dwayne Four considers him one of his most trustworthy men. He even asked Dwayne to watch me when he's not in the compound or just not around me" I say.

"Four told you that?" she asks in disbelief. "Dwayne told me about it, but I never thought that Four would tell you" she says.

"He didn't. But I'm neither blind nor stupid. He thinks I don't know, but I do. But please don't tell them, let them have their way. I don't mind. Besides I can shake a tale better than they think" I say.

"Alright. Thanks again. Could you do me a favor?" she asks and I nod for her to continue. "I'm not ready yet to tell even Four about Dwayne and me. Could you say that you asked me to help with the party?"

"Of course. Do you want to help? Or do you want to go home?" I ask.

"Is there anything I can still do so late in the planning and preparing phase?"

"Sure. How about you ask Lynn or Shauna if you can help them."

"Thank you, I will do that" she says and gets up to leave my office, when someone knocks on my door. I tell the person to come in and smile when I see Tobias.

"I thought to come and get you" he says.

"Is it lunchtime, already?" I ask. He nods smiling. "Alright. Thank you, Tori for doing this" I say and she nods. "Four, I know you wanted to take Tori with you to see Dwayne and Zeke, but we need some extra help" I say and see Tori smiling from the corner of my eye.

"That's fine. It would have been boring anyways" he says. "You ladies hungry?" he asks.

"Starving" I say.

"I'm going to go find Lynn to discuss the details" Tori says before practically running out of my office.

"What was that all about?" Tobias asks.

"Party business" I say. "Come on, let's get something to eat. These impromptu workouts you put me through are just too much for me" I say dramatically.

"I put you through?" he asks raising an eyebrow. "Do we need to review these workouts?" he asks grinning. I shake my head no and kiss his cheek.

"Let's go." We walk out and I lock my door behind me. We talk about little things on the way down to the cafeteria. When we get there Tobias opens the door and lets me enter first. We walk hand in hand toward our regular table where all our friends already wait for us. I excuse myself for a moment and Tobias looks suspiciously at me. I tell him I need to check something with Ms. Stone and his features soften a little bit. I walk through the many rows of tables in the cafeteria until I reach a metal staircase. I climb to the upper level and walk to the farthest office on the right and knock on the door when I reach it. I wait to be invited in and step inside.

"Hello, Ms. Stone" I say.

"Tris, please, call me Michaela" she says smiling.

"It's just so difficult for me" I say bashful.

"Because of your Abnegation background?" she asks, no trace of malice in her voice when she mentions my old faction. I nod slowly. "It's alright. I think you are very polite and some Dauntless could really have you as a role model when it comes to manners and good behavior" she praises and I blush slightly.

"Thank you, Michaela" I say trying out her given name. She smiles warmly at me.

"How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could have the recipe for the Dauntless cake?"

"You want to make one yourself?" she asks surprised.

"Yes. I want to surprise Four with one I've made myself" I say, withholding the fact that I'm going to share the recipe also with my mom.

"That's so sweet of you. He is a lucky guy to have you" she says.

"I'm the lucky one" I say quickly.

"You two are so cute together." I blush even more when she says that. "Do you have pen and paper?" I nod and she starts telling me the recipe. When I'm done I thank her several times and promise her to bring her a slice when I make my first cake. We say goodbye and I hurry back to the cafeteria. My friends have already started eating, but Tobias waited for me and I furrow my eyebrows at him.

"You should have started without me" I scold.

"I'm fine" he says kissing my cheek when I sit down next to me. He puts his left arm around my waist and pulls me close to him. I lean my head on his shoulder and enjoy his warmth for a moment before we both fill our plates. We eat our meal and before I leave he calls me to his office. We walk up to the Pire and he lets me enter first before he closes and locks the door behind us. I look at him curious but am unable to ask what he's up to when he crashes his lips over mine. He kisses me ferociously and I melt in his arms. He travels down my neck and sucks lightly on my pulse point. I wrap my arms around his neck and he picks me up, one arm under my legs and the other holding my back, carrying me to the couch where he lays me down and settles himself between my outstretched legs. We make out passionately when my phone buzzes. Tobias pulls back and growls loudly. I smile at him and cup his face before I answer my phone.

"Hello" I say, Tobias still laying between my legs and now nuzzling my neck.

"Hello, Beatrice" My mom says and I jump up, almost knocking Tobias off of me completely.

"Hi, mom" I say nervously.

"What is wrong?" she asks concerned.

"Nothing."

"You sound out of breath" she says.

"I was running up the stairs, that's why" I quickly say and Tobias finally gets up helping me too. "What can I do for you?" I ask.

"You didn't call me to say if you would come today" she says.

"I have something to do today. Mom, can I call you later?" I ask.

"Of course" she says. We say goodbye and I quickly hang up. I grab Tobias by his collar and pull him down to me kissing him again.

When we pull apart Tobias rests his forehead on mine and we both breathe heavily. We look into each other's eyes and smile brightly, both our cheeks flushed.

"What did your mom want?" he says leaning back on the couch and putting my legs over his rubbing a hand up and down their length.

"I promised I would bring her a special recipe" I say and beckon him with my finger to come closer so that I can whisper in his ear. "She wanted the recipe for Dauntless cake" I say and he chuckles.

"Did you get it?" he asks curiously.

"Of course I did" I say almost offended. He laughs lightly and kisses the back of my left hand. "I need to get going. I don't want to stay too long there."

"You want me to come pick you up?" he asks and I shake my head no.

"You have meetings to attend. Besides I'm taking the car. What could possibly happen?" I ask and he furrows his eyebrows. "Relax, baby. You taught me well" I say and lean forward to kiss him. I make sure not to ignite the flames of passion again, because I know that once ignited nothing can stop them. I get up, get the car keys from his desk drawer, kiss him on the lips and leave his office. I pull out my phone and once I'm in the car I dial mom's number. When she answers I put her on speaker to not have to hold the phone while driving.

"Hello, sweetheart" she says.

"Hi, mom. Sorry for hanging up on you like that but I was with Tobias in his office. We had to go over a few things before I had to leave."

"You left?" she asks surprised.

"Yeah, I need to check something at the Hub. Is it okay if we meet tomorrow? Maybe after lunch?" I ask her.

"Of course. I will get everything at the mart" she says.

"Mom, I told you. You don't have to."

"It's my pleasure. And I like to pick the ingredients out myself."

"Alright. I'll call you tomorrow when I leave the compound. Is that alright?"

"Of course. Drive safely, sweetheart" she says and we hang up.

I drive for another ten minutes before I reach the Hub. I park the car and get out of it, making sure to lock it. I enter the building and greet the guard in the lobby, who knows me well enough from all the council meetings I've attended in the last two months. I take the elevator to the fifth floor where the archives are and go to the front desk to check in. As council member I have unrestricted access to the files, but I'm not allowed to take originals with me. Thankfully I'm allowed to scan or copy them. I walk into the dusty old room and look for the section I'm most interested in – the city legislation since its inception. If I want to change something around here, for the better mind you, I need to understand the law, from the beginning of the system until this very day. Rows upon rows of thick old law books await me and I almost regret coming here. It can take me months to work through this. I start with the newest version, since it's the one in use. I read the section that I'm interested in and pick out every other law book the current one makes reference to. I walk to the computer at the end of the room and start scanning all the pages that interest me. The scanning alone takes me two hours. I wonder how long it will take me to read those pages. I shake the thought from my mind and return to the task at hand. I use a secure thumb drive to store the information and return to the front desk with all the books I've used to be properly stored again. I make sure to hide the thumb drive in my jeans and erase all data from the computer, so that no one knows what I was looking for. While I'm not doing anything illegal here, some people might not like what I'm doing. Even though I said I don't want to change the system, the more I think about it the more I realize that's exactly what I'm doing. I check out again and walk the short distance to where I've parked the car, when I feel someone approaching me. All those months in Dauntless and training to survive initiation made me much more aware of my surroundings than before. I turn around to face whoever is lurking behind me and I'm momentarily startled to see Myra.

"Myra?" I ask incredulous.

"Hi Tris" she says, trying to smile.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I need to talk to you, but not here. Could you meet me on the roof where we entered Dauntless that first day? At midnight?" she asks I think hopeful.

"Can you tell me what this is all about?" I inquire.

"Not here. It's not safe. Please" she says and I'm inclined to agree.

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"There are people watching us. There are people following me. For the past few weeks I pretended to lose my mind to keep them away from me" she says. "Do you have any food with you?"

"I think I have an energy bar in the glove compartment. Are you hungry?" I ask suddenly realizing that she must be.

"Not really, but I need to tell them that I approached you for it" she says fidgeting.

"Alright" I say and open the car to retrieve the bar. I give it to her and she makes a point to thank me loudly, but not enough to draw to much attention.

"Please, the entrance at midnight" she says again. "Come alone". She leaves before I can tell her anything.

I get in my car and drive away thinking of the strange encounter. I wonder if I should tell Tobias, when I'm pulling into the garage. I get out of the car, check my pockets for the thumb drive, lock the car and walk to my office. On my way there I see Tobias returning from one of his meetings with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong, honey?" I ask and startle him. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he hasn't even noticed me.

"Sweetheart, I'm so glad you're back" he says hugging me close to him. "Come to my office. I need to tell you something."

**A/N: I know - cliffhanger. I'm evil that way. But it's a good thing :P**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Warning! Explicit content in this chapter.**

37

I follow Tobias into his office and watch him close and lock the door like before. I want to tell him that there's no way he will get lucky, when he turns to look at me and I see the concern return to his beautiful eyes.

"Tobias, what's wrong?"

"I just came back from a meeting with Dwayne and Zeke. There have been some attacks" he says.

"Attacks? What kind of attacks?" I ask all alerted. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Not exactly. The attacks aren't physical" he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"They are more of a financial nature" he says.

"You mean there have been actual reports on funds missing?" I ask.

"More or less" he says ambiguously.

"Tobias, for God's sake, could you be more precise?" I ask annoyed.

"I don't know how exactly to describe it. Walsh contacted me yesterday morning while I made our breakfast. He asked to see me today to discuss something. Before you say anything, I wanted to call you to join us, but I figured he had something boring to say. I knew you had a meeting with him too, so I asked him to stop by my office first. He told me that small amounts of points started disappearing from the main Dauntless account over the past year. We both agreed that it might have something to do what you two already found out. I told him to keep this to himself for now, especially since you guys had the whole group of girls to talk to about the party. I asked him to join me during my meeting with Zeke and Dwayne to discuss this further. It seems like there is a leak" Tobias explains.

"Why haven't you told me something earlier?" I ask a little angry.

"Before you left I had no idea the extent of it. Walsh could only tell me that there was a leak, but since he had to attend the party planning meeting and we didn't want to make a fuss, I never learned the extent of the situation."

"Is it bad?" I ask.

"Not seriously to damage us or anything, but it needs investigating though. I asked Zeke and Dwayne to keep an eye out until we can figure out how this is working" he tells me.

"When's your next meeting with them?"

"Tomorrow morning. You have something scheduled?"

"No, not until after lunch. I want to sit in and be informed properly. Should we call Tori to sit in?"

"She hasn't made a decision yet, but maybe if she faces a real problem she can make up her mind for good" he says.

"I agree."

"I'm so glad that you are back. I hate it when you're not around. I want you to be safe. Always" he says and pulls me in his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and put my head on his shoulder breathing his scent in.

"I'm safe. Don't worry about me" I try to calm him, but I know how he feels, even though he's exaggerating.

"I always worry about you, love" he says softly rubbing my back.

"Honey, there's something I need to tell you" I look up at him, silently telling him that it is important and I can see that I've got his full attention.

"What is it?"

"When I left the Hub I saw someone I haven't seen in a long while" I start saying.

"Who?" he asks impatiently.

"Myra."

"Myra? Did you see her or did you _see_ her?" he asks hinting on my dreams.

"I saw her, for real. She approached me telling me she had something important to tell me, but couldn't do it there because she was followed."

"Followed? By whom?" he asks.

"No idea. But she wants to meet me on the roof top to the initiates entrance at midnight tonight" I say. "Alone" I add.

"No way you're going alone" he firmly says. _Didn't think so_.

"Why do you think I told you?" I ask. "If I wanted to go alone I wouldn't have told you. But we swore to tell each other the truth. Besides, I have no idea if she was talking the truth or maybe it's some sort of trap or maybe she's just insane" I say.

"Why would she be insane?" he asks furrowing his eyebrows.

"She told me she pretended to go nuts for the past few weeks, so that _they_ would leave her alone."

"Who's they?"

"No clue. But she seemed to be genuinely afraid of whoever they are. So, what do you think?"

"I think I'm coming with you" he firmly says.

"I think not" I say and he opens his mouth to say something but I close it by kissing him. While I slip my tongue inside his mouth to tangle it with his, I pull out my phone from my back pocket. I pull away leaving us both breathless and text Zeke and Dwayne to come immediately to Tobias's office.

"Who did you text?" he asks curiously.

"Zeke and Dwayne" I say and he growls loudly.

"Why? We just had so much fun" he says whining. I giggle at his outburst and kiss him lightly on the lips.

"We can continue this later, Tobias. I have a plan and I need Zeke's and Dwayne's help" I say.

"Alright" he says, pulling me back into his arms and kissing me softly. A knock on the door makes us pull apart again and I get up to open it. I let the two men enter and close the door behind them.

"Thank you for coming so quickly" I tell them motioning them to sit on the two arm chairs, while I sit next to Tobias on the couch.

"What's going on, Tris?" Dwayne asks.

"Did Four tell you about the attacks?" Zeke asks.

"Yes, but this is about something else." I tell them about my earlier encounter with Myra, give them some background information on her as far as I can remember. I then walk over to the file cabinets and retrieve Myra's file to show them her picture.

"How can we help you?" Dwayne asks.

"I already agreed with Four that going alone would be foolish" I say and I see Zeke smirking toward Tobias. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing" he says still smirking.

"Did Four complain again that I deliberately disagree with him?" I ask looking toward Tobias to see his reaction.

"I would never do that" he says seriously, but Zeke nods vigorously and Tobias glares at his best friend.

"Alright, alright. What was I saying?" I ask.

"That you agreed with Four not to go alone" Dwayne reminds me.

"Yes, right. Thank you, Dwayne. Zeke, are there any cameras on or near the roof to the initiates entrance?"

"There are a few."

"Can you transfer the footage to your computer in your office so that you can watch the area without anyone seeing you?"

"I can."

"Good. Dwayne" I say and he looks at me in anticipation "given the location, how many men would you need to cover every escape route in case of an attack?"

"Five, including me."

"Alright. Do you have four men who you can trust?"

"Yes. Let me call them" he says and I nod. He leaves the office to make the calls.

"What about me? I'm not going to sit back and let you expose yourself" Tobias says standing up and towering over me. I stand up too and look into his eyes and smile.

"You will wait for me down at the net" I say and he raises an eyebrow.

"The net? Why?"

"No matter the outcome of this encounter I will take that path back into the compound" I say grinning.

"You just wanna jump" Zeke says smirking.

"Yeah, besides it's the fastest way back to you" I say to Tobias and grab his large hand in my smaller one, squeezing it lightly. Just as Tobias wants to say something again Dwayne enters, followed by four security guards.

"Tris, Four, Zeke, these are Mike, Jake, Sam and Drake" Dwayne introduces them and we all shake hands.

"Did you tell them what this is about?" I ask Dwayne and he nods. "Good. Our target will contact me at 2400 hours. The target is female and even though she went through the first stage of Dauntless initiation, she never seemed one to pick a fist fight. She wants to tell me something, but asked me to come alone. It is more than likely that she has a tale and somebody else, whether she is aware or not, will be there too. You need to stay hidden from sight. I know for certain that Dauntless patrols check the perimeter every three hours, mostly to keep kids away from the drop side. I want you four" I say toward the new arrivals "to do it. Dwayne, please contact the regular patrol and tell them they have the rest of the day off. They will get paid nevertheless. In fact, this change won't even be mentioned in the books. Are we clear?" I ask.

"Yes, ma'am" all five security guards say and I suppress a smile.

"Next. Zeke, go to the control room and prepare everything for tonight. Start recording everything from the moment you gain access to those cameras. In case there is a blind angle, could you install an additional camera?"

"I could do that, but I need to wait for the evening, so that no one sees me" he explains.

"Alright. Do you need any help?" I ask.

"At least one other person" he says.

"I can help you" Tobias says.

"No. I need to talk to you about something later. It can't wait. Zeke, call Will. He was Erudite and is familiar with the technology we use here" I command and Zeke obliges. He calls Will and tells him that I'm asking for his assistance, but doesn't give any details. While we wait for Will we go over the first part of the plan again. When we decide everything is clear a knock on the door announces Will's arrival. Zeke pulls him to the side to explain the situation as quickly as he can.

"Is there anything else we need?" Dwayne asks.

"How do you guys communicate?" I ask.

"We use these" Jake, one of the guards shows me a walkie-talkie.

"Alright. Use a different frequency than usual. What we're doing tonight is top secret and we don't want anyone snooping around. Also, set it to the lowest volume, we don't want to give away our positions."

"I'll take care of it. How about you, Tris? You can't use a walkie-talkie. It would give too much away" Dwayne says concerned.

"I'm going to use my phone" I say. "Before I get to the roof through the buildings staircase I will call Four and hide the phone so that no one sees it's even there. Four will hear everything through the phone and he will also have a walkie-talkie to communicate with you guys. Four, you need to set your phone to record the conversation, in case we need to rewind it later to analyze it. There might be clues that I won't pick up right away and sometimes two pair of ears are better than one."

"How else can I help, Tris?" Will asks when he joins the group.

"Just help Zeke with what he needs and afterwards go to the control room to watch the area. Until this is wrapped up we are all on alert. Any questions?" I ask. They all shake their head no. "Alright. We will meet at the net at 2330 hours. Don't be late" I say and dismiss them all. They all leave the office and I lock the door again.

"Wow, that was something" Tobias says to me while wrapping his strong arms around me.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"You acted like a real leader" he says proud.

"I am a real leader" I say with a pout.

"I meant a soldier, general kind of type."

"Well, I guess all those action movies we've watched rubbed off on me" I say and he laughs.

"Yeah, I guess. What did you want to talk to me about?" he asks looking deep into my eyes and I momentarily lose my train of thoughts.

"First, when we need to be leaders and lead you need to stop staring into my eyes like that" I say and he smirks.

"Why? Are you getting weak in your knees?" he asks proud of himself.

"You wish" I say playful and smack his arm. "And second, we should have this discussion at home" and his grin widens. I'm confused for a moment as to why, when I realize what he's thinking. "Nah-ah. It's about our chit-chat" I say and he seems to understand. He lets go of me and we leave the office, locking it behind us. We hurry to our apartment and lock ourselves in. We sit on the couch and I lean on Tobias. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and I feel desire bubbling up inside me, but I have to push it away. At least for a while.

"So, what exactly do we need to discuss?" he asks and pulls me out of my daydream.

"We will be connected through our minds. If something is going on I will tell you through my thoughts, so that only you can hear me and you need to do the same."

"Do you think it will work?" he asks not sure of this.

"I'm sure. And if something doesn't work you can still hear me through the phone and tell the others via walkie-talkie. It'll be fine. Besides I can always take the leap and you can pull me out of the net again" I say smirking.

"Just like the day we met" he says before crashing his lips on mine. We kiss passionately and just give into each other. He slowly travels from my lips to my left ear, nibbling on the lobe and sticking his tongue inside my ear. I moan loudly and it seems this only fuels his own desire more, because the next thing I know is that I'm lying on my back and he is on top of me sucking, licking and biting along my throat. He reaches my collar and kisses each of my ravens paying special attention to the one dedicated to him. His left hand caresses my side and pulls at the hem of my shirt until it's all up my body and I lift myself enough for him to discard it. It lands on the floor next to the couch, closely followed by his own shirt, which he quickly decides to get rid of. Which I so don't mind. I run my hand up and down his perfect body, tracing his faction tattoo and sending shivers through his body. When he looks into my eyes again his irises are so dilated that the beautiful dark-blue is replaced by an intense black filled with lust. We stare at each other for a moment before I pull his mouth back to mine and slip my tongue inside his mouth to fight his for dominance. I can feel the anticipation threatening to devour me and I start pleading with him.

"Baby, please, I need you" I say panting. He caresses my right breast with his left hand, while he sucks on the left breast through the fabric. My nipples are hard and ache for him and he lifts my bra over my chest revealing the small mounds in all their splendor. He licks my left nipple, while holding the right one between his thumb and index finger rotating slightly. When he bites down on the hardened bud I come hard and cry out his name. But he doesn't stop his ministrations there. He continues his adoration of my breasts before he continues further south, past my navel, to my pants pulling them _and_ my panties off in one swift movement. I am now lying completely exposed in front of the man I love, but it doesn't bother me. The way he looks at me, like I'm the most precious thing he ever laid eyes on, makes me shudder in excitement. I decide he is overdressed for the occasion and make quick work on discarding his pants and boxer briefs revealing his splendid manhood in front of me. His erect member is twitching in front of my face and I lick my lips. Tobias growls loudly and I look up at him.

"That was so God damn hot" he says. "I almost came when you licked your lips" he says breathless. "Love me with your mouth" he says.

I smirk at him and his boldness and oblige. I grab his member gently and start stroking. I let my hand glide up and down his shaft watching him the whole time. He closes his eyes relishing every moment. When he starts getting harder and bigger I place a gentle kiss to the tip before taking it in my mouth and sucking gently. I start a leisurely pace sucking in as much as I can and stroking whatever remains outside. When I feel him swell more I know he is close and start tracing his testicles with my fingertips when he explodes shooting his semen deep in my throat. I swallow his load and suck him off, removing my mouth from his still pulsating member with a loud "pop". I look up to find him smile down on me.

"I love you so much" he says helping me stand up again and wrapping me in his arms. He is still breathing heavily and his heart is pounding in his chest that I'm afraid it might burst out.

"I love you too" I say. "Let's go upstairs" I say still hugging him tightly to me. He scoops me up in his arms and practically flies up the stairs and into our bedroom making me giggle. He gently lays me down in the middle of the bed, covering me with his body. We lay like this for a while kissing softly and whispering sweet words of love to one another until the flames are burning high again and we give in to the passion.

I spread my legs and let him position himself at my entrance. I fully expect him to penetrate me when he slides down my body placing my legs over his shoulders and starts licking my womanhood with his velvet tongue. I throw my head back enjoying the wonderful pleasure he's giving me with his mouth and moan contently. He sucks and bites lightly at my bundle of nerves and I feel a blazing fire threatening to consume me. I manage to say "more" and he inserts his tongue deep inside me. He sticks it in and out driving me insane and I demand "more". He removes his tongue and replaces it with two fingers. He keeps a steady pace and licks and sucks on my clit until I come hard. I breathe heavy and feel like I've been working out for hours. Tobias crawls up to meet my eyes and kiss my swollen lips. We kiss passionately and I can taste my orgasm on his tongue.

"I love that I can make you come like that" he says when he lays next to me, his head propped up on his elbow. I blush at his words and he laughs lightly before kissing my lips. "I love that I make you blush like this even more" he says caressing my cheek with the back of his finger. I turn on my side facing him. I pull his mouth back to mine and start kissing him. I'm not done loving him. I want him. Bad.

I push him a little and he now lies on his back. I straddle his hips and grab his already hard member positioning it at my soaked entrance. He momentarily stops me and I furrow my eyebrows at him. He reaches for his nightstand and gets a condom out of the drawer. He opens the package and hands me the condom. I put it on his impressive manhood and position myself over him. I rub the tip over my womanhood to moisturize it with my juices before impaling myself with it. We both let out loud moans at the new sensation. I stay still for a while getting used to the fullness within me before I start rocking back and forth in a very slow rhythm. Tobias reaches up cupping my breasts and kneading them thoroughly. When I feel my orgasm approach I start lifting myself up on his shaft and Tobias grabs my hips helping me get up and then slide down on his length over and over again until the pace we established is at such a frenzied speed that I fear I might black out from all the pleasure I'm feeling. Tobias meets my downward thrust with upward thrusts of his own until we both reach our mind-blowing climaxes and cry out each other's name. When I'm coming down from my high I collapse on Tobias's heaving chest and he wraps his arms securely around me. We remain joined for a while longer enjoying the intimate connection, even though I would enjoy it even more without the latex. I sigh loudly and catch his attention.

"What's wrong, love?" he asks running his hand up and down my back.

"I just thought of how much better it feels without the condom" I say.

"I know. We just have to wait a little while longer. I know you haven't taken any flu medication in almost a week, but we shouldn't challenge our luck" he says kissing my head.

"I know. I wish we would already know. It's killing me" I say in frustration.

"What, love?"

"To know if I'm pregnant or not" I say looking up at him.

"I know how you feel. The waiting is killing me too. I just want to know. To be honest I don't care anymore if you are in fact pregnant. I actually think I would like it" he says smiling shyly at me.

"Really?" I ask surprised.

"Yes. After you showed me your dream I kept thinking about it. I would love a baby" he says a little hopeful.

"Don't you think we are too young for that kind of responsibility?" I ask.

"We are young, but we are leaders. An entire faction wouldn't have chosen us if they thought we wouldn't be ready" he argues.

"I agree, but having a baby and leading a faction are two different things. We can always make up for screwing up at work, but a child is different. It needs special care and attention and we can't just forget about it after five p.m."

"I know. I'm just saying" he says a little defeated. "Don't you want a baby?" he asks a little sad.

"Honey, I already told I want kids. There's nothing I would want more than you and me parent a beautiful little baby boy or girl" I say smiling. "I just think it's not the right time. But in case I am expecting than we'll deal with it. We love each other and I know we'll love our babies more than anything."

"Babies?" he asks with a chuckle. "So you are planning on more than one" he says.

"At least two."

"What about three?" he asks and I raise an eyebrow.

"Why three?"

"We have three extra bedrooms. Or maybe we are lucky and have twins. Maybe even two pairs. Then we'll have four or maybe even five kids" he says and I must look with horror at him because he starts laughing. "Oh, honey, I'm just messing with you. But seriously now, no matter how many we have we will love them very much."

"Yeah, we certainly will" I say kissing his lips softly. His stomach growls loudly and we pull apart laughing. "We should grab a bite to eat. We're going to have a long night ahead of us" I say. I get up and walk into the bathroom to take a shower, followed closely by Tobias. We step into the shower promising to not fool around since we need to get our head in the game.

The time we spend in the shower is one of my favorite. Even if we don't end up having hot sex in there it's still very sensual, but also fun. We wash each other and have time to just talk about our plans for the day or the next. The best part however is when Tobias massages me while the warm spray of water rains down on us and I relax almost instantly no matter how stressed or angry I was minutes before.

We quickly finish in the shower and we head back into the bedroom where we get dressed. We then walk downstairs and decide to just make a pizza since it's already past 8 p.m. and the cafeteria is about to close. While the pizza is in the oven we sit down on the couch and just snuggle, Tobias playing with my short strands and I make tiny circles on his thigh.

We go over the plan again, discussing every detail when the kitchen timer goes off and I go to take out the pizza. We eat at the island avoiding business talk. When we finish we clean up and resume our places on the couch. Tobias turns on the stereo letting it fill the room with soft romantic ballads. We snuggle together, Tobias pulling me in his lap and me resting my head on his shoulder.

"We have discussed everything about tonight, but we forgot one thing" he says and I look up at him.

"What?" I ask curious.

"We prepared everything making sure you are safe at all times. But we never discussed what she might want from you" he says.

"Until I meet with her we won't know."

"But what do you think she wants from you? What could she possibly have to tell you?" he insists.

"Honey, I don't know. Let us cross that bridge when we get there" I say.

"Aren't you curious?"

"Of course I am, but what good would come if I would crack my skull to figure out her secret if I have absolutely no clue what this is all about?" I ask.

"I guess you are right. You wanna watch a movie or something?"

"No. Let us just stay here and enjoy our time together. But let us set the alarm for 11.15 p.m. in case we fall asleep" I say and he sets the alarm.

**A/N: What is it that Myra has to tell Tris?**

**And what about the attacks? Who's behind them? And why?**

**As always, I'll wait for your opinions.**

**Until next time (which is Sunday) :**)


	38. Chapter 38

38

As expected I fell asleep and I'm a little grouchy when Tobias shakes me awake.

"Tris" he says softly, rocking me to wake me up. "Tris" I hear him say again and I growl loudly. I hear him chuckle.

"Five more minutes" I say.

"Sweetheart, we need to go. Myra will be here soon" he says. At the mention of Myra's name I open my eyes and blink a few times to wake up properly. "I'm sorry, honey, but we need to get going" he softly says before placing a kiss to my lips.

"What time is it?" I ask, sleep still thick in my voice.

"11.20 p.m. I've tried for the past five minutes to wake you, but you just seemed to ignore me" he says chuckling. "If this is a preview on how the kids will act in the morning then you might be right and we should wait a while longer."

"Hey" I say offended but he kisses me before I can say anything more.

"Come on, baby. Let's get going. The others will be at the net shortly." I get up and I put my warm coat on. We leave the apartment, making sure to lock it. We walk hand in hand the already familiar staircase and walk through the Pit to get to the initiate entrance. By the time we get there Dwayne is already there and Zeke arrives at the same time with us. Obviously Dwayne is in contact with his men since he's holding his walkie-talkie in his right hand ready to give them orders.

"Is everything ready?" Tobias asks transforming into Four.

"Yes. My men are in position" Dwayne reports.

"On our end too. I left Will in my office to monitor everything while I'm here. Do you still need me here or can I go back?" Zeke tells us.

"Did you make sure to capture the entire perimeter?" I ask and he nods.

"Yes, there are no more blind spots. We are good to go" he says smiling.

"Alright. We should get into position" Tobias says. Dwayne hands Tobias his walkie-talkie and turns it on. Zeke leaves to go back to the control room, while Dwayne resumes his guarding position outside. When we are alone again Tobias wraps me in his arms. "Are you sure you want to do this? You can still say no" he tries to convince me and I glare at him. He sighs loudly. "Don't get mad. I'm just worried for your safety, no matter how many precautions we took." I soften my gaze and cup his face in my right palm.

"I know, baby. I love you so much" I say before standing on my tip-toes and placing a gentle, tender kiss on his lips. When we part we smile at each other.

"I love you too" he says. We kiss again and then I walk toward the staircase that leads to the roof.

"_Can you hear me, Tobias?_" I ask in my mind.

"_Loud and clear_" he says back.

"_Great_" I say and then trip over a stair. "_God damn_" I swear.

"_What is it? What's wrong?_" he asks concerned.

"_Nothing, I tripped and fell on my knee. I'm fine. Don't worry._"

"_Okay. Be careful. We want you to get to the roof in one piece_" he says jokingly.

"_Haha, very funny_" I say. "_Geez this takes forever to get up_" I say half complaining.

"_It'll be over soon. You know what the good part is_?" he asks, probably trying to cheer me up.

"_That __**you**__ don't have to do it?_"

"_Haha yourself. No. You can jump back into my arms. Literally_" he says and I can hear him smile.

"_True. But you have to promise not to look in my eyes the way you did that first time. I might wanna take you right there_" I say.

"_Damn it, woman. If you keep talking like that you will get me hard again_" he says roughly. I chuckle at what he said.

"_Alright. I'll behave. For now._"

"_You better. Once we are back I'm gonna punish you, little vixen_" he says and I laugh.

"_Can't wait_" I say teasingly. We remain quiet for a while and then he starts talking again.

"_Do you remember when I pulled you out of that net and asked you for your name?_" he asks.

"_Yes._"

"_You were so cute when you got all nervous and didn't know how to answer_" he says.

"_I actually wanted to answer I'm Mrs. Whatever your last name is_" I say.

"_Get out. You didn't_" he says.

"_Yeah, I did. Well I wanted to, but realized it wouldn't go well with my undercover_" I say.

"_What undercover?_" he asks curious.

"_I was the Stiff, remember? I already blew it when I jumped first. I couldn't add fuel to the fire and hit on this gorgeous guy who literally picked me up_" I say.

"_You are crazy_" he says laughing. "_But I love your craziness. And I love you._"

"_I love you too. I'm going to call you now. I'm almost there. Don't forget to press record_" I say.

"_I won't. Don't worry. Take care of yourself up there and let me know if something's up so that I can tell the others._"

"_Wait. How are you going to explain to them that something's up when you can't see what's going on up here?_" I ask. I don't want them to ask questions about how he knew. It would expose me too much.

"_I know. A safe word._"

"_Like when we have sex_?" I ask raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"_No, baby. I mean sort of. If something seems wrong or you think Myra's up to something use a safe word so that I know._"

"_Gotcha. Let me think. How about pansycake?_" I ask.

"_You need to be able to use it in a sentence, but I think it'll work. If not tell me telepathically the word you want to use and then say it out loud._"

"_Sounds good. I'm on the roof. There's no sign of her_" I tell him.

"_There's still some time left. It's five minutes until midnight._"

"_Isn't there a train that passes this section exactly at midnight?_" I ask him. He remains quiet for a moment.

"_I think you are right._"

"_Hang on, I'm going to the edge to see if there is one coming_."

"_Tris, be careful_" he says panicked.

"_Relax, honey. I'm careful. But if you don't stop panicking and freaking out you might get a heart attack. I want to have you around for many years to come._"

"_I can't turn it off, honey. I'm always worried about you._"

"_I know. So am I about you. But we need to trust that we can take care of ourselves. Can you do that?_" I ask gently. I know how difficult it is. Even though he is Four and he knows how to take care of himself, I'm still worried when I don't know where he is or if I know he is in danger. My heart aches and I can't help but worry even more until he is back in my arms.

"_I'll try_" he says a little defeated.

"_I see a train. She must be on it_" I say.

"_Go to the middle of the roof. Don't give her any opportunity to push you over the edge_" he tells me.

"_Alright._"

I go toward the middle of the roof and wait for the train to pass to see if Myra is on it. I turn around to face the tracks and wait. From where I'm standing I can't see the train anymore, but I can hear it. A few minutes pass and I see it rush by and a dark figure jumping off. The figure stumbles and falls down and I feel the urge to walk over and help. But I stay grounded to the spot. I wait for the dark figure to come closer and reveal itself.

"Myra?" I ask.

"Hello, Tris" she says approaching me.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" I ask firmly.

"There's a plot" she says.

"A plot?"

"Yes. I know I might seem crazy to you, but I'm not. I've been trying to mislead the others with it" she tells me.

"What others?"

"There are people in the city who aren't happy about what you did" she says.

"What are you talking about? What did I do?" I inquire.

"You stopped the Dauntless from killing the Abnegation" she says. Is she implying that Erudite is still plotting?

"By people you mean Erudite?" I ask further.

"No. Maybe. But the people I'm talking about don't belong anywhere" she says ambiguously. I think for a moment before I understand what she's saying.

"The factionless?" I ask in disbelief. She nods. "How? What would they gain from that?"

"I'm not really sure. I was never included in the meetings. I only know what he told me" she says, her voice sad.

"By he, do you mean Edward?" I ask with caution, remembering my outer body experiences.

"Yes" she says and there are tears in her eyes.

"Did something happen to him?" I ask.

"Yes." She remains quiet and I want to tell her to tell me more. "He has changed. He is not the sweet guy I fell in love with."

"Is he violent with you?" I ask her feeling sorry for her and her situation.

"No. We are not together anymore. He always got angry because I refused to understand him."

"What do you mean?"

"Since we became factionless he follows this woman blindly around. He does whatever she asks without questioning anything. She has become something like a mother to him, but I know she has her own agenda. He is trying his hardest to please her, be the son she lost."

"What's her name?" I ask, but already suspect who the woman is she is referring to.

"Her name is Evelyn Johnson."

I knew it. I try not to think _out loud _to avoid an awkward conversation with Tobias right now.

"You said there is a plot. Is she plotting?"

"Yes. She is the leader of the factionless, but I told you, I don't know much. They haven't included me in their inner circle."

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask her.

"Since Edward started following this woman he changed a lot. He blames the faction system for what happened to him" she says sad.

"It was Peter" I say.

"I know. But the former Dauntless leaders gave Edward no choice but to leave Dauntless and live factionless. I joined him because I loved him. I still do. But his hatred toward the faction and the faction system is more important to him than me. I remember that Evelyn told us that soon the system will collapse. That something is about to happen, but she never said what. Then the Dauntless attacked Abnegation and she was sure that this was only the beginning of the faction system's downfall. However when you stopped the murders from happening she ran around like crazy, raging over the fact that you ruined her plans."

"Her plans?"

"I couldn't tell you what that means. She was very upset and when one of her loyal men told her that her son was partially to blame for this she just disappeared for days. During that time Edward was going crazy. He asked around where she was but no one knew or no one wanted to tell him. We got into a fight and we broke up. I was so devastated that I ran away only to run into Evelyn's arms. She asked me what was going on and I foolishly told her that Edward and I broke up. She told me it was good. At least now he could concentrate on more important things than a silly infatuation. I got so angry and I yelled at her that we love each other, that we were meant to be. She only laughed and said that love is for children and that I was only temporary. The only one permanent is she" Myra confesses with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry" I say wrapping her in my arms while she's sobbing. We sit down on the gravel and I rock her gently to calm her. I knew Evelyn is a bitch but this is a new level of bitchiness.

"I don't know what she's planning, but it can't be good. She is a bad person, Tris."

"Myra, if what you told me is true, you need to get away from her."

"Where?" she asks looking up into my eyes.

"I don't know. Don't go near her. Stay away from her as much as you can. Have you told anyone about our meeting?"

"No. I don't trust anyone" she says and starts crying again.

"_Tobias, ask Dwayne if there's any sign of unwanted company_."

"_Why? What are you up to?_"

"_Just do it._" I rub a hand up and down Myra's back to soothe her, waiting for Tobias to make contact.

"There's no sign of anyone being here."

"_Alright. Thank you._"

"Myra, do you really want to help?" I ask. She nods vigorously. "Alright. Jump" I say. She looks at me in shock.

"What? You want to kill me?" she asks frightened.

"What? No. I meant into the net. Four is down there waiting for me to come. Go ahead, jump" I encourage. She goes to the edge of the building and takes the leap.

"_Is she safe with you?_" I ask Tobias.

"_Yes. You can jump, love_" he answers.

I step over the edge and jump into the net. I bounce off a few times until I lie there steady. I feel the net move and look toward Tobias's smiling face. He helps me get out and we are standing in the same place we stood almost five months ago. So much has happened since then.

"I'm Four" he says. "What's your name?" he asks smiling.

"Mrs. Whatever your last name is" I whisper in his ear.

"Tris" I hear Myra and turn to look at her. "What am I doing here?"

"You said you wanted to help. But first let _me_ help _you_. Let's go to my office. Four, could you take care of the thing?" I ask and he nods. I walk away with Myra side by side. "_Tobias, ask Dwayne to come to my office. You too. Please, get a vial of truth serum as well. I will wait with her in my office for your arrival._"

"_Alright, but please be careful._"

"_I will_."

I open the door to my office and turn on the lights before letting her enter first. I offer her a seat on the couch and ask if I could get her something to drink. She asks for a tea and I make some for me as well. I sit down next to her and wait for Tobias's and Dwayne's arrival. It doesn't take long and I hear a knock on my door. Myra jumps up, startled by the intrusion and I try to calm her down. I tell them to enter and soon Tobias and Dwayne sit across from us on the two arm chairs.

"Myra, you remember Four, right?" I ask her and she nods. "This is Dwayne, our security head. Would you mind if I tell them what you told me?" She shakes her head no. I briefly tell them about the plot, although Tobias already heard everything and he probably briefed Dwayne too. They both listen as if this is the first time they hear about this.

"Myra, you have to understand that I don't really know you" I say. "Would you mind if we would interrogate you under truth serum?" She looks a little shocked, but agrees nonetheless. She really wants to help it seems. "Four, do you have the truth serum?" I ask looking at Tobias who nods. He pulls the vial out and walks to my desk to retrieve a back-up serum administration kit. He then returns to the couch and injects Myra with it. We wait a minute for the serum to activate before I let Tobias start his questioning.

"What is your name?" he asks.

"Myra Jenkins."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"What was your birth faction?"

"Erudite."

"What is your current faction?"

"I'm factionless."

"You talked about a plot. Who is plotting?"

"I can't say much about it, since I was never included in the meetings. I guess Evelyn, the factionless leader, and a few trusted people of hers."

"Do you know anyone who could tell us more about it?"

"Edward."

"Who is Edward?"

"Edward Meyer. He is my former boyfriend. He became very attached to Evelyn over the past few months since we live there." I watch Tobias closely. I know about his feelings toward his mother, but hearing about her replacing him with someone else must hurt him. I wish I would have turned that stupid phone off. But how could I have guessed that Evelyn keeps Edward close to her, because he reminds her of Tobias.

"Would he be willing to tell us more?" he asks further.

"No. He follows Evelyn blindly. There's nothing he wouldn't do for her."

"Why do you say that?" Dwayne asks startling all of us.

"Whatever she ever asked him to do, he did without as much as a second thought. He listens to her and believes everything she is telling. He even embraced her way of thinking."

"Which is?" Tobias asks.

"That the faction system should be abolished. Whenever she has the opportunity she tells all of the factionless how cruel and unjust the system is. That no one should have to live in factions. She also seems to have a grudge against Abnegation, although I have no clue as to why. The Abnegation are kind and helpful and ever since I've become factionless I realized how wrong Jeanine Matthews was about them. I wish I would have seen it sooner."

"Do you believe what Evelyn believes?" I ask.

"No. It is not the systems fault that I live factionless now. If I would have stayed and continued my initiation here maybe I would have made it and would be a member now, instead of living factionless. I followed Edward because I loved him and couldn't imagine my life without him. But now I don't even have him."

"Would you do something for us?" I ask her.

"What?"

"I know I said to stay away from Evelyn and her people, but would you return to the factionless sector and just lay low. Don't approach them, avoid Edward as much as you can and if necessary let them _educate_ you about how wrong the system is. Just don't raise any suspicions."

"Why?" Dwayne asks and I can see Tobias had the same question on his mind.

"If Evelyn is really plotting something we need to know what it is. And we need someone inside to spy on them."

"We can't put her in danger" Tobias says pointing at Myra.

"Myra, this is your decision. You will still live factionless, we can't change that. But I can make sure to get some supplies to you. Winter is coming and you probably need warmer clothes and food."

"Tris, she would be in too much danger" Tobias argues.

"Four, we need to know more. Just because we know there is a plot we don't know anything else. What is it about? Who are they targeting? We need to know more before we can act."

"I can help you" Myra says.

"Are you sure?" Tobias asks her.

"Yes. I don't like what she made out of him. He was kind and generous and now he is cold and just ill-tempered all the time. We don't even speak to each other anymore" she says lowering her head.

"Alright" Tobias says. "Dwayne, please give me the antiserum." Tobias administers the antiserum and I offer Myra a glass of water. She drinks it eagerly and puts the glass on the coffee table.

"Here's what we need you to do" I say toward Myra. "You will return to the factionless sector where you will lay low. If you find something out let me know. Is there a place where you know for certain no one would follow you?"

"I sometimes wander back to Erudite but stay hidden. There's a park nearby where my parents used to take me when I was younger" she says after thinking for a bit.

"I know it. It's near Erudite HQ" I say and she nods. "There's an old willow tree with a hole in the trunk. I will hide a phone there for you. Do you know Morse Code?" I ask and she nods again. "Good. We will communicate like this. You will send me a text with the message SOS and give me a time and place to meet you. Same goes for me. Alright so far?"

"Yes."

"I will get another phone just for that. I will also make sure that after you send a text it will delete itself from its message history. So if anyone finds it on you, you can say you found it and just kept it. If they ask where tell them near Dauntless since we are the nearest faction to your sector. Best way to lie is to tell half truths" I say.

"Are you hungry?" Tobias asks her and she nods. He goes to my mini fridge and retrieves a sandwich which Myra gladly takes. I offer her a cup of tea to drown the dry sandwich and ask Dwayne to stay with her while Tobias and I go to his office. He opens his door and lets me enter first. I turn on the lights and sit on his couch waiting for him to sit next to me.

"How do you feel?" I ask him when he sits down and faces me.

"What do you mean?" he asks confused.

"About Evelyn."

"I don't know what to say. I mean it's no secret to me that she hates the system. I told you she wanted me to come live factionless with her."

"I meant Edward. How she seemed to have replaced you with him" I say hinting on the big elephant in the room.

"I don't know what to say about that. My mind is racing back to what Myra told us" he says looking at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"What exactly?"

"She said Edward is following Evelyn blindly. That he would do everything she would ask. Tris, what if she asked him to shoot Marcus?" he asks concerned.

"I thought we agreed Evelyn was innocent" I say.

"Just because she's saying she didn't do it doesn't mean she's telling the truth" he says.

"I know, honey. But I really don't believe she would put your freedom in jeopardy by sending someone who looks so much like you. I know what you are thinking. Myra said Evelyn keeps Edward close because he reminds her of you. But I was there when you confronted your mother. She seemed genuinely shocked."

"She's a good actress. She managed to fool the whole city, letting everyone believe that she died."

"Tobias, wasn't it your father who started the rumor?" I ask trying to make him see reason. I know he's more hurt than he wants to admit, even to himself. Again Evelyn chose someone else over him. But I don't believe she was behind Marcus's attack. At least not directly.

"She never did anything to clarify it either" he says angry getting up and pacing around.

"Honey" I say calmly getting up myself and approaching him. I put my hand on his arm and make him turn around to look at me. "I told you I was there when she confronted her people about the attack. I really don't believe she had anything to do with it. And don't let us get carried away. Just because she adopted Edward doesn't mean she doesn't love you."

"How can you say that?" he asks angry, pushing my hand away. "She abandoned me before…" he trails of. He sits back down on the couch and leans against the back.

"Tobias, I've told you many times that I neither understand nor forgive her for what she did to you. But she really seems to love you, in her own fucked up way" I say and he looks at me with a little smile.

"You know, you really swear a lot" he says with a chuckle.

"Only when I'm pissed. Let us think this through. Right now we are only making assumptions. We need more information to get a better picture of what's going on. Maybe what happened to Marcus is a completely different matter." Tobias opens his mouth to say something but I stop him by putting my index finger over his full lips. He kisses the tip and I smile. "Let us get to the bottom of this before we judge her too harsh. And even if I sound indifferent to what happened to Marcus, he is not a priority right now. Candor handles the investigation of his case. But no one investigates the factionless. I want to know more and Myra can help us with that."

"Don't you think she's in danger going back?" he asks.

"We can't keep her here. She's not a Dauntless member. We would go against many laws and it might cost us our leadership" I say and he looks at me shocked.

"I didn't know that" he says surprised.

"It's true. We are in a position to do some good here, but we can't if we are removed. I'm trying really hard to change things for the better, not just for Dauntless, but our whole city. But everyone is so wrapped around these archaic laws that no one dares to change or even challenge them. This is why I went to the Hub today to get some files on faction law. It will take a lot of time to make these changes but I hope in time I can accomplish them."

"We, sweetheart. I'm behind you one hundred percent" he says softly.

"Thank you. I'll tell you more about it later. Also, I'm going to try to project myself and do some recon of my own. But there's something else we could do, but only if you are okay with it, otherwise we'll drop it, alright?" He nods. "I would like to invite Evelyn to us. Before it was just for your sake, but now my motives have changed, I'll admit to that. If we could get closer to her, without making her suspect, we might be able to figure out what she's up to."

"What if she's planning something terrible, like Jeanine?" he asks.

"I'm going to ask you a few things and you have to promise me to answer truthfully. I won't get mad or even upset. I swear. But it's important to know where we're standing" I say and he nods.

"I promise. Go ahead."

"Are you afraid to get close to your mom because you fear she might leave again?" I ask boldly. He remains quiet for some time, thinking probably of what to say.

"A little bit."

"If it turns out that your mom is involved in something big against the city would you alert the authorities and let them arrest her?" Again he is taking his time to answer. I can see that he's already struggling with this.

"Yes."

"Imagine you and your mom reconcile. Would you still be able to do it?" I insist.

"I don't know" he answers, more truthful than I would have expected.

"If I would do it for you, would you hate me? And before you answer consider that you reconciled with your mother, you have a better relationship than ever and you really want her to stay in your life. Would you hate me if I would send your mother to jail?" He remains quiet. He looks away weighing what I'm asking before he turns his gaze to me.

"I honestly don't know. I love you more than anyone, you know that, but if there's ever a situation like the one you're describing than I don't know what I'll do" he answers.

"Thank you. I won't lie to you. If she's planning on doing something like Jeanine did I won't sit back and let her kill innocent people for whatever reason. I will turn her in. But I hope that this can work both ways."

"What do you mean?" he asks confused.

"If she really loves you the way she says and wants you in her life, maybe we can reason with her. I don't want anyone get hurt, including her. Whatever her sins may be, I don't wish her anything bad. She is your mother after all and I feel like I would wish you something bad if I do it to her. I want to know her, to understand her. But if you feel like it would be too much than we won't do it. I don't want you to get hurt anymore and I don't want to be the cause of it" I say with tears in my eyes.

"Please, don't cry, love. I know you don't want to hurt me. What you are asking is not something to dismiss. It would be a great opportunity to learn what she's up to. She always told me that the system is evil and should be abolished but I thought she was just angry because she was living factionless. I never listened to her, since it was her own fault she lived like this. During the past two years she often said that one day the faction system will collapse, that one faction will turn against another. And she was right. Erudite tried to destroy Abnegation. Maybe she's not entirely wrong." I look at Tobias stunned.

"Are you kidding me right now?" I ask a little upset with him.

"What?"

"It wasn't Erudite as a faction who planned to kill everyone in Abnegation. That was Jeanine Matthews and a few others. I do agree that times have changed since the inception of the faction system, but you can't erase over a hundred years by simply declaring no more factions. It won't work. Besides if you abolish one governmental system you need to replace it with something else. If it's better is up for debate. I also want to change the system, but slowly, without making too much fuss. People are used to the way they live, you can't just go and change that over night." I look at Tobias and he smiles. "What?"

"You are really cute when you get passionate about something" he says.

"Shut up" I say smacking his arm. He pulls me into his arms and kisses my crown.

"Maybe we should invite Evelyn to come and see us. I really want her to meet you."

"Let's wait just a little bit longer. Let's do it after the party when things calm down around here. Maybe we could invite her the weekend after the party?"

"Alright. I'll contact her that week and set something up."

"Great. Let's go back to our guest."

We leave his office, making sure it's safely locked and enter mine. Myra is sitting on the couch listening to one of Dwayne's stories.

"Tris, Four, thank you for listening to me" she says getting up. "I need to go now." We thank her for coming forth and go over the plan one more time. She agrees again and Dwayne escorts her out of the compound. Tobias and I leave the office and I lock it behind us. I suddenly feel very tired and yawn a few times while we climb the stairs to our apartment.

I barely manage to get into bed when I fall asleep. I'm so tired that I think I might sleep for a week to rest properly.

A/N: What do you think about that Evelyn?


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Right now I don't have any chapter written ahead. But I still will do my best to keep my update schedule intact. In case i won't be able to do so, please be patient. I have a lot going on at work and it's really stressful. However, I will keep up with the long chapters. At least give you guys something to read :)**

39

The next morning I wake up and find myself securely wrapped in Tobias's arms. He holds me tightly against his chest, his lips pressed to my neck. I can feel the steady rise and fall of his chest indicating his still fast asleep. I try to look at the clock on my nightstand, but I'm unable to move without waking him up. It's still dark outside, so it can't be too late. I decide to just lay there.

After a while Tobias starts to move and I think he's waking up, but it seems he is having a dream. He is tossing and turning now and all I can think of is to shake him awake to help him escape whatever is haunting him.

"Tobias, honey, wake up. It's just a dream" I softly say. When he doesn't react I shake a little harder. "Baby, wake up." He opens his eyes and looks around confused. When he finally meets my eyes he calms and smiles a strangled smile before wrapping me in his arms, like I might disappear if he doesn't keep me rooted. "Honey, it's okay. I'm here" I say, trying to calm him.

"You were gone. I looked for you everywhere, but you were gone" he says with an unsteady voice.

"Baby, I'm here. I'm not leaving. I promise. I love you so much I could never leave you" I say. I know he sometimes feels like I might leave him, like everyone else in his life, but I'm not. He needs to understand that. But fear is irrational.

"I love you, Tris. I couldn't live without you" he says shaking a little.

"Tobias, look me in the eyes" I say and he pulls away just enough for our eyes to meet again. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. There is nowhere I'd rather be than here. And you are the only person I want to be with for the rest of my life. Tobias Eaton, you are the love of my life" I say with tears in my eyes. This is the first time I admit this, not just to him, but to myself as well. I somehow knew it for a while, but now it's real. He looks at me stunned for a second before he kisses me hungrily, like it might be our last kiss. When we pull apart we are both breathless and panting heavily. He rests his forehead on mine for a moment before looking at me with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so happy, Tris. I love you more than anything in this world, but I always feared that…" he doesn't finish because I know what he wanted to say. I shake my head at him and grab his right hand. I put it over my heart and place my hand over his.

"Tobias, can you feel this?" I ask and he nods. "Every beat, even before we met was for you. I didn't know why I was alive until I met you. I was always so different and I always felt that something important was missing. When our eyes locked for the first time my heart literally skipped a beat and started beating in sync with yours. Can you feel this?" I ask pointing at our hearts. He nods.

"They beat in sync? How?" he asks puzzled.

"I don't know. One night I couldn't fall asleep. You were having a nightmare and when I wanted to shake you awake I touched your chest and felt your heart. It was beating fast and I realized mine did that too for some reason. I held my right hand over your heart and my left over mine. They were beating in sync. I tried it out several other times, after making love or just being in each other's arms. Whenever one of us gets too excited for some reason the other one feels it too. I don't know how it's happening, but it is. You are part of me and I'm part of you. Nothing in this world will ever change that." He pulls me close to him and we kiss tenderly.

"I'm sorry for not believing more in you and your love for me" he says after we part.

"Do you always feel that way?" I ask apprehensive.

"Not really. I don't know what came over me" he says frustrated.

"I know." He raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Everything that happened yesterday opened up old wounds and you felt insecure, but honey no matter what happens my love for you will never change. I promise you."

"Neither will mine for you. I love you now and forever, Beatrice Prior" he sternly says before kissing me again, this time much more passionate than before. I pull back a little bit and wrap my arms securely around him, rocking him back and forth to calm him down. He needs to understand that I'm here and I won't go away.

"How about I make you some pancakes for breakfast?" I ask, still holding him tightly pressed against me.

"That'll be wonderful. Don't you want to take a shower first?" he asks with a smirk.

"Aren't you a wild one?" I ask grinning. I get out of bed and walk into our bathroom swaying my hips all the time. Tobias jumps out of bed running after me and scooping me up into his arms kissing me all over the face. I giggle uncontrollably and then he puts me back down. We undress each other and hop into the shower. We give in to this amazing feeling and make love twice, before we decide that our hunger for each other is somewhat stilled. We finish cleaning up and head downstairs where we make pancakes together. Well, I make them and Tobias prepares the whipped cream, the chocolate syrup and some strawberries. Our meal is soon ready and we eat the delicious breakfast feeding it to each other.

"That was delicious" Tobias says kissing my lips, his own still covered in syrup.

"Honey" I squeal "you make me all sticky." He wraps me in his arms and keeps kissing my lips, making sure not to get any syrup anywhere else.

"We need to go" Tobias says, but not letting me go.

"Do you have your meeting with Walsh again?" I ask and he nods. "I want to be included." He nods again. We go upstairs to brush our teeth before we head to work.

We walk hand in hand to Tobias's office where he dials Walsh's number and tells our accountant to meet us in Tobias's office. It doesn't take long and he arrives. We sit down at Tobias's desk, Tobias behind it and Walsh and I in front.

"Mr. Walsh, I've already briefed Tris about what you told me yesterday. Did you find out anything since then?" Tobias asks.

"Unfortunately, no. I can't understand how it's even possible. I checked with our Erudite liaison who is in charge of the computer program that distributes points. He couldn't find any flaw in the system" Walsh explains tired, no doubt trying to figure this out.

"Is there any reason to doubt the liaison's honesty?" Tobias asks.

"Not as far as I know. He was appointed to us five years ago and we never had one problem" Walsh says.

"What's his name?" I ask.

"Gregory Jenkins. Why?" he asks confused. I don't answer but get up and leave Tobias's office, leaving both men stunned behind me. I'm sure Tobias can mask his true feelings, but he probably wonders what got into me all of a sudden. I dial a number on my phone and wait for the other person to pick it up.

"Hello" I hear on the other side.

"Hello, Sam. It's Tris" I say.

"Oh, hello Tris" Sam's sweet voice says and I smile. For being the head of Erudite she sure is one sweet, happy person. Something like Amity. "How are you feeling?"

"Thanks for asking, I'm much better. I should be back in no time" I say.

"That's good. Don't get me wrong, your boyfriend is a fine young man, but we really missed you" she says.

"Yeah, he is. Don't worry, I'll be back before you can say Dauntless" I say with a chuckle.

"So, how can I help you?" she asks straight forward. I like that about her. No messing around.

"I would like to know if you have any information on our Erudite liaison for the financial department, a Mr. Gregory Jenkins?" I ask and wait for her to answer.

"I'll have to check" she says and I can hear her press some keys on her keyboard. It seems like forever until she speaks again. "Gregory Jenkins, 40 years old, Erudite born, wife Monica and two daughters, Helen and Myra. Liaison to Dauntless for five years, profession accountant and account programming. Why? What happened?"

"I just want to understand how the point system works, technically speaking. I want to know more about the program that distributes the points among the faction members. Would it be possible to have a meeting with him?" I ask hopeful.

"Of course. Do you want him to come to you or do you prefer coming to us?" she asks politely.

"I think it would be better if he could come to us. Both Four and I have several other meetings scheduled, but we could manage to meet with him, however brief. Could you arrange something?"

"Of course. I'll call him and then call you back to tell you if he can come or not."

"Thank you so much. That would be really helpful."

We both hang up and I dial mom's number. I wait for her to pick up.

"Hi, mom."  
>"Hello Beatrice."<p>

"Listen, I want to come by today. After lunch. Is it okay with you?"

"Of course. You are always welcome."

"I still have a lot of work to do. Can I call you when I leave the compound. I'm not entirely sure when exactly after lunch."

"It doesn't matter. We will do as much as we can today and maybe tomorrow you can come again" she says hopeful.

"That would be great. Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. See you later, my sweet girl. I love you."

"I love you too, mom." I hang up and my phone rings again. Sam.

"Hello Sam."

"Hello. I talked to Mr. Jenkins. He is on his way and should arrive within the next five minutes. He was already on his way, because he had something to discuss with your accountant."

"Thank you, Sam. I'm going to look out for him. Bye. And thanks again for your help."

"Any time. See you at the next council meeting and say hi to Four."

"I will. Bye."

I hang up and start walking outside to greet our Erudite liaison. I text Tobias telling him I will be back shortly with Mr. Jenkins, so that he doesn't worry about me.

I wait a couple of minutes until I see a car approaching the compound. I wait for it to stop and the person to get out. The Erudite man parks the car and opens his door. He steps outside and looks around. When he sees me he smiles a little than walks the short distance to greet me.

"Tris, I presume" he says.

"Yes. And you are Mr. Gregory Jenkins, right?" I say extending my hand and he shakes it.

"Yes. Ms. Daniels called me telling me that you were looking for me. How can I help you?"

"We should discuss this inside. Please, follow me" I say and lead the way to Tobias's office. I knock on the door and wait to be invited in. He doesn't disappoint and we walk inside. I introduce Mr. Jenkins to Tobias. I let Mr. Jenkins sit where I was sitting before standing behind Tobias.

"Sit down" he says to me, but I shake my head no. I'm way too anxious to sit down.

"It's fine. Thank you. Mr. Jenkins" I say looking toward our liaison. "I wanted you here to ask you a few questions. It's needless to say that what we discuss in this office stays in this office" I say and he nods his head. "It was brought to my attention earlier this month that some members received more points into their accounts than their job allowed. Also, yesterday Four and I were informed that small amounts of points are missing from the Dauntless main account. Could you explain to us how this is possible?" I watch Jenkins reaction, but he looks as perplexed as I was when I first learned about these occurrences.

"I honestly don't know what to say. The design isn't mine, but over the years I've studied and perfected it. I can't imagine how anyone could do this."

"How about you explain us the program?" Tobias suggests and Jenkins nods.

"The program was designed for one purpose only – to allocate the right amount of points to accounts. The program is used by all the factions and this is the first time I've heard about this problem."

"Could you be a bit more specific about the program?" I ask.

"Sure. The program was designed to stock thousands of files of information. Each member has a folder. Each folder contains specific information, such as job information – what kind of job the person has and how often the person works during a week. Based on the job the program accesses a general folder where all the jobs of the specific faction are stored. Each job comes with a certain amount of points. However, the program was designed to recognize anomalies, such as promotions or bonuses. The program is very complex and covers basically every possibility there is. To mess with the program one must have an extended knowledge in computer sciences and accounting."

"So, you are saying only someone with that kind of background could do it" I say.

"Attempt to do it, yes. It's very difficult. Even though each faction has its own program, the servers were the programs are running are in Erudite, because only we can fix and debug them" he explains further.

"Is it possible that we're talking about a malfunction of the program?" Tobias asks.

"I can't rule it out until I verify for myself. I'm not just the Dauntless liaison, but also head programmer of the accounting division."

"Could you please check, just to be sure it was a technical program?" I ask.

"Of course. Since when are funds missing?" he asks.

"Almost a year. I checked back every entry and exit for the past twelve months" Walsh speaks for the first time since Jenkins arrived.

"Alright. I will check the program right away, although given this information I doubt it's technical" Jenkins offers.

"I kind of figured that too" I say. "Mr. Jenkins, I know this isn't the norm, but given our recent common history I would like to ask you something."

"Of course, please, Tris" he says smiling a little.

"Would you consider answering a few of our questions under truth serum. I know that you went through something similar in Erudite, but obviously what I'm about to ask you is a little bit more specific. I won't hold it against you if you don't nor will I suggest your removal. I haven't heard one complaint about you" _although I haven't really asked either._

"Uhm, yes, I guess that would be alright."I'm surprised a little that he accepted right away. I nod toward Tobias and he gets up to retrieve a vial of truth serum and administers it to Mr. Jenkins. This time I ask questions.

"Please state your name" I say.

"Gregory Jenkins" he answers quickly.

"How old are you?"

"40 years old, last month."

"What was your birth faction and which faction did you choose?"

"Born and chosen Erudite."

"Family?"

"A wife Monica and two daughters, Helen and Myra. Helen is fourteen and Myra is sixteen." A thought just crosses my mind. What if this man, Gregory Jenkins, is Myra's father. The same Myra we interrogated last night. Didn't she say her last name is Jenkins?

"Mr. Jenkins, did your daughter Myra by any chance choose Dauntless this summer?" I ask and see from the corner of my eye that Tobias made the same connection.

"Yes, she did. Is she okay?" he asks.

"Uhm, yeah. We'll talk about it later. Do you have anything against Dauntless?"

"No."

"No hard feelings at all? Your daughter left her birth faction to join ours."

"No. I do miss her and wish I could see her. I hoped that being the Erudite liaison I might see her here by accident, but since I last saw her in the summer during the Choosing Ceremony I haven't seen or heard from her. But as long as she's happy and well taken care of I'm happy. I know that you two changed this faction for the better and I'm glad that my little girl is safe and sound" he says and it breaks my heart. The poor man has absolutely no idea of what happened to his daughter. It will devastate him to learn of her fate.

"Did you ever commit a crime?"

"No."

"Are you tempted to commit a crime, especially of a financial nature?" I ask.

"No."

"Will you help us, as best as you can, find and bring the culprit to justice?"

"Yes. As long as I can help I will."

"Thank you, Mr. Jenkins. Four, would you please administer the antiserum" I say toward Tobias who does as told.

We wait for Mr. Jenkins to recover from the effects of the truth serum before we resume our conversation.

"Mr. Jenkins, I will let you coordinate with Mr. Walsh. No one beside the four of us are to know about what is currently going on" Tobias says.

"Of course, Four."

"If you find something out please schedule an appointment with either Mr. Walsh or myself" he adds. "If none of us is to be found contact Tris."

"I will. Is there anything else I can do or can I go check on the program?" Mr. Jenkins asks.

"Actually, there is something I want to talk to you about. It is about your daughter" I say and his face lightens up.

"Mr. Walsh, thank you for meeting us. As you can understand we need to talk to Mr. Jenkins in private now" Tobias says, leaving no room for argument.

"Of course, Four. I will continue my investigation and report back as soon as I find something. Have a nice day, Tris, Four" he greets us. "Gregory" he says nodding his head before leaving the office. I look toward Tobias and urge him to tell Jenkins about Myra. He sighs almost imperceptible but starts talking nevertheless.

"Mr. Jenkins, what I'm about to say to you is hard and I don't know where our working relationship will stand afterwards." Mr. Jenkins looks curious at Tobias but doesn't say anything. "As you may know, during the initiation period Dauntless had a different leadership, who didn't see things the way Tris and I do. They were cruel and unfair and pushed the initiates way beyond their limits and humanity. During stage one of initiation one of the initiates stabbed Edward, Myra's boyfriend in the eye" Tobias says and Mr. Jenkins gasps loudly.

"Oh my God, poor boy. I always liked him and was so relieved when he joined Dauntless alongside Myra. How is he?"

"Not very good. He was asked to leave the faction, because our former leaders considered him incapable of finishing initiation with just one eye. He lives factionless ever since."

"This is terrible. My poor girl must be devastated. I know it's against the rules, but could you make an exception just this one time and allow me to see her?" Jenkins asks hopeful.

"Unfortunately, we can't" Tobias says and Jenkins expression changes to a sad one. He looks down. "She chose to leave the faction when Edward was asked to leave. She's been living factionless as well" Tobias continues and Jenkins looks at him in shock.

"What?" he says very loud and stands up. Tobias glares at him and Jenkins backs down. I put my hand over Tobias's Amity tattoo telling him to be kind. He looks my way and sighs.

"There was nothing we could do. She chose to leave out of her own free will. We can't take her back, since she didn't go through the entire initiation process."

"This is terrible. All these months I thought she was safe here, happy, when she was out there somewhere in the city, alone, factionless."

"I know, Mr. Jenkins, I'm so sorry" I say.

"How could this have happened?" he asks, apparently no one in particular.

"The reason why we told you this is because we want to be honest with you" I tell him and he looks up, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, Tris. You could have lied to me, but you didn't. I wish I could do something for my little girl. Isn't there any chance she could try at least next year?" he asks hopeful.

"No" Tobias says. "The rules are very strict."

"But I will try to help her" I say and both men look at me. "Mr. Jenkins, I can see that you love your daughter and I'm sure that whatever I tell you will stay between us" I say and he nods, Tobias looks at me skeptical. "I will try to help her as much as I can by giving her food and clothes. It's not against the law to offer old clothes and food to the factionless, even if you are not Abnegation. You could do the same, I checked the law on that matter" I say and Jenkins listens to every word I speak. "It won't be the same like living in a faction, but at least she will have warm clothes and food for the winter. And if I can I will try to facilitate a meeting between her and you, but it has to look random and that it was pure coincidence that you were both in the same place at the same time."

"You would do that?" he asks grabbing both my hands in his.

"I will try, but I can't make any promises" I say.

"Thank you so much. I don't know how to thank you" he says.

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't done anything" I say bashful.

"Oh, no. You did already more than you think. You told me the truth about my child and told me I could see and help her. Thank you. Whatever you need count on me" he says with a small smile.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do. I don't want to be insensitive, but could you please check the program. It's urgent" I say.

"Of course, I'll go right away. Here's my cell phone and my home number. You can call anytime" he says handing me his business card.

"Thank you, I'll save your numbers in my cell phone" I say.

"Here are our cell phone numbers" Tobias says handing him a piece of paper with both his and mine number.

"Thank you. I'll keep in touch. Goodbye" he says. He leaves Tobias's office leaving us alone.

"Are you sure of what you just promised?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"If you recall it right I didn't promise anything. I will try though" I say.

"I don't want you to get in any trouble" he says wrapping his arms around me.

"I won't. Besides we need this" I say and he looks quizzically at me. "Think about it. We need Myra to keep her eyes and ears open in the factionless sector and we need someone we can trust to help us with our theft problem. I think it's a gift from heaven that both father and daughter are tied to us" I say.

"You know, you really scare me sometimes" he says and I look at him perplexed.

"Why?"

"You think about all these things at once. How can you keep your head clear and not go crazy?" he asks stroking my hair.

"I have a good method to unwind" I say with a wink.

"Is that so?" he asks grinning, getting my hint.

"Yeah, it is." We kiss leisurely for a while before I pull back. He pouts and I kiss it away. "We need to get some work done today."

"We have all day for that" he says tightening his grip on my small body, enough to keep me in place, but not to hurt me.

"You maybe. I have an appointment outside the compound later and need to get some stuff done before that" I say.

"What appointment?" he asks curious. I don't want to tell him what I'm up to, but I also don't want to lie to him.

"I'm meeting my mom. She's helping me with something" I whisper the last part and he nods. He probably thinks I'm talking about my gift. I'll clarify that next Monday during our romantic dinner.

"Alright. Say hi to her for me" he says and pauses, seemingly not knowing how to continue.

"And give her a kiss from you" I say and he looks stunned at me.

"How'd you know that I wanted to say that?" he asks.

"I know you and I know you love me mom just as much as she loves you" I say smiling.

"I do. She is just great. She was the first to accept me into your family and she treated me like a son ever since."

"I know and I'm so happy you all get along so well. Even the bonehead that is my brother seems to finally come around. By the way, when did you tell him and Cara to come to our place?" I ask.

"Saturday, if it's alright with you" he says.

"It is. I was just wondering if we should invite Christina and Will. I'm sure Will would love to spend some time with his sister" I say.

"Sure. Just invite them, but we need to plan something else to eat. Pizza won't do the trick if there are six instead of four people" he says.

"How about we make mini pizzas. You know, all kinds. Salami, cheese, mushrooms" I suggest. "We can also get a cake from the cafeteria and make some pudding."

"I'll get the cake" he offers.

"And I'll make the pudding. I'll try something out though so you might not like it" I say apprehensive.

"Whatever you make will be delicious. I don't know why you think you can't cook. Whenever you tried something out it tasted good, a bit salty but good" he says and I smack his arm.

"You could have said something. And it wasn't like I wasn't distracted" I say and he grins silly.

I kiss him goodbye and go to my office where I work until lunch time. Whoever things being a leader is a party is sooooooo wrong. It's actually really hard. You need to take into account everyone and make sound decisions and try to please everyone. Why did I accept this job again?


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Warning! Explicit language in this chapter.**

40

Lunch was uneventful. I decide to take the train, since I haven't done that in a while. Tobias wants to protest, but I put my foot down. I love jumping the trains. It's so exhilarating and I feel more alive than ever.

I walk outside the compound and leisurely make my way to the tracks when I notice a figure approaching me. I turn around and look at the person and am surprised to see Evelyn Johnson, Tobias's mother. I wait for her to close the distance between us. I'm thinking of what to say to her. God, I want to tell her so much. Like, how could she abandon her child and leave him with an abusive father? But then I realize I officially don't know her. I can't just go and say what's on my mind. I need to be smart about my next move.

"You can't be here" I say as if she would be any other factionless.

"And who's going to stop me?" she asks mockingly.

"I will. I'm one of the Dauntless leaders" I reply and she tsks at me.

"I knew you looked familiar, Beatrice" she says spitting my name.

"It's Tris" I say coldly. "And who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"The mother of the real Dauntless leader" she answers, I think with actual pride in her voice. Is she actually proud that her son is a Dauntless leader?

"Well, you're not my mother, which means you must be Four's" I say using the same mocking tone she does.

"His name is Tobias" she says angry.

"Not around here and if you would actually talk to _your_ son you would know that" I say glaring at her.

"Listen to me, girl. I'm Tobias's mother."

"And I'm his girlfriend" I reply calmer than I thought possible. The calmness I'm displaying is deceiving, because inside me rages a storm.

"For now. He will soon find someone better, someone older, smarter. Someone that is better suited for a true leader" she says mocking me, while glorifying him.

"What's your problem anyways?" I ask, using a slight annoyed and bored tone now.

"_You_ are my problem. Because of you my son forgot what we have been waiting for, what we have been planning and preparing for" she says annoyed.

"So, I'm responsible he has some kind of amnesia?" I ask aggravating her even more.

"Don't take that tone with me, Beatrice" she scolds.

"And you don't call me Beatrice. I'm Tris and by the way who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I'm a leader of men, unlike you" she says proud of herself.

"Give me a break. What the hell do you want? I've got better things to do than listen to you offending me" I say a little louder.

"Don't take that tone with me" she scolds again like she means something to me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You are not my mother. You can't tell me what to do" I yell at her.

"Maybe your mother should have put you in your place, than you wouldn't have interfered in other people's business" she yells back.

"Business? What business?" _You crazy bitch_.

"You had no right to ask Tobias to stay here" she points toward the compound. "Because of you he threw away his future" she says angry.

"What future? Living factionless? Are you kidding me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm warning you now, Beatrice. Stay away from my son or I'll…" she says but gets interrupted when Tobias appears out of nowhere and stands protectively before me.

"Or what Evelyn?" he asks in his calm Four voice, that honestly gives me goose bumps.

"Tobias, can't you see she's destroying your future?" Evelyn asks in a calmer voice.

"What I'm seeing is that you keep insulting the woman I love" he says glaring at his mother.

"Woman? Don't make me laugh. She's a child. Underdeveloped, skinny, no visible feature that one might consider attractive" she says mocking me, which makes Tobias more angry than it does me.

"And yet, here I am loving her more than life itself" he says grabbing my hand in his and kissing the back of it.

"Tobias, please, I know you are a young man and you are infatuated, but she's just one girl. There will be plenty more in your life. Please, come with me. She is only temporary, I will always be permanent" she says sweetly, that it almost makes me puke.

"You mean permanent like the time you spend with me while I grew up?" he asks mockingly and hitting her where it hurts the most.

"That's not fair, Tobias" she says and takes the same scolding tone with him now.

"Of course, it's not fair. I wasn't the one who abandoned you with Marcus. It was the other way around. Listen, Evelyn, I'm tired of this. I already told you how things are. If you can't accept that I'm with Tris and that we are in love with each other, than there's nothing I can do for you. We will say goodbye here and now. Forever" he firmly says, leaving no room for any further argument.

"You can't do that. I'm your mother" she says exasperated.

"And Tris is the love of my life. I couldn't care less if you are in my life or not. _She_ is the most important person in my life. _She_ is permanent, not you." Evelyn gasps and takes a step back, unable to believe what she's hearing.

"You can't mean that" she says.

"I do. Neither you nor Marcus ever truly loved me, despite being my parents. All the two of you ever did for me was to hurt me one way or another. I had to flee my home to stay safe from my father. My own mother left me at my father's mercy when I was a mere boy. Don't come to me with this bull that you are my mother. Where were you all those years when I needed you? You are right, I haven't known Tris for long, but I already know her better than anyone. And _she_ knows _me_ better than anyone. We belong together and if you or anyone else can't see that then I'm sorry, but I'd rather die than not be with her. Have I made myself clear?" he practically yells at her, the calm Four long gone, replaced by the very wounded Tobias. I run my hand up and down his back trying to calm him down.

"How can you be so stupid?" Evelyn asks when she finds her voice again. "This little bitch is manipulating you. While you work hard here in the compound she's having fun with her lover" Evelyn says and it nearly knocks me down. _Lover? What the hell is she talking about?_

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tobias asks exactly what I'm thinking. He actually uses the exact same words I'm thinking. Yeah, what the fuck?

"Don't you talk to me like that" Evelyn scolds him like he is a six year old.

"You don't get to tell me how to speak. And explain what you meant. Right now" he yells.

"I've seen her many times with him" she says smirking my way, as if she just revealed a secret. Only thing is, there's no secret. There's no lover. My only lover is Tobias.

"Really?" Tobias asks mockingly. I want to say something, but I'm not sure what. I'm so shocked by what I'm hearing that I can't formulate words.

"Yes, they often leave the Hub alone and talk and laugh with each other. Then he drives her around in his black sports car" she says looking my way as if she just caught me with my hand in the cookie jar.

Hang on. Black sports car? She means Jack. I can't help myself and burst out laughing. Tobias turns around to look at me, giving me a quizzical look, but I can't stop from laughing.

"What's so funny, girl?" Evelyn asks, clearly taken aback by my reaction. When I see the bewildered look on her face I laugh even harder. I manage to say "Jack" and Tobias understands why I'm laughing, although he might not find it as funny as I do.

"Is that all you've got, Evelyn? My girlfriend getting in the car of a friend of ours?" Tobias asks mockingly and Evelyn is a little shocked he dismisses her word so easily.

"You believe her before me?" she asks.

"Of course, I do. She, unlike you, never lied to me. Why wouldn't I believe her?"

"Besides if there would ever be a doubt about my honesty I could always go under truth serum. I'm not afraid" I say.

"I saw you with that man, Beatrice. You don't fool me" she says glaring at me.

"I'm not fooling anyone. But just for arguments sake, what did you think you saw that made you believe Jack and I are lovers? Did we make out or just a little peck on the lips? Or did we have sex in the car?" I ask boldly and blush at the last part. Tobias looks my way and grins for a split second before putting his Four mask back in place.

"You… you" she stutters a little, which I didn't think possible. "You were very friendly with each other."

"Someone, please, call the person who writes the dictionary. We have a new definition for lovers. People who are very friendly with each other" I say mockingly and Tobias gives me a look that says, knock it off.

"Jack Kang is one of Candor leaders and one of our closest friends. And just that you know Tris is like this with all our friends. That's no secret to me or anyone who knows her. She is just friendly. But she doesn't step over the line. She is respectful and more importantly loyal. Don't you ever dare badmouthing her ever again. She doesn't deserve that. Actually, since we are so _honest_ with each other I should tell you that even after you called her so many bad things last time I saw you she still encouraged me to give you a chance. She actually wanted me to get close to you, for me to have a mother. But you are the one who pushes me away" Tobias says angry.

"She said that?" Evelyn asks in disbelief.

"You know, I'm still here" I say but both mother and son ignore me.

"Why would she want that? What would she gain?" Evelyn asks.

"Believe it or not she cares about me. She doesn't expect anything. She even told me she would take this crap from you only to see me happy. And trust me, she is incredibly patient with you. I saw her knock out people who did less and meant nothing to her" he says and I wonder why he would say such a big lie. I never did that. Nor would I do. I'm Dauntless not a troglodyte.

"I just don't understand what you see in her" Evelyn asks a little defeated.

"That's none of your business actually. But if you really need to know, she is everything I've ever hoped to be. Kind, generous, loving, respectful. She loves me unconditionally, she would move mountains to see me happy. I see that every day. She would put up with you and Marcus combined to either knock you both out or help us be the family we should have been. I don't need to tell her what I want, she already knows it. You know why? Because she never tried to change me to fit some twisted view she had of me. She accepted me the way I am, flawed and damaged and alone for that I will forever love her. You say she doesn't deserve me, but the truth is I don't deserve her."

"Tobias" I whisper his name "don't say that. You are not damaged. And we are both flawed, but together we are flawless. Evelyn, I really don't understand why you hate me so much. Tobias told me about your request and I must say I'm really surprised. I didn't want to get into this, but you leave me no choice. What kind of mother are you?" I ask and she looks at me shocked.

"How dare you speak to me like this?" she asks angry.

"I tell you how. You abandoned your son and left him at the mercy of his abusive father. You knew he was already hurting him when you left, don't deny it. Tobias told me everything. And then you pretend to be dead for seven years only to appear out of nowhere and ask your son, who by the way managed to rank first in one of the most brutal initiations in the city, to come and live factionless with you. What kind of mother does that? A bad one in my opinion. But I'm telling you what I've told Tobias countless times. If you really want to get closer to your son I won't stay in your way, that was never my intention. I even encourage it. And just that you know, I'm not looking for anything. I don't hope to gain anything. I just want him to be happy. Why can't you see that?"

"How can he be happy living in this sick system?" she asks, this time letting her guard down a little. She reminds me of Tobias right now. They both have the tendency to lock themselves away from hurt and pain.

"Honey, how about we go up to our apartment to continue this?" I ask Tobias who gives me a quizzical look but nods. I lead the way and Tobias and Evelyn follow me. I remember that I was about to jump the train to go to Abnegation. I pull out my phone from my back pocket and dial mom's number.

"Hi, mom" I say when she picks up.

"Hello, sweetie. Where are you?" she asks a little concerned.

"I called to tell you that it might be a little later than anticipated. Something came up and I need to take care of it first. Is it okay if I come a little later. I will probably get there by car" I say.

"Alright. Take care of yourself" my mom says.

"I will. I love you, mom."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

We hang up just in time as we arrive at the apartment. I put my phone back and pull my keys out. I unlock the door and let Evelyn enter first. I follow her and then Tobias enters and closes the door behind us. I offer Evelyn a seat on the couch and ask her if she wants something to drink. She declines.

"Maybe I should go" I say to Tobias.

"No, it was your idea inviting her here" he says.

"Yeah, but she's your mother. You need to talk. I mean really talk. And you don't need me here for that."

"No, please don't go" he says and gives me his puppy dog eyes. I nod and smile a little. We both sit down on the love seat and for a few minutes no one says anything.

"Alright, this isn't awkward at all" I say, trying to melt the ice, but it doesn't work. "Look Evelyn, I really don't get what you have against me" I say and she looks at me, but doesn't say anything. "Is it your real honest to God opinion that I'm not good enough for your son, because I'm younger and skinny and some other crap you said about me or is it something else? Be honest."

"You are young and I really believe my son could do better" she says sharply, but not as aggressive as before. "Tobias, I don't understand what happened. We had everything figured out" she says.

"What exactly had we figured out?" he asks.

"You said you wanted to come live factionless. You were sick and tired of the corrupt system" she says staring at him. "What changed?"

"She came into my life, I won't deny that. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. I knew I could never leave her. But I didn't change my mind just because of her. The system wasn't so much corrupt as were the people in charge of the system. Both Tris and I are working really hard to make this faction a better place for everyone. In fact, Tris is doing her best to make the whole city a better place. Did you know that?" he asks his mother.

"I knew she is a council member" she says almost to herself.

"Did you know that she stands up to Marcus every chance she gets? And I don't know this from her. She actually avoided telling me these things, because she wanted to spare my feelings. I learned of her bravery when I had to take her place at the council meeting because she was sick. Everyone there praised her and even looks up to her. For being young she is very perceptive and helpful and has everyone's best interest at heart. She is the true leader here. Not me and certainly not you" he says and his mother opens her mouth to say something.

"Evelyn, I don't trust you and what I'm about to tell you will put my life in danger" I say and both mother and son look at me, Evelyn surprised and Tobias horrified. "I know your opinion about the system, at least what Tobias told me, and I have to agree." She looks at me stunned like I've said something so incredible that it must be a lie. "Most of the laws are archaic and can't be applied anymore. Also, the way people become factionless is arbitrary and most of the times wrong. I want to change that, but I can't do it over night. No one will accept such a change without repercussions. I talked to Tobias a lot about you and your views" I say and she looks toward him with disapproval.

"We don't have secrets. None whatsoever" he firmly says.

"That was a private conversation between you and me" she says angry.

"Stop, both" I say and they look at me. I don't want to get between them, but this is getting ridiculous. "I don't want to be a reason for you two to fight. Evelyn, what is your goal here?" I ask her boldly. She looks a little taken aback by my direct approach.

"I want my son back" she says looking at him. Tobias scoffs and I give him a dirty look. This is no time to start a fight again.

"That's great. Can you believe me when I say that I want that too? I want Tobias to have his mother, I really do. I will be honest, Tobias knows this already, but I need to tell you this as well. I will never understand or forgive what you did to him. And don't even try to explain or apologize, because there's nothing you could tell me that would make me understand _or_ forgive" I say. "But if you truly want to make this work, Evelyn, I will do my part to help you and Tobias have a relationship again. I know he's denying it, but I know his yearning to have you in his life" I say and smile a little at Tobias. Evelyn turns to look at him.

"I do want to have a relationship with you" she says to him and Tobias looks at her.

"Me too, but I won't let you offend Tris any longer. She is the only reason I'm even sitting in the same room with you right now" he says furrowing his eyebrows.

"Listen, I really need to go somewhere. How about you two stay here and talk things through. Evelyn, you are more than welcome to stay as long as you want. As long as Tobias wants that, of course" I say and get up. I leave the apartment and head back to the tracks. It's still early and I really want to enjoy the train ride. I dial moms number and wait for her to answer her phone.

"Hello, sweetheart" she says.

"Hi, mom. I'm on my way to you. I'll take the train. I should be there in twenty minutes or so" I say.

"Alright. Be careful."

"I will." We hang up and I see the train approaching. I walk closer and when the train is close enough I start running. I hop onto it and push the button to open the door and slide inside. Unlike my previous train rides during summer I decide to close the door. I walk to the other side and sit down on the bench watching the scenery pass in front of me. I'm thinking back at Tobias and Evelyn. Wow, the nerve of that woman. She's messed up and yet I'm the bitch who keeps her son from her. Tobias, was right. She is lucky I didn't punch her.

I quickly approach Abnegation and get up from my seat to get ready to jump off. I push the button and the door opens. When the train slows down I take a few steps back then run as fast as I can and jump out. I manage to not fall over, but take a few steps forward to keep my balance. When I straighten up again I come face to face with Marcus Eaton. _Son of a bitch_. Wasn't it enough that I had to meet Evelyn today? _Why God? Why do you hate me_?

"Hello Beatrice" he says.

"For the millionth time, it's Tris" I say exasperated.

"No need to take this snippy tone, young lady" he scolds. _What is wrong today_? Why are Tobias's parents both scolding me? Is this a nightmare or did I step into a parallel universe where this is the norm?

"What do you want?" I ask coldly.

"Whatever happened to hello?" he asks.

"Committed suicide along with please and thank you" I bark back. He looks shocked for a moment, but dismisses it quickly.

"How is my son doing?" he asks as if nothing happened.

"He's awesome" I say smiling in an exaggerated way. _Especially since he doesn't have to see you_.

"I'm glad to hear that" he says.

"Anything else?" I ask wanting to get away.

"As a matter of fact, yes. What are you doing here?" he asks surprising me. As a faction leader I'm not as restricted as the rest, but it sure isn't the norm to march around a different faction. This is another thing the council should revise.

"None of your business" I say sharply.

"Oh, I think it is my business. You see, you don't belong here anymore. You chose Dauntless. Abnegation isn't your concern anymore" he says with a threatening tone, but keeping a straight face while speaking.

"Just in case you suffer from some sort of amnesia as a faction leader I can walk where ever the fuck I want" I say a little loud.

"It's not polite to swear" he scolds. I take a step forward and practically whisper in his ear.

"It's also not polite to beat your own son into a pulp and call it discipline" I say before I stomp off, leaving a speechless Marcus behind. I walk straight up to my parents house and knock on the door. I wait for mom to open the door and invite me in.

"Hello sweetheart" she says giving me a hug the moment the front door is closed and no one can see what is happening inside the house.

"Hi, mom. Sorry for delaying this" I say apologetically.

"No need to apologize, sweetheart. You are a leader and you are often needed. I'm used to it" she says hinting at my father's job.

"Still. Shall we start?" I ask and she nods. I take my coat off and hang it in the closet next to the door and then join mom in the kitchen.

"Today I'm going to teach you how to cook penne with herbs, tomatoes and peas. It's not complicated at all" she says and starts explaining while I take notes. When I've written everything down I start helping her preparing the food. While the pasta is cooking mom decides to teach me an entrée Tobias mentioned he once ate while growing up, when someone brought it over right after Evelyn "died". It's actually simple and it's called Eggplant Involtini.

"Where did you get the recipe?" I ask.

"I found it in an old cooking book in the library. I made it a few times since you and your brother left. I was sad and wanted to get my mind of the fact that my babies weren't here anymore" she says her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, mom, please don't cry" I say hugging her tightly to me. We stay like this for a while before she pulls away, wiping her eyes. We return to our task and finish cooking, when we hear the front door open. We continue cooking, since dad always comes into the kitchen to greet mom. He is a little surprised to see me, but smiles and hugs me tightly to his chest.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Mom is teaching me some new dishes" I answer.

"How are you, dad?" I ask returning my attention to what I was doing when he came in.

"Not so good. I just saw Marcus who complained about your attitude and language" my dad says and I turn around curious to find out more.

"What did he say?" I ask trying to keep my cool.

"That you were impolite and rude and that it's not customary for a Dauntless member to wander the Abnegation sector" my dad says angry.

"You mad at me?" I ask apprehensive.

"No, sweetheart. I've seen your interactions with Marcus Eaton and I know how difficult he can be. However, I need to caution you. He is right, as a Dauntless member you can't just come here whenever you want" my dad says rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

"No, dad. You're wrong. I'm a leader and I am allowed to visit any faction as often as I want. It's in the faction bylaws. I checked, dad, thoroughly. I knew what I was getting into when I started this silent war with Marcus Eaton. If he dares accusing me of breaking the law I will break his stupid head with the Codex of Laws" I say angry and both my parents say my name in a scolding tone.

"Beatrice, I'm just worried about you. Marcus isn't one to take breaking the law lightly" my dad says.

"Huh, he is one to talk" I say mockingly and my dad glares at me. "Alright, I know. But the law is on my side on this matter."

"Still, be careful. Don't antagonize him. I never thought I would say this, but Marcus Eaton is dangerous" my dad says and I nod, knowing full well how dangerous. I've seen it in Tobias's fear landscape.

"I will."

I return to finish the meal while my dad goes upstairs to take a shower. Mom invites me to stay for supper, but I decline telling them that Tobias will probably wait for me. However, I take a bite from each dish to try it out. It's absolutely delicious and I'm sure Tobias will like it as well.

I say goodbye to my parents and make my way to the door when my dad stops me.

"What is it, dad?" I ask confused by his reaction.

"I'll walk you to the tracks" my dad says leaving no room for me to protest. I nod and hug my mom and kiss her goodbye.

Dad and I walk together to the tracks in complete silence. We pass the same looking Abnegation houses where everyone is enjoying a family supper. I have to admit I miss having meals with my family. Moments like these make me wish to be pregnant so that I can have this with Tobias, but then I think of how hard our lives would be and how much this would change us and our relationship. Next week I'll know more. I say goodbye to my dad and hop onto the train that will take me home to my love.

**A/N: What are your opinions on how Tris handled the situation with Evelyn?**

**Is a reconciliation between her and Tobias possible?**

**Will she come around and try to accept Tris?**

**What about Marcus? Will he create problems for Tris because she went to Abnegation?**

**And on a final note - INSURGENT in theaters tomorrow. YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**I've got my tickets. How about you guys? Can't wait to see the movie.**

**Till next time (Saturday).**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: First of all I saw "Insurgent" yesterday. It was a mind-blowing, ground-breaking, life-altering, reality-shattering blockbuster that surprised you at every turn. For those of you who haven't seen it yet - GO. What are you waiting for? You can read this later. GO! GO! GO!**

**i loved what the new director did. So many changes to the book, but we knew that already, and I thought maybe I won't like it, but it was so awesomely edited that it's just breathtaking. And obviously it lets me and probably you too believe that "Allegiant" might come with a plot twist. *crossed fingers* Those who read the books know what I mean.**

**Anyways, enjoy this new chapter. Today a little earlier than usual.**

41

I hop off when the train slows down near the Dauntless compound. The whole train ride I kept thinking of Tobias and Evelyn. I wonder if she's still at our place and if they talked things through. I know I told Tobias it would be smart to keep her near to know her plans, but I really want him to have his mother back. I can't blame her for absolutely everything. Marcus is mainly to blame for the shit that happened between her and him and by extension to Tobias. I walk up the stairs to the apartment when my phone buzzes. I look at the caller ID and see that it's mom. I quickly answer it and hear mom's distressed breathing.

"Mom, what's going on?" I ask concerned.

"Beatrice, listen to me. Your father got into a fight with Marcus" she says breathing heavy.

"What? How? When? What happened?" I ask one question after the other.

"Just after you left. Your dad came back home and we were about to sit down to eat when someone knocked on our door. It was Marcus. He came back to tell us how inappropriate you behaved and that he can make sure to remove you from the council. That's when your father told him that he can't since he is no longer head of the city council. Marcus lost it and accused your father of being a backstabbing… person" mom says obviously censoring Marcus's words. "He punched your father and they started fighting. If it wouldn't have been for Jonah and Daniel who happened to pass our house and heard the yelling they would still be fighting" my mom tells me.

"Is dad alright?" I ask concerned for his health.

"Just a few bruises, but Marcus was taken to the hospital. One of his wounds opened and he started bleeding. Jonah and Daniel called an ambulance and went with him to make sure he will be alright. Your father went to Candor" mom says.

"What? Why?" I ask confused.

"He needs to testify and let them take him into custody until he can be interrogated" mom explains.

"That's absurd. He didn't do anything wrong. Marcus attacked him" I say outraged.

"True, but this still needs to be determined. I just called to let you know."

"How about you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I will go tomorrow to Candor to visit your father" she says.

"I want to come as well, but can't we go now?"

"Unfortunately, no. Visiting hours are long over. Besides I think your father needs to calm down as well. I've never seen him like this. Marcus said a few hurtful things to your father, about being a bad friend and a liar and he also offended you" mom says, anger clear in her voice.

"I don't care what that dirt bag has to say about me, but it's outrages that he accuses dad of being a liar, when Marcus always lied to everyone about everything. I wish he would just die" I say angry.

"Beatrice, don't ever say that" my mom yells at me. I think it's the first time she does that.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. He is such a horrible person" I say frustrated.

"Beatrice, such thoughts are bad for you and your soul. You are better than this. You are better than Marcus, don't sink to his level" my mom says a little calmer than before. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"You are right, mom. I shouldn't have said that. It was stupid. I'm sorry. When do you want to go to Candor tomorrow?"

"As soon as I'm allowed to. Could you call your friend, Jack and ask him when it would be best to go" she asks me.

"Sure. I'll call him right away. Don't hang up, I'll call him into conference." I dial Jack's number and when he picks up I briefly tell him what happened and tell him that mom is also here.

"I'm sorry to hear about this, Mrs. Prior. I have the greatest respect for your husband. I will try and find out more about his situation" Jack says.

"Thank you, Mr. Kang" she says politely.

"Please, just call me Jack" he says.

"Then you call me Natalie" she replies.

"Alright, Natalie. I will check for the details and then text Tris all the information. I'm sure she will pass it to you" he says.

"Of course, I will. Thank you, Jack and sorry for interrupting your evening" I say before he hangs up.

"Please, call me as soon as you know something" mom says.

"Of course. Don't worry, mom. Everything will be fine."

"I know it will. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too mom." We hang up and I continue my way up to the apartment. I get angrier with each step I take. By the time I'm in front of the door unlocking it I practically spit fire. I walk inside and see only the light on the end table turned on. Both Evelyn and Tobias seem to have gone. I slam the door behind me and curse loudly.

"Fucking son of a bitch" I yell at the top of my lungs. Tobias comes into the apartment from the balcony followed closely by Evelyn. They each have a glass of wine in their hands which means they must have talked a lot. I'm glad at least something went well today.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Tobias asks concerned putting his glass down on the end table and rushes over to wrap me in his arms. I start crying into his chest. I'm so frustrated that it is the only thing I can do right now. Tobias rubs a hand up and down my back to sooth me, but I can't calm down.

"Beatrice, what happened?" Evelyn asks, not just curious but also a little concerned. I don't know if it's genuine or if she's putting on a show for her son. I don't care at the moment.

"Marcus Eaton" I spit. Tobias pulls back a little, his usually dark blue eyes become black with anger.

"If that bastard laid one finger on you I will kill him" Tobias threatens.

"What did he do?" Evelyn asks, her interest clearly piqued.

"When I got to Abnegation I saw him and he was his usual self and I _might_ have been rude. But that's not it. He went to my dad to complain about my behavior and he threatened to get me removed from the council. That's when my dad told him he had no right since he was no longer the head of the city council. Marcus lost it and punched dad. Dad punched him back and they would still be fighting if Jonah and Daniel wouldn't have separated them. During the fight one of Marcus's wounds opened and he had to be taken to the hospital while my dad went to Candor for questioning."

"Is Andrew alright?" Tobias asks.

"He's fine. Other than a few bruises he is in good shape, according to mom anyways. We will know more tomorrow when we're going to Candor to see him" I tell him.

"Come, sit down" he says and leads me to the couch. He goes to the kitchen to make a tea while Evelyn sits right next to me.

"I never thought I would live to see the day when Marcus will be revealed as the monster he truly is" Evelyn says somewhat triumphant. I look at her and she smiles a smile that gives me the creeps. "He was always so good in hiding this side of himself that I doubted anyone would ever believe me when I told them what a monster he is" she says.

"Well, it helps when you really piss him off" I say and she looks my way.

"You said he isn't the head of the council anymore. Who is instead?"

"My father. We voted and he was elected unanimously" I say. Tobias returns and hands me my tea. He always knows what I need. Except, right now I want him to hold me. I look up at him and he sits down behind me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close to his chest.

"Andrew will be alright, don't worry" he says into my hair, kissing my head softly. I close my eyes for a moment and forget everything around me.

"We can't do anything until tomorrow" I say frustrated. I open my eyes and look at Evelyn who nurses her drink thinking about something. "How was your afternoon?" I ask. I really need a distraction.

"We talked" Tobias vaguely says.

"We decided to try to get closer to one another again, but we will have to do it hidden away. Faction rules don't allow us contact" she says a little angry.

"You can always come here" I say and try to smile. "I really want us to get to know each other. If you still hate me afterwards then at least you have a real reason" I say.

"I still don't like you. I think my son could do better" she says more honest than I thought.

"I still don't like _you._ But this is about someone we both love very much" I say and we both look at Tobias.

"Yes" she says in a genuine calm and motherly voice. "So Beatrice" she starts talking again and I turn to look at her. "Tobias tells me you are a pain in Marcus's ass" she directly says.

"Evelyn, I never said that" he says outraged.

"Well, I don't know about that. But on a scale from one to mortal enemy he is definitely somewhere very up. You are kind of in the middle. I hope you don't mind" I ask and she actually laughs at my joke.

"I never had the courage to stand up to him" she says seriously before taking a sip from her glass. "I should have been brave and face him all those years ago. I know I made mistakes, Tobias, and I will forever regret that I left you with him. I really believed he would stop hurting you when he saw that I left because of him. But he continued his way of life like nothing happened. He even told you that I died to hide the fact that I left him" she says bitter.

"Maybe I should leave you to talk" I say.

"No. We already talked about it" Tobias says keeping me firmly in place.

"I still don't like you, Beatrice and I still think Tobias would be better off with someone older than you" she stops talking and I can see that Tobias is currently glaring at her for her comment. "But I start to see why he likes you" she finishes with a small smile. "You are brave and you did something none of us had the courage to do. You stood up to Marcus and put him in his place."

"How many times, Evelyn? I don't just like her. I love her."

"How exactly did you know that I put him in his place?" I ask curious.

"I have my ways of finding out certain things" she says mysteriously.

"Did you eat anything?" Tobias asks me before kissing my temple.

"No, mom invited me to stay but I figured you might wait for me since we haven't decided otherwise. Have you?" I ask and he shakes his head no. "Evelyn, you wanna eat supper with us?" I ask her.

"I would love that. I haven't had a meal with my son in over nine years" she says.

"What sounds good?" Tobias asks, his mood a little lighter than before I left.

"I think we have some lasagna leftover in the fridge. It should be enough for the three of us" I say.

"Sounds good to me" Evelyn says. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No, thank you. You are a guest in our house" I say. She looks around and smiles a little.

"You have a nice apartment" she says and we both say "thank you" at the same time. We laugh at that and Tobias gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"Why don't you take a shower while I warm up the lasagna?" he asks and I take the hint to leave them alone.

I run upstairs and look for some comfortable clothes to change into before I walk into the bathroom. I take off my clothes and step into the shower. I let the warm water rinse the bad day away and I relax a little bit. This was one strange day. First the problem with the missing points. Then none other than Myra's father, Gregory Jenkins, is our Erudite liaison. Then we have Evelyn's sudden appearance and not to forget Marcus's attack on my father. Dad. He must be very lonely sitting in a Candor holding cell, which reminds me that Jack hasn't called back. I quickly finish in the shower and get out. I dry myself and change into the clothes I laid out. I put on my warm house shoes and walk downstairs to look for my phone, but I can't find it.

"Whatcha looking for?" Tobias asks not even looking my way. He knows me so well.

"Phone" I answer quickly.

"Kitchen island. It buzzed earlier" he says.

"Who was it?" I ask.

"Don't know. I'm not going to look through your messages if you're not here" he says turning around and placing the lasagna on the kitchen island.

"You know I don't have secrets. It was probably Jack. He promised to call me to tell me about dad" I say. I look at my text messages and find one from Jack. "I was right. He texted me. Dad is fine. We can go visit him between ten a.m. and noon. He will be interrogated at 12.30 p.m. I have to call mom" I say and want to go to the balcony, but Tobias runs after me and stands in front of the balcony door now. "What?"

"You just got better. I'm not letting you get sick again" he firmly says without raising his voice. From the corner of my eyes I see Evelyn smiling, but I'm not sure if it's because she is amused about our interaction or she is happy there are things we don't agree to.

"Fine. You win" I say dramatically.

I walk into the living room and I can hear Evelyn say "you are so adorable. I'm happy you became such a fine young man". I smile at that. He is more than fine. He is perfect. We tease each other, but always in good fun. I dial mom's number and wait for her to pick up.

"Hello Beatrice. Do you have news?" she asks right away.

"Yeah, mom. Jack texted me. We can visit dad between ten a.m. and noon and at 12.30 p.m. he will be interrogated. How about I come and get you at 9.30 a.m.?" I ask and she immediately agrees. "Do you have any news on Marcus?" I ask.

"Yes, Daniel called not too long ago. He is fine. He needed new stitches, but he's fine. The doctor's however decided to keep him over night, just to be on the safe side" she tells me.

"Alright, mom. See you then tomorrow at 9.30. Try to get some rest. I love you."

"I love you too. Tell Tobias I love him too. Good night, sweetheart."

"I will. Good night." We both hang up and I walk to the dining table where Tobias and his mother are waiting for me.

"How's your father, Beatrice?" Evelyn asks. _What is wrong with Tris_? _Why can't no one in Tobias's family remember such a short name_?

"I don't know. Our friend Jack only texted me to tell me he is fine and that we can visit him tomorrow morning before his interrogation. But until I see for myself that he's fine I won't believe it."

"Your father is a good man. I always respected him. Your mother is lucky to have such a good man at her side" she says.

"Thanks. I also asked about your father" I say turning toward Tobias who snorts.

"I don't want to know" Tobias says.

"He is still alive, in case anyone wonders" I say before taking a mouthful of lasagna.

"Too bad" Evelyn mutters under her breath.

"I know you shouldn't wish anyone's death, but sometimes that's exactly what I wish for him" Tobias says, both angry and hurt.

"Me too" Evelyn says.

"Me three" I say my mouth still full and both look at me. I swallow the rest quickly and ask "what?"

"I didn't think you would wish anyone's death" Evelyn says surprised.

"Don't tell my mom, but Marcus really deserves worse than that."

"Amin" Evelyn says and I smile.

"You know, maybe we can get along" I say and she looks at me. "I mean we have two men in our lives that we have in common. One that we love very much" I say and grab Tobias's hand "and one that we despise."

"You are right. I see it now" she says, but I'm not entirely convinced.

We finish eating our supper and when Evelyn gets up to go I ask Tobias to walk her out while I do the dishes. I clean everything up in the kitchen and head upstairs into the bedroom where I change into my PJ's. I get into bed and decide to read a little. I get my laptop from the night table and plug the thumb drive in. I open a file and start reading it when Tobias comes in.

"That was interesting" he says.

"It sure was" I say smiling up at him. "Did you talk things through with your mom?" I ask him.

"Yeah, but I'm still not convinced. She still might hide things from us" he says while changing into his PJ's.

"I know what you mean, but we started this. Let's hope she means it. I really want you to be happy" I say and he lies down next to me. I close the laptop and put it on my night table again. I turn to look at him and he wraps his arms around me.

"I'm always happy when I hold you in my arms" he softly says.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. But if she is really honest about this then things will come around. It will take a while, but as long as she means it it'll work out."

"I hope so. I still don't like her very much" I say and he laughs lightly.

"I know. But the feeling is mutual" he says.

"Let's get some sleep. I foresee a long day tomorrow" I say sighing.

"Do you want me to come with you. I know it's a family matter and…"

"You are part of the family" I quickly say. "Do you have any appointments tomorrow?" I ask playing with the curls on his neck.

"No. Just office work" he answers and runs his finger over my cheek.

"Well then I would love you to come with me. I'm sure mom won't object. By the way, she says hi and told me to tell you that she loves you" I say smiling at him.

"I love her too. And I love your dad. Both your parents were so open to receive me into their family that I'm still trying to wrap my head around it" he says.

"It's not hard to love you. I mean I should know" I say jokingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks amused.

"Well they basically got to know Tobias, while I had the pleasure to meet Four at first. I had to burrow my way to your real self, while they got the super soft version of you right away. And even as Four I started loving you" I say and blush a little.

"So, are you loving Tobias or Four?" he asks serious.

"Both. It's the same person. I love the romantic Tobias that shows his soft side only when we are alone, but I also love the strong, fierce and a little scary Four who protects me against everything and everyone, albeit unnecessary most of the times."

"I just want you to be safe" he says furrowing his eyebrows. I caress his cheek and he leans into my touch.

"I know, baby. I want you to be safe too. Come on, let's sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day and I'm sure filled with a lot of drama" I say and snuggle into his chest.

"I think you are right. Good night, love" he whispers in my ear.

"Good night, honey." We kiss good night and I'm soon enveloped into a blissful slumber.

I find myself in the factionless sector. _Not again_. I walk around the place to figure out what is going on. Am I here because of Evelyn? I hear voices and turn around to see Evelyn with two men. One of them is Edward.

"Why did you go there?" Edward demands.

"First of all, loose the tone, boy" she tells him in a low but threatening voice. Huh, I guess that's were Tobias got this from. "Second, I went to see my son."

"You were there all day" the other man says.

"So? You knew I was going to try and fix my relationship with my son" she says nonchalantly.

"But he betrayed you. Our cause" Edward says.

"I know, but today I learned something that might be helpful" she says to both men.

"What?" the other man asks.

"It's too soon to discuss it, but I think we found another ally" she says smirking.

"You mean your son will help us overthrow the government?" Edward asks and I gasp. Is this what she's planning? Overthrow the government?

"I said it's too soon to discuss this. Especially here in the open" she says and they walk away. I follow them into a small room. If I wouldn't know better I would have never guessed that I'm in the factionless sector. The room is clean and cozy. A dark blue couch in the middle with two equally colored arm chairs on each side, a black-brown coffee table in front and a rather good looking brown rug with central floral design on the floor. Evelyn sits down in one of the chairs while Edward and the other man sit on the couch.

"Are you planning on letting your son in or are you trying to make sure he won't mess with our plans again" the unknown man asks.

"My son hasn't lost his way completely" she says grinning. "I'm sure he will be a great help when it will come down to it" she says. What? Is Tobias seriously considering this? No, that can't be true. Tobias couldn't betray me like this.

"What about the girl?" the man asks.

"What about her?" Evelyn asks.

"Will she be a problem?" Edward asks.

"If she will become a problem I will take care of it" Evelyn says.

"You don't have to. I will make sure to keep her silent" Edward says maliciously and I shudder involuntarily. Myra was right. He changed. A lot.

"You will not touch her" Evelyn yells and stands up startling all of us.

"Evelyn, if she becomes a problem I can take care of her. Trust me" Edward insists.

"She is my son's girlfriend. He would never forgive me if I would cause her pain" she firmly says.

"You don't have to be involved. Accidents happen" Edward insists.

"I said no. If anyone touches her he or she will die by my hand, have I made myself clear?" Evelyn asks furiously.

Both men nod, although they are confused. I suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around and see Tobias.

"_What are you doing here?_" I ask him.

"_I don't know. I woke up and saw that you were having a nightmare. I tried to wake you up, but you didn't seem to register me at all. I wrapped you in my arms and tried to slow my heart rate. I thought maybe if I calm down then you might as well. But I must have fallen asleep_" he says a little confused. He looks around and sees his mother sitting on the arm chair again and the two men on the couch. "_Is this real?_" he asks.

"_Yes._"

"_So this is how it feels like when you project yourself_" he says.

"_Yes._"

"_Did you hear anything?_" I ask straight forward.

"_Not everything. But I heard the part where Edward threatens to kill you_" he says angry and balls his fists. "_I wish I was really here so that I could beat the lights out of him_" Tobias says even angrier.

"_Calm down. Did you hear Evelyn's response?_" I ask and he nods. "_What do you think?_"

"_I think she means it. While you were in Abnegation I talked to her, mostly about you. I made it clear to her that I won't go anywhere without you_ _and if anything ever happens to you she will be my first suspect. I love you more than anything in this world and if she wants to be a part of my life than she needs to understand and accept that._"

"_Did you hear her say that you haven't lost your way?_"

"_No._"

"_What could she have meant?_" I ask him, but before he can answer I wake up. I sit up in bed and look at him. He is also waking up, although it takes him a while longer. I look at the clock and read 6.30 a.m. Tobias stirs next to me and I look at him. He opens his eyes and blinks a few times to stay awake. He sits up and leans against the headboard.

"That was intense" he says and I nod. "Is it always like this for you?" I nod again. "I always wondered about that, but to be honest I admire your strength to get through this. I thought the fear landscapes are tough but this is a whole new level of tough" he says while caressing my cheek.

"You get used to it after a while. You wanna talk about it?" I ask and he nods. "Should we go downstairs? I can make some coffee" I say.

"What time is it?" he asks.

"6.30 a.m."

"Really?" he asks surprised. "I could have sworn it's earlier" he says looking at his own watch. "Yeah, let's get some coffee." We get out of bed and walk downstairs. Tobias turns on the two lamps on the end tables in the living room to offer us some light in the still dark room, while I carefully walk into the kitchen where I make some coffee. When it's done I pour two mugs of delicious refreshment and walk into the living room where Tobias currently sits on the couch and stares at a point in space.

"Here" I say offering him the hot beverage.

"Thank you" he says. I sit down next to him and he throws the fleece blanket we have over us to keep us warm. I snuggle close to him and sip at my coffee.

"You haven't answered my question yet" I say after a while.

"What question?"

"What could Evelyn have meant when she said you haven't lost your way?" I ask again.

"We talked about what she had in mind when she asked me to go live factionless with her. I told you that even two years ago she was convinced that the faction system will collapse sooner or later, she was just waiting for that to happen. It almost did when Erudite wanted to use the Dauntless to kill the Abnegation. That's why she was so angry with you and me. We even had a fight because of it. But I think she kind of changed her mind when you told her that you wanted to change the system to make it better for everyone, including the factionless."

"I meant it, Tobias. I thought if I shared something that made me vulnerable she would trust me at least enough to not constantly question my motives. You heard her. She was thinking of what _I_ would gain if you and her would have a better relationship."

"She is really messed up" Tobias says.

"Who isn't? But I really want to believe that what she's doing is to win you back. You are her son and she _does_ love you, in her own way. She made mistakes, but if she wants to atone for what she did this is her chance" I say.

"You are a wonderful person, did you know that?" he asks smiling down at me.

"No, I'm just trying to do the right thing." He leans down and kisses me gently.

"No, you are wonderful. I'm confident that Evelyn will see that soon enough." He pulls back and looks serious for a moment.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Edward. I don't want you to anywhere without me or an escort" he says.

"No way. I'm not a baby or a prisoner" I say and sit up.

"Tris, this is not up for debate" he firmly says without raising his voice.

"I don't care. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself" I say, not backing down. I know this will be a long discussion. He usually gives into me easily, except for when it puts my health or safety in jeopardy.

"Tris, please, be reasonable" he pleads.

"Tobias, I'm not a child. You trained me well. In fact, we could spar right now and I'll show you how much better I am" I say standing up and taking an attack stance. Tobias looks at me for a moment in shock before his gaze softens and he chuckles.

"I'm not going to fight you" he says and I sit back down.

"I know you are worried, but Evelyn warned him about harming me."

"That's not a guarantee he or anyone else won't try. I don't want them to even have the chance to harm you" he says looking at me with worry clear in his eyes.

"How about this? If I have to take trips into the city I'll either take the car or ask someone else to come with me. How's that sounding?"

"Better. I just want you to be safe."

"I know, baby. And I'll try not to worry you. Let's change the subject. This is getting really depressing" I say.

"You hungry?"

"A little bit."

"How about some scrambled eggs and bacon?"

"Sounds great. Come on, I'll help you."

We get off the couch and walk into the kitchen. Tobias turns on the light and we start preparing our breakfast. Tobias turns on the stereo and the smooth music fills the room. The eggs and bacon are soon ready and we sit down at the island enjoying our meal. We avoid talking, because I don't think any of us knows what to talk about. Yesterday's events are still fresh in my mind and I momentarily think of my dad in his holding cell in Candor. We finish eating and Tobias offers to clean up while I go upstairs to get ready for the day. It's still early and I decide to read a little more about the faction laws I've copied.

At nine a.m. Tobias and I leave the apartment, making sure we lock it behind us, and walk the short distance to the garage where the car is parked. We get in and Tobias drives off.

**A/N: Can't wait for your opinions.**


End file.
